The Legend of Zelda: La caída de los dioses
by Luminia
Summary: (Mil disculpas por aparecer hasta ahora xD!) ACTUALIZADO-Empieza el divertido viaje por Hyrule, donde los chicos viven graciosas e inusuales experiencias, mientras esperan el momento de la despedida. Deja tus comentarios! ;)
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Hace ya varios años, que la leyenda de Zelda se convirtió en una de mis favoritas. No sólo por los mágicos escenarios, sino por la riqueza y personalidad de la historia y sus personajes. Por ello, quise escribir esta historia alterna, probándome a mi misma, a ponerle mi sazón a esta obra literaria.

Link, el héroe más prominente de las lejanas tierras de Hyrule, vivirá la aventura más absorbente y peligrosa de su vida. El mal más terrible y espantoso que pudo haberse imaginado, tiene a su amado reino inmerso en la miseria. El mal lo acecha, esta vez con más fuerza y crueldad, haciendo que el joven héroe, por primera vez, se sienta tan perdido; sin ni siquiera tener control sobre sus pensamientos: sin tener idea de qué es lo que debe hacer.

Verdades de Hyrule nunca antes reveladas, misteriosos y crueles seres, una nueva y profunda amistad; hacen que Link, la princesa Zelda y sus amigos vivan la aventura más peligrosa de sus vidas. Su amado país, estará a punto del colapso total; pero ésta vez, el escenario más importante no es Hyrule, sino, sus propios corazones.

Ésta es la historia de cómo un joven granjero se convierte en héroe, pero, ésta vez deberá empuñar con más fuerza su espada y su escudo, al descubrir, algo que va más allá de su horizonte: **cuánto dolor puede esconderse tras una sonrisa…**

Directrices al leer....

-_¿Qué está pasando?- _(pensamientos)

_"La..la...la...."- (cantos)_

**_"Me dijo que..." _**(palabras dichas antes)

**Espero que les guste la historia, es mi primer fanfic, pero les aseguro que los pondrá a pensar mucho. Me encantan las historias que te lleven a rincones nunca antes vistos de la imaginación, que te llenen de fantasía y te hagan soñar, pero a la vez, que te pongan a meditar sobre aspectos importantes en la vida o por así decirlo, que tengan alguna moraleja. Ésta historia está dedicada a los amantes de The Legend of Zelda y a los que, como yo, conocen lo que significa verdaderamente guardar cosas en el corazón.**

**Con amor para ustedes,**

**Atte, Luna :)**


	2. Capítulo 1: Oscuridad

Capítulo 1

"Oscuridad"

Dolor… ¿Qué significa esa palabra? ¿Es aquella tristeza que nos llega al corazón al no ser correspondidos por ese ser amado? ¿Será acaso la angustia que inunda nuestra alma al morir un ser querido? ¿O es el sentimiento de ahogo que nos invade al ver nuestros fracasos? ¿Tal vez el malestar físico que sentimos al golpearnos?

_-No…-_

_-…Es mucho más que eso…-_

El frío del aire era insoportable. Parecía que la helada niebla estaba empeñada en fatigarlo y hacerlo caer, para que no cumpliera con su misión. Estaba cansado; cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía, pero eso no era nada, a comparación de la carga que llevaba su corazón.

_-Nunca imaginé… que se podía esconder tanto dolor detrás de una sonrisa…-_

El muchacho, estaba convencido que se movía por inercia. Su cuerpo estaba completamente separado de su mente, era la primera vez que se sentía así. Su caminar era torpe, por culpa del lodo que abundaba en aquella ciénaga. Tenía las botas empapadas de fango y el rostro fijo hacia el suelo; la mirada completamente vacía. Era un estado lamentable en el que estaba. Jamás en su vida había llegado a tal estado de inseguridad. Era la primera vez que se sentía perdido… la primera vez que no tenía idea de que hacer.

_-¿Porqué está pasando esto? ¿Acaso estamos pagando el error de aquella diosa? Nunca me había sentido así… ¿Podré con todo esto? ¿Cómo hacer para no ser absorbido por toda esta oscuridad?-_

Un sudor frío recorrió su rostro. ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer para solucionar esto? ¿Sería éste el fin de Hyrule? ¿Sería capaz de terminar con esta pesadilla? Era demasiado.

Link, levantó lentamente el rostro y observó el panorama. Todo estaba húmedo y frío, los árboles parecían muertos y la tierra estaba fangosa. Utilizaba su espada para poder avanzar entre tanto lodo, pero no podía evitar sentir fatiga, por el esfuerzo que realizaba, no sólo por avanzar, sino por aquietar su adolorido corazón.

-Joven Link, ¿Se siente usted bien?- se escuchó

El muchacho miró a su izquierda y se topó con la figura pálida y delicada de su acompañante. Su cabello rojo suave y ondeante, contrastaba con su vestido amarillo con flores rosas, que a la vez resaltaban sus opacos ojos verdes.

-¿Está seguro que quiere avanzar?- otra vez preguntó, con un gesto tímido, pero un tanto atemorizado.

Otra vez, el muchacho se quedó mudo. Parecía que solamente se dedicaba a observarla. La muchacha intentaba avanzar penosamente, entre tanto lodo. Pero aunque su vestido y cabello estaban sucios por culpa del lodo, había cierto brillo en su carita sonrosada. _–No… ¿Pero que rayos estoy pensando? No puedo dejarme vencer, no puedo dejar que la oscuridad y la miseria inunden Hyrule. Zelda y los demás cuentan conmigo, no puedo quedar mal… además… no puedo abandonarla…a sufrido demasiado- _El joven sintió como nuevas fuerzas corrieron por su cuerpo. Parecía como la energía de sus amigos y de los seres a quienes amaba y estimaba, hubieran invadido su ser y llenado el corazón de nuevos ánimos para seguir.

-Sí, estoy seguro- contestó con voz firme, a la vez que se erguía de nuevo

La muchacha pareció sorprenderse mucho.

-De verdad que usted es valiente… lo admiro mucho- le dijo, sinceramente

-Tú también lo eres- susurró el joven

-No-, contestó la muchacha, con el rostro mirando fijo al suelo, -Yo no soy valiente…-

-Pues hay mucha gente que lo cree-

-Eso no es verdad… la gente nos odia… les damos asco..-

El joven quedó paralizado al escuchar esas palabras

-…Somos una porquería, sólo traemos tristeza a los demás… no debimos haber nacido-

Link, sintió como su corazón se llenó de ira. _-¿Eso es lo que ella piensa de sí misma?-_

-¡Cállate!- exclamó el muchacho, con un gesto de profunda desaprobación. La joven quedó muda ante su reacción. -¡Deja de hablar estupideces! Tú no eres nada de eso, hay mucha gente que te quiere!- exclamó, sofocado por el frío y el pesimismo de aquellas palabras. Cuando terminó de hablar, se dio cuenta que la joven tenía un gesto de pánico en el rostro.

-Perdóname… no debí hablarte de esa forma- le dijo, segundos después, ya mas calmado; -Deja de pensar así. Hay mucha gente que te ama y aprecia-

-…La gente no cree en nosotras ya…- susurró la joven, llena de tristeza, mientras derramaba lágrimas; pero, de pronto sintió una mano cálida que tomó su barbilla y suavemente levantó su rostro. -Pues yo si creo en ti- le susurró el joven, con una mirada llena de bondad. Algo en sus ojos llenos de brillo, hizo que la muchacha temblase y se sonrojase. -¡No necesito de tu lástima!- exclamó, tratando de alejar su rostro del de él. Link sonrió ante el gesto de la chica. _–No.. Ella a sufrido bastante, no puedo abandonarla… ella tiene que vivir, debe disfrutar la vida, no se merece esto…- _

Ambos chicos, siguieron caminando en silencio, avanzando por aquel pantano fangoso. El cielo estaba nublado y hacía muchísimo frío; pero, el joven héroe tenía que avanzar, debía salvar a Hyrule de la perdición y debía _–…Salvarla de ella misma…-_

Mientras avanzaban, a lo lejos, se pudo divisar entre la niebla, agua.

-Estamos llegando al río- exclamó Link, al divisar la orilla; pero al mirar a su izquierda, vio que la joven tenía una expresión extraña. Hubo un silencio, pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de la joven.

-¡No debimos haber venido, ellos están aquí!- gritó, llena de pánico; acto seguido la tierra tembló y de ella, emergieron dos seres horribles: estaban jorobados, tenían ocho brazos y de su gran boca resbalaba un líquido viscoso de color amarillo. -¡_No me imaginé que habían monstruos acá adentro!-_ pensó Link, a la vez que miraba estupefacto tan abominables bestias. Éstas, sin perder tiempo, iniciaron su ataque lanzándole un chorro de ese líquido a Link, quien los evadió de forma prodigiosa con un salto. El joven corrió hacia la chica, que estaba inmóvil y con las pupilas de los ojos tan pequeños como una ranura. -¡Quédate detrás de mí Angie!- le dijo, mientras empuñaba la fiel espada maestra. Los monstruos corrieron hacia ellos, lanzando su próximo ataque, rápidamente Link los cubrió con su escudo. Vio que aquel líquido cayó en un árbol y lo derritió, cual si fuera ácido. El joven tomó a Angie del brazo y ambos corrieron hacia adelante, esquivando a los seres, que trataban de quemarlos con aquel ácido. -¡Ahora me detendré, pero tú sigue corriendo!- exclamó Link y soltó la mano de la chica, que siguió corriendo. -¡Corre hacia el río!-

Link comenzó a correr hacia los monstruos y así inició la fiera batalla. Aquellos seres abominables lanzaban arañazos y ácido al joven héroe, quien a su vez trataba de cortarlos con su espada. Uno de ellos logró hacerlo caer, mientras el otro se puso a sus espaldas, rápidamente. El joven héroe se defendió con el escudo, mientras que pateó al otro ser que estaba detrás; pero el suelo estaba tan fangoso que se resbaló. _-¡Demonios, así nunca los acabaré!- _ Vio que los monstruos otra vez iniciaron su ataque: uno en frente y otro por detrás. Hábilmente se levantó de un santiamén y gritó con todas sus fuerzas: -¡Kaitengiri!-; su espada se tornó brillante y dio un giro de 180 grados justo a tiempo, cortando a los dos seres por la mitad.

Link guardó su espada, mientras miraba fijamente los cuerpos de aquellas bestias_. –Parecen sapos- _pensó, al ver la figura encorvada de ellos. Entonces, hecho a correr, hacia donde estaba Angie; la encontró, parada a la orilla del río, con rostro de preocupación. A penas le vio, sonrió. – ¿Se encuentra bien?-, -Sí- contestó Link, -Pero, no entiendo, ¿Porqué hay monstruos en este lugar?- preguntó muy extrañado. –Estamos mas cerca del interior- contestó la joven. –Vamos, debemos seguir- le dijo Link, tendiéndole la mano, pero se sorprendió de ver que ella no la tomó.

-Lo siento Link. Yo no iré.- contestó

-Pero, ¿Porqué?-

-Ellas están allá… no las quiero ver…me dan miedo…- susurró, asustada

-¿Ellas? ¿Te refieres a tus otras yo?- exclamó el muchacho, con la vista fija en el horizonte, nublado por la espesa niebla. –_Pero, ¿Por qué les teme?-_

-Si… Más allá del río, no se que hay… nunca he ido. Pero sé que ellas están allí. Sólo sé que hay un puente en aquella dirección- le indicó, apuntando hacia la izquierda.

-Gracias. Entonces avanzaré- exclamó el joven, empezando a caminar hacia allá

-Espera- susurró Angie

Link se volteó y la miró

-Ten cuidado, por favor- le dijo, con timidez

-No te preocupes, te prometo salvarte- le susurró con dulzura, el joven héroe

-Link… ¿Porqué haces esto?- preguntó la chica sin entender

El muchacho sólo se limitó a sonreír. Se volteó, caminó y caminó, hasta que su figura se perdió entre la niebla.

-No te dejes vencer por la oscuridad…- se escuchó

El frío comenzó a sentirse más y más. Pronto, nuestro joven héroe, encontró el puente, que parecía estar cubierto de musgo. _–Debo deshacer este hechizo cuanto antes- _Caminó un poco y avanzó, ya cruzando el puente; pero la niebla era tan espesa, que no se podía ver bien el final. El muchacho no se dejaba de preguntar qué es lo que lo esperaría detrás de toda aquella niebla, pero en algo estaba seguro: tenía que seguir.

Link, no sabía exactamente, cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sentía que estaba caminando hace horas y no encontraba el final del puente. Se apresuró más y comenzó a correr; de repente, escuchó un sonido. Era como el graznido de una gran ave y la sentía muy cerca. ¿Qué era eso? Dio unos cuantos pasos más y se encontró con una bestia increíblemente rara. Parecía un enorme pez mezclado con un cuervo. A penas vio a Link, alzó vuelo e inició su ataque, tratando de clavar sus garras en el joven. Éste se cubrió con su escudo. _-¿Porqué hay tantos monstruos a medida que avanzo al interior?- _La niebla no lo dejaba ver bien y no podía atacar al ave. _–Esta niebla no me deja ver… ¡Diablos! Este monstruo no me dejará avanzar… tengo que pensar en algo…- _Mientras meditaba, el ave apareció entre la niebla y en un descuido rasguñó su espalda… y enseguida comenzó a sangrar. _-¡Tengo que apresurarme! Link, piensa! Aquel ave ataca, utilizando… ya sé!- _Acto seguido, sacó su arco y flecha. –Ella tampoco me puede ver, pero puede sentirme- exclamó; apuntó con la flecha y cerró los ojos. Minutos después, tuvo un presentimiento fuerte y disparó… y a lo lejos se escuchó un quejido fuerte y después una estruendosa caída de algo pesado en el agua. Había dado en el blanco.

-Lo conseguí. Pero he perdido mucho tiempo, debo seguir- y echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Rato después, ya había cruzado el puente. Siguió caminando; pero enseguida encontró otro obstáculo. Frente a él, se alzaba una pared de hielo, con una tremenda altura. Al mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que todo estaba congelado. –Esta pared es muy gruesa… tendré que rodearla- El joven corrió largo rato por ambas direcciones, izquierda y derecha, pero no encontraba el final de aquel muro. –Que extraño, pareciera que nunca acaba. No puedo escalarla, porque está muy lisa, sería inútil. Tengo que atravesarla- Acto seguido, empuñó su espada y comenzó a romper el hielo.

Pasaron unas horas más, lo pudo sentir. A pesar que había destruido buena parte de la pared, aún no daba al otro lado. Ya se sentía cansado, sus brazos le dolían y sus manos estaban ensangrentadas, por las múltiples cortaduras que le había causado el hielo. Se sentía mareado y adormilado por el frío. -Esta pared está muy gruesa… ¿Ángel en dónde estás?- susurró… Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento; no se daba cuenta que la oscuridad otra vez invadía su corazón_.-¿Seré capaz de terminar con esto? Esta vez los dioses no me podrán ayudar… estoy solo…¿Cómo un simple humano, podrá destruir la oscuridad…?_- De repente, se escuchó una voz. El joven se levantó de inmediato. -¡Quién anda allí!- gritó y empuñó su espada. Entonces se sorprendió muchísimo más aún: esa persona estaba cantando…

_-"Muchas__ noches oramos...__  
__Con ninguna prueba de que alguien esté escuchando;-_

-Esperen un segundo, esa es la canción favorita de...- exclamó, mientras recordaba y escuchaba la melodiosa voz

_-"En nuestros corazones una esperanza, una canción, entiende,__  
__Ahora no tenemos miedo,__  
__Aunque sabemos que hay mucho que temer, pero__  
__Estábamos moviendo montañas,__  
__Mucho antes de que sabíamos que podíamos, espera, sí,__  
__No puede haber milagros..._

_Sino tienes fe..."-_

La melodiosa voz se siguió escuchando. Sí, estaba seguro que era ella. Nadie podía cantar como los ángeles..., sin duda era ella. Entonces, dos gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, a la vez que inconscientemente, comenzaba a cantar... _-"Aunque__ la esperanza es frágil, __  
__Dura de matar es, __  
__¿Quién sabe qué milagros__puedes conseguir,__  
__Cuando tienes fe, _

…_Recuerda,__  
__Sólo cuando tienes fe..."- _

No se había olvidado. Aún recordaba, como si fuese ayer, haberla escuchado cantando en el jardín. Era maravillosa su voz, pero más aún el mensaje de aquella canción. Era tan profunda, que tocó su corazón; sí, por eso lloraba... La voz se dejó de oír. Pero había realizado su misión. Era verdad sólo debía tener fe. Sólo debía confiar, con todo su corazón que todo iba a estar bien. Como si fuese un impulso, Link se acercó nuevamente a la pared y comenzó a destruirla con renovadas fuerzas. _–Por favor, debo seguir... no puedo dejarme vencer, no debo abandonar... Espada maestra... ¡Muéstrame tu poder!- _Acto seguido, la espada empezó a brillar y el héroe, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, lanzando un sablazo hacia la pared, que la destruyó en segundos por completo. El muchacho sólo sintió un gran temblor y trozos de hielo siendo esparcidos por todos lados. Había vencido aquella oscuridad.

-Gracias Ángel...- susurró y corrió hacia adentro, con el corazón seguro, de que la luz siempre vence la oscuridad.

***


	3. Capítulo 2: La terrible verdad

Capítulo 2:

"La Terrible Verdad"

Luego de atravesar aquella pared helada, Link siguió avanzando, por un camino oscuro. Se podían escuchar ruidos provenientes desde el fondo de aquel lugar. Mientras caminaba, casi tropieza con algo. El joven se arrodilló y tomó aquel objeto.

-¡Hierro quemado! ¿Qué hace esto aquí?-

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una rejilla. Ya se podía ver con claridad, los ruidos se escuchaban mucho más cerca; eran risas. _-¿Risas?- _Se dio cuenta que había estado caminando en un túnel, limitado por paredes echas de algún metal. Tomó su espada y destrozó el candado de la rejilla, que estaba oxidado. Al entrar, quedó estupefacto al ver tan abominable escena: Era un espacio muy grande. Todo estaba manchado de sangre, las paredes, el piso… había sangre seca esparcida por todos lados: el cielo estaba oscuro y de él caían a tierra trozos de metal retorcido. En el suelo, cientos de cuerpos y miembros humanos carbonizados tirados por todo el lugar. Unas bestias, parecidas a lagartos, eran aquellas que emitían esas risas sarcásticas y burlonas, mientras devoraban los cadáveres. Pero eso no era lo que lo dejaba sin aliento…

Allí en el centro de la escena, había un enorme agujero, del cual se podía ver, emergía un enorme calor y una llamarada. En ese hoyo, se alzaba una estaca y en ella estaba atado un ser, del cual emanaba un fuerte hedor. Era de aspecto espantoso: estaba desfigurado, sangrante y quemado. Parecía un trozo de carne con vida, pues emitía lastimeros quejidos y hacía movimientos erráticos, como si quisiera zafarse en vano, de su atadura. Era macabro, era inhumano.

Las bestias, se dieron cuenta la presencia del joven y le acorralaron. Enseguida iniciaron su emboscada, procurando clavar sus afilados dientes en el cuerpo del adolescente. Link, se movía rápidamente, tratando de esquivar sus ataques; a la vez que intentaba matarlos con su espada; pero de repente, se escuchó un fuerte silbido. Las criaturas lo dejaron de atacar y se quedaron viendo fijas a un punto del lugar. Acto seguido, de allí, salió una potente ráfaga de fuego. Rápidamente, Link se cubrió con su escudo y las bestias fueron carbonizadas por aquel fuego consumidor. Por poco y el joven héroe iba a tener aquel mismo destino que aquellas criaturas malditas.

-¿Quién anda allí?- exclamó, empuñando con fuerza

Entonces… apareció una figura que ya conocía muy bien. Definitivamente, era ella o por lo menos, era idéntica. El único discordante, es que iba vestida de forma estrafalaria, un vestido corto, descalza; la piel tan pálida que parecía un fantasma, una aparición.

-¿Ángel, eres tú?- balbuceó el muchacho

La joven afirmó lentamente con la cabeza, mientras le miraba con malicia.

-¿Pero, que te ha sucedido?- preguntó Link al ver su aspecto

La joven sólo se limitó a reír, mientras caminaba hacia el muchacho. Link quedó un tanto sorprendido ante la reacción de la chica y aunque no se había dado cuenta, existía mucha tensión entre los dos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la joven estaba ya frente a él y le miraba fijamente, manteniendo aún, la expresión maliciosa en la cara; cosa que Link encontraba muy rara, pues ella se caracterizaba por sus gestos puros y francos. Nunca había visto tal mueca en el rostro de la muchacha.

-Se nota que eres un ingenuo- exclamó la joven

-¿Por qué me dices eso?-

-¿Acaso se te olvida en donde estás?- le preguntó, sarcásticamente

Link pareció meditar un momento. -Entonces, tú eres parte de ella…- exclamó

-Así es- contestó

Algo no andaba bien. El joven héroe estaba confuso. La chica lo advirtió.

-Nuestro corazón está dividido- dijo la chica, mientras observaba el panorama,

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Link sin entender

-Muy sencillo: el corazón de tu amiga Ángel, está dividido en tres partes, yo soy una de ellas- le contestó haciendo mueca, parecía que se burlaba del joven

-¿Tres partes? Entonces, Angie, tú y….- exclamó Link, con voz trágica

-Así es- contestó y apuntó al ser que se retorcía en la estaca

Eso fue mucho peor que atravesar su corazón con una espada. ¿Aquel ser horrible y desfigurado, era parte de su amiga? No lo podía creer, era imposible. Pero, cada vez que se acercaba a su interior, lo comprendía. Comprendía porque siempre ella irradiaba alegría por fuera, pero, siempre dejaba un amargo sabor a nostalgia; porque se veía viva y fresca por fuera, pero si se descuidaba, se podía sentir la tristeza y el dolor acumulados en ella. Es como si tuviese una máscara. Un temblor invadió el cuerpo del joven, al descubrir tan terrible verdad. Pronto, sus ojos se empañaron; había tratado de contenerse todo este tiempo, pero ya no podía más. Ya no aguantaba el peso que su corazón cargaba, era demasiado, demasiado…

De los ojos del joven, salieron lágrimas, al descubrir quien era la persona en esa estaca.

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó la joven irónica, al verlo derramar lágrimas

Link no respondió. Era tal el sentimiento de ahogo en su pecho, que no pudo pronunciar palabra.

-¡No llores! ¡Aquí nadie necesita de tu compasión imbécil!- gritó la chica con rabia, -¡Eso es para que veas lo que la maldita gente que tu dices proteger puede hacer! Esos desgraciados nos hicieron la vida añicos, nos pisotearon, maltrataron e insultaron y no les importó- añadió, mientras apretaba los puños, -Pero muy pronto, todos se van a podrir en el maldito infierno… si… tendrán su merecido- dijo y ya no gritaba, sino que reía casi histérica, -Así que no te metas estúpido-

El muchacho sólo sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago. La joven, llena de enojo, le patió el abdomen, dejándolo en el suelo.

-Mírate, eres un miserable- le dijo, -Un juguete de los dioses. Esos infames te están usando para tener el control nuevamente… ¿No te das cuenta? Eres un idiota, me das asco-

Dicho esto, empezó a alejarse.

-Espera- balbuceó Link, mientras se levantaba del suelo adolorido y escupiendo sangre, -Yo no he venido aquí por capricho de nadie, he venido a salvarte-

La joven se volteó

-¿A salvarme? ¿Pero que clase de estúpido eres tú?- y le miró con una cara de desprecio

Link la miró asombrado

-¿Quién te dijo que me salvaras? Lo hecho, hecho está y no lo podrás cambiar. Así hemos vivido por siete años, cada vez que pasa el tiempo, nos hacemos más fuertes. No queremos a más nadie, nosotras sobrevivimos por nuestra propia fuerza; así que no te metas. Ahora, estamos muy prontas a vengarnos de esos sucios, por fin- añadió y sonrió con malicia.

-¡Estás equivocada!- gritó Link, haciendo que la joven se sorprendiese, -¿No te das cuenta de que te has hecho daño a ti misma todo este tiempo? ¡Te ves viva por fuera, pero estás muerta por dentro!-

-¿Y a quién le importa?- contestó la muchacha, -El rencor nos ha dado fuerzas y ya estamos a las puertas de consumar nuestro deseo-

-¿En realidad eso deseas?- preguntó Link, lleno de indignación

-Así es. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas matar a esos imbéciles-

-No…la Ángel que yo conozco, no haría esto- susurró el muchacho

La joven se echó a reír de forma burlona y se acercó a él nuevamente. Mientras le miraba, le dio una bofetada con la mano derecha.

-¿Pues tú que crees? ¡Despierta, ésta es la verdad!- le gritó la chica

El golpe, no le hirió la mejilla. Ese golpe, había sacudido su interior, como si hubiese tocado su corazón. En ese momento, Link, por fin se dio cuenta de la verdad. Sentía que la sabía ya y no la quería aceptar. En ese instante, sintió una quemazón interna, que lo mareó y cayó al suelo. Era tanto el dolor, que su cuerpo no aguantó más la presión y cedió.

Era como si se le hubiese partido el alma. -¿Cómo es posible que haya sucedido esto¡?, El alma de Ángel está perdida completamente…- la mente de el joven divagaba en sus recuerdos más profundos y pareció, vivir de nuevo, aquel instante en que la vio llegar por primera vez a Hyrule.

***


	4. Capítulo tres: La llegada del ángel

**--Hola queridos lectores! Gracias Elfotito por tus comentarios, no me molesta para nada que me dejes uno por capítulo. Como saben, el sr. Miyamoto utilizó matices religiosos, literarios y culturales para crear la leyenda de Zelda. He seguido los mismos patrones, pero con mi propia originalidad. Espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias por su apoyo! Ahora los dejo con el tercer capítulo, que lo disfruten.**

**Atte, Luna**

Capítulo tres:

"La llegada del ángel"

_(Flash Back - Meses antes…)_

Esa era una hermosa tarde, es verdad. El cielo, parecía la pintura de un artista muy habilidoso. Había reflejos azules, dorados, rojos y violetas, que coloreaban el firmamento con sus gloriosos matices. El agua del lago, recreaba este espectáculo en un grandioso y mágico ajetreo. Era realmente hermoso todo lo que veía. Las estrellas que empezaban a brillar, parecían reflejarse en sus perdidos ojos azules. Link, miraba este espectáculo de la naturaleza, ignorando completamente, que más allá de las montañas ocurría algo siniestro…

Estaba recostado tranquilamente en la orilla del lago, pensando y pensando…. El lago Hylia, sin duda, le recordaba todo aquello por lo que pasó, hace siete años atrás. Ahora, gracias a su ayuda, Hyrule vivía días prósperos, de tranquila paz. Sí, hace siete largos años. Recordaba todo el ajetreo que ocasionó Ganondorf en Hyrule, luego la batalla contra Skullkid. A pesar de tener la corta edad de 16 años, muy pronto 17, había vivido muchas aventuras y situaciones peligrosas. Ahora, su vida transcurría tranquilamente en Villa Ordon, donde había encontrado amorosos amigos. El muchacho divagaba en sus pensamientos, cuando una luz comenzó a brillar intensamente desde el interior del lago. Se levantó de inmediato. -¿Qué habrá sido eso?- se preguntó y sin más ni menos se lanzó al agua. Avanzó hacia el fondo, en donde se veía una luz azul, que lo dejó ciego. Entonces sucedió algo que lo asombró: su marca de nacimiento, la Trifuerza del valor, empezó a brillar. Segundos después, ambas luces se apagaron y el muchacho divisó lo que parecía ser una persona. Nadó rápidamente hacia ella, la tomó y subió a la superficie. De allí, nadó hasta la orilla, en donde acostó a la persona; cuál no fue su sorpresa de encontrarse con una mujer de cabello rojo, medio ahogada. _-¡Es una chica! ¿Qué hace una chica en el lago a esta hora?-_

Como todo un experto, le dio los primeros auxilios a la muchacha, quien minutos después, comenzó a toser agua.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el joven, al ver que ésta abrió los ojos.

–Eres tú, ¿André?- susurró la chica, todavía confundida,

-¿André? Mi nombre es Link, ¿Quién eres?-.

La muchacha pareció hablar un segundo, pero luego se desmayó.

_Dos días después… _

Era entrada la tarde, cuando un joven caminaba a paso lento y distraído por el sendero a su casa, en villa Ordon. Tratábase de Link, quien después de recoger agua en el río, se disponía a regresar a su cálido hogar. Pero, algo le inquietaba. Todavía recordaba, cómo de la nada, había aparecido en medio del lago Hylia, aquella misteriosa jovencita.

Pronto, sus ojos azules se toparon con la pálida figura de la muchacha, quien reposaba en su cama, sumergida en un largo y pesado sueño. Estaba preocupado, pues, la joven dormía ya hacía dos días enteros y reaccionaba, sólo para pedir: -¡agua!- o para pronunciar frases inentendibles con una voz tan patética, que apenas podía escucharse. El muchacho, había pedido ayuda al médico local, que le había administrado una medicina y ésta parecía funcionar, pues los delirios de la joven, eran cada vez menores.

Link puso el cubo de agua en la cocina y llenó la pequeña vasija en donde humedecía la toalla que ponía sobre la frente ardiente de la muchacha. Entró a su habitación y puso la vasija en la mesita, en donde guardaba sus preciados libros. Luego puso la toalla en la frente de la joven y posó sus brazos a la altura de la cabeza de ésta, y se recostó. Contemplaba en silencio el rostro inexpresivo de la chica, mientras pensaba y trataba de analizar, su inesperada llegada a Hyrule. Pero por más que trataba de razonarlo, más le parecía increíble.

El joven sintió, cómo una brisa cálida se metía dentro de su ropa y con su gran abrazo tibio, le levantaba poco a poco. Se había quedado dormido. Levantó la cabeza y encontró su cama vacía y tendida. Entonces, recordó a la muchacha enferma y se levantó de la silla de inmediato. _-¿A dónde se habrá ido?-_ pensó y entonces, salió de la habitación. Miró por el pasillo, el sótano, la cocina, la sala; y nada. No vio a nadie allí. _– ¿Habré estado soñando?-_ El joven caminó hacia la habitación nuevamente, y vio la cama vacía, perfectamente acomodada. Al acercarse, divisó una hebra de largo y rizado cabello rojizo, que estaba sobre su almohada. –No, no he estado soñando- dijo, y en un santiamén se puso sus zapatos y salió de la casa, y caminó en dirección izquierda, hacia el sendero que quedaba más cerca. Éste conducía a la parte sur de la villa. Al llegar al otro lado, vio a algunos aldeanos y preguntó, quién había visto a la joven de cabellos rojos.

-La he visto ir derecho al sendero aquel- dijo uno de ellos, indicándole el camino al joven, -Parece que ha ido a ver qué sucedió-

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Link, sin entender

-Así es. No hace mucho, acabé de llegar del sembradío de naranjas. Me han contado que se trata de Sommy, el hijo de Grigg, en éstos momentos, me dirigía hacia allá-

-¿Sommy?- balbuceó Link y recordó al pequeño niño al que le enseñaba a usar la espada. ¿Qué le habría pasado?

Link corrió por el sendero, hasta toparse con un grupo de personas. Entonces, divisó a la madre de Sommy, quien lloraba desconsoladamente. – ¡Señora Mel!- gritó, mientras se hacía paso entre la gente, -¿Qué es lo que a sucedido?-

-¡Link!- exclamó la mujer al verlo, -¡Es Sommy! Estaba practicando con Grigg en el caballo y parece que perdió el control sobre él y el caballo se lo llevó a rastras al bosque. Mi marido ha ido a buscarle, pero hace horas no regresa. Estamos muy preocupados- le explicó y se echó a llorar nuevamente

-Yo iré a buscarles- exclamó Link

-No seas imprudente niño, te perderías- le espetó, un hombre, portando una espada de madera, que montado en su caballo, se abría paso.

-Señor Siam, ¡Tengo que ir! Sommy es mi amigo- inquirió el joven

-El bosque de Farone es peligroso-

-¡Déjenme ir! He explorado ese bosque varias veces y sé que hay allí- inquirió nuevamente, con firmeza

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Siam

Link asintió con la cabeza y el hombre se bajó del caballo. –Te prestaré mi espada de madera, para busques a los tres-

-¿A los tres?- exclamó el joven

-Si, Link- exclamó la señora Mel, -Mi marido, mi hijo y aquella jovencita. Estuvo jugando con Sommy antes de lo ocurrido y cuando el caballo lo arrastró, ella lo siguió en un caballo sin decirle nada a nadie. Como empezaban a demorar, mi esposo tomó su caballo y se adentró al bosque a buscarles, pero nadie ha vuelto-

-Yo los traeré- dijo Link y después dio un silbido fuerte, al cual contestó su fiel amiga Epona, que llegó galopando sin tardar. El muchacho subió a su lomo y se ajustó la espada a la cintura. -¡Vamos Epona!- gritó y ambos se adentraron rápidamente al bosque.

Link cabalgó largo rato, llamando a Sommy y a su padre, pero no los hallaba. El bosque, con sus grandes y enmarañados árboles, no dejaba escuchar algún sonido. Sólo las aves y algunos animales hacían gala de su presencia, emitiendo ruidos que llenaban el ambiente. Siguió hacia adelante, cuando, su mano izquierda, comenzó a brillar. -¡La trifuerza está resonando!- dijo, mientras miraba perplejo, la luz que provenía de su mano. -¿Pero que rayos está pasando? Está ocurriendo de nuevo. Será porque…- no pudo seguir, porque se encontró con una figura ensangrentada en el suelo. Se trataba de un lobo, que yacía en un charco de sangre. _-¿Qué es esto?-_ pensó el muchacho, luego de haberse bajado de la yegua e inspeccionar al animal, -_Pareciera como si hubiese reventado de adentro hacia afuera-_ Link alejó su rostro del pestilente animal y enseguida escuchó un grito. -¡Es Sommy!- exclamó y subió a su fiel corcel y galopó a toda velocidad hacia los gritos. En unos minutos, llegó a un llano, y divisó a unas criaturas del bosque, lanzando piedras a un árbol. En una de las ramas, vio a Sommy y a su padre, tratando de esquivar los proyectiles.

-¡Déjenlos en paz!- gritó Link y se dirigió hacia ellos con toda prisa, mientras desenvainaba la espada de madera. Dio un salto y atacó a uno de ellos derribándolo. El otro, lleno de pánico, salió corriendo. -¡Link!- exclamaron Sommy y su padre, al ver al muchacho al pie del árbol. -¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó el joven y se sobresaltó al ver al señor Grigg, sangrando en la cabeza y una pierna.

Con mucha precaución, Link logró ayudar al señor Grigg a bajar del árbol y subirlo al lomo de Epona. –Me he caído del caballo, mientras tratábamos de huir de unos lobos- dijo, adolorido, -Y esas criaturas nos atacaron. Si no fuese por Ángel, me hubiese desmayado. En esta condición, no pude hacer nada para defendernos, así que en la desesperación subimos a éste árbol-

-¿Ángel?- exclamó el joven y vio la pierna vendada del hombre

-Así es. Es una jovencita que estuvo con nosotros practicando en los caballos. Nunca la había visto por aquí, pero se portó tan amable que Sommy le tomo cariño rápidamente. Estoy seguro que ella es alguien especial, porque pudo acabar con un lobo que nos iba a atacar. Fue algo indescriptible. El lobo cayó inerte de pronto-

-¡Link! ¡Voy a bajar!- gritó Sommy desde lo alto

-¡Espera Sommy, ten cuidado!- le gritó Link desde abajo, pero antes que terminara la frase, el niño resbaló, pero pudo ver cómo una mano blanca y delicada que sobresalía de el forraje del árbol, tomó en el momento preciso la mano del niño. Sommy se posó sobre una rama y apoyó sus manos en el tronco del árbol. Entonces, llegó hasta las ramas más bajas y saltó a los brazos de Link. Y éste se sorprendió de encontrar al niño más asustado que herido.

-¿Estás bien Sommy?-

-Sí. Sólo me he raspado. Todo se lo debo a Ángel. Por favor, ayúdala, se ha lastimado el brazo tratando de ayudarme- dijo el niño, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras abrazaba al muchacho

Link alzó la mirada hacia el gran árbol verde, cuando una brisa fuerte sopló e hizo que divisara a una joven, cuya piel era tan blanca como la nieve, los ojos verdes como el pasto y cabello ondeante, rojo como fuego. El sol, en ése preciso instante salió de las nubes, bañando la silueta de la joven en un capullo de luz. Su rostro ostentaba una expresión pacífica, y su boca esbozaba una sonrisa. Parecía un verdadero ángel.

Link salió de su ensimismamiento, al ver que la muchacha empezaba a bajar lentamente. –Ten cuidado- tartamudeó, desde abajo, siguiendo con los ojos, los movimientos de la muchacha. –No podré bajar más de aquí- se le escuchó decir, con una voz melódica, mientras trataba de acercarse al suelo, cosa que era imposible, pues las ramas de abajo estaban muy frágiles como para aguantar su peso. –Ven, lánzate, yo te apañaré- le dijo Link, mientras se ponía en el ángulo en que estaba Ángel y extendía los brazos. La joven hizo un gesto dubitativo, pero luego se puso en posición y saltó a los brazos del rubio, quien la atrapó con ellos. -¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Link a la muchacha, mientras la tenía sostenida, -Si.. Estoy bien…- contestó la joven, con un tono de voz algo quebrado. En ese instante, Link se quedó mirando los ojos de la muchacha fijamente, como si hubiesen captado su total atención. Se sentía atraído completamente por ellos; eran realmente bellos, pero se podía divisar cierta opacidad. Era como si escondiesen algo; algo tan profundo, que escapaba de su horizonte. Pasaron segundos, hasta que pudo reaccionar. Parpadeó. –Ah, disculpa-balbuceó, y posó a la joven en el suelo.

Hubo una conmoción muy grande, cuando los cuatro llegaron a la villa. El señor Grigg y Sommy, fueron recibidos con los abrazos y las lágrimas de agradecimiento de la señora Mel, quien aguardaba muy inquieta su regreso.

Pasaron las horas y todo se normalizó. Link llevó a la joven a su casa, en silencio, mientras observaban las estrellas que empezaban a brillar en el cielo azul. –Vaya susto que me diste- dijo Link, mientras estaba en la cocina, preparando algo para comer, -Estabas enferma y de pronto desapareces. ¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien?-

-¡Sí! ¡Mejor que nunca!- exclamó Ángel, mirando por la ventana, recostada en el sillón, en donde Link le había mandado a descansar, -Disculpa, no quise preocuparte. Me desperté muy temprano y te vi muy cansado, así que no quise levantarte-

-Bueno, lo más importante es que te encuentras bien- le dijo sonriente, mientras le extendía un plato de guisado de carne, -Mi nombre es Link. Mucho gusto Ángel- y le estrechó la mano

-Gracias por salvarme la vida Link- agradeció ella

- Es increíble la forma en que apareciste en el lago. ¿Qué hacías allí? ¿Dónde vives? ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó? - le preguntó el joven, sentándose a su lado en una silla

-Sólo recuerdo que caí al mar- contestó la joven pensativa y puso una expresión apenada,

-¿Al mar? Qué extraño, Hyrule no tiene bahías o playas, estamos muy lejos del mar, casi en el centro del continente. ¿En dónde vive tu familia? Deben estar preocupados por ti-

La muchacha hizo un gesto, como tratando de recordar

-Aún no recuerdo bien que pasó. Perdóname por causarte tantos problemas-

-Vamos, no seas tan modesta. No me has causado molestias. ¡Hasta nos has ayudado!- exclamó el muchacho, -Pero, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta sobre hoy, ¿Por qué sonreíste cuando me viste al pie del árbol? No parecías asustada-

-Bueno, es que- empezó a decir, con su voz musical, -Siento que ya nos conocíamos y además, sentía la seguridad en mi corazón de que vendrías-

Link quedó asombrado. ¿Quién era ésta joven? Sólo una cosa sabía: no tenía idea de dónde había salido, ni cómo había llegado a Hyrule; pero de algo estaba seguro, era una persona misteriosamente maravillosa. Su delicada y bella figura, concordaba con sus gestos puros y sonrisa simpática. Nunca había visto a alguien así. Sí, quizá… era un verdadero ángel.

***


	5. Capítulo 4: El Túnel

**Hola!**

**Disculpen un poco la demora -_- he estado abarrotada de tareas, pero ya pude terminar el cap. ¡Disfruten! - Luna**

Capítulo 4:

"El Túnel"

Los días transcurrieron, después de lo ocurrido en el bosque de Farone. Ángel ya tenía una notable mejoría. Link se encontraba preocupado, pues no sabía como ayudarla a regresar a su hogar; así que había ido a los cuarteles de la guardia real en la plaza de Hyrule, a ver si había algún reporte de alguna jovencita desaparecida, pero no halló nada. Entonces dejó una nota en el cuartel dando los datos generales de Ángel y diciendo que se encontraba a salvo en Villa Ordon, en la casa # 26, cuyo propietario era Link.

Pero pasaron tres meses y nadie respondía por la muchacha.

El muchacho había pensado en un principio dejarla a cuidados de la guardia real, pero como estaba enferma decidió mejor cuidar de ella en su casa. Así estaría más tranquila, quizá así recordaría en donde vive y cómo había llegado al lago Hylia.

Ángel había insistido en que, en agradecimiento en dejarla quedarse allí, ella mantendría la casa limpia y prepararía la comida, mientras el muchacho iba a trabajar. Como hace tres días habían comenzado sus vacaciones, Link la ayudaba en todo lo que podía: a lavar la ropa, fregar los trastos, barrer o reparar alguna que otra cosa, lo de siempre. Terminaban muy rápido, y las tardes las dedicaban a pasear, pescar, jugar, nadar en el río o charlar, bajo la sombra del almendro. El plan de "limpia y te divertirás más", sirvió mucho, pues el muchacho aprovechó todos los días de vacaciones y la pasó muy bien. Habría sido muy diferente el quedarse solo en casa y la presencia de la muchacha le animaba, pues siempre son muy bienvenidos los cambios en la rutina de cada día. A pesar de sólo haberse conocido escaso tiempo atrás, ya se llevaban muy bien y habían entablado el inicio de una duradera amistad.

-¡Allá va la pelota!- gritó Link, mientras un niño corría desesperadamente para tratar de alcanzarla y atraparla. La pelota se elevó por los aires y salió de los límites del campo de juegos.

-¡Es un homerun!- gritó Sommy entusiasmado y salió corriendo de la primera base, en donde se encontraba

Era una tarde de verano, cuando nuestros amigos jugaban al béisbol, juego que les había enseñado Ángel y que ya había causado furor en la villa.

-¡Hemos ganado!- celebraban los niños, mientras miraban a Link correr por todas las bases

-¡Bien hecho equipo! El juego estuvo difícil, pero les ganamos- gritó Link, mientras corría y aplaudía con las manos

-¡Oye Link!- gritó un muchacho alto y moreno, -¿Qué demonios haces para tener tanta fuerza? ¡No dejaré que rompas mi récord!-

Link se echó a reír. –Evin, deja de reprochar, ambos sabemos que yo siempre he sido más fuerte que tú- contestó, cuando llegó a cuarta

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? ¡Respeta a tus mayores pequeño renacuajo!-y corrió a darle un coscorrón a su amigo

-¡Auch! Evin, parece que eres un mal perdedor,- rió Link

-¡La merienda está lista!- se escucharon voces femeninas

Los niños corrieron en estampida hacia un árbol, en cuya sombra se hallaba un bonito mantel naranja extendido en el suelo, con toda clase de ricos manjares. Ambos capitanes se acercaron caminando y saludaron a las mujeres que presidían el pequeño picnic.

-Muchas gracias Ángel, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre- dijo el rubio, frotándose el estómago, -¿Cuál es el….- y no pudo seguir porque Evin lo interrumpió, empujándolo a un lado.

-Eres tan bondadosa… muchas gracias por estos manjares- le dijo, con voz de melodrama y le besó la mano

-No es nada- dijo Ángel, con una sonrisa muy dulce

-Evin, ¡ya deja tu cursilería y vamos a comer! Vas a hacer que me salgan caries- exclamó Link, sarcástico

El moreno le hizo mueca, mientras aún tenía las suaves manos de la joven entre las suyas.

-Dices eso porque estás celoso, cuando ella regrese a casa, se habrá enamorado de mí y nos casaremos. ¿Qué dices Ángel? Eres la chica de mis sueños: hermosa, dulce y amable. Seremos muy felices y tendremos no sé, ¿unos veinte bebés?-

Ángel se echó a reír

-¿Veinte?- exclamó Link, con los ojos bien grandes, -¡deja de hablar tonterías!-

-Te podríamos contratar como niñero. ¿Te gusta la idea?-

-¡Ah, ya cierra el pico!-dijo, con un ademán de molestia

-Niños, ya dejen de discutir- dijo la señora Mel, -vengan a lavarse las manos y a comer-

Esa fue una velada muy feliz. La comida estaba deliciosa, al igual que la suave brisa que soplaba y la refrescante sombra que les daba el inmenso árbol de naranjas.

-Oye Link, ¿en qué parte del lago Hylia encontraste a Ángel?- le preguntó Evin, mientras comían emparedados en una esquina, al lado de unas bonitas flores

-¿Porqué preguntas eso?- y le miró curioso

-Es que yo también quiero una así- dijo, haciendo ojitos

-¿Pero es que tú no hablas nada serio?- le dijo Link, burlándose

-Vamos, no seas tonto. ¿Qué acaso estás ciego? Ángel es preciosa, es la chica más bonita de la villa- dijo, cuidando que ella no los escuchara, -¿O acaso me vas a decir que no piensas lo mismo?-

A Link se le colorearon las mejillas un poquitín

-¿Es muy linda verdad?-

El rubio se dedicó a observar a la joven un momento. Aquel vestido celeste que le había regalado la señora Mel, verdaderamente le sentaba muy bien, pues hacía resaltar su bonito y suave cabello rojo y sus brillantes ojos color verdusco. El listón blanco que sostenía parte de su cabello le daba un toque de esa pureza que ella irradiaba, con esa bella sonrisa.

_-Ángel es muy bonita, pero no es para tanto…-_

Entonces, el muchacho recordó que hace días atrás, la había estado escuchando llorar y toser muy fuerte en el baño. Aquel día había estado tratando de sonreír, pero sus facciones reflejaban tristeza y ansiedad. Y no había sido el único día.

-Tengo que ayudarla a regresar a su casa. No puede estar así, su familia debe estar muy angustiada- fue la respuesta del joven, con un tono triste y pensativo

Evin hizo una mueca de decepción, pero no dijo nada. Era verdad lo que decía su amigo; ya habían pasado tres meses y Ángel aún no recordaba nada de su familia y éstos no sabían el paradero de la chica.

Avanzada la tarde, los chicos se dirigieron a sus casas a descansar. La señora Mel le dejó algunos bonitos vestidos y artículos personales a Ángel. Link estaba muy agradecido con la familia de Sommy, quienes lo estaban ayudando a cuidarla, debido a su enfermedad. Los visitaban a menudo y traían cosas para la muchacha.

Link, Evin y Ángel, caminaban charlando tranquilamente. Villa Ordon era realmente un lugar muy bello y pacífico, en donde se respiraba armonía y alegría.

-La próxima vez no dejaré que me ganes, es increíble que tú, siendo menor que yo, me ganes. Mmm, quizá me hiciste trampas- dijo Evin irónico

-Vaya, sólo porque tienes 18, no quiere decir que seas un hombre. Te crees demasiado- le contestó Link, para picarlo

-¿Acaso no estás viendo mi estatura?- dijo Evin, empinándose, -Además, me veo más varonil que tú. Pobrecito, aún tienes cara de niña-

-¿¡Qué ¡?- exclamó el rubio y luego se echó a reír

-¿Por qué te ríes nenita?-

-Porque tu mejor amigo tiene 16 y según tú, tiene cara de niña aún. Ángel es aún más pequeña, tiene 15 años. ¿No será que tú también la tienes porque aún te gusta estar con chicos muy menores? - contestó el muchacho para molestarle y automáticamente se movió a un lado

Evin sacudió los puños y se echó a reír también.

-Hoy la pasamos muy bien- dijo después

-Sí, es verdad. Oye Ángel, ¿qué otro juego conoces que podamos practicar?- preguntó Link, pero se dio cuenta de que la muchacha ya no estaba a su lado

-¿En dónde está Ángel?- exclamó Evin

-¡Aquí estoy!- gritó la muchacha y los jóvenes avanzaron hasta donde se escuchaban los gritos

-Miren, estaba observando éste árbol. Es un fruto muy raro, no lo conocía- dijo la muchacha, apuntando a un tupido árbol, del cual guindaban unas frutas redondas de color magenta, cual si fuesen guirnaldas.

-Son bayas- dijo Evin, con un tono de voz muy gracioso, -Son frutas muy sabrosas-

-Me gustaría probarlas. Además, podrían servir para hacer algún postre-

Ángel se acercó más al árbol para tomar algunas, pero los muchachos quedaron atónitos al ver que la figura de la muchacha desapareció en un santiamén.

Ambos se acercaron a ver y cayeron en un gran hoyo.

Link abrió los ojos lentamente y tanteó el suelo, que estaba lodoso. Se levantó con dolor y vio un túnel.

-Link, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Ángel, poniéndose a su lado

-¡Ángel! ¿Te has lastimado?- le preguntó

-No, no me he lastimado-

-Yo tampoco y gracias por preguntar. ¿En dónde estamos?- dijo Evin, poniéndose al lado derecho del joven

-No tengo idea- dijo Link, -Esto parece alguna clase de túnel-

La brisa sopló, silenciosamente, acariciando los cabellos de los jóvenes.

-¿Escucharon eso?- les preguntó Ángel

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Evin, con curiosidad

-Oigo un llanto- contestó, mirando hacia adelante

-¿Un llanto?- preguntó Link, mirándola muy preocupado, -¿Estás segura?-

-Sí-

-Debe ser alguien atrapado aquí dentro- dijo Link, -Apresurémonos a ayudarle!-

Los tres chicos corrieron por el pequeño túnel. Sintieron en sus pies hierba y se detuvieron.

-Parece que nos estamos acercando a algún lugar- dijo Link

-Vaya, parece que tenemos compañía. Hay cosas vivas acá abajo- exclamó Evin, mirando a un par de gordos y abultados sapos brincando en medio de ellos.

Apenas les vio, Ángel dio un grito de pánico y se puso detrás de Link.

-¿Qué pasa Ángel? No te preocupes, no te van a hacer nada- dijo Evin, tratando de calmarla

-No me gustan… me dan mucho miedo- dijo la muchacha, temblando

-Mira- Evin se agachó y tomó uno, -¿Ves? No pasa nada- y se lo acercó

-¡No!- gritó Ángel

-Evin, ya déjala. ¿No ves que está muy alterada?- le reprochó Link y se volteó y puso su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de la joven para tranquilizarla y se sorprendió mucho al sentir que estaba tan frío como un hielo.

-¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?- dijo Evin, temblando, -De pronto hace mucho frío- y puso su mano en el suelo para dejar al sapo irse, cual fue su sorpresa de que éste no se movió.

-¿Qué le pasa a este sapo?-

Link se volteó y le miró

-Está muy tieso y frío. ¿Se habrá muerto? ¡Pero yo no le hice nada!- dijo Evin, muy extrañado

De repente, irrumpió una niebla, que se espesó más y más. El frío aumentó, en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Ángel, tú…- dijo Link y se interrumpió al ver que la muchacha ya no estaba.

El muchacho echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

Pasaron aproximadamente cinco minutos, mientras el joven corría. Escuchaba los pasos de Evin, detrás suyo. Se detuvo al llegar a un espacio abierto, limitado al fondo por una pared de tierra rojiza. Había mucha hierba, que estaba cubierta de algo que parecía nieve. El chico quedó atónito. _-¿Nieve en esta época del año?-_ Al instante, su marca de nacimiento comenzó a brillar con tal intensidad que le quemaba la piel.

Escuchó sollozos y miró a un lado, haciendo un esfuerzo, ya que la repentina niebla no lo dejaba ver bien. Divisó a una joven pálida, de cabello rojo; sentada en el suelo, con las manos en la boca.

-¡Ángel!- exclamó el muchacho y se acercó a ella, -¿Te encuentras…- y no pudo seguir, porque la joven se levantó de repente y corrió se abrazó a él, desesperadamente, mientras lloraba.

-¡Es mamá! ¡Mamá está llorando!- dijo ella, entre llantos desconsolados, -¡Soy una malvada! ¡La estoy haciendo llorar nuevamente!-

Link no comprendía sus palabras. ¿Ángel estaba escuchando la voz de su madre? ¿Cómo era posible?

El joven estrechó más a la muchacha y le acarició la cabeza, tímidamente. –No llores por favor, no te preocupes, te llevaré con tu madre-

El muchacho sintió que la joven ya no lo apretaba, sino que se sentía pesada. Entonces notó que se había desmayado. La luz de su marca de la trifuerza cesó.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Evin al llegar, al verla en ese estado

-¡Ayúdame a sacarla de aquí por favor!- le pidió Link, con un nudo en la nuca

Todo pasó, como en cámara lenta.

Los chicos saliendo del misterioso túnel por el hoyo en donde habían caído… …

La corrida desesperada hasta la casa del médico…

Las violentas convulsiones de Ángel en aquella camilla…

Link estaba angustiado. ¿Por qué la trifuerza resonaba cuando ocurrían aquellos eventos extraños? ¿Tendría Ángel algo que ver con ello? ¿Quién en realidad era ella?


	6. Capítulo 5: Un extraño presagio

Capítulo 5:

"Un extraño presagio"

Los días pasaron. Ángel tuvo una recaída. Estaba en cama, con el mismo gesto inexpresivo que tenía cuando enfermó la primera vez. Se veía muy débil, pálida y deshidratada. A menudo tosía con fuerza, sufría dolores de cabeza, mareos y vómitos. Padecía de sed excesiva y a pesar de haberla cubierto con mantas, se sentía muy fría. El médico le había dicho muy serio de que Ángel tenía un cuadro de inicio de hipotermia y que la mantuviera bien caliente. La gente del pueblo los venía a visitar a menudo. Pero en la mayoría de las visitas, Ángel estaba sumida en aquel sueño pesado, por largas horas, el cual interrumpía para pedir de beber o delirar. A veces la oía llorar llamando desesperadamente a su madre. Esto tenía a Link destrozado y le rompía le corazón.

Algo que le inquietaba era que a Ángel, el agua de hadas le aliviaba mucho el dolor y le ayudaba a sentirse mejor, pero extrañamente por sólo un rato.

Los pensamientos de Link estaban centrados en una sola persona. Ángel era tierna, inocente, inteligente y tenía grandes dones. Sabía coser y cocinar muy bien, era muy sabia, conocía muchos temas sobre la naturaleza y el mundo. Cantaba como un ruiseñor, era la voz más hermosa que había escuchado. Pero también era algo olvidadiza y torpe. Con frecuencia se le caían las cosas o se le olvidaba que debía recoger la ropa tendida. A pesar de estos defectillos, era una persona hermosa, pero que si se descuidaba, reflejaba un intenso dolor interno.

Esa noche, mientras ambos dormían, se escuchó un ruido. Link se levantó de inmediato y corrió a la habitación de Ángel, pues el ruido había provenido de allí.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Que es lo que…?- y no pudo hablar, porque vio a su amiga de pie en la ventana, con la mirada completamente perdida. Sus ojos brillaban, pues reflejaban la luz de la luna. Algo en su cara indicaba que algo no estaba bien.

Link se acercó lentamente y le tocó el hombro derecho. La muchacha parpadeó muy fuerte y le miró asombrada.

-¿Qué sucede Ángel?, ¿No puedes dormir?- le preguntó el joven preocupado

-Ah, no, no es nada… quise levantarme un poco- contestó

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¡Me siento mucho mejor!- dijo la muchacha, en tono alegre

- ¿Y qué fue ese fuerte ruido?-

-¿Ruido? ¡Ah! Fui yo, tropecé con este taburete y se cayó este libro- le mostró Ángel, riéndose en forma nerviosa

Link lo advirtió, pero no dijo nada.

-Creo que no puedo dormir- añadió después Ángel, sonriendo

-Yo tampoco, ya se me quitó- contestó Link, mientras observaba la brillante luna, asomada en la ventana. Luego en silencio, se sentó en la cama, sin dejar de mirarla

-Es hermosa, ¿verdad?- le preguntó la joven

-Sí, así es. Pero algo en ella me da nostalgia- respondió el muchacho sonriendo, pues era muy sensible a la belleza

-Si. Para algunos es muy romántica, para otros infunde misterio, para otros es nostálgica. Para mí también lo es, porque ella no tiene luz propia y necesita del sol para hacerse notar- y Ángel dijo esta última frase arrastrando la voz.

Link la miró. Tenía el rostro opacado, como si estuviese triste y lo estuviese ocultando. Hubo un silencio.

-Sé que debes estar triste porque no estás con tu familia. Yo me siento así a veces- empezó a hablar Link, poniendo tema de conversación

-Es verdad. Tú vives sólo. ¿Dónde…- Ángel iba a preguntar sobre su familia, pero se interrumpió al recordar que no es educado inmiscuirse en la vida privada de las personas

Link notó el gesto y sonrió. –No te preocupes, te contaré. Yo no tengo familia, bueno no sé si la tengo, además de mis padres. Hace unos diecisiete años, hubo una guerra grande en Hyrule. Mi padre era miembro del ejército de Hyrule, fue herido en batalla y murió. Mi madre, huyendo de la guerra, me llevó al bosque, en donde vive el gran Árbol Deku. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de él?-

Ángel asintió con la cabeza mientras escuchaba atenta.

-Bien. Mi madre pensó que yo estaría a salvo allí, pero ella también fue herida y murió al llegar al bosque. Lo que te estoy diciendo lo sé porque el Árbol Deku me lo contó, pues yo estaba muy pequeño como para recordar. Tenía escasas semanas de nacido. No recuerdo ni siquiera sus rostros-

-Lo siento mucho- susurró Ángel, después de otro incómodo silencio

-Como yo, otros quedaron huérfanos también. La madre de Malón también murió en la guerra, cuando ella tenía apenas tres años. Sólo que ella es algo afortunada- dijo Link, mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara para ocultar el temblor de sus labios, -Ella puede recordar el rostro de su mamá. Ojalá ellos no hubiesen muerto. Así no me habrían dejado solo- El muchacho sintió un escalofrío. De pronto se sintió muy triste, a pesar de que pensaba que lo había superado. Pero, ese dolor estaba allí, guardado en su corazón. No había desaparecido. Porque nada de lo que sucede se olvida, aunque no puedas recordarlo.

De pronto, sintió una mano cálida, que quitaba la mano que se había llevado a la cara. Entonces sus ojos se toparon con los de Ángel, risueños y brillantes.

-Debe ser muy triste para ti, no poder recordar a tus padres- le susurró, con dulzura, -Pero yo sé que ellos te amaban mucho y no te han dejado sólo. Te salvaron la vida, llevándote a un lugar seguro. Ellos sabían que no estarías solo, porque te dieron el don de la vida. Y en la vida, siempre encontrarás gente amarga y cruel, pero otros con un gran corazón, que no para de brillar- Después de aquellas palabras tan lindas, le ofreció la sonrisa más bonita que había visto.

Link la miró asombrado. ¡Era verdad! Siempre, aunque no nos demos cuenta, estamos rodeados de personas, de amigos amantes que se preocupan por nosotros y muchas veces no los notamos.

-Tú si me sorprendes- le dijo Link con cariño, -Eres muy diferente a los demás-

Ángel rió. –Gracias, pero creo que ambos estamos iguales- dijo y sus ojos se nublaron por un instante

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó el joven, algo inquieto

-Veras… mi mamá es la única familia que tengo. Tenía un hermano mayor, pero él murió junto a mi padre en un accidente, cuando yo tenía ocho años. No recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó, pero mi madre me dijo que fue todo muy repentino y quizá por ello no recuerdo ese instante-

-Lo… lamento mucho- le dijo el muchacho apenado

-No te preocupes, tengo muy buenos recuerdos con ellos y es lo que los mantiene vivos en mi corazón- le dijo, sonriente

Link se fue a la cama, entrada la madrugada. En realidad no tenía sueño, pero Ángel se veía algo fatigada, así que la dejó descansar. Meditaba en todo lo que le había contado ella sobre su familia y se sentía triste por ella. Estaba contento de que ya estuviese mejor y pudiese recordar a su familia, pero algo lo inquietaba.

Una preciosa tarde de otoño, nuestro querido amigo Link, se balanceaba perezosamente en su hamaca, que estaba amarrada a un frondoso árbol de almendras, al lado de su casa. Aquel viejo árbol era el hogar de una gran familia de ardillas, que, al parecer, conocían a nuestro amigo, puesto que se movían con mucho cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido. Las ardillitas conocían muy bien al muchacho rubio, que a veces les traía fruta o podaba las ramas del árbol los domingos, para que el viejo árbol "respirara" como él decía y esto era muy bien acogido por los animalitos, por que sin las molestas ramas, podían hacer gala de sus saltos y mantenerse en forma. La silenciosa brisa, presidía una orquesta natural, trayendo sonidos de pájaros, animales y árboles, que se mecían al viento, en una danza armónica.

Link retozaba en su hamaca, sintiendo la sutil brisa en su rostro. La frescura del ambiente lo volvía haragán; la sombra del árbol meciéndose en su cabeza, hacía de somnífero, pues, en su baile silencioso, hacía que el chico se sintiera adormilado. ¡Qué alegría que fuese fin de semana! Así podía descansar. Tal vez pensarán, que el trabajo de pastor es muy fácil, pero créanme, que a nuestro amiguito, no le parecía así; sin embargo, estaba feliz de poder trabajar, porque aunque la paga no era exorbitante, vivía bien y estaba contento con ello.

El muchacho seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando un -¡Link!- muy enérgico le sacudió la pereza y lo trajo a la realidad. El muchacho se levantó de la hamaca, y miró a su derecha y se topó con la cara sonrosada de Ángel, que estaba en la ventana de la sala, haciéndole señas para que se acercara. Ya se había acostumbrado a ver todos los días aquel bonito y amigable rostro. Ángel ya se encontraba bien y recordaba más de cómo había caído al mar por accidente. Link, le habló todo acerca de Hyrule a su nueva amiga, quien al principio, no lo podía creer y pasaba largo rato, mirando con disimulo, las largas orejas del hyliano. A la gente de la villa, les había parecido extraña al principio, puesto que era muy increíble la forma en que había llegado a Hyrule, además de que poseía unas diminutas orejas graciosas. Pero poco a poco, la gente se acostumbró a ver a la muchacha caminar por la villa o acompañando a Link a pescar o jugando con los niños; y sus orejas fueron perdiendo fama. Ángel le había contado al joven que vivía en una pequeña ciudad llamada Hamburgo, junto a su madre, su única familia. El día que cayó al mar, había asistido a un paseo de su escuela a una reserva acuática, en donde, mientras paseaban en bote, cayó una tormenta repentina, que hizo que las olas movieran con fuerza al navío, haciendo que accidentalmente cayera al agua, arrastrándola mar adentro.

-¿Qué te gustaría almorzar hoy?- le preguntó Ángel, cuando Link estuvo cerca de la ventana

El muchacho meditó unos instantes y miró el vestido que llevaba puesto la jovencita. Se veía muy bonita con el vestido amarillo que le había comprado en el mercado de la plaza de Hyrule y entonces, se le ocurrió una idea. -¿Qué te parece si comemos afuera hoy? Ya te encuentras mucho mejor y podíamos dar una vuelta- le propuso, con un tono alegre. -¡Me encantaría!- exclamó la muchacha y salió volando a peinarse, muy contenta de salir a pasear por Hyrule, porque desde que puso un pie en la ciudad, se había enamorado completamente de tan bonito lugar.

En unos minutos, la carreta estaba lista y Link sentado en el pescante, esperando a su acompañante que gritaba: -¡Ya voy!- cada 10 segundos, como para hacer que el muchacho no se impacientara. La chica salió de la casa y la cerró. Link la ayudó a subir y estuvo apunto de reírse, pues la joven tenía encendidas las mejillas de la emoción y un gesto de ansias y curiosidad.

Y salieron de la villa. Cruzaron el puente y en unos minutos, ya se encontraban en la pradera de Hyrule; un llano verde muy extenso, que era cubierto por un cielo azul profundo. Llevaba algo de tiempo llegar a la ciudad, puesto que se encontraba a unos 60 kilómetros de la villa. Pasaría una hora antes de llegar a la plaza del castillo.

La carreta se movía haciendo su acostumbrado ruido y levantado una nubecilla de polvo por el camino. Link miraba el panorama con mucha atención, pues el día estaba precioso, aunque un poco caliente. Si… se respiraba paz. -Hyrule es el lugar más bonito que he visitado en mi vida- exclamó Ángel en tono alegre, mientras se tejía una larga trenza en el cabello, puesto que hacía calor, -Debes de estar muy feliz de haber nacido aquí, nunca antes había estado en un lugar tan pacífico- añadió y dio un gran suspiro

-Es verdad. Amo a esta tierra, no te imaginas cuánto- dijo Link, poniendo un gesto esperanzado en el rostro, -Hyrule es muy bendecido por las diosas-

-¿Las diosas de la trifuerza?-

-Sí, así es. Ellas fueron las creadoras de nuestro mundo-

-Nunca hubiese imaginado que existía un lugar tan mágico como Hyrule- opinó Ángel, -Ojalá, mi madre estuviese con nosotros-. Hubo un silencio después de esas palabras. Link miró a la muchacha, preocupado, puesto que hacía ya seis meses que Ángel estaba en Hyrule y no sabía nada de su madre. Debería estar extrañándola muchísimo. Pero todo había ocurrido de manera tan extraña y fantástica, que no tenía idea de cómo ayudarla a regresar a su hogar, junto a su madre. -Debes estar extrañando mucho a tu madre y estoy seguro de que ella también- exclamó el joven, después del silencio, -Pero no te preocupes, confía en mí, yo te ayudaré- agregó, con una sonrisa. Ángel le sonrió con dulzura e hizo que se sonrojara cuando le dijo suavemente: - "Eres el muchacho más dulce que he conocido"-

El resto del viaje, la pasaron charlando tranquilamente y admirando la naturaleza. Después de una amigable discusión de lo que querían comer, llegaron a un puente. Frente a ellos se alzaban grandes murallas de color gris, que resguardaban la ciudad de Hyrule. La carreta avanzó crujiendo sobre el puente de pesada madera, hasta entrar en la ciudad. En el centro de la plaza, se alzaba una hermosa fuente de cristal, con la figura de tres mujeres, perfectamente talladas. El suelo de ladrillo, de un color rojo vino, que contrastaba con los bonitos arbustos que estaban en unas macetas con adornos alusivos a la trifuerza; había un montón de almacenes, restaurantes y buhonerías alrededor, casas grandes y antiguas; gente caminando de aquí para allá y frente a la larga plaza, más allá en una colina se alzaba el señorial Castillo de Hyrule, hogar de la familia real.

Unos minutos después, Link estacionó la carreta y ayudó a su acompañante a bajar, que por cierto, estaba muy nerviosa y emocionada y era muy posible que hubiese caído. -¿Qué tal si vamos al restaurante de las flores? - le dijo Link, mientras caminaban. Avanzaron por la plaza, hasta llegar a un lugar muy bonito con grandes vitrales y maceteros de flores afuera. Una señora regordeta y sonriente, los saludó al verlos aproximarse.

-¡Buenas tardes Link!- les dijo, con una voz muy alegre

-Buenas tardes señora Nion- la saludó cordial, -¿Cómo esta usted?-

-Muy bien cariño gracias. Bienvenida Ángel. ¡Hoy estás tan bonita como siempre!- y le sonrió

-Gracias señora- susurró Ángel con pena

-Pasen, pasen- dijo la mujer y los condujo al restaurante

El lugar era muy bonito. Había gente comiendo en las mesas de madera rústica, decoradas con lindos ramos de flores. En las paredes de color salmón, colgaban cuadros preciosos y adornos alusivos a la naturaleza. Al fondo, había una pequeña tarima, en donde había músicos, tocando una música muy relajante, con instrumentos conocidos y otros como sacados de la imaginación de un niño. La señora Nion los sentó en una mesa y les dio la carta, con los platillos. –Todo esta muy bueno, pero yo les recomiendo el asado de pollo en salsa blanca, está para chuparse los dedos- les dijo. Ambos sonrieron

-Se oye muy bien- dijo Link, -Voy a pedir uno. ¿Te apetece Ángel?-

-Por supuesto que sí! Tengo un hambre atroz- exclamó, de manera tan chistosa que los otros dos rieron.

-Bien, dos órdenes de asado de pollo en salsa blanca y mmm ¿Qué quieres para beber Ángel?-

-Creo que jugo de manzana estaría bien- contestó, mirando la carta con curiosidad

-Entonces que sean dos jugos de manzana y por favor dos órdenes de pie de calabaza para postre-

-Enseguida- exclamó la señora Nion y se fue a buscar la comida

-El pie de calabaza de aquí es el más delicioso- dijo Link muy alegre

-¿El pie de calabaza es tu postre favorito?- le preguntó Ángel

-Sí- contestó Link

-Ya veo- exclamó Ángel, con un suspiro un tanto triste

-¿Te sucede algo malo?- le preguntó Link, preocupado

-No es nada. Sólo que me recordaste a mi padre- exclamó, segundos después, -Entonces, si te gusta, ¡voy a aprender a preparar ese postre! Te va a encantar- añadió después, sonriendo

Link sonrió. Pero pudo notar, por un segundo, una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

Ese fue un rato muy feliz y ameno. La comida estaba muy sabrosa y la música tan genial que la pasaron muy bien. -¡Gracias por haberme traído!- agradeció Ángel, rato después, cuando comían el rico pie de calabaza.

-No es nada…- comenzó a decir Link

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ángel al verlo mirar fijamente hacia la puerta y giró la cabeza hacia allí

En la puerta de entrada, se encontraba una joven y un caballero alto de cabello negro. Al fijarse bien, se dio cuenta que la joven estaba embarazada, se veía muy tierna. Estaba vestida con un largo traje blanco con encajes lilas y rosas. Su cabello era castaño rojizo y estaba recogido en una trenza que descansaba en su hombro derecho. Su acompañante era alto y muy guapo, usaba gafas y estaba vestido muy elegante.

La joven de la puerta, sintió que la miraban y giró su cabeza hacia donde estaban Link y Ángel. Sonrió y los saludó desde la puerta. -¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte Link!- exclamó

Minutos después, Link presentó a Malón, a Ángel y se encontraban en la mesa, charlando.

-¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí, Link!- exclamó Malón, muy contenta, mientras se pasaba una mano por el vientre, con una expresión muy maternal

-Yo también me puse muy contento al verte. ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que nazca el bebé?- preguntó Link muy contento

-Faltan tres meses y medio- contestó el hombre que acompañaba a Malón

-Deben estar muy felices- exclamó Ángel. Link le dio una mirada inquisitiva a Malón, quien enseguida se sonrojó.

-Oh, ¡perdonen mi grosería!- exclamó, -Él es mi esposo, Jan. Jan, él es Link, de quien te he hablado y ella es Ángel-

Jan se echó a reír al ver el gesto de su esposa y sonrió. –Malón me ha contado mucho sobre ti, Link. Gracias por ayudarle tanto- e inclinó la cabeza

-No se preocupe, Malón es una gran amiga y estoy muy feliz por ustedes- dijo Link, con su modestia habitual

-¿Es su primer bebé?- preguntó Ángel

-Sí, así es. Estamos muy contentos de que todo esté saliendo bien y que el bebé este sano. Es increíble que una nueva vida se esté formando en mi interior- exclamó Malón con alegría

-Sólo espero que pueda estar en casa, para cuando mi hijo nazca- exclamó el padre, a quien las muchas ocupaciones en su trabajo, sólo le permitían cortas estadías en casa.

-Ser madre es uno de los regalos más hermosos que pueda tener una mujer. La sensación de crear una nueva vida es indescriptible y te hace muy feliz y dichosa. Aunque el bebé no a sido dado a luz aún, sientes que lo amas con toda tu alma a medida que vez que crece la pancita. Un bebé es una bendición- añadió Ángel con dulzura

Los tres se quedaron muy asombrados al escuchar eso. Era como si Ángel hubiese experimentado ese sentimiento, como si ya fuese madre. –Eso es muy cierto,- exclamó Malón, -Vaya que eres muy especial Ángel-

Se quedaron un rato más charlando, mientras Malón y su esposo almorzaban. Cuando terminaron, se levantaron de la mesa, y Malón le tomó la mano a Ángel

-¿Qué van a hacer ahora?- les preguntó

-Bueno, pensaba comprar algunas cosas para Ángel- dijo Link

-¿Podemos acompañarles? Creo que para un chico es algo fastidioso tener que comprar ropa para mujer- dijo Malón reída y se le acercó al oído a Ángel, -…En especial la ropa interior- le susurró. Ángel se puso muy colorada y e hizo un gesto de que "¡ no lo había pensado!"

Salieron del restaurante y vieron a un grupo de personas, reunidas en una esquina, con cara de preocupación. Se acercaron y preguntaron que había pasado. En el centro del grupo había un hombre con un periódico. –Han secuestrado a otra jovencita- dijo, con preocupación. -¿Otra?- exclamó Link

-Así es. Una semana atrás, desapareció una jovencita de la ciudad y hasta ahora no la han encontrado. Y parece que esta semana se han llevado a otra-

-¿Quién podría estar haciendo eso?- preguntó Malón

-Según dice el periódico de Hyrule, las dos jovencitas secuestradas no pasan de los quince años. Parece que es el patrón del secuestrador-

-Sí, eso parece lógico- exclamó el esposo de Malón, Jan. –Debe ser algún rufián que busca secuestrar a las niñas y luego pedir dinero por su rescate-

-Así es- dijo el hombre del periódico, -El rey a pedido que los padres que tengan hijas con quince años o menores, que cuiden muy bien de ellas y que no haya ningún niño en la calle a las seis de la tarde. Todos deben estar en sus casas. Han reforzado la seguridad en la ciudad y parece que ya tienen a un sospechoso-

-Parece que ya acabará entonces- exclamó Ángel

-Te equivocas- se escuchó. La gente abrió paso y apareció un muchacho alto moreno y pelinegro, que vestía de una forma extraña. Llevaba puesto un poncho blanco que tenía bordados símbolos que parecían de alguna civilización antigua, con flecos en los bordes. Muchos amuletos colgaban de su cuello; un pantalón negro y unas botas negras largas. Cargaba un artefacto grande en su espalda, tapado con un pañuelo café. Llevaba guantes negros con costuras en metal y una bandana en la cabeza.

-¿A qué te refieres con que se equivoca?- le dijo Link, un tanto desafiante

El joven puso sus ojos cafés en los azules del rubio. –Algo muy grande va a pasar en Hyrule-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién eres tú?-le preguntó Link

-Vine de muy lejos porque siento una presencia extraña en este lugar- y miró hacia la luna brillante que ya se asomaba, -Mi querido amigo, algo muy grande comenzará pronto-


	7. Capítulo 6: Camino a casa

Capítulo 6:

"Camino a casa"

-¿Una presencia extraña?- preguntó Malón con temor

El muchacho pelinegro asintió con la cabeza. – ¿De donde vienes?- le preguntó Ángel. Cuando el joven se disponía a contestar, un ¡alto! Muy fuerte se escuchó y la gente abrió paso a varios oficiales armados.

-Este joven es el principal sospechoso del secuestro de las niñas- dijo uno de los oficiales. La gente empezó a esparcirse y huir, y Link puso a Ángel detrás suyo, como modo de protección.

-¿Qué es lo que dicen? ¿Tienen pruebas de lo que afirman?- exclamó el muchacho, de forma muy calmada.-Usted a estado merodeando de manera extraña la plaza, hace aproximadamente una semana- afirmó con fiereza, el oficial que parecía ser el capitán. Al escuchar las palabras del hombre, el muchacho se echó a reír de forma burlona.

-Pero qué estupidez. ¿Para qué abría de hacer eso?- dijo, entre risas

-No lo sabemos. ¡Díganos entonces porqué está aquí!- contestó el capitán muy molesto por la burla

-Les he dicho hasta el cansancio que estoy aquí porque he percibido una presencia muy extraña y qué curioso, hoy se siente más cerca- dijo el joven, ya cobrando la compostura y mirando con mucha sospecha a los que estaban a su alrededor.

-¿Una presencia extraña? ¡Pero eso es ridículo!- y el capitán carraspeó

-¿Ridículo? Está bien, no me crean a mí, pero ¿Por qué no le preguntan a su princesita? ¿Acaso ella no domina las artes mágicas? ¿O los rumores que escuché sobre la "princesa del destino" son falsos y sólo es una mediocre?-

-¡Cuida tus palabras niño!- gritó el capitán, -¡No seas irrespetuoso!-

-¿Qué te traes entre manos?- preguntó Link molesto, -Según tú, vienes en planes de investigación, pero no te permito que hables así de su alteza Zelda- y le miró a los ojos

-Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien se enojó- dijo el muchacho sarcásticamente, -Cálmate, no quiero comenzar una escenita aquí. Voy a seguir investigando, con su permiso- y le sonrió con sarcasmo a Link. Dicho esto, hizo una seña extraña con sus manos y desapareció. Todos se quedaron asombrados al ver lo que había pasado. Los oficiales insistieron en que regresaran a sus casas, todos obedecieron, pero muy preocupados por las palabras de aquel joven.

Las semanas pasaron. A pesar de los rumores en el pueblo, la gente de villa Ordon, la familia de Malón y Ángel, le celebraron el cumpleaños número diecisiete a Link, quien estaba muy emocionado, pues le habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa en el pueblo. Todos rebozaron de alegría y pasaron un buen rato en el cumpleaños, olvidando todos los problemas y rumores: cómo sólo lo saben hacer las celebraciones junto a los seres queridos.

Los días, se pasaron entre juegos, trabajo, largas excursiones al bosque, comidas especiales y días en la cascada. Ángel aprendió mucho sobre Hyrule, y se sentía como en un cuento de hadas. Ya hacía semanas, habían hallado a las dos jóvenes secuestradas, quienes dijeron que sólo recordaban que estaban paseando por la plaza y se perdieron. Todo sonaba muy extraño, pero como las chicas se encontraban sin ningún rasguño y en perfecto estado, el rumor murió y todos lo olvidaron. Pero Link seguía recordando.

Un miércoles de tarde, Link se encontraba trabajando en villa Ordon, cuidando a sus amadas ovejas. Se encontraba en una de las colinas cercanas a la villa, pastando a los animalitos. Estaba acostado en la hierba y observaba el cielo con mucha curiosidad. Ya se empezaba a sentir frío, pues muy pronto empezaría de lleno el invierno. Se había colocado una brizna de hierba en la boca, y ostentaba una expresión de corderito meditabundo. En verdad, la advertencia de aquel muchacho le había preocupado y captado su total atención. –Si es verdad lo que dice, ¿Porqué Zelda no me habrá dicho nada? ¿Será verdad? ¿O sólo es un charlatán?-

-¡Link!- se oyó desde lejos. El muchacho levantó la cabeza y vio a una figura femenina caminar hacia él, mientras le saludaba. Tratábase de Ángel, quien había traído el almuerzo a nuestro amigo.

-¡Hola!- dijo sonriente cuando llegó y se sentó a su lado. –Los hombres del campo me han dicho que has venido aquí a pastar las ovejas-

-Sí, esta colina produce muy buena hierba. ¿Y esas flores?-

-Me las ha regalado Evin. Me ha dicho un montón de cosas lindas- contestó ella y se sonrojó

Link la miró y se echó a reír.

-Bueno, hoy te preparé tacos de pollo-

-¿Tacos? ¿Y eso ahora que es?- preguntó muy curioso. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la comida que preparaba Ángel, como las tortillas, tostadas francesas, empanadas y esos platos raros de su tierra. Hasta ahora no había quejas, pues eran deliciosos, pero esto de "tacos" era algo nuevo.

-No te preocupes, te van a encantar. Sólo que ahora, éstos se comen con los dedos-

Link tomó la extraña tortilla, cuyo interior tenía pollo y vegetales y comió. Estaba muy delicioso.

-Vaya, está muy bueno. ¿Esta comida es de donde tu vienes?- le preguntó el muchacho, con la boca llena

-Bueno, los tacos son platillos mexicanos- le explicó Ángel

-Los mexicanos comen delicioso entonces- dijo Link muy alegre

En eso, la plática se vio interrumpida por la presencia del cartero, que llegó montado en un caballo, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Buenas tardes jovencitos!- exclamó, -Joven Link, ha recibido una carta de la Corte Real de Hyrule

Ambos dieron las gracias y el hombre se fue. Link se limpió las manos con una servilleta y tomó el sobre, hermosamente enmarcado en dorado, con el distintivo sello rojo de la familia real. Abrió el sobre y leyó silenciosamente:

"_Mi queridísimo amigo,_

_Ante todo saludos cordiales y que las Diosas derramen sobre ti, ricas bendiciones. He estado recibiendo tus cartas y te pido mil disculpas por contestar hasta ahora. No te lo negaré, algo extraño está pasando en Hyrule, pero he concordado con mi padre de que no debemos dar señal de alarma, antes de estar seguros; no sería sensato y asustaríamos a la población. Hemos notado ciertas presencias oscuras rondando por Hyrule, pero son un tanto inestables, pues un día parecen muy evidentes y otras veces no hay nada; como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra. _

_He hablado con mi padre sobre tu amiga. He investigado en la biblioteca real y llegué a la conclusión de que ella ha llegado a nosotros, desde otra puerta, es decir, de otra dimensión. Recuerda que el mundo está dividido en dimensiones, que rara vez se juntan. Me gustaría que vinieses con ella el martes al atardecer, a las ruinas de Jeremías. Estoy segura de que ya encontré la forma de llevarla a su tierra. _

_Sin más por el momento se despide,_

_Tu servidora,_

_Zelda"_

_-¿Ángel viene de otra dimensión?-_ se preguntó el joven, después de leer la carta_, -Con razón me habló de Hamburgo y yo nunca había escuchado sobre esa ciudad. Por eso, sus orejas no son como las de un hyliano común; y sus facciones son diferentes. A simple vista parece hija de una gerudo y un hyliano, pero esa clase de mezclas son muy difíciles por aquí…-_

-¡Vaya Link! has recibido una carta de la familia real- exclamó Ángel muy contenta, -Tú debes ser muy importante para…- y se interrumpió al ver el rostro triste de su amigo

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la joven después, con voz tímida

Link levantó la cabeza y la miró, sonriente

-Había estado escribiéndole a la princesa, para ver si te podía ayudar a regresar a casa- dijo, -Y muy pronto estarás allí-

Ángel abrió los ojos de la emoción. Dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y en un rapto de alegría, se abrazó del muchacho tan fuerte que cayeron al suelo.

-¡Gracias, gracias, muchísimas gracias!- sólo pudo balbucear la chica

Link quedó muy asombrado, pero mantuvo la compostura. Palmeó con delicadeza la espalda de la muchacha para calmarla. Ángel se recobró de su éxtasis y se sentó de inmediato.

-Disculpa, em… yo… no quería… hacerte sentir incómodo…- Link iba a decir algo, pero ella le interrumpió, -Es que has sido un maravilloso amigo, dijo muy sinceramente. Su amistad se había consolidado y echo fuerte, más fuerte de lo que él hubiese imaginado_. –Pero ella…-_ pensaba Link mientras trataba de sonreír, _-Tendrá que irse y no volveré a verla más…-_

El muchacho, pasó los siguientes dos días, con ese extraño nudo en el corazón. La felicidad indescriptible de haberla ayudado a regresar con su madre, pero la nostalgia que le traía pensar, que no volvería a ver su amable rostro otra vez.

El domingo en la noche, Link y Ángel se encontraban leyendo en la sala. Como a los dos les encantaba leer, ya era casi una institución, que, cuando llegaba las ocho de la noche, los dos se sentaban en la sala, al calor del fuego, tomaban algún buen libro y leían un par de capítulos juntos. Sus mentes divagaban por una hora en relatos de cuentos fantásticos, aventuras en la selva, dramas y misterios; la actividad era muy productiva y edificante y aprendían muchas cosas uno del otro.

Esa noche le tocaba leer a Ángel. Ese mes, habían estado leyendo un libro sobre vivencias y experiencias de los sobrevivientes de la gran guerra de las razas, la cual había acabado hace 17 años atrás y durado 20 largos años. El libro era un esfuerzo ecuménico de todas las razas, para concientizar a la población, para que una tragedia así, no ocurriese nuevamente. Ángel leyó con mucha emoción el relato de una mujer hyliana que escapó de una cárcel Zora, gracias a la ayuda de su esposo, quien tuvo que sacrificarse para salvarla.

Cuando terminó de leer, ambos quedaron en silencio y meditando sobre aquella triste experiencia.

-Eso fue muy duro. Es una tristeza que algo así haya pasado en Hyrule, aún no me cabe en la cabeza- dijo Link pensativo, -Por culpa de un pequeño grupo, las demás personas inocentes tienen que sufrir. Aunque es reconfortante saber que ganó el bando bueno- añadió, y se estiró y acurrucó más en la alfombra en donde estaba recostado, cubierto con una manta cerca del fuego, a los pies de Ángel.

La muchacha le miró y se sonrió. Cerró el libro y lo puso en la mesita, al lado del sillón en donde estaba sentada.

-Sinceramente, en la guerra no creo que haya un bando bueno o malo- dijo, y se sentó al lado de su amigo en la alfombra, -Ambos "bandos" deben valerse de matar, para ganar. En la guerra todos perdemos, porque las vidas que se pierden, nunca se podrán recuperar-

Link la miró con curiosidad. –Es verdad lo que dices, no lo había pensado de esa forma. Nadie gana, porque mucha gente muere: seres queridos, amigos, familia-

-Sí, así es, Es muy triste que dejemos que la codicia embarque nuestro corazón y nos haga débiles. Y no hay más cosa terrible que despreciar a tu prójimo y maltratarlo para sacarle provecho o sólo para sentir el malsano placer de humillar- dijo la muchacha con un tono triste. Su mirada estaba fija en el chisporreo del fuego.

Link notó que había tristeza en sus palabras y estaba seguro, de que no se estaba refiriendo al relato. Era como si ella misma hubiese experimentado aquello en carne propia.

-Bueno, creo que está haciendo algo de frío. Ven, debes cubrirte bien- le dijo Link incorporándose y la cubrió con su manta, -Voy a traer un poco de té- y se fue a la cocina a buscarlo.

El joven sirvió las tazas y las llevó a la sala con cuidado. Puso la bandeja en la alfombra y se sentó junto a Ángel.

-Sabes, estaba pensando- empezó a hablar la muchacha, mientras Link le extendía la taza de calientito té de menta, -Creo que no existe nada en este mundo, que pueda darte para agradecerte por todo lo que haz hecho por mí. Has sido un grandioso amigo para mí y podría decir…- y se sonrojó, -Que eres y serás siempre mi mejor amigo- y le sonrió.

-No es nada Ángel,- le dijo el muchacho en un tono cariñoso, -Has sido una sorpresa en mi vida y siempre te recordaré. Aunque hay algo que me preocupa de ti-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó la muchacha, asombrada

-Ángel, has estado muy enferma. No hablo de estos últimos días, sino de aquella noche cuando llegaste a Hyrule y del incidente en el aquel túnel en el bosque. El señor Daik ha tenido que venir a verte todos los días. Me ha dicho que tu última recaída fue muy fuerte y te estás debilitando poco a poco- dijo Link con voz muy seria, -Tu cuerpo está muy frágil. ¿Qué es lo que tienes? Según me dijo, nunca había visto una enfermedad como la tuya en Hyrule-

La joven bajó la cabeza.

-Ángel, si de verdad me consideras tu amigo, dime qué pasa-

Ángel suspiró y espantó unos mosquitos invisibles

-Yo estoy muy agradecida contigo- empezó a decir, -Te considero mi amigo y por eso… te lo contaré- e hizo un gesto dubitativo, como si le diese miedo hablar, -Yo… nací enferma. He ido a ver a muchos médicos y he tomado tantos tratamientos, que perdí la cuenta; pero aún sigo enferma. Los médicos nunca han dado exactamente con lo que tengo, porque sufro de síntomas de afecciones distintas. No hay cura para mi enfermedad- terminó, con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban vidriosos por las lágrimas

-Tiene que haberla- respondió Link un tanto asustado

-Ojalá y te escuche el cielo, porque hice una promesa a mi padre y no quiero dejar a mi mamá sola- exclamó la muchacha

Ahora, Link recordó, que Ángel se veía siempre feliz y tranquila, pero a veces, podía notar tristeza en su rostro. Algunas veces era muy evidente y ella parecía darse cuenta de ello, y entonces trataba de sonreír, tratando de ocultarlo. Pero, ¿por qué? No había tenido el valor de preguntárselo. Parecía estar sufriendo mucho.

-No te preocupes. Hablaré con Zelda y le preguntaré si conoce alguna poción que pueda ayudarte. Ella es experta en esos temas- le prometió el joven, con tono alentador

-Gracias por ser tan atento Link…-

-Ángel tú…- empezó a decir dudoso, -¿Conoces las artes mágicas?-

-¿Artes mágicas? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó la chica sin entender

Link miró el rostro de la muchacha. Parecía que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba hablando. Parecía ser que Ángel sí poseía habilidades mágicas, pero seguramente, no sabía que las tenía. Lo había estado sospechando desde aquel incidente en el bosque de Farone.

-No es nada… lo sabrás a su debido tiempo- dijo Link, después

Ángel le miró muy extrañada, pero no dijo nada. Contemplaba en silencio el brillante fuego

-Aquella vez- comenzó a hablar rato después, -Escuchaba a mamá llorando. No quiero que llore por mí. Cuando papá y mi hermano murieron, la escuchaba llorar por las noches. Sé que mi enfermedad la llena de preocupación, pero no quiero que sufra más. No quiero que vuelva a llorar-

Link la escuchaba en silencio y muy atento.

-Verás… te cuento esto, porque te considero mi amigo y sé que rezarás a las diosas por nosotras, lo necesitamos mucho. Cuando papá y André murieron en aquel accidente, mis abuelos se enojaron mucho con mi mamá. Ellos no la aprobaban, no querían que su hijo se casara con una mujer desconocida. Pero mi padre y mi madre se enamoraron y se casaron, sin el consentimiento de ellos. Mis abuelos siempre buscaban la forma de hacer sentir mal a mi madre y convencer a mi papá de que ella era una incompetente. Pero él la amaba mucho y nunca dejó que mis abuelos le convencieran. Además, mi padre hasta cambió de profesión a una que ellos no querían. Se convirtió en piloto de aviones y ellos se molestaron mucho. No recuerdo haber recibido algún cariño de parte de ellos. Siempre nos ignoraban a mí y a mi hermano-

-¿Aviones?- preguntó Link, algo confuso

-En el lugar donde vivo, existen unos aparatos que pueden volar y transportan a las personas de un lugar a otro, cuando son distancias muy grandes. A eso se dedicaba mi padre. Pero mi abuelo quería que él heredara su negocio de construcción. El día del entierro, mi abuela llegó muy alterada hasta donde estaba mamá y la golpeó muy fuerte. Fue muy doloroso- a éste punto Ángel comenzó a derramar lágrimas, -Después de eso, mis abuelos nos quitaron la casa, que estaba a nombre de mi abuelo. Nos mudamos a otra ciudad y bueno, no los he visto desde ese entonces. Ya son casi 8 años que no se nada de ellos-

El muchacho, tuvo que contenerse para no llorar también. Era realmente triste lo que Ángel había vivido. Él pensaba que el ser huérfano era un dolor muy grande, pero esto era mucho peor. ¿Cómo puede haber gente en este mundo que desprecie hasta su propia familia, a su propia sangre?

Link tomó el borde de la manta y enjugó las lágrimas de la muchacha.

-Lamento que eso haya pasado- dijo, tratando de consolarla

-No tiene caso. Ya pasó hace mucho tiempo. Además, pasé muchos ratos felices con mi padre y mi hermano, y eso vale la pena- dijo la muchacha, con una sonrisa

-Ángel, recuerda siempre que por más mal que nos hayan hecho, no debemos ser rencorosos. La vida a veces puede parecer injusta y cruel, pero nosotros mismos nos convertimos en verdaderos villanos cuando no conocemos el perdón- la aconsejó Link, con dulzura

Ángel sonrió. Link era muy simpático al aconsejarla y tratar de ayudarle. Se sentía en deuda con él y con todo lo que había hecho por ella.

-Gracias por tus palabras, siempre las tendré en mi corazón. Eres un verdadero ángel. Hasta mañana- le dijo la joven y le besó la mejilla con timidez. Luego se levantó, dejó su taza en la cocina y entró a la habitación.

A todo esto, el muchacho la miró en silencio. Muy pocas veces había recibido tales muestras de cariño de parte de una chica y se sintió muy bien pagado. Aunque por otro lado, aquel relato sobre la familia de Ángel, lo había dejado muy acongojado. No era justo que una persona tan amable y buena como ella, sufriese eso.

El martes en la mañana, Link se levantó temprano y se asomó a la ventana. El día estaba gris y el cielo nublado. _–Llegó el invierno-_ pensó y se echó al sillón bostezando. Entonces se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación, que bueno, ya no le pertenecía. Se la había dejado a Ángel y él se había mudado al sótano, el cual habían limpiado e iluminado y había quedado muy bien. El muchacho se asomó en la puerta y vio que Ángel seguía dormida, envuelta en las sábanas con una expresión muy calmada en el rostro. Ya hacía casi un año, que ella estaba viviendo en su casa.

Qué solitaria y vacía iba a quedar su hogar cuando ella se fuera.

Link y Ángel prepararon la comida, dejaron la casa en orden. Link compró más de las pastillas que le habían recetado a su amiga y alistado la carreta, pues como recordarán, tenían una cita con la princesa Zelda en las Ruinas de Jeremías al atardecer y el viaje era largo.

Media hora después, todo estuvo listo. Link se sentó en el pescante e iniciaron el viaje.

-No puedo esperar para ver el rostro de mamá- exclamó Ángel, muy nerviosa y alegre

-Te comprendo,- dijo Link, -No te preocupes, ya vas camino a casa-


	8. Capítulo 7: El Reencuentro

**Gracias por sus valiosos comentarios! xD Estaré haciendo lo posible para mantenerme al día con los caps, para su comodidad. He aquí el cap 7. Disfruten!- Luna**

Capítulo 7:

"El Reencuentro"

_-"Muchas__ noches oramos...__  
__Con ninguna prueba de que alguien esté escuchando; _

_En nuestros corazones una esperanza, una canción, entiende,__  
__Ahora no tenemos miedo,__  
__Aunque sabemos que hay mucho que temer, pero__  
__Estábamos moviendo montañas,__  
__Mucho antes de que sabíamos que podíamos, espera, sí,__  
__No puede haber milagros...__ Sino tienes fe..."-_

-Esa canción es muy hermosa. Recuerdo que la habías estado cantando en el jardín- le dijo Link a su acompañante, mientras ambos viajaban.

-Sí, era la canción favorita de mi padre- le contestó Ángel con una sonrisa

-Cantas precioso, me hubiese gustado escuchar un dueto entre Malón y tú. ¡Deben escucharse como los mismísimos ángeles!- comentó el joven, a quien por cierto, le encantaba la música

-Es una lástima que no pude despedirme de ella y de su esposo- dijo Ángel, melancólica

-Sí, es verdad. Qué lástima que no estaban en casa. Bueno, por lo menos pudiste despedirte del señor Talón y del pequeño Jiiro- dijo Link, tratando de animarla

-Las despedidas son muy tristes para mí, tuve que contener mi llanto cuando nos despedíamos de Sommy, Evin y las demás personas del pueblo-

Link se echó a reír al recordar la lastimera despedida de Evin. –Pobre Evin, le rompiste el corazón. Estaba bien enamorado de ti- le dijo después, haciendo una mueca graciosa

Ángel se echó a reír y su semblante triste, se desvaneció.

-Jiji, cuando llegues a casa, te espera una grata sorpresa- le dijo Ángel a su amigo con voz misteriosa, -¡Espero que sea de tu agrado! No te lo quise dar yo misma, porque quiero que sea una sorpresa-

Link le sonrió. –Gracias por el gesto. No puedo esperar a ver de qué se tratará…- dijo, con un tono muy chistoso que hizo que la muchacha se riera muy fuerte nuevamente

-Gracias por todo Link, te voy a extrañar muchísimo- dijo después

El chico quiso decirle algo, pero era tanta su congoja que sólo pudo sonreír.

_-Ojalá no te fueses nunca- _pensó

Horas después, llegaron a las Ruinas de Jeremías. Una vasta llanura, cubierta por edificaciones antiguas, que parecían esperar silenciosamente la llegada de los jóvenes. Un majestuoso carruaje, se encontraba más allá y varias siluetas empezaron a acercase lentamente.

Link ayudó a Ángel a bajar de la carreta. -¿Cómo te sientes? le preguntó

-Estoy muy nerviosa. ¿En verdad funcionará?- preguntó Ángel, ya que Link en el camino, le había comentado sobre el contenido de la carta de Zelda con más detalle.

- No te preocupes, Zelda es muy inteligente, no dudes de ella- le contestó, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica.

Pronto, las cuatro siluetas se encontraron con los chicos, seguidas de unos diez escoltas reales. Se trataban de Jan, Malón, Impa y la joven princesa Zelda, quien iba ataviada con un vestido azul con detalles plata y un velo que le cubría toda la cara.

-Su alteza- dijo Link e hizo un gesto de reverencia con la cabeza, -Que gusto verla nuevamente después de tanto tiempo. Ella es Ángel- y las presentó.

-Bienvenidos. Sí, que alegría verte- le dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisa bajo el velo dorado que llevaba. –Hacía mucho tiempo ya…- añadió

Ambos sonrieron, como si hubiesen esperado mucho ese momento.

-Hola Link. Que bueno que estás bien- le saludó Impa, con mucha alegría

-Lo mismo digo- le sonrió éste con dulzura, -Malón, Jan, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- les preguntó luego sorpendido

Unos minutos después, Zelda explicó a Link que Malón también había estado enviándole cartas por medio de su padre, pidiéndole ayuda para enviar a Ángel a casa con su madre y ofreciéndole los servicios de su esposo Jan, historiador y arqueólogo de Hyrule. Buscaron durante meses alguna información sobre algún lugar en Hyrule, que fuese portal para la entrada a otros mundos y dieron con las Ruinas de Jeremías, construidas ya hace miles de años y las cuales concentraban una gran cantidad de magia milenaria.

-Podré abrir el portal utilizando un hechizo- le explicó Zelda a Link, - En éstas ruinas, existe un lugar llamado "El ascenso del Rey" un santuario sagrado que escondía la "Tabla de los dioses" que según la historia de Hyrule, los antiguos magos utilizaban para viajar por otras dimensiones, buscando el "conocimiento verdadero". Utilizando una gran cantidad de magia, podemos hacer que la tabla funcione nuevamente y llevar a tu amiga a casa, por medio del hechizo-

-¿Cómo funciona ese hechizo?- preguntó Link

-Funciona utilizando la sangre del mago y la sangre de la persona, a quien se le va a aplicar el hechizo, en éste caso a Ángel- dijo Jan, -El hechizo de rastreo, va a ayudarnos a ubicar al mundo paralelo al que Ángel pertenece. Por medio de la semejanza de su sangre, encontraremos a su madre-

-Además,- se oyó una voz desde lejos, -La sangre del mago sellará el hechizo y aportará la cantidad de magia necesaria para elaborarlo-

Entonces Link y Ángel le vieron. Era aquel alto joven pelinegro que habían visto antes, en la plaza de Hyrule.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le preguntó Link, pues algo en ese joven le daba mala espina

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, niño- le dijo el muchacho de forma muy seca

-¿Lemurah, otra vez por aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Zelda

-¿Lo conoces?- inquirió Link

-Así es-

-Conozco a Zelda y no he venido a hacerle daño- le contestó el joven haciendo mueca, -Sólo he venido a darle un mensaje-

-¿Qué mensaje?- preguntó Zelda

El muchacho se acercó hacia la joven princesa y le miró a los ojos

-El kiel de la luz, está a punto de abrirse. Ten mucho cuidado cariño, no sabemos que pueda pasar- dijo, segundos después

Todos se sorprendieron mucho por la forma en cómo le habló.

-¡Cómo te atreves a ser tan confianzudo con la princesa! ¡Ten más respeto!- exclamó Impa

El joven rió. –No te lo tomes tan a pecho mujer,- dijo con sarcasmo nuevamente

-Impa, no te preocupes, Lemurah también domina las artes mágicas y nos ha ayudado mucho en el caso de la presencia maligna que se siente a veces en Hyrule. Es extranjero, pero ha probado ser de confianza de mi padre – aunque dijo esto en un tono molesto, pues no le agradaba la forma en que él le hablaba. Pero parecía que Zelda ya le había dicho a Lemurah millones de veces que no le gustaba y este seguía, así que hizo una mueca de desagrado y resignación.

-Como dije antes- empezó a hablar Lemurah, con un tono ya más serio, -El kiel de la luz se abrirá en unos minutos. Tenemos que colocar a esa niña en la tabla de los dioses y poner la ofrenda de sangre- añadió, mirando a Ángel a los ojos

-¿Qué es el kiel de la luz?- preguntó Malón

-Es la corriente de energía mágica. Una corriente invisible de energía que fluye con más intensidad en ciertos momentos del día- contestó Jan

Todos comenzaron a seguir a la princesa, que empezó a caminar y a dirigirse a unas pilastras enormes, situadas no muy lejos de allí. Al llegar, entre las pilastras se alzaba una gran pared de concreto que en el centro tenía dibujado el emblema de la trifuerza. Zelda se puso en medio de la pared y juntó sus manos. Enseguida, exclamó unas palabras y empezó a brillar con tal intensidad que la puerta se abrió, causando gran estruendo.

-Entremos- dijo después Zelda, -allí debe estar la tabla de los dioses. Ésta puerta estaba cerrada con un hechizo muy fuerte para que nadie pudiese entrar. Capitán, que se queden cinco guardias afuera-

-Sí mi señora- contestó el hombre y dio indicaciones a los que designó para quedarse.

Como el sitio estaba repleto de rocas y escombros, Ángel casi tropieza con uno de ellos, pero Lemurah tomó su mano en el justo momento que iba a caer.

-Muchas gracias- contestó la jovencita con timidez

Al verlos, Link le lanzó una mirada despectiva al alto muchacho.

-¡Cálmate chico! ¿Por qué me tienes tanta desconfianza?- dijo Lemurah con tono sarcástico, -No te preocupes, ella es muy linda y tierna para mí. Me gustan más las rubias catedráticas y escandalosas - y miró a Zelda con malicia

La princesa hizo como que no escuchaba, pero inconscientemente en su rostro se dibujó una mueca de fastidio.

Todos entraron y trataron de caminar entre los viejos escombros; paredes destruidas con emblemas mágicos, telarañas y mucho polvo, era lo único que se veía, hasta que encontraron en el suelo, una enorme tabla suspendida sobre un hoyo, la cual tenía también el emblema de la trifuerza en dorado. Al verla, Ángel inconscientemente, tomó el brazo de Link con fuerza y éste se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo.

-Link, ven y ayuda a Ángel a sentarse aquí- le dijo Jan, indicándole donde debía estar la chica para poder llevar a cabo el hechizo.

- Vamos Ángel- le dijo, tendiéndole la mano

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza y agarró la mano del muchacho. Ambos bajaron con cuidado y Ángel se sentó en la tabla. Zelda y Malón se acercaron a ellos.

-Ángel, dame tu mano- le dijo Zelda, mientras se agachaba -Necesito un poco de tu sangre para elaborar el hechizo-

La joven levantó la mano y le sonrió. –Muchas gracias princesa- susurró, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, -Que las diosas de la trifuerza le den sabiduría-

Zelda le sonrió y secó sus lágrimas. –Ojalá y hubiese podido conocerte mejor Ángel, pues me quedé con muchas ganas al escuchar tantas cosas maravillosas sobre ti. Espero que nunca te olvides de Hyrule-

Ángel sonrió con dulzura. Zelda tomó la mano de la muchacha y abrió una pequeña herida con una daga. La sangre comenzó a brotar y dejó caer tres gotas sobre el emblema de la trifuerza. En este punto, Malón comenzó a llorar.

-Ángel cuídate mucho- empezó a decir con voz quebrada, -Jan, Jiiro y yo te vamos a extrañar muchísimo-

La joven le sonrió y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. –Te voy a extrañar Malón. Cuídate mucho-

Entonces, los ojos verdes de Ángel, se toparon con unos azules, un tanto turbados, aunque su dueño hacía muchos esfuerzos por ocultarlo. Link sentía otra vez esa mezcla de sentimientos; la alegría y la soledad se peleaban por el control de su corazón y esto se reflejaba en su rostro.

-Muchas gracias por todo Link- le dijo Ángel, con un tonillo triste

-No fue nada. Gracias a ti por todo. No nos olvides- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el muchacho, pues tenía un nudo en la garganta. Se acercó a Ángel y para asombro de ella, le puso un hermoso collar dorado con un dije de la trifuerza.

-Es un regalo, para que siempre te acuerdes de mí y de todo lo que te he dicho- le susurró al oído

-Malón, Link, vayan a donde están los demás- les dijo Zelda poniéndose en pie, -Ya voy a comenzar-

Zelda, tomó la daga y se cortó con ella la mano derecha. La sangre salió y cayó sobre la de Ángel, quien sonreía y lloraba en silencio. La princesa comenzó a recitar un verso en idioma antiguo, haciendo que la sangre y el emblema de la trifuerza, brillaran con mucha intensidad.

-¿Quién era esa niña?- preguntó Lemurah, rompiendo el silencio de los espectadores

-Su nombre es Ángel,- respondió Link, -Llegó a Hyrule hace un año desde otra dimensión. La encontré casi ahogada en el lago Hylia-

Hubo un pequeño silencio, que Lemurah rompió otra vez para decir: -Esos ojos, los he visto antes- susurró, -Son los de alguien que ha vivido un infierno-

Link le miró con mucho asombro. Era cierto que ella había sufrido mucho, pero, ¿Un infierno? ¿A qué se refería específicamente Lemurah? ¿Y cómo lo sabía?

Zelda comenzó a sudar, señal de que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, pues el hechizo necesitaba de mucha energía. La tierra comenzó a temblar suavemente y la luz empezó a aumentar. De la tabla emergió una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte que levantó polvo con brusquedad. -¡Tengan cuidado y cúbranse!- gritó Impa y todos se arrinconaron debajo de una pared inclinada, para escapar del polvo y la arena que revoloteaban salvajemente por la habitación.

-¡Ángel, cuando te diga, levántate!- le gritó Zelda

La joven asintió con la cabeza. Segundos después, la tabla se tornó completamente dorada y de ella salió un haz de luz blanca. Pero de pronto, el aire se puso tenso y se empezó a sentir una presencia extraña, que crecía cada vez más y más. Link, Impa y Lemurah se dieron cuenta y salieron de debajo de la pared.

-¿Pero qué demonios es lo que está pasando?- exclamó Link atemorizado

-Esa es la presencia que hemos estado sintiendo hace algún tiempo…- balbuceó Impa, mientras sus cabellos blancos se mecían violentamente por la brisa.

La presencia crecía más y más. Era un aura mágica llena de odio y destrucción la que inundaba el lugar. Hace un momento se sentía sólo el aura pacífica de Zelda, pero ésta se opacó por la terrible onda de maldad que se percibía. Acto seguido, todos vieron estupefactos cómo de la tabla en donde se encontraba Ángel, empezó a salir haces negros y púrpuras. _-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-_ pensó Zelda, con la cara desfigurada por el terror.

Lemurah corrió hacia el borde del orificio, en donde flotaba la tabla de los dioses. -¡Zelda, detén el hechizo!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Todos vieron horrorizados a Ángel, que empezaba a elevarse y sus ojos se tornaban de un azul intenso. De su piel brotaban unos símbolos extraños, que empezaron a brillar y todo comenzó a temblar con más violencia. Link saltó a la tabla y agarró con fuerza a Zelda, quien estaba paralizada del terror. Ambos corrieron hacia donde estaban los demás.

-¡Zelda, qué esta pasando!- gritó Link

-¡El aura de esa chiquilla es muy poderosa! ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Lemurah

-¡No recuerdo que el libro hablara de éstas seña…- y Zelda se interrumpió al escuchar los terribles gritos de dolor que emitía Ángel, mientras se retorcía en el aire.

-¡Ángeeeeelll!- gritó Link, echándose a correr hacia donde estaba la muchacha, en un intento desesperado por salvarla, pero Lemurah le tomó fuertemente del brazo.

-¡Súeltame!- exclamó el joven desesperado

-¡No seas idiota! ¡¿No ves la cantidad impresionante de energía maligna que la rodea?! ¡Te repelerá! ¡No podrás siquiera tocarla!- le gritó Lemurah, con fiereza

Entonces, Link y Zelda, vieron que la señal de la trifuerza en sus manos se iluminaba y empezaba a quemarles la piel con mucha intensidad.

-¡Qué es lo que está sucediendo!-

Ángel siguió gritando con tal fuerza que empezó a brillar muy fuerte y tras ella se abrió una especie de agujero negro. Era enorme y siniestro, pues de él emergía un aura poderosa y terrible. Mientras miraban atónitos, del agujero negro salió una figura. Un hombre alto fornido y de cabello rojo. Era moreno y vestía una túnica púrpura, con bordados alusivos al clan Gerudo. Link y todos los que se encontraban allí, se escandalizaron al ver al mismísimo Ganondorf, el hombre malvado que hacía siete años atrás, casi acaba y conquista Hyrule. No lo podían creer. ¡Había sido sellado! Pero ahí estaba de pie, desafiante y con una mirada llena de odio. Era sin duda un horrible reencuentro.

-Link, no me recibas así por favor.- dijo, con su voz bronca y gruesa

El muchacho no articuló palabra alguna. Nadie articuló palabra.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que Zelda está aquí también. Que gusto verte nuevamente. Asnielo ven, te encantará este lugar-

_-Asnielo, ¿quién es Asnielo?-_ pensó Link con la mente atribulada

Vio como del agujero negro salió otro ser, uno que jamás había visto en su vida. Parecía un hombre joven de no más de veinticinco años, cabello largo y negro. Su piel morena, ojos amarillos que infundían temor y se podían ver colmillos que sobresalían de su boca, como si fuese un vampiro. Orejas largas puntiagudas, se veían como hilos de piel sobresalían de ellas, haciéndolas más largas que las de un hylian. Alas negras, sólo vestía una especie de pantalón de negro. Su rostro, no ostentaba ninguna expresión. Su frialdad era muy evidente.

-Bien Ganondorf, haz cumplido tu promesa- habló

-Yo soy un hombre de palabra- dijo Ganondorf sarcásticamente

En ese momento, todo empezó a derrumbarse. -¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!- gritó Lemurah, y todos corrieron a la salida, con tan solo unos segundos antes de que todo se viniera abajo.


	9. Capítulo 8: Rescate Desesperado

**Hola chicos! **

**Agradezco que sigan escribiendo reviews, son muy importantes para mí. Necesito saber sus comentarios sobre esta historia. Gracias por su apoyo! Los quiere- Luna**

Capítulo 8:

"Rescate desesperado"

La tierra tembló, debido al estruendo que causó el derrumbe. Afuera, el cielo se había arrugado como un papel y lucía rojizo. Un ambiente pesado y tenso era lo que los sentidos percibían; en sus conciencias, palpitaba la idea de que algo no andaba nada bien. ¿Quiénes eran aquellos seres que habían escapado de aquella dimensión junto con Ganondorf? ¿Qué significaba aquella aura impresionante que había desplegado Ángel? Todas aquellas preguntas se agolpaban en la cabeza de nuestros amigos, quienes aún no asimilaban lo que pasaba.

Alrededor de ellos sólo quedó una nube de polvo, que se disipó y en la que se pudo ver la figura de Ángel, Ganondorf y aquel ser llamado Asnielo, que flotaban en el aire, delante del agujero negro.

La silueta de Ángel empezó a descender lentamente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y manos ensangrentadas, cubrían su boca. Al llegar al suelo, se dejó caer sin fuerzas y comenzó a toser fuertemente, parecía que empezaba a tener otro ataque, a causa de su enfermedad. Link y Zelda corrieron hacia ella, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Asnielo se puso en medio, obstaculizando.

Detrás de ellos, llegaron los guardias reales y le hicieron frente a Asnielo, que mantenía aún una expresión fría.

-¡Aléjese de la princesa! ¡No dé ni un paso!- exclamó el capitán

Asnielo no reaccionó y uno de los soldados lo atacó, pero al intentar cortarlo en la espalda, su lanza se partió fácilmente, cual si fuera vidrio. Todos quedaron en shock. Asnielo le miró y todos vieron que movió su mano izquierda de forma horizontal. Entonces observaron perplejos, cómo de los cuellos de los guardias, salió sangre disparada, desangrándolos en segundos y haciendo que cayeran muertos al suelo. La mano de Asnielo estaba cubierta de sangre.

Fue increíble. Nadie pudo divisar bien qué había hecho, pero esa fue una muerte muy cruel y espantosa.

-¡Eres un maldito!- gritó Link, -¿Porqué los mataste?-

Entonces todos escucharon a Ganondorf aplaudir. –Muy buen trabajo Kano, te has desarrollado espléndidamente. Temíamos que esa mujer te cegara, porque tardabas mucho en regresar-

-Lo que sea para nuestra liberación- contestó Jan, el esposo de Malón, quien se levantó e hizo una señal de respeto hacia Asnielo.

Nadie lo podía creer. Quedaron estupefactos ante la escena.

-¿Jan… tú… sab..ías sobre esto?…- balbuceó Malón, atónita por lo que había escuchado

Él la miró con frialdad y le contestó: -Así es. Mi nombre no es Jan, es Kano. Soy un vordoj al servicio de Asnielo y he estado aquí para poder abrir el portal a nuestro mundo. Te utilicé para poder encontrar a la señorita Ángel-

Malón comenzó a temblar. Fue como si se le quebrase el corazón. El hombre al que había amado con toda su alma, era una farsa, un terrible engaño.

-Yo..yo te amo… dime que esto es sólo una broma…- balbuceó Malón

Kano guardó silencio.

El corazón de la joven mujer no aguantó dolor tal, que perdió el conocimiento y se desmayó. Kano la tomó de los brazos y la recostó en el suelo. –Perdóname- susurró, sin que nadie le escuchara.

-¡No la toques maldito!- gritó Link furioso, -¡Cómo es posible que hayas estado ayudando a Ganondorf y haberla engañado así!-

-Esto tarde o temprano tenía que pasar- dijo, incorporándose y en segundos se transformó. Su piel se tornó morena y su cabello negro. Vestía una túnica negra. Aparecieron los colmillos, una cola y cuatro alas negras.

-¿Cómo nos engañaste por tanto tiempo hombre?- le dijo Lemurah escéptico, mientras sudaba frío.

-La presencia maligna que sentían, era emitida por mí, pero cuidaba de que ustedes no supieran de donde provenía. El secuestro de las jovencitas también lo causé yo, para despistar su atención. Necesitaba tiempo para ganarme la confianza de la princesa y el rey, para que mostrasen el lugar en donde nuestros creadores, los magos antiguos, viajaban por las dimensiones-

-Por ello insististe tanto en ayudarnos a llevar a Ángel a su dimensión- dijo Zelda, atribulada

-Efectivamente. Todo ha sido una farsa- contestó Kano

-¿A qué te refieres con todo?- le espetó Impa

- Mi estadía aquí, la llegada de la señorita Ángel. Necesitábamos de su poder mágico para abrir un portal a nuestro mundo, así que la trajimos a Hyrule, utilizando una puerta dimensional que construí. Lamentablemente por ella sólo puede viajar una persona, por ello no podíamos utilizarla para venir todos aquí. Necesitábamos del poder de un dios para abrirlo y el aura de la señorita Ángel era perfecta-

Todos quedaron atónitos ante esta declaración.

-¿El…a..ura…de… un…di..dios…?- balbuceó Link y volteó a ver a la joven pálida, que tosía en el suelo. _-¿Ángel es un dios? Pero eso, eso es…-_

-¿Esa niña es un dios? ¡Imposible!- exclamó Lemurah, mientras apuntaba a Ángel, -Si eso fuera cierto, ¿Por qué no sentimos su aura antes? ¡Explícate!-

-Parece que aún no entienden lo que está pasando- se escuchó una voz

Todos miraron atrás al instante.

-El poder que estaba dentro de ella, estaba sellado. Sólo se manifestaba cuando sentía miedo extremo, pero gracias a la tabla de los dioses, éste nuevamente comenzó a brotar de ella- contestó Asnielo a la pregunta de Lemurah, con tono frío, -Mientras estaba aquí, ustedes recibieron señales, pero no las entendieron. ¿Por qué creen que la trifuerza resonaba cada vez que ella utilizaba parte de su poder?-

Lo que Asnielo decía era cierto. Link recordó que cada vez que a Ángel le ocurría algo, la trifuerza reaccionaba, gradualmente con más fuerza.

-Es un dios que fue exiliado de la ciudad celestial. Su memoria a sido borrada, ella ni siquiera sabe que es un ser divino- siguió Asnielo, -No sabe nada acerca de su verdadero pasado-

Link se quedó ensimismado. -¿Exiliada? ¿Por qué?- preguntó, arrastrando la voz

Asnielo no contestó su pregunta y caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba Ángel. La muchacha se dio cuenta y se llenó de pánico. Se levantó lentamente del suelo y caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, como tratando de huir.

-¡No te atrevas a lastimarla!- exclamó Link, pero enmudeció cuando vio a Asnielo acercarse más a ella y acariciarle el rostro. Vio como ese ser, rodeó con sus brazos a la chica. No podía creerlo.

- Tonto. ¿Cómo pues, iba a lastimar a mi madre?-

_-¡Madre__¡?-_

Se quedó aún más asombrado, con ojos como platos, cuando Asnielo levantó el rostro de la chica y puso sus labios en los de ella.

Todos se sobresaltaron al ver la escena. ¿Ángel tenía que ver con esos seres?

Asnielo besó a la chica con tanta brusquedad, que le mordió el labio. Ángel se dejó caer al suelo con una expresión de vívido horror y confusión en su rostro.

-Madre, no sabes cuantas ganas tenía de verte- dijo Asnielo, mientras se lamía de forma placentera los labios impregnados de sangre, -Ya se ha cumplido mi espera y podemos estar juntos-

-Jajajajaja- rió Ganondorf -Por tu culpa niño, he sufrido en ese maldito lugar… tú y Zelda se arrepentirán de haberme matado!!! ¡Vordoj! ¡Tomen este lugar para ustedes!¡Reclamen nuestro derecho de estar aquí!-

Dicho esto, Link y los demás vieron horrorizados, como miles y miles de esos seres, salían de aquel agujero negro y volaban por todos lados.

-¡Mátenlos!- gritó Ganondorf y acto seguido, se abalanzaron sobre ellos como abejas asesinas.

-¡Malón!- gritó Link y corrió a protegerla

-¡Espirituwal na hadlang!- gritó Lemurah, alzando sus brazos y alrededor de ellos apareció una barrera blanca que los protegió de las criaturas.

-Vamos madre- le dijo Asnielo a Ángel y la cargó en sus brazos. Ambos empezaron a elevarse lentamente, hasta llegar en donde estaba Ganondorf y el agujero negro que vomitaba aquellos seres sin cesar. Kano les siguió en silencio, mientras observaba a Malón, quien reposaba en los brazos de Link, quien los miraba fijamente, con una expresión de profunda desaprobación.

Link, mientras veía como escapaban, vio que Ángel empezaba a llorar y a extender sus brazos, como si quisiera tocarle. Como si hiciese un intento desesperado para llegar hasta él. El muchacho sintió una gran rabia en su interior aumentar, al ver el rostro de la muchacha. Inconscientemente, se culpaba así mismo por haber creído en ella. Ciertamente, parecía que Ángel tenía mucho que ver con esos traidores. Cuando vio aquel gesto de la jovencita, giró su rostro para evitar verla, como signo de rechazo.

-¡Link!- exclamó Ángel con voz quebrada y en ese preciso instante, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

Los vordoj se dispersaron por toda la tierra de Hyrule, destruyendo todo a su paso, atacando a las personas y matando a los animales. El cielo, se ennegreció tanto, que no se podía ver casi nada y se sentía un frío terrible. En el lugar, reinaba un silencio sepulcral, que destruía sus atormentadas almas y le echaba en cara que habían sido utilizados como simples piezas, para traer aquellos seres infernales a su mundo. Aún era muy difícil asimilar la situación, todo pasó tan rápido. Aún no podían creer, que Hyrule sería destruida, a causa de sus propias manos.

La barrera que Lemurah había creado, se estaba debilitando y rápidamente, como por inercia, Zelda ocupó su lugar, realizando el mismo hechizo. Algunos de los vordoj que estaban afuera, se peleaban por devorar los cadáveres de los guardias asesinados, otros trataban con todas sus fuerzas de romper la barrera; se burlaban, escupían y reían de ellos.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí por más tiempo- dijo Zelda, rompiendo el largo e incómodo silencio, -Nuestra energía mágica se debilitaría-

-Vamos al castillo a buscar a tu padre- le dijo Lemurah, que estaba echado en el suelo, muy agitado, parecía que le afectaba mucha la presencia de aquellas criaturas malignas.

-Tengo que buscar al hijo de Malón- exclamó Link, con un tono de voz muy raro en él. En realidad, era quien había sufrido más por lo ocurrido. Pero sentía que era su deber proteger a Malón, a quien habían engañado vilmente y como se sentía en parte culpable por ello, quería ayudarle a toda costa.

-¡No puedes ir sólo Link, es muy peligroso!- le dijo Zelda

-Yo iré con él- se ofreció Impa, -Princesa no se preocupe, iremos a buscar al niño. Nos encontraremos en el búnker del rey. ¿De acuerdo?-

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Utilizaré mi técnica de desaparición, para despistarles. Apenas surta efecto, corran con todas sus fuerzas- dijo Impa, tratando de hacerse cargo de la situación

-Yo me llevaré a esta mujer conmigo. Será muy peligroso que la lleven- propuso Lemurah y tomó con delicadeza a Malón y la subió a su espalda, -La pondremos a salvo-

-Bien, así quedamos. En cuanto le diga princesa, deshaga el hechizo-

-Sí-

El corazón de todos, latía al mismo instante. Estaban atemorizados por lo que fuera a pasar. El miedo invadía su cuerpo, pero el alma dolida les pesaba más. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, debían hacer algo.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Impa

Enseguida, la barrera desapareció e Impa hizo unas señas con sus manos y se desvanecieron en el aire. Al instante, aparecieron en la planicie de Hyrule, que estaba infestada de cadáveres, árboles caídos y destrucción a su paso. -¡Corran y recuerden su objetivo!- gritó nuevamente la sheikav y todos le obedecieron. Zelda, Lemurah y Malón desaparecieron en la niebla, en dirección al castillo de Hyrule, para saber acerca de la condición del líder de la nación. Link e Impa, corrían con todas sus fuerzas hacia el hogar de Malón: el rancho Lon Lon.

A medida que se acercaban, veían humo salir del rancho, indicando que estaba en llamas. Al subir por la colina, tuvieron que esquivar a varios caballos, cerdos y gallinas, que huían despavoridos del fuego y de los vordoj, que los atacaban sin piedad. Las siluetas de ambos se perdieron en el humo, al llegar a la entrada, despistando a las criaturas.

-¡Impa debemos buscar al padre de Malón!- gritó Link y en una impresionante demostración de fuerza, derrumbó una de las puertas del rancho. Ambos entraron y vieron todo chamuscado y en llamas, hacía un calor impresionante que les quemaba el rostro y los pies.

-¡Tú busca aquí!- gritó la mujer, -¡Yo iré al otro lado! ¡No demores, éste lugar se derrumbará en cualquier momento!-

Impa desapareció por la puerta rápidamente y Link comenzó a subir las escaleras con cuidado, hasta dar con la puerta a la habitación de Malón. Vio que debajo de la puerta entraba humo y que ésta estaba sumamente caliente. Entonces bajó las escaleras y cogió una vara del piso, con la que subió las escaleras y estrelló contra la puerta. Hubo una explosión dentro de la habitación, pues al destruir la entrada salió fuego disparado. El muchacho se tapó la boca en intento desesperado por no inhalar humo. Al entrar, sólo encontró todo en llamas y ningún rastro de Jiiro o su abuelo. Entonces salió por la puerta, pero de repetente, las escaleras cedieron ante el fuego y se destruyeron, dejando a Link atrapado en la habitación.

El joven, desesperado, tomó un jarrón y rompió la ventana de la habitación, que estaba en la parte alta de la casa. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se lanzó abajo, justo a tiempo, antes que el cuarto fuera devastado en su totalidad por el implacable fuego. Link se incorporó con dificultad, dándose cuenta de que se había lastimado una pierna. Miró a su alrededor atribulado, con los pensamientos destrozados y el corazón jadeante.

¿Todo esto estaba ocurriendo por su culpa?

Entonces comenzó a avanzar lentamente por el campo, en donde tiempo atrás, los caballos corrían y jugueteaban felices. Ahora, la hierba estaba en llamas, muerta y ennegrecida; los caballos yacían sin vida por todas partes y se podían ver algunos vordoj, revolotear sobre sus cadáveres, queriendo alimentarse de ellos.

Link avanzó como pudo, tratando de esconderse de las feroces criaturas, pero fue sorprendido por uno de ellos, que estaba volando cerca de dónde él estaba.

El muchacho se quedó inmóvil y la criatura gruñó al verle.

-Niño…- balbuceó, con la boca llena de saliva y se abalanzó sobre él. Link cayó al suelo con violencia y dio un quejido. El vordoj se dispuso a atacarlo con sus garras, pero el muchacho le golpeó fuerte en la cara y rodó por el suelo, para alejarse de él.

Link se levantó y comenzó a correr como pudo y entró rápidamente al granero en donde se guardaba la comida de los caballos. Fue entonces, cuando escuchó el llanto de un bebé. Miró atrás rápidamente y sus ojos se toparon con el señor Talon, que estaba tratando de callar al niño, escondidos detrás de un montón de cajas.

Link corrió hacia allí

-¡Señor Talón está uste…- y se interrumpió, al ver las piernas del hombre, totalmente carbonizadas

-¿Link, eres tú?- dijo, levantando la vista y frunciendo los ojos, como si se le dificultara ver con claridad.

-¡Soy yo!- contestó el muchacho

-¡Qué alegría! ¿Dónde están Malón y Jan?- preguntó de inmediato

Link se quedó mudo. No sabía que hacer. No tenía valor para decirle lo que había pasado.

-Ellos… ellos están bien- dijo, tartamudeando, -Están a salvo en el castillo…-

-¡Qué alegría Jiiro!- le dijo el hombre a su nieto, -Ves, no llores, tu papi y tu mami están bien-

En ese instante, las paredes empezaron a temblar y sobre ellos cayeron hilos de arena.

-Link, toma a mi nieto y llévalo con ellos, cuento contigo- le dijo el hombre, entregándole al bebé

El joven tomó al pequeño niño entre sus brazos.

-¡Usted debe venir con nosotros!- le dijo, con desesperación

-No hijo mío, para mí es demasiado tarde. Mira cómo estoy, ni siquiera puedo levantarme y estoy casi ciego-

-¡Pero no puede quedarse aquí mas tiempo! ¡Esto se vendrá bajo!- inquirió el muchacho

-Por eso mismo, debes irte con mi nieto de aquí. Dile a Malón que la amo y que me perdone-

La tierra nuevamente tembló

-¡Anda rápido hijo! ¡Te encargo a Malón y a Jiiro!-

Por un momento Link, se quedó inmóvil. Su corazón le decía que no podía dejarlo allí y morir, pero su razón le pedía a gritos que saliera de allí con el bebé, pues no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Entonces fue cuando el granero comenzó a derrumbarse, mientras sus ojos veían horrorizados, como los trozos de cemento, la arena y la madera, sepultaban el cuerpo del señor Talon, quién en su último esfuerzo, le gritaba que por favor huyera de allí con su nieto.

Link reaccionó y abrió la puerta de un tirón. Corrió hacia afuera desesperadamente, logrando escapar de los escombros.

-¡Link!- se escuchó

El joven miró hacia delante y vio a Impa, montada en un caballo.

-¡Ven, apresúrate y vámonos!-

El muchacho miró al bebé, que lloraba desconsoladamente en sus brazos. Era la viva imagen de su madre. Con ternura, limpió su carita y le cubrió más con la manta que tenía puesta. Lo aseguró a su pecho y corrió, con mucha dificultad, hacia donde estaba Impa y le entregó el bebé. Luego, subió al lomo del caballo como pudo.

-¡Bien hecho Link!- le dijo Impa, devolviéndole al niño, -¡Vámonos!-

Link, no sabía si creer o no, lo que estaba viviendo. Era como una terrible pesadilla. Todo le pareció como si estuviese soñando y debía despertar; mientras se abrazaba más del niño y la imagen de un Hyrule agonizante, se desplegaba ante sus ojos. Mucha gente iba a morir.


	10. Capítulo 9: Alianza

Capítulo 9:

"Alianza: Anticipo de una batalla"

Al salir del rancho Lon Lon, ambos se dieron cuenta de que la niebla y la obscuridad, habían espesado y no se veía completamente nada. Sólo podían escuchar gritos a lo lejos o los quejidos de los vordoj, mientras devoraban a sus víctimas.

-¡No puedo ver ni un palmo!- se quejó Impa con desesperación, -¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer para llegar al castillo?-

-No puedo sentir el aura de Zelda o de ese muchacho- contestó Link, intentando que el bebé se quedara dormido, -Esta niebla está bloqueando su energía mágica-

-¡Rayos! Esto era lo que faltaba, estamos completamente perdidos- exclamó la sheikav, llevándose una mano a la cabeza en señal de angustia

Parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Estaban allí estáticos y sin ninguna luz de que todo iba a mejorar. Otra vez llegaron a su mente pensamientos sombríos y pesimistas, que destrozaban hasta el más pequeño sentimiento de valor.

Mientras se encontraban allí, escucharon algo aletear muy cerca de ellos. Ambos se quedaron quietos y aterrados. Link mecía suavemente al pequeño Yiiro para que no llorara nuevamente e Impa trataba de recordar técnicas sheikav que podrían ayudarles en ese momento, pero su mente estaba bloqueada por el pánico. Hyrule nunca había vivido antes, pesadilla tan horrible como ésta.

Pasaron unos minutos y sintieron que el vordoj se había alejado. Se sintieron un poco aliviados, pero esto se desvaneció de golpe cuando oyeron que se acercaba nuevamente, pero ésta vez dispuesto a atacar: una emboscada.

-¡Impa mueve al caballo!- gritó Link con pánico

La mujer estaba tan atemorizada que golpeó muy fuerte al caballo y éste dio un agudo quejido. Se levantó en dos patas por el dolor y ambos jinetes cayeron al suelo. Link cayó de espaldas, para evitar que el bebé se golpeara y se lastimó mucho.

El vordoj se abalanzó sobre el caballo. Link sólo sintió que un líquido caliente le salpicó el rostro e inmediatamente se arrastró hacia atrás, lo más lejos posible. Su mano se topó con la de Impa, que parece ser, se había desmayado. El joven la tomó de las ropas y empezó a arrastrarla con él, tratando de huir de aquel monstruo.

Pero fue tal golpe que se dio al caer del caballo, que enseguida, le empezó a doler terriblemente la columna, pues hacía un esfuerzo físico increíble, arrastrando a Impa con una sola mano, llevando al pequeño Yiiro en la otra y utilizando su propio peso para arrastrarse el mismo. El bebé comenzó a llorar nuevamente, haciendo que Link se desesperara otra vez. Seguramente el vordoj los escucharía y los mataría. Cómo deseaba en ese momento haber tenido la espada maestra. No se daba cuenta que empezaba a perder la confianza en sí mismo. Su mente y corazón estaban en obscuridad… ya comenzaba a aceptar la idea de que iba a morir.

Entonces, comenzó a sentirse mareado. La pesadez de aquel tétrico ambiente, le fracturaba los sentidos, acortándole la respiración y agitándolo. Sentía que poco a poco, la conciencia se le desvanecía.

-No..No puedo dejar que Impa y Jiiro mueran… ¡No puedo!- susurró

En ese instante, sintió una repentina ráfaga de viento. Vio una silueta que brillaba y ponía frente a ellos. Se veía como claramente su aura purificaba la niebla, era increíble.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Link, con voz opacada

-Joven Link- le contestó la aparición, -Aún no es su turno de morir-

_-….. ¿Quién es Ángel?..... ¿Quién es ella en realidad?....- _

El muchacho abrió los ojos. Se sentía aturdido, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía terriblemente angustiado. Recordó como vio anonadado a Ganondorf y a esos seres extraños, que habían invadido Hyrule. Lentamente levantó la cabeza. _-¿En dónde estoy?-_

Una habitación, completamente blanca, era lo que captaban sus ojos. Todo estaba pulcro y nítido. Estaba recostado en una cama de sábanas blancas y sus heridas estaban vendadas. Todo estaba blanquísimo y brillante, a excepción de su ropa manchada de sangre que estaba doblada en una especie de mueble.

-¿Acaso he muerto?-

-No, no estás muerto-

Link volteó al escuchar una voz y se encontró con un joven alto, de cabello azulado, piel tan blanca como la habitación y ojos grises penetrantes. Su presencia era brillante, tenía dos grandes alas blancas y una túnica de color crema.

-¿Quien eres tú?-

-Mi nombre es Riyad y soy un ángel enviado a ayudarle-

-¿Eres tú la silueta luminosa que vi antes?-

-Así es joven Link- dijo y comenzó a acercarse a él, -Es increíble que a pesar de toda aquella obscuridad, usted haya mantenido su valentía. En verdad merece portar la trifuerza del valor-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- y Link se sorprendió mucho

El ángel se limitó a sonreír. –No se preocupe, todas sus dudas serán resueltas en unos instantes-

-¿En dónde estamos? ¿Dónde están Jiiro e Impa?- preguntó con ansiedad, el jovencito

-Ellos están bien. Se están recuperando. Jiiro se encuentra con su madre-

-¿Con Malón? ¿Qué clase de lugar es éste?-

-Es un refugio improvisado que han creado los dioses, para refugiar a los humanos de los vordoj- contestó el ángel, frunciendo el ceño inconscientemente al pronunciar "vordoj"

-¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?-

-Ha pasado exactamente una semana desde que lo traje aquí y no ha sabido de los acontecimientos. Lastimosamente,- dijo el ángel, bajando la cabeza –Se ha librado una masacre en la tierra. Después que usted y los demás, abrieron engañados el portal de la dimensión oscura, los vordoj han sido liberados y han causado destrozos, asesinando a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino. Las planicies del mundo, están manchadas con sangre-

Instintivamente, Link se puso las manos en el rostro. ¡Había pasado una semana entera! ¿Cómo estaría Hyrule? El sentimiento de culpa se acrecentaba en él, pesándole terriblemente en el alma.

El joven se sobresaltó en gran manera. Como un impulso, se bajó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación. La abrió rápidamente y entonces pudo ver.

Había mucha gente en el vestíbulo de aquel lugar sentada en el suelo. Unos lloraban desconsoladamente, otros renegaban. Había muchos ángeles como Riyad sirviendo a estas personas. Era una gran multitud.

-¿Son los refugiados?- preguntó el muchacho mientras temblaba de la impresión

-Así es. Hemos rescatado a todos los que pudimos- contestó el ángel

-Pero, quienes…. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-¡Liiiiinkkkkk!-

El muchacho miró a lo lejos y divisó una joven rubia, con la ropa ensangrentada que corría hacia él.

Zelda llegó y abrazó al joven mientras lloraba.

-¡Link! Que bueno que te encuentras bien. Ha sido horrible…. Esas criaturas han asesinado a muchas personas…Hyrule se ha convertido en un mar…. de sangre… esto es terrible….- Zelda lloraba desconsoladamente, al recordar como días atrás, aquellos demonios habían convertido a su pueblo en un verdadero infierno. La guardia real había hecho todo lo posible, para acabar con los asesinos, pero eran demasiado fuertes y muchos sacrificaron sus vidas.

Link miraba a Zelda con mucha tristeza. Se sentía devastado. ¿Había sido él el culpable de haberlos traído aquí? ¿Han muerto miles por su equivocación? Las preguntas se apretujaban en su cabeza, a la vez que el dolor agudo crecía más y más al ver a tanta gente sufriendo por su culpa. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Nunca le había ocurrido antes algo así.

-Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?- escuchó y sintió una mano que tocaba su hombro derecho. El muchacho se volteó y se encontró con Lemurah, que tenía al brazo izquierdo vendado.

-¿Qué te sucedió en el brazo?- le preguntó, al ver la gravedad de la herida

-Bueno, bueno, creo que tengo buen sabor, porque uno de esos diablos se me tiró encima y se me aferró al brazo como una lapa- dijo Lemurah, rascándose la cabeza. Aunque la situación fuese seria, no perdió la presencia de ánimo.

-Lemurah nos cubrió a Malón y a mí, en una emboscada de los vordoj- dijo Zelda, mientras le miraba con expresión triste, -Nuestra energía mágica se vio disminuida repentinamente, parece que una fuerza maligna está bloqueando nuestras habilidades-

-¿Dónde está Malón? ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Link angustiado

-Ella está bien. Se puso muy contenta cuando Riyad le entregó a su bebé y en estos momentos lo está amamantando. Es increíble como está tomando la situación- contestó Zelda, recordando el rostro lleno de esperanza de Malón, -Ella debe estar sufriendo mucho-

-Zelda… y tu…?- susurró el muchacho

- Mi padre… mi padre ha muerto… Perdóname por ser tan incompetente y no haber salvado a mi gente…- susurró, llena de tristeza

-Cuando llegamos al castillo- comenzó a explicar Lemurah, -Su padre nos recibió con mucha angustia y nos ordenó que entráramos al búnker. Justo antes de que él entrara, hubo un fuerte temblor y los vordoj se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia y uno de ellos arremetió contra él. Quisimos ayudarle, pero nos cerró la puerta en la cara. Él se sacrificó para salvarnos- añadió, con un gesto profundamente triste. Era la primera vez que Lemurah mostraba así sus sentimientos.

Zelda empezó a llorar nuevamente, pero Link la tomó de la mano.

-No Zelda, esto no es tu culpa. Esto es culpa mía. Yo… fui el culpable de soltar a esos demonios…-

-Link, no te sientas culpable, puesto que esto es un terrible malentendido- dijo el ángel acercándose, ya no pudiendo esconder su molestia y apretando los puños –Esos malditos vordoj, causaron un alboroto para poder salir-

-Riyad, ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? ¿Quiénes son los vordoj? ¡Explícame por favor!- espetó el muchacho frustrado

El ángel guardó silencio un minuto y luego dijo:

-Como guardianes de Hyrule, ustedes tienen derecho a saber la verdad. Vengan, les presentaré a alguien a quien necesitan conocer-

Riyad los guió hacia una puerta, de las tantas que rodeaban el vestíbulo. Parecía una enorme catedral, más o menos. Mientras caminaban, se dieron cuenta que algunas de las otras puertas llevaban a habitaciones en donde se curaban a los heridos. Entraron a la enorme puerta y siguieron por un pasillo, hasta legar a una pequeña puerta blanca. Riyad tocó, y desde adentro le indicaron que pasara.

-Por favor- dijo Riyad antes de entrar, deben utilizar estos artefactos que purificarán su aura- y les mostró unos brazaletes transparentes, -Como absorbieron mucha energía maligna, sus auras son muy inestables y si entran a esta habitación sin ellos, es muy probable que mueran-

Los tres jóvenes intercambiaron miradas en silencio. ¿Quién estaba esperándolos en aquella habitación? ¿Era su aura tan poderosa que podía llegar a matarles con sólo interactuar con él?

Todos pusieron los brazaletes en sus muñecas y sintieron una corriente refrescante que les recorría el cuerpo. Era muy reconfortante y les aliviaba el pesar.

-No se la quiten por nada, mientras estamos dentro- les dijo el ángel, abriéndoles la puerta.

Al entrar, se encontraron en otra habitación completamente blanca, pero ésta estaba llena de rosas blancas y espejos. Un olor a hierbabuena inundaba el cuarto, dándoles extrañamente más energía. En medio de la habitación había un gran espejo ovalado, enmarcado con unas preciosas molduras blancas. Frente a él, estaba de pie un hombre alto, de unos treinta años más o menos, de cabellos cafés rizados, ojos grandes, de color aquamarina; ataviado con una túnica celeste que parecía brillar sutilmente. Su presencia era excepcional, era luminoso por sí solo. Riyad se inclinó e hizo una reverencia muy sublime.

-Señor Heimdall, he traído a los jóvenes como me lo había pedido-

_-¿Quién es Heimdall? Nunca había escuchado ese nombre-_ pensaba Link

-Gracias Riyad- contestó el hombre –Discúlpenme, permítanme presentarme. Soy Heimdall del Kalangitan, mensajero de los dioses. Es un placer conocerlos-

Link, Zelda y Lemurah, no podían creer que estaban frente a frente a un dios. Además nunca habían escuchado su nombre, pues sólo conocían a las diosas de la Trifuerza.

Rápidamente, los tres se arrodillaron, en señal de respeto. Se sentían muy nerviosos, pues nunca se les había cruzado por la mente que llegaría el día en que hablarían con un dios y no sabían como comportarse.

-Por favor, levántense- dijo Heimdall con tono de voz señorial, -Por favor síganme. Ha ocurrido una gran tragedia y tenemos que hablar muchas cosas importantes-

Heimdall se volteó y caminó hacia el espejo, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo absorbió.

Los tres chicos quedaron muy impresionados, tanto, que no se movían ni podían hablar.

-Acompáñennos jóvenes,- les dijo Riyad, -Ésta es la puerta hacia el Kalangitan, no tengan miedo- y atravesó también el espejo.

-¿Qué significa Kalangitan?- preguntó Link, entre asombrado y nervioso

-Es una palabra en idioma antiguo que significa cielo- le explicó Lemurah, en tono pensativo –Vamos, quiero saber de una vez por todas que sucede- y caminó hacia el espejo, despareciendo dentro de él.

-Vamos Zelda- le dijo Link, a la muchacha que estaba de pie, inmóvil

-¿Crees que todo va a estar bien?- le preguntó ésta, temerosa

-No te preocupes, yo siempre estaré a tu lado- fue la respuesta cariñosa del muchacho, quien intentaba consolarla

La joven le sonrió. Lo tomó de la mano y ambos desaparecieron dentro del espejo.

Ninguno de los dos pudo ver con claridad, en donde estaban caminando. Sólo veían una luz, que se hizo más y más cerca…

Entonces, se encontraron en un jardín. Era realmente precioso y espléndido. En el centro, había una fuente blanca, donde chisporreaba la más cristalina agua. Había arbustos con frutas que nunca habían visto, flores que brillaban como la luna y mariposas que parecían estar hechas de neón, que iluminaban el lugar con sus alegres danzas. Lo que más llamaba su atención, eran las paredes. Eran totalmente transparentes y se podía ver afuera, una espectacular vista del espacio sideral. Era como si estuviesen en el cielo.

-Síganme por favor- les dijo Heimdall, y todos le siguieron enseguida. Caminaron por un pequeño pasillo, hasta llegar a un lugar que parecía parte del jardín. Sólo que allí, se encontraba una mesa muy elegante, con cinco sillas vacías. Las demás estaban ocupadas por cuatro personas: dos mujeres, un niño y un hombre que portaba un cetro luminoso. A un lado de la habitación habían cuatro ángeles: dos de ellos tenían marcas en el rostro, uno de color rojo y el otro de color verde. El que tenía marcas rojas tenía el cabello recogido en una trenza y un largo mechón cubría la izquierda de su cara. El otro, tenía el pelo corto y era bastante alto; uno de los otros dos ángeles era bastante parecido a Riyad, pero de aspecto más mayor y el último de los ángeles estaba cubierto por una capucha negra. No se podía ver su rostro y era el más alto de los cuatro.

Al acercase, el hombre se levantó de su silla y les dio la bienvenida. Link observó detenidamente a éstos seres, que también brillaban tenuemente, al igual que Heimdall. El hombre que les dio la bienvenida, tenía el cabello corto y negro y ojos aqua, como Heimdall. Su porte era muy elegante, con brazos fuertes y rostro perfecto; vestía una túnica de un crema brillante y tenía una bufanda púrpura de lino finísimo que le cruzaba el pecho. El cetro que portaba era dorado y en la punta tenía una imagen de algo que parecía ser un ave con las alas extendidas.

El niño tenía como unos trece o catorce años más o menos, iba vestido con una túnica blanca, cubierta por un espeso abrigo de piel de carnero negro. Su cabello era negro como la noche, corto pero con dos gruesos mechones que le llegaban a cintura, ubicados frente a cada oído. En uno de ellos tenía un pequeño pendiente que se conectaba con otro más grande, en forma de luna menguante, que tenía en el pabellón de esa misma oreja, con una brillante y delgada cadenilla blanca. Su aspecto era muy serio y maduro para su edad. Sus ojos eran de un plata muy pálido, casi blanco, que extrañamente, carecían de pupilas.

Una de las mujeres era alta, de piel morena y cabello castaño. Sus ojos eran de color verdusco y su rostro era muy hermoso. Vestía un traje verde con bordados ocres y encajes. La que estaba sentada a su lado, era una magnífica belleza. Su cabello era larguísimo, de un color dorado, que brillaba como las estrellas. Sus ojos eran rojizos y poseía unos hermosos labios rojos como llama, cutis perfecto y sonrosado, manos blancas y delicadas. Vestía el mismo vestido que la otra, pero de un color naranja y con bordados blancos. Era realmente la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Ambas tenían pendientes en forma de triángulos y una especie de vincha hecha con perlas.

Al verlos, los chicos hicieron una profunda reverencia. Aún no podían creer que estaban frente a frente a dioses reales.

-Jóvenes, les hemos llamado por causa de la situación urgente en que se encuentra Hyrule en éstos momentos- habló el hombre que les dio la bienvenida, -Mi nombre es Odín, dios principal del Kalangitan. Nos hemos reunido todos aquí, para idear un plan en contra de la invasión de los vordoj-

-Sabemos que en sus corazones hay muchas dudas, que con gusto, les aclararemos- exclamó la mujer rubia, -Nuestro mundo, está dividido en capas, como una cebolla. Cada capa, representa distintas dimensiones, todas ellas con seres vivientes, animales y toda clase de criaturas. Tanto Hyrule, como el lugar de donde procede Ángel, son algunas de esas dimensiones. Nadie puede viajar de una dimensión a otra por sí mismo, a no sea por ayuda de un dios. En la historia de la creación de Hyrule, hablan de sólo tres de ellos: Din, Farore y Nayru. Ellas fueron las encargadas de crear la dimensión de Hyrule y a la Trifuerza. A los dioses se les es asignado cuidar una o dos dimensiones cada uno, por ello, algunos no son conocidos en otros lugares-

-Deben estar preguntándose desesperadamente qué sucede. Además han perdido a sus seres queridos, lamento esta situación- comenzó a hablar Odín, en tono serio –Hemos tenido un serio problema con los vordoj. Parece que estuvieron planeando este ataque desde hace mucho tiempo y lograron consumarlo con éxito-

Los jóvenes estaban muy sorprendidos.

-Pero, mi señor, ¿Cómo han podido?- preguntó Zelda muy angustiada

-Al parecer, se valieron de su amiga, muy astutamente, ya que no pueden cruzar por las dimensiones, sin la ayuda de un dios -

Link frunció el ceño inconscientemente.

-¿Cómo es posible que Ángel haya sido parte de esto?- preguntó

-Entiendo que te sientas resentido. Es muy difícil creer que ella es inocente después de todo lo que viste, pero déjame decirte que sí lo es- le respondió Odín, un tanto alarmado por el gesto del jovencito

-Ángel sólo ha sido víctima de los acontecimientos. Link por favor, no dudes de ella. Tú tienes un corazón muy leal, que se ve seriamente afectado por una traición, por eso te comprendo- le habló la mujer castaña, -Pero ella no nos ha traicionado, porque no sabía ni siquiera quién es en realidad, no se lo imagina-

-¿Entonces es verdad que ella es un dios?- preguntó Lemurah

-Así es. En realidad, Ángel es nuestra hermana Nayru, diosa de la sabiduría- dijo la rubia, con mirada penetrante y seria.

Los tres chicos enmudecieron. ¿Podría ser eso posible? ¿Tenían a una diosa todo el tiempo a su lado y no se dieron cuenta?

-Eso, eso… es…. imposible- balbuceó Zelda, poniéndose las manos en el rostro

-No, es la verdad- contestó la mujer rubia, -Aún no nos hemos presentado. Yo soy Din y ella es mi hermana Farore. Los conocemos muy bien a todos, puesto que hace miles de años creamos Hyrule-

Los chicos no podían con tanto asombro. Allí estaban las tres diosas de la trifuerza y Ángel era una de ellas. Era realmente increíble.

-Link, por eso te conozco tan bien y sé por lo que estás pasando- dijo Farore, sonriéndole con ternura

-Hemos estado observando sus acciones y estamos muy orgullosas de ustedes,- dijo Din, después con un tono de satisfacción

-Diosas mías- dijo Link, haciendo otra reverencia, -Podría preguntar, ¿Quiénes son los vordoj?-

-Los vordoj, son seres malignos, parecidos a los ángeles. No son demonios, son casi humanos, pero con habilidades que adquirieron con el tiempo. Fueron encerrados por Din, Farore y Nayru hace unos cuatro mil años atrás. Fueron creados por magos oscuros que se rebelaron contra los dioses, haciendo cosas horribles, utilizando a humanos.- contestó Odín, -Alteraron el orden natural del espíritu, personificando la parte oscura del alma humana. Lo cierto es que, por cada humano que nace, nace su parte oscura también, o sea un vordoj. Las diosas no los destruyeron, pues son parte del alma humana y no debemos eliminarles. Los únicos que no tienen lados oscuros somos los dioses y los ángeles, pues no estamos manchados a ese grado de maldad-

-Ellos fueron creados con magia prohibida- dijo Lemurah

-¿Tú sabías algo acerca de ellos?- le preguntó Link

-Había escuchado sobre esa leyenda, en mi pueblo. Verán, vengo de Buwan, una raza de magos y curanderos nómadas. Habemos muy pocos por Hyrule y mi tribu es la más pequeña, que se asienta en las montañas del norte. Conocemos muy bien las artes mágicas. Hace algún tiempo, estábamos notando cierta fluctuación en el kiel de la luz y por eso bajé de las montañas a investigar. Lo único que sé, por boca de mi abuelo, es que existen tres clases de magia: la magia blanca, que es la purificadora; la magia medicinal y la magia del espíritu. Aquellos magos utilizaron magia del espíritu, para crear esos monstruos, utilizando humanos vivos en sus experimentos. Esa magia es prohibida, por que su materia prima principal, es la vida. Y algo que respetamos y protegemos los magos es la vida de las especies en la tierra-

-Así es- habló esta vez el niño, -Ellos hicieron atrocidades con humanos, experimentando con la muerte y los espíritus que ya se encontraban cruzando las puertas del helheim. La magia del espíritu, no tiene reglas y permite extraer la vida de la persona, sus recuerdos e incluso matarlo estando aún respirando, pues destroza completamente el alma. Es muy complicada-

-Por boca de mi hermano Hades, fue que nos dimos cuenta de todo- dijo Odín y miró al niño, -Hades es conocido en otras dimensiones como el "dios de la muerte"-

Los tres chicos quedaron impresionados. ¿Ése niño es el dios de la muerte?

-El helheim, es lo que llaman los humanos "el mas allá" y es donde Hades se encarga de transportar a los espíritus de los muertos a pasar por las puertas y también es el juez del juicio final, en donde la gente recibe recompensa por sus acciones en vida- siguió explicando Odín, -Los vordoj son criaturas que muestran los instintos humanos más bajos a flor de piel. Sólo conocen el odio, pueden matar sin remordimientos, son egoístas, vanidosos y crueles. Además, tienen un apetito voraz por la carne humana-

-¿Pero qué tienen que ver ellos con Ángel?- preguntó Link, todavía confuso

-Ángel fue el fruto de una relación prohibida, que no podía ser- le contestó Heimdall, -Su madre, era una diosa y su padre un humano. Esa clase de uniones no se aprueban en el Kalangitan, así que mi hermano Odín, no pudo hacer nada más que exiliarla. Los vordoj aprovecharon su condición de semi dios para traerla Hyrule y utilizarla para cruzar a este mundo-

-El concilio de los dioses vio como una traición lo que hizo Frigg, la madre de Ángel y tomaron la decisión de borrar sus memorias y desterrarlas a la tierra, para que vivieran como humanos normales. Sus poderes quedaron dormidos, por ello la trifuerza nunca se marchitó. Frigg, cometió un grave error- añadió Odín, con ojos tristes

Link notó algo en su rostro. _–Será que… el señor Odín, ¿amaba a esa mujer…? _

-Señor Odín, ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?- preguntó Zelda con ojos afligidos

-No tenemos remedio que purificarles. Los humanos, tienen tiempo para arrepentirse de lo que han hecho y reivindicarse. Pero creo que un vordoj, no puede hacer tal cosa. Han endurecido tanto su corazón, que me temo que es imposible. Aunque los purifiquemos, volverán a renacer, ya que son parte del alma humana. Pero renacerán en la dimensión del silencio, en donde fueron encerrados -

-¡Yo quiero ayudar!- exclamó Link -¡Esos malvados asesinaron al rey, al padre de Malón y a muchas personas más! ¿Están seguros de que Ángel es una víctima más de los vordoj?- dijo, muy alterado

-Link. No digas tonterías- dijo Zelda molesta -No creo que alguien como ella tenga que ver con esos monstruos. Ángel tiene un corazón puro, lo pude ver. Aunque sólo hable un segundo con ella, me di cuenta de que de ella emanan cosas agradables, por eso te sientes feliz al estar a su lado-

Al escuchar a la muchacha hablar, el joven sintiose algo apenado. Decía ser amigo de Ángel, su hermano; pero en la primera oportunidad, la culpaba de todo. Pero habían pasado tantas cosas, que no sabía ya en quien creer.

-Ángel no te escondía cosas Link, sino que no sabía qué decirte, ella no lo entendía si quiera. Ella es un semi dios, por eso está tan enferma. Su parte mortal no es capaz de contener a la inmortal, por eso es tan débil y enfermiza. En su cuerpo se lleva una fiera batalla entre las dos naturalezas. Como te dije, Frigg cometió un grave error-

-No pierdas la esperanza Link, nosotros derrotaremos a los vordoj y salvaremos Hyrule- se oyó una voz

El muchacho se volteó y miró unos arbustos, entre ellos salieron cuatro personajes, que no esperaba ver allí: Naboru, el rey Zora, Darunia y la pequeña Saria.

-¿Qué pasa, así nos vas a recibir?- dijo Naboru, con una sonrisa sarcástica

-Jóvenes, nuestro plan es una gran alianza, cual nunca se ha hecho en Hyrule- dijo Odín, -Todo Hyrule debe pelear. Los vordoj viven en nidos aislados, nuestro plan es rescatar a Nayru y encontrar al líder de los vordoj y a Ganondorf. Si derrocamos a la cabeza, lo demás será más fácil-

-Necesitamos una unión de todas las razas, para conformar un ejército. No podemos dejar que los vordoj destruyan esta tierra, ¡hay que pelear por ella!- añadió Din, con firmeza.


	11. Capítulo 10: Caminando en la niebla

**-Chicos! Disculpen la demora! Estas dos semanas han estado catastróficas (llenas de tareas, proyectos, trabajos, exposiciones y demás cosas que ponen los profes) y no había tenido el tiempo para terminar el cap, pero ya está listo! El otro ya está en marcha, no se preocupen. Gracias por su apoyo y por escribirme; les ruego encarecidamente que lo sigan haciendo, es una muestra muy importante para el escritor! Gracias!- atte. Luna**

Capítulo 10:

"Caminando en la niebla"

¿Cómo había podido llegar Hyrule a tal grado de destrucción?

Aún no podía creerlo.

Link se quitó la mano del rostro empañado en sudor.

Todo lo que amaba de aquel hermoso país, estaba destruido, descuartizado, molido. La ciudad alegre y pacífica que había conocido, yacía inmersa en la destrucción; hasta la misma hierba, verde y fresca en el pasado, parecía ahora vomitar toda la sangre que había sido rociada sobre ella.

Aquel panorama tétrico, desgarraba su interior lentamente, mientras avanzaba con cuidado por el camino pedregoso. El plan para salvar Hyrule, estaba ya en marcha y el jovencito estaba cumpliendo la misión que le había sido encomendada: viajar al valle de Sidor, al oeste de Hyrule. Su deber era llamar a la batalla al legendario dragón Aureus, "el dragón del sol". A pesar de que los dioses le habían explicado sobre la verdad de ésta leyenda, tenía sus dudas, pues, era increíble pensar que aquel cuento que escuchaba oír de boca de los ancianos, fuese cierto y que sí existe un enorme dragón cuya misión es definir el amanecer y el atardecer, llamando con sus llamas al sol.

Los vordoj eran miles y para poder darles batalla, debían hacerse de muchos aliados, por ello debía buscar a Aureus y a su legión de dragones sirvientes. Pero antes de completar esta tarea, debía hacer otra muy importante: buscar la espada maestra.

El elegido de la espada maestra, ha de estar siempre en conexión con ella. Hace siete años, la había encontrado en el templo del tiempo, pero ya no estaba allí. _**"Cuando la espada termina su tarea, el espíritu que reside en la funda se levanta y envuelve a la espada en un capullo de luz, mientras la lleva a algún lugar para purificarla de todo el mal que ha absorbido. Al estar Hyrule en peligro, el espíritu clama y el elegido a portarla, debe escuchar su sutil voz en el interior de su corazón, para llegar hasta ella y rescatar la tierra nuevamente de la maldad."**_

Link había estado tan precipitado, que no había podido escuchar aquel espíritu. Pero gracias a Farore, su corazón ya no se encontraba tan inquieto. _**"Link, recuerda que portas mi parte de la trifuerza: el valor. Valor no significa no tener miedo, sino, ser capaz de controlar tu tristeza y tus dudas; llevando a la acción formas prudentes para acabar con ellas y ayudar en todo lo que se pueda, evitando que la oscuridad toque tu corazón. Calma tu ser, medita en todo lo que has de hacer y sobre todo, nunca dejes de confiar en tus amigos, porque ellos son la fuerza en tu interior y el motor para seguir adelante" **_Aquellas dulces palabras, dichas con amor y comprensión, habían llegado a su alma. Por un momento sonrió, pues no se imaginó nunca conocer a su regente: la diosa del valor Farore, pero había podido hablar con ella y se sentía realmente bendecido.

El joven recobró nuevas fuerzas y sintiose un poco más aliviado. Debía estar en calma, para escuchar la voz de aquella fiel espada que le ayudaría a librar nuevamente a Hyrule. Link se adentró más al valle, hasta llegar a una arboleda. Ya lo sentía, podía oír aquel susurro suave que le guiaba hasta su preciada arma.

"_**El espíritu de la espada, elige con sabiduría el lugar de la purificación. Ha de ser un lugar quieto, apacible y sereno"**_

Link había sido ordenado a poner paz a su espíritu. Hacía algunas horas atrás, había estado meditando en los aposentos de Farore en el Kalangitán, en una hermosa habitación, donde se encontraba una preciosa fuente de cristal. El relajante sonido del agua y el suave susurro de la brisa, le ayudaron a dar con la arboleda del Sabio, al sur de Hyrule; un lugar solitario y deshabitado.

Ahora Zelda, Lemurah y los demás, se encontraban participando en el concilio de los dioses, terminando de trazar el plan de contraataque. Una parte del plan era de hacer un gran ejército, que iba a estar armado con las espadas de luz de Odín, para purificar a los vordoj y salvar a Hyrule de una segura destrucción.

Pero algo inquietaba a nuestro héroe. En aquella conversación que tuvieron con los dioses, sintió que Odín y Heimdall, habían evadido la esencia de su pregunta y dado una respuesta muy superficial y mediocre. ¿Qué tenía que ver Ángel con aquellas criaturas? Algo, algo muy adentro le decía que tenía que ver más de lo que él se imaginaba. Pero, ¿Cuál era la razón específica de que Asnielo la llamara madre?

Link se adentró más a la arboleda. Caminaba lentamente, mientras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados. A pesar de la confusión que sentía, trataba de hacer que sus sentidos estuviesen en calma.

-Link… Link…- escuchaba en su interior

-Guíame a ti, espada maestra- contestaba, susurrando, mientras se aferraba al escudo real

El muchacho abrió los ojos y vio un gigantesco árbol de ramas enmarañadas y tupidas de hojas rojas.

Se acercó más y divisó una estatua de mármol, perfectamente tallada. Era la imagen de una mujer de pie. Sus brazos se hallaban extendidos y sus muñecas cruzadas. Estaba sosteniendo a la espada maestra, como si la estuviese abrazando. Link, se llenó de emoción.

El muchacho extendió su mano, para sacarla, pero al sus dedos tocar el mango de la espada, sintió una corriente que lo sacudió y no lo dejó sacarla.

_-¿Pero porqué no puedo siquiera tocarla?-_ pensó el joven con preocupación

-Aún no estás preparado para portarla- escuchó la voz del espíritu

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Link, muy inquieto

-Tu mente, tu corazón y tu alma, no están conectados- susurró

_-¿Qué no están conectados? ¿A qué se refiere?- _

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una sutil luz violeta comenzó a brillar. Luego de unos segundos apareció un ser semi transparente, que flotaba en el aire. Su imagen parecía ser como la de una mujer, de cabello larguísimo y ojos grandes y penetrantes. La luz dejó de brillar.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Link, un tanto atemorizado

-Soy el espíritu que reside en la funda de la espada- contestó con voz sepulcral, -Es la primera vez que nos vemos cara a cara-

Link asintió con la cabeza

-Me he presentado a ti, porque me temo que no estás en condiciones de portar la espada maestra- dijo, mirándole fijamente

-Hace un momento dijiste que mi cuerpo, mi mente y alma no están conectados. ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el joven

-Tu aura mágica está muy inestable. Siento una corriente de miedo, confusión y rabia dentro de ti- contestó el espíritu, -La espada maestra es un arma mágica que repele el mal, por ello, su portador no puede albergar energía negativa en su interior-

-¿Entonces, qué puedo hacer? Es que todo ha pasado tan rápido…- balbuceó el muchacho, -No he tenido tiempo ni siquiera de pensar-

-Has perdido tu fuente de salamangka o fuente de la vida. Tú portas la trifuerza del valor. Concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer y libera tu miedo. Deja que el valor fluya en ti nuevamente- dijo, al terminar de hablar, apareció de la nada un vordoj, volando por los aires. Su apariencia era más humana que los demás que había visto, así como Asnielo y Kano. Pero éste tenía muchas cicatrices en el rostro, al punto de parecer casi desfigurado.

Link se puso alerta. La criatura se posó en el suelo, mirando al joven a los ojos. El muchacho observó que su boca y manos estaban manchadas de sangre. Link cerró los ojos y su rabia aumentó, al imaginarse cuántas personas y animales habían sido devorados por él.

-¿Porqué pones esa cara?- le preguntó la criatura con burla

El joven se sorprendió un poco. –¡Ustedes, ustedes han destruido mi amado país y matado a mucha gente!-

El vordoj se echó a reír.

-Morir es el destino de unas criaturas tan débiles como ustedes- dijo, arrogante –No descansaremos hasta haberlos eliminado a todos-

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Yo no sé los permitiré!-

-¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Acaso posees más fuerza que un dios como para derrotar a nuestro líder? Sólo eres un niño iluso. Ya cállate y déjame devorarte de una buena vez- y avanzó hacia el muchacho con una velocidad increíble y logró clavar sus filosas garras en el brazo izquierdo del joven.

Link dio un grito de dolor, mientras la sangre emanaba de la herida en forma abundante.

-¿Lo ves? Sólo eres una basura. Nunca podrás derrotar a Asnielo, él posee mucho más poder que esos dioses de pacotilla-

_-¿Más poder... que un dios?-_

Link se zafó de las garras del vordoj y dio un salto hacia atrás

-¡A qué te refieres con que Asnielo es más poderoso que los dioses! ¡Confiesa!-

-¿Para qué? Si igual, nadie podrá hacer nada para detenerlo- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le dio un puñetazo al joven en el estómago, -Ríndete niño, no podrás hacer nada. Tu reino será devastado por nosotros-

El muchacho cayó al suelo con los ojos cerrados y empezó a vomitar.

-Mírate, eres escoria. Los dioses cometieron un error al encerrarnos. Prometimos venganza y aquí nos tienes. Al fin la luz será devorada por las tinieblas-

_-¿Todo lo que hemos construido y vivido, será destruido? ¿Será que los dioses no podrán hacer nada?_- Link divagaba en sus pensamientos, mientras sentía una presión muy fuerte en su pecho, como si estuviese en un estrés muy grande. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía sus hombros a punto de estallar, _-¿Zelda y los demás van a morir?_

_-¿Te quedarás tú de brazos cruzados, viéndolos morir?-_ se escuchó una voz

El joven abrió sus ojos bruscamente

_-¿Espada maestra?-_

_-¿Dime Link, te vas a quedar sin hacer nada? ¿No lo vas a intentar si quiera? Nunca sabrás que ocurrirá, si no intentas hacer algo-_

El espíritu, decía la verdad.

_-No… yo no… ¡dejaré que ellos mueran!-_

El muchacho se levantó lentamente

-¿Aún tienes fuerza chiquillo?- se burló el vordoj

-Mientras…- empezó a decir Link, limpiándose la boca –Mientras yo pueda caminar y respirar, ¡ustedes no van a ganar!- gritó después

La estatua en donde estaba la espada, comenzó a brillar intensamente y Link corrió hacia ella, con una gran velocidad. Sacó la espada del pedestal rápidamente, mientras la luz de su marca de la trifuerza se intensificaba, dejando al vordoj ciego.

-¡Mientras yo esté vivo, el mal nunca prevalecerá!- gritó y lanzó un sablazo vertical con la espada maestra, partiendo a la abominable criatura por la mitad

El vordoj se dividió en dos y cayó al suelo. –Je, je, je…- balbuceó, -Ya veremos si eres capaz… héroe…del…tiemp..o- y murió

-Bien hecho Link- se escuchó un susurro, - recuerda que por más oscuridad que te rodee, debes mantener la esperanza viva. Así la luz, siempre prevalecerá sobre las tinieblas-

La voz se dejó de escuchar, pero el espíritu había logrado su misión. El aura de Link ya se encontraba estable y podía portar la espada maestra nuevamente. Sólo debía confiar y mantener la fe, porque la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Link sonrió esperanzado y puso la espada en la funda. Empezó a alejarse de la estatua, pero entonces sintió un presentimiento muy fuerte de que debía mirar atrás. Una corriente fría pasó por su espalda. El jovencito giró su cabeza lentamente y entonces vió algo que lo dejó perplejo: la estatua de la mujer, en donde estaba puesta la espada maestra, estaba llorando sangre.

-Cuando una estatua como ésta llora sangre, significa que vendrán tiempo difíciles- se oyó una voz femenina

El muchacho miró hacia al frente y se encontró cara a cara con una mujer alta, de cabellos rizados color rubio. Estaba coronada con laureles, su piel era blanquísima y vestía una preciosa túnica gris, con un cordón dorado en la cintura. Al igual que Odín y los demás dioses, brillaba tenuemente. En sus manos, llevaba una canasta cubierta con una tela oscura.

-¿Es usted una diosa?- balbuceó Link

-Así es mi joven guerrero. Mi nombre es Iounn. He visto la batalla que has tenido contigo mismo y me siento orgullosa de que portes la trifuerza del valor, de mi hermana Farore- contestó ella, con una dulce voz

Link se sintió un tanto halagado.

-Mi señora, ¿A qué se debe su visita?- preguntó después

-He venido como mensajera de mis hermanos, a traerte esto- dijo, y sacó una túnica roja de la canasta

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el jovencito

Iounn se acercó al joven y le puso la túnica en las manos. –Mi querido niño, es una túnica que te permite respirar bajo condiciones hostiles. La vas a necesitar cuando vayas al valle de Sidor, puesto que allí el ambiente es un tanto cruel. Hay mucha niebla y azufre-

Link se sorprendió un poco. Era verdad, había escuchado que en el valle de Sidor, ni siquiera las plantas crecían.

La diosa sonrió al adivinar el pensamiento de Link. Con delicadeza, acarició el rostro del muchacho de manera maternal. –No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien cariño. No te presiones a ti mismo. Recuerda que siempre el bien reina sobre el mal- y lo abrazó

El corazón del muchacho se aceleró. Iounn era más alta que él, así que la cabeza de Link quedó a la altura del pecho de ella y el joven podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

_-La señora Iounn es tan cálida… como si fuera mi madre- _pensaba el muchacho en silencio. En ese momento se sintió tan amado y acogido, que no pudo contenerse y le devolvió el abrazo a la diosa. Ella comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos con ternura.

¡Qué momento tan maravilloso para Link! Se sintió muy confortado, como si aquella mujer fuese su verdadera madre.

-Link- le dijo suavemente mientras lo soltaba con delicadeza, -Además de la túnica, te traje esto- y sacó de la canasta una botella de leche, -Le he puesto un toque mágico- y le guiñó un ojo

El muchacho se bebío la leche y al instante, sus heridas quedaron sanadas, su fatiga desapareció y se sentía con mucha energía.

-Muchísimas gracias- le dijo el joven, cuando se acabó la botella

La diosa sonrió con dulzura. –Link, no dejes de creer, aunque todo a tu alrededor esté desmoronándose. Nosotros siempre te apoyaremos; además estamos juntos en esto-

-Sí, lo tendré en mente-

-Debo darte otro mensaje Link,- exclamó la mujer, poniéndose seria otra vez, -Debemos tratar de purificar a los vordoj y volver a Hyrule a la normalidad lo más rápido posible, porque nuestro tiempo está medido-

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó el joven un tanto inquieto

-Los vordoj son criaturas que fueron creadas durante el eclipse de luna. Cada vez que se da este acontecimiento, sus naturalezas oscuras se elevan al máximo. Sus deseos más bajos y oscuros quedan a flor de piel y no pueden tener control alguno de ellos-

_-¿Acaso aún más peores de lo que son ahora?-_

-Hay dos clases de vordoj- siguió explicando Iounn, - Los de clase baja y los de clase alta. Los vordoj de clase baja son más débiles física y emocionalmente. Son aquellos que parecen animales. Pero los de clase alta, tienen la capacidad de razonar como los humanos. Ellos tienen una concentración más grande de maldad que los otros. Durante el eclipse de luna, quedan tentados a comerse o matarse entre sí, por ello sobreviven los más fuertes-

-¡No podemos dejar que se vuelvan más poderosos!- exclamó el joven aterrado, -¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos?-

-Sólo tenemos día y medio, para que comience el eclipse- dijo la mujer, con un tono de voz un tanto pesaroso

Link se quedó en silencio e instintivamente, pasó su mano derecha sobre el rostro, como hacía siempre que estaba muy estresado y angustiado.

_-Los vordoj son miles, ¿Cómo vamos a purificarlos tan rápido a todos?-_

-No te preocupes Link,- le dijo la mujer al ver su gesto, -El eclipse de luna no es solo una mala noticia, también está la buena. Pero primero, debo explicarte que aunque los dioses nos llamamos como hermanos, no todos lo somos. No todos compartimos la misma sangre. Por ejemplo, Odín sí es hermano de sangre de Hades y medio hermano de Heimdall y Démeter, a quien creo que no conoces aún. Din, Farore y Nayru, no son hermanas de sangre tampoco. Desde tiempos inmemoriales, el nacimiento de los dioses se ha regido por ocasiones muy especiales: el eclipse solar, el eclipse lunar y el nacimiento de una supernova o en otras palabras, la muerte de una estrella. Se les llaman el ciclo del sol, el ciclo de la luna y el ciclo de la estrella, en conmemoración de nuestros primeros padres: el dios del sol: Helios, la diosa de la luna: Selene y la diosa del firmamento: Astraia. No todos los dioses pertenecemos al mismo ciclo. Din, Nayru y Farore, pertenecen a un ciclo cada una: Din al sol, Farore a la estrella y Nayru a la luna-

-Eso quiere decir entonces, que cuando Ángel nació, ¿había eclipse de luna?- preguntó el joven

-Así es. Tanto ella como su hermano Baldur, pertenecen al ciclo de la luna-

-Es verdad. Lo había olvidado, ella tenía un hermano. Pero si él también tenía parte divina, ¿Cómo es que murió?-

-Los dioses son mortales, a menos de que coman de mis manzanas mágicas. Verás Link, yo soy la guardiana del árbol de la inmortalidad. Cada equinoccio de invierno, los dioses comen una de mis manzanas, para mantener la inmortalidad y juventud. Como Baldur o André, como le llamaba Ángel, no comió de mis manzanas, era mortal, por lo tanto, vulnerable a morir-

-Lo… lo comprendo- dijo el joven, pensativo

-Otra cosa que debes saber es que en el Kalangitan hay una ley muy importante. Desde el tiempo de nuestros padres, el líder de la ciudad celestial siempre ha pertenecido al ciclo del sol. O sea que Odín, pertenece a ese ciclo, como hace millones de años nuestro padre Helios, quien fue el primer líder. Cuando el acontecimiento que lo vio nacer ocurra nuevamente, los poderes de aquel dios se verán afectados positivamente y su astro regente lo llenará de mucha más energía. Tenemos aliados poderosos que se rigen bajo el ciclo de la luna, como Hades, por ejemplo-

Link prestaba mucha atención

-Claro que nuestra intención no es llegar hasta ese momento, pero si se da la ocasión, aún nos queda esperanza. No te atribules ni te turbes, confía Link- le dijo la diosa, sonriéndole

-Así es Link, ¡No pierda la esperanza!- se escuchó

Ambos miraron a su izquierda y se encontraron con Riyad.

-He venido a llevarle al valle de Sidor, lo más rápido posible- dijo el ángel, y en seguida, ocurrió algo asombroso: se transformó en una gigantesca ave parecida a un búho de color azul. Su cola era larga y echa de hielo. Sus ojos grandes y amarillos, contrastaba con dos largos bigotes púrpuras que sobresalían arriba de su enorme pico.

-¿Te has transformado?- balbuceó Link, muy impresionado, pues no se lo esperaba

-Así es- habló Riyad sin mover el pico, -Los ángeles somos sirvientes de los dioses y tenemos esta característica. Mi diosa es Nayru y como ella es la sabiduría, mi segunda figura es la de un búho, animal representativo de la sabiduría-

-¿Eres el sirviente de Ángel?-

-Así es. Lo he sido desde que nació, hace unos ocho mil años atrás-

-Link, ten mucho cuidado por favor. Estaremos esperándote- dijo Iounn y le besó la frente al joven con ternura

-¡La tendré!- dijo él y se sentó en los lomos de la gran ave

-Sujétese Link, ¡Allá vamos!-

El gigantesco búho empezó a aletear y se elevó en los aires. Link se aferró más a la espada, mientras observaba a Iounn, quien le miraba con una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

Avanzaron muy rápido por los aires. Link pudo ver a Hyrule tan pequeña, que podía tomarla entre sus manos. Veía la terrible destrucción que la había invadido.

_-Mi querida Hyrule, yo te salvaré-_

Riyad voló lo más rápido posible y en minutos, ya podían ver los picos del valle de Sidor, cubiertos por niebla. Se acercaron más y más, hasta llegar a una planicie rocosa. El ave se posó suavemente.

-Aquí estamos joven Link- exclamó, -Encontrará los aposentos de Aureus después de la gran puerta-

-¿La gran puerta?- dijo el muchacho sin entender, mientras bajaba de su lomo

-Hay una parte del valle de Sidor que está sellada por una puerta mágica. La puerta se encuentra al inicio de una gran muralla. Nadie ha entrado allí. Es prácticamente imposible, pues en Hyrule no se conoce el conjuro que se debe pronunciar. Yo se lo diré a usted. Debe recordar decir éste verso: "Ako, ang mensahero ng ang gods, ako ay sariwa at tunay na liwanag, magdala ng mga bagong sa lingkod ng sa araw, na ang malaking dragon Aureus"-

Link cerró los ojos y repitió.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó Riyad, -Usted es el elegido por los dioses, así que no lo olvidará. Le deseo mucha suerte mi señor- y el ave bajó la cabeza en símbolo de reverencia y emprendió el vuelo.

Link miró a su alrededor. Enseguida, se puso la túnica roja que le dio Iounn, al sentir el fuerte olor a azufre. Todo estaba gris y rocoso, y ante él, se alzaba un sendero empinado.

El muchacho miró el camino que le esperaba.

_-Aunque mi camino esté cubierto por la fría niebla, siempre seguiré adelante. No se que me depara el futuro, pero nunca lo sabré si me quedo sin hacer nada- _Se dijo en sus adentros

Con nuevo vigor, Link comenzó a caminar y a subir la empinada cuesta. El silencio reinante en aquel lugar era inquietante; hacía frío y podía sentir cómo se le tapaban los oídos a medida que proseguía, señal de que se encontraba en un lugar alto.

Así, nuestro joven héroe avanzó a pesar de los grandes peñascos, rocas, hoyos y el fuerte efecto del azufre, que a veces parecía quemarle los ojos. Fue entonces cuando comprendió verdaderamente la utilidad de la túnica que los dioses le habían dejado.

_-Si no hubiese sido por esta prenda, seguramente los gases de éste lugar me hubiesen destrozado los pulmones y estuviese muerto-_

El muchacho se detuvo, al llegar a una pequeña llanura. Ante él, se alzaba una enorme muralla, con una majestuosa puerta de piedra, con un grabado de la trifuerza. El joven cerró sus ojos y exclamó suavemente: -"Ako, ang mensahero ng ang gods, ako ay sariwa at tunay na liwanag, magdala ng mga bagong sa lingkod ng sa araw, na ang malaking dragon Aureus"-

Al abrir sus ojos, sintió un gran estruendo y una sacudida, mientras observaba cómo la puerta de piedra se abría ruidosamente de par en par.

Link miró más allá de la puerta, pero no pudo ver nada más que humo. Atravesó la entrada lentamente y se encontró con un ancho lago de agua que hervía. Al ver a su alrededor, captaba las imágenes como si temblaran, símbolo de un intenso calor. El joven se cubrió la boca y caminó entre las rocas, con mucho cuidado. Mientras caminaba entre las piedras que sobresalían de aquel lago infernal, se paró en seco al escuchar una terrible y gruesa voz que retumbó por el lugar.

-"….¿Quién se ha atrevido a invadir mis terrenos?... El que entre a mis aposentos, ése de cierto… morirá"-


	12. Capítulo 11: Enigma Fatal

**-Chicos no les he abandonado! Hehehe, estuve un tanto ocupada, pero me ha servido para buscar nuevas ideas, para que ésta historia quede mejor. Gracias por su apoyo!- Luna**

Capítulo 11:

"Enigma Fatal"

Link se quedó en completo silencio. Era la primera vez que escuchaba una voz tan poderosa y terrible, tanto, que le erizó y dejó perplejo.

Luego de unos segundos, el joven oyó un movimiento fuerte de aguas y miró hacia al frente, y casi se cae de la roca en donde estaba parado, cuando vio una gigantesca cabeza emerger de las aguas hirvientes.

Era realmente desorbitante lo que veían sus ojos. La cabeza del dragón era increíblemente grande, pero su cuerpo lo era más, en ancho y largo. El muchacho tuvo que moverse rápidamente de piedra en piedra, para evitar caer a una muerte segura. Entonces le pudo observar bien: el cuerpo de la bestia era dorado, en un tono más claro en el pecho. Tenía unas garras enormes y fuertes; su cola era larguísima, tanto, que no podía ver su final y sus ojos eran grandes, rojos y brillantes. Link nunca en su corta vida se había sentido tan pequeño e insignificante.

-Niño…- dijo el dragón, mirándole fijamente, mientras acercaba su cabeza a la cara del sorprendido muchacho, -¿Has sido tú el que me ha despertado de mi sueño?-

-…A..así es…- balbuceó el muchacho

-¿Cómo conoces el conjuro para abrir las puertas a mis dominios?- le preguntó, -El humano que entre aquí, morirá-

-He venido en nombre de Odín. Una masacre se ha desencadenado en la tierra- le contestó el muchacho en tono serio

-Con que mi señor Odín me ha llamado. He visto en tu aura que no eres un humano normal, pues la sombra de los dioses está sobre ti- exclamó el dragón

-Gran Aureus, has sido llamado a la batalla. Únete a nosotros para vencer el mal-

El dragón guardó silencio un momento, pero después contestó: -Me temo que eso no será posible si no cumples una condición- dijo con voz retumbante

-¿Qué es lo que demandas?- preguntó el joven

El dragón volvió a acercarse más al muchacho.

-Deberás probar que eres el enviado de Odín, venciéndome en una batalla. Si logras ser el vencedor, haremos un pacto de sangre y podrás regir a mi legión de dragones, junto conmigo. Si mueres, sufrirás un castigo por hacerte llamar el enviado y tu espíritu no abandonará este lugar, sino que andarás errante por este valle, sin descanso alguno-

El castigo sonaba terrible. ¿Su alma vagaría por el valle sin descanso?

El joven sintiose un tanto temeroso, pero sus ganas de ayudar y triunfar en este momento de angustia eran mayores.

-Acepto. Pelearé contigo, aunque muera en el intento- contestó joven, llevándose un puño al pecho

-Muy bien, he comprobado que posees mucho valor, pero eso no será suficiente para vencerme- dijo el dragón, mientras se zambullía nuevamente en el agua

Después que la criatura se sumergiera, Link avanzó hacia adelante, saltando sobre las rocas, hasta llegar al otro lado del lago, que cada vez se hacía más cerca. Pero mientras seguía hacia adelante, hubo un fuerte movimiento de aguas y Aureus salió de las profundidades del lago volando. Link tuvo que clavar la espada en una roca, para poder salvarse y uno de sus pies por casi se sumerge en las aguas traicioneras.

-Si sigues cuidándote de no caer, más rápido podré matarte- se escuchó la potente voz de Aureus retumbar los cielos

Link se levantó y saltó a la otra roca. _–Es verdad, si sigo así me caeré o Aureus me atacará sin darme cuenta. Debo cruzar a la orilla rápido-_

Nuestro héroe se encontraba ciertamente en una batalla difícil. Debía vencer a Aureus y tratar de no caer al terrible lago. ¿Pero cómo lo haría? Se encontraba en una gran desventaja de tamaño y Aureus sí podía volar por los aires, él no.

El muchacho siguió saltando, y ya le faltaban un par de piedras, cuando de entre la espesa niebla que cubría los picos del valle, apareció el dragón y lo agarró con una de sus patas. La bestia comenzó a apretarlo más y más, como si quisiera destrozarle. Link tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo increíble para poder sacar la espada maestra y la clavó en la pierna del dragón, quien dio un quejido.

Aureus soltó a Link y éste tuvo que aferrarse al mango de la espada clavada, puesto que estaba guindando de la bestia. Si no se hubiese agarrado bien, hubiese caído al lago hirviente.

El dragón voló hasta un pico y allí se posó. Link sacó la espada de la pierna de la bestia y cayó al suelo. Entonces, en segundos, tuvo que cubrirse con el escudo, porque Aureus lanzó una gran ráfaga de fuego hacia él. La llama era tan caliente, que la mano derecha de Link se quemó, a causa de que el escudo de metal de calentó mucho.

_-¡Diablos, ya no siento mi mano derecha, está muy lastimada!- _

Aureus aprovechó que Link estaba distraído y lo golpeó muy fuerte con su cola y lo lanzó a una inmensa pared rocosa. El muchacho se estrelló violentamente y dio un grito de dolor. El dragón con su cola nuevamente lo agarró y empezó a apretarlo. El muchacho comenzó a toser muy fuerte y a escupir sangre.

-Tu miedo a fracasar es evidente y no te deja batallar bien- le dijo Aureus al joven mientras lo apretaba, -¡Me has mentido! ¡Mi señor Odín no enviaría a alguien tan débil como tú!- añadió y emprendió vuelo hacia el lago.

El inmenso dragón se detuvo en el centro del lago. -¡Libera tu miedo si quieres vivir!- le gritó y le arrojó con fuerza al lago. El cuerpo del muchacho calló con estruendo a las aguas hirvientes, levantando una gran humareda.

_-No puedo morir. Juré que mientras estaba vivo, defendería Hyrule del mal-_

El muchacho podía sentir como se iba quemando rápidamente su cuerpo: cada extremidad, su cabeza, sus ojos…. Era como estar en el mismo infierno. Gracias al fuerte golpe que se dio al chocar su cuerpo contra el agua, sintió sus dos piernas rotas y de su boca, nariz y oídos, salía la sangre, coloreando la cristalina agua en un tono rojo. El dolor era tal que no podía gritar, sólo morir en silencio…pero, ¿Haber llegado tan lejos para nada?

_-Juré hacer todo lo posible…-_

-Me has decepcionado niño, esperaba más de ti. No has hecho estallar tu fuerza y valor, no mereces ser llamado el enviado de los dioses. Sólo muere y recibe tu castigo- dijo el dragón, mientras observaba el lago volverse quieto nuevamente. Pero una luz intensa le llamó mucho la atención.

Entonces un haz de luz potente salió de entre las aguas y atravesó al dragón en el estómago, tan rápido, que no pudo hacer nada.

-No te diste por vencido, ¿Verdad?- dijo, mientras caía estruendosamente al agua.

Debajo del agua, la bestia abrió sus ojos y vio el cuerpo del muchacho, totalmente enrojecido y maltrecho, hundiéndose cada vez más y más. Enseguida, le tomó con sus garras y salió a flote volando. Aureus se posó en tierra seca y observó al ser desfigurado que llevaba. Aún se movía, pero respiraba con dificultad; sus ojos habían sido totalmente consumidos por el calor al igual que su boca y cabello. Sus ropas habían sido disueltas por el calor, por lo que al estar semidesnudo el agua hirviente había empezado a abrir hoyos en su piel y a carbonizar la malla protectora de cobre. Pero aún así, en su brazo izquierdo empuñaba con fuerza, la maltrecha espada maestra. Era tal el valor de Link, que no se dio por vencido; prueba de ello era que sostenía su arma, a pesar de que estaba a punto de morir.

El dragón dejó en el suelo con delicadeza. –Bien, has pasado tu prueba, muchacho. Has probado ser el enviado de los dioses. Ahora, hagamos nuestro pacto- dijo y enterró una de sus grandes uñas en el pecho del muchacho. La sangre emanó abundantemente, pero algo muy especial sucedió: la sangre de Link, al ser tocada por la piel del dragón, era absorbida. Sangre brotaba de herida que le había echo el joven héroe a la bestia, pero ésta, al caer sobre el cuerpo del joven, era también absorbida. Entonces, las heridas de ambos se curaron en segundos, volviéndolos a la normalidad. La espada maestra y el escudo, también parecieron recibir estos beneficios, pues brillaban como las estrellas.

Link sintió una corriente de poder mágico recorrer por sus venas. Era como una explosión de energía positiva. Se levantó del suelo en donde estaba acostado, mientras miraba estupefacto cómo sus heridas habían sido curadas. –Es un milagro,- balbuceó, -Estaba seguro de que estaba muerto-

-Te llamas Link, ¿no es cierto?- le preguntó el dragón

-Sí, pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?- dijo el muchacho sorprendido

El dragón rió. –Mi percepción está más allá de la de un humano. Recuerda que soy un ser mitológico, he vivido millones de años aquí. Ahora estamos conectados por medio de nuestra sangre. Por mis venas corre tu sangre Link y por las tuyas, la mía- dijo el dragón, -Estás apto para regir a mi legión de dragones- añadió y al terminar de hablar, dio un gran rugido, que retumbó por todo el valle. Link vio que desde las profundidades del lago, salían volando miles y miles de dragones, esta vez de color rojo. Eran más pequeños que Aureus, pero de aspecto fuerte y agresivo.

Pronto, el cielo estuvo repleto de dragones, que hacían reverencias a Link y a Aureus.

–Jovencito, me has impresionado. A pesar de que poseo una piel muy dura, has podido atravesarla. Los dioses te han ayudado a vencerme fácilmente, lograste controlar rápidamente tu miedo a fracasar y has podido ganar. Recuerda Link, lo que te dará la victoria en un batalla, es tu seguridad y confianza en tu propia victoria-

-Sí, gracias a su benevolencia estoy vivo- dijo Link, en tono humilde, -Debemos irnos. Hyrule corre peligro de desaparecer-

-Sube a mi cabeza y sujétate bien de mis escamas- le dijo el dragón, mientras agachaba su cabeza

El joven subió a la cabeza del gran dragón y se agarró con fuerza.

-¡Adelante!- gritó y Aureus dio un gran rugido, emprendiendo el vuelo al Kalangitán, mientras los miles y miles de dragones les seguían.

El viaje fue muy rápido. Link pudo observar que se elevaron muy, muy alto y al surcar los cielos, entraron por un umbral brillante que los condujo al hogar de los dioses. Entraron a una especie de pequeño parque, cuyos elementos eran completamente blancos. Allí, más adelante se alzaba el enorme refugio que habían construido los dioses.

Al aterrizar, varias siluetas que se encontraban en el gran portón, les recibieron.

-¡Bien hecho Link! Sabía que podíamos confiar en ti- le dijo Farore, sonriendo

Link se bajó del lomo del dragón con cuidado, he hizo una reverencia.

-Misión cumplida mi señora- dijo, con humildad

-Justo a tiempo Link. No sabes cómo te estamos agradecidos- dijo Odín, -Aureus, bienvenido otra vez- añadió, saludando al dragón

-Gracias señor mío- contestó y he hizo reverencia

-Enseguida les pondremos al tanto de lo que sucedió en el Concilio de los dioses- exclamó Odín, ya en tono más formal y serio

-Nuestros hermanos y nosotros hemos decidido purificarles, utilizando las espadas de Odín. El ejército está listo, conformado de ángeles, dragones, hylians, zoras y gorons sobrevivientes, que han decidido luchar por su tierra junto a nosotros. Link, Aureus, su misión ahora será en rescatar a Nayru. Hemos descubierto que el nido principal de los vordoj está escondido en las arenas del Gran Desierto gerudo. Irán en compañía de Heimdall y la mía- explicó Farore, -Existen otros cuatro grandes nidos: uno está en el Bosque Kokiri, el otro en la Montaña Muerte, uno en la región Zora y el último en el Bosque de Farone. Nuestros ángeles espías sustentan que el nido que está en el desierto es el más grande; y que muy probablemente allí se encuentren Asnielo, Ganondorf y Nayru-

-El ejército se dividirá en tres legiones. Cada uno comandado por varios líderes. Lemurah y Din comandarán a la legión que se dirigirán al bosque Farone, Saria y Hades al bosque Kokiri, El rey Zora y mi hermana mayor Démeter al dominio Zora y por último Zelda, el rey Darunia y yo, iremos a la Montaña Muerte- dijo Odín, -Dentro de 20 minutos, el ejército saldrá las planicies de Hyrule, cubiertos por los poderes de mi hermano Hades y sus súbditos la diosa Hela y el ángel Rekiel. Prepárense, caballeros, para la batalla-

-Nosotros estamos listos señor Odín- dijo Zelda, mientras se acercaba a ellos, junto con Lemurah, Iounn, Saria, Darunia y el rey Zora.

-¡Muchachos!- exclamó Link con alegría

-Muchas gracias Link por tu ayuda. Ahora nos toca pelear a nosotros- le dijo Zelda, con seguridad y firmeza

-Link, quiero pedirte que hagas lo que hagas, no incites una batalla solo con Ganondorf o Asnielo. Son bastante peligrosos, por ello, Heimdall llevará un sello mágico, para evitar que la situación se salga de nuestros planes. No queremos que Nayru o tú, resulten heridos o asesinados- le dijo Odín, muy serio y en tono fuerte

El joven héroe asintió con la cabeza.

Los siguientes 10 minutos, Farore le proporcionó a nuestro amigo algo de ropa, ya que la que tenía puesta estaba hecha añicos. También, le proporcionó una espada de luz. El arma era realmente divina, pues brillaba como los diamantes al sol y resplandecía como una joya preciosa. Link practicó un poco con la espada, mientras se encontraba en los aposentos de Farore.

_-Ángel… ¿Cómo estarás ahora? ¿Cuál es tu conexión con ese vordoj?-_ pensaba Link, echándose sobre un precioso sofá, que se encontraba en la majestuosa y fina habitación de Farore.

-Joven Link- se escuchó una voz

El muchacho levantó la cabeza y vio a Katoha, la mano derecha de su diosa regente, parado frente a la puerta.

-La princesa Zelda le espera en el jardín. Dice que necesita hablar con usted- le anunció el ángel

-Gracias Katoha- contestó el muchacho y se levantó en un santiamén. Cruzó la puerta, bajó las escaleras y caminó por el vestíbulo. Los aposentos personales de los dioses eran muy grandes y espaciosos. Eran como una especie de mansión, dentro de un gran cristal transparente que se unía por medio de magia, a la ciudad celestial.

Al atravesar el vestíbulo, Link se dirigió a un arco blanco cubierto de rosas rojas, que era la entrada al precioso jardín privado de Farore.

El muchacho entró al jardín y se encontró con Zelda, que vestía una armadura dorada y armada con flechas y la espada de luz.

La joven estaba sentada en una mesa blanca que había en el jardín.

El muchacho se sentó junto a ella. –Hola Link, disculpa que te haya molestado- le dijo Zelda, con timidez

-No seas tontita, ¿no somos amigos?- dijo el muchacho algo extrañado por la actitud de Zelda

La muchacha sonrió. –Tenía mucho tiempo que no hablaba contigo-

-Sí, es verdad. Cuando cumpliste trece tu papá dijo que debías ya prepararte para asumir el reino-

-Sí. He estado estudiando estos tres años, muy fuerte. Te he extrañado mucho y espero volverte a ver nuevamente- exclamó, con un tonillo triste

-¿Porqué lo dices? ¿Te sientes mal?-

-No, es que- empezó a decir ella, -La guerra que va darse en Hyrule, no será nada fácil. Muchos perderán la vida. He visto lo que han hecho esos monstruos y es terrible. Nunca se había visto tal cosa en Hyrule. Por eso yo quería verte nuevamente, pues no sé si voy a morir o tú morirás-

Link miró a Zelda. Eran verdaderas sus palabras. Ciertamente la batalla sería difícil y no sabían qué les esperaba.

-Quiero que hagamos una promesa- le dijo Link, pero alguien le interrumpió

-¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó Lemurah con una sonrisa, ataviado también con una armadura dorada, mientras se acercaba a ellos

-¡Lemurah!,- exclamó Zelda

-Hola Lemurah- le dijo Link sonriendo

El joven pelinegro hizo una mueca graciosa y puso su mano derecha en la frente del rubio.

-¿Pero qué diablos te pasa? ¿Acaso tienes fiebre?- preguntó con voz de comedia

-¿Qué?- preguntó Link sin entender

-Es que es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre. Creo que ya somos amigos-

Link hizo una mueca, pero luego se echó a reír. Su risa era tan contagiosa que Zelda también se le unió.

-No seas tonto y no interrumpes nada- dijo Link, entre risas

-¿De qué promesa hablabas?- preguntó Lemurah, curioso

-No piensen nunca en la derrota. Para ganar una batalla, debemos estar seguros de nuestra victoria. Por eso, les pediré que mantengan su aura mágica percibible. Así estaré más tranquilo y sé que están bien. Necesito de su fuerza y que estemos conectados. Quiero que me prometan que regresarán con vida y nos reuniremos en el árbol de la inmortalidad, en el jardín del Kalangitán. Recuerden, yo soy su fuerza y ustedes son la mía- dijo, alzando la espada maestra

-Link… - susurró Zelda, al escuchar tan fuertes y esperanzadoras palabras

-De acuerdo. Lo prometo- dijo Lemurah, muy firme

-Yo también,- concordó Zelda

-Gracias muchachos- dijo Link, agradecido, -Ustedes son importantes para mí-

Lemurah volvió a hacer mueca. – ¿Estás seguro de que no estás enfermo? ¿ Que te tomaste? Estás muy raro, no me salgas ahora con que me quieres besar o algo así-

-¿Estás loco?- le reprochó Link

Zelda se echó a reír muy fuerte. No se habían dado cuenta, pero el grupo se había consolidado y vuelto unido. Es increíble, que en medio de las dificultades, se encuentren nuevos amigos.

Los chicos siguieron charlando, mientras caminaban hacia los aposentos de Odín, en donde se encontraban Din, Farore y Hades reunidos, pues querían responder algunas preguntas.

La ciudad era realmente bella. Sus caminos, edificaciones, flora y habitantes eran increíblemente magnánimos; no había comparación con ningún lugar terrenal. Caminando por las brillantes calles del Kalangitán, sintieron una ráfaga de aire muy fuerte.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Zelda y no pudo seguir, puesto que frente a ella apareció la figura de Asnielo

Todos se quedaron en shock. Aún recordaban como aquella criatura maldita había matado sin piedad a los guardias, de una manera todavía increíble para ellos. ¿Cómo había podido llegar Asnielo allí? Como un impulso, Link y Lemurah pusieron a Zelda tras suyo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le preguntó Lemurah en tono amenazante

-¿En dónde está Ángel?- preguntó Link con rabia, -¿Qué has hecho con ella?-

El rostro inexpresivo de Asnielo se tornó molesto

-No hables de mi madre con tanta confianza, imbécil- dijo, y movió sus dos brazos simultáneamente en forma horizontal. En segundos, Link y Lemurah volaron por los aires y cayeron con fuerza al suelo.

Zelda, asustada, conjuró un hechizo de flama contra Asnielo, pero quedó petrificada cuando vio que no le hizo rasguño alguno. El vordoj la miró con desprecio y agarró a la muchacha del cuello, levantándola.

-¡Déjala en paz!- gritó Link, levantándose

-Si quieres volver a ver a esta mujer con vida, sígueme- dijo el vordoj y despareció

Link salió corriendo en dirección este, seguido por Lemurah. –¡Ese maldito! , ha dejado que podamos percibir su aura a propósito- dijo el pelinegro

Ambos chicos corrieron por la ciudad, hasta llegar a una enorme especie de iglesia antigua. Abrieron la puerta y avanzaron por el vestíbulo, y abrieron una pesada puerta de madera blanca. La habitación estaba completamente vacía, pero al entrar, el inmenso hoyo que había en el suelo, les llamó fuertemente la atención. Al asomarse, vieron unas escaleras, cuyo final no se veía.

-¿Ustedes también se dieron cuenta?- se escuchó la voz de Odín

Ambos chicos giraron hacia atrás y se encontraron con él, Farore y Nayru.

-Asnielo ha secuestrado a Zelda- dijo el muchacho sin aliento

-Entonces es cierto que sentimos su presencia- dijo Din alarmada, -El aura de Iounn también ha desaparecido-

-¿La Sra. Iounn también?- balbuceó el muchacho

-Estoy seguro de que Asnielo está al final de estas escaleras- exclamó Lemurah

-Eso es imposible. ¿Cómo ha podido entrar?- dijo Odín, aterrado

-¿Qué hay allá abajo?- preguntó Lemurah

-Allá está una de las cuatro entradas al inframundo. Hades, Hela y Rekiel son los únicos autorizados para entrar-

-¡Demonios! ¿Qué piensa hacer Asnielo?-

Link miró la sombría escalera, cuyo final se hallaba escondido entre las sombras. _-Si quieres volver a ver a esta mujer con vida, sígueme-_

El muchacho sin pensarlo, bajó las escaleras con rapidez. – ¡Espera Link!- le dijo Odín, pero su voz comenzó a sonar lejana, a los oídos del muchacho.

-¡No averiguaré qué pasa si me quedo sin hacer nada!- gritó

Aquellos pasos en la escalera se escucharon ruidosos y angustiados. El muchacho sintió lento el trayecto al final de la escalera y paró en seco al ver a dónde había llegado.

Ante él, se alzaba un alto portón negro, con tallados alusivos a la muerte y al castigo. El suelo era rojizo y arenoso; el ambiente era sombrío y pesado, pues le costaba un poco respirar y se sentía tenso. El portón estaba abierto de par en par, seguramente de manera intencional, invitándole a entrar al hogar de los muertos.

El joven escuchaba los pasos de los demás, pero se adelantó, sin titubear y cruzó las puertas. Pero se sorprendió mucho, cuando éstas se cerraron tras de él.

Lentamente, caminó hacia adelante y empuñó más fuerte su espada. El corazón le latía muy rápido; se encontraba alerta y miraba a su alrededor, a la defensiva.

_-¿Qué piensa hacer Asnielo con Zelda? ¿Habrá también él secuestrado a la Sra. Iounn?-_

El lugar parecía desértico, lleno de polvo, rojizo y lleno de niebla. En su caminar se encontró con fosas de lava ardientes y cascadas de magma. No se veía nadie, pero su aura mágica podía percibir muchísimas presencias alrededor suyo; entes invisibles pasaban a su lado, hiendo y viniendo, en aquel lugar infernal. Se sentía sofocado por el calor y el ambiente oscuro.

Al seguir avanzando, se topó con una macabra escena: Tratábase de Zelda e Iounn, cada una atada con cadenas a una cruz de metal. Las cruces, colgaban de una soga horizontal muy gruesa. Debajo de ellas, chisporreaba con fuerza el magma caliente de una gran fosa de lava.

-¡Link ayúdanos!- gritó Zelda al verlo, mientras lloraba desesperada

-Al fin has llegado- se escuchó y apareció Asnielo, flotando en el aire, cerca de ambas

-¡Qué quieres con ellas!- gritó el joven desde abajo

-Es muy sencillo- exclamó el vordoj, -Quiero proponerte un reto. Como sabes, Iounn es la guardiana de las manzanas de la inmortalidad, que los dioses comen al ocurrir el equinoccio de invierno, para mantener su inmortalidad y juventud eterna. Lastimosamente, Iounn no puede consumir esas manzanas, por lo que es es un arma muy valiosa para ganar esta guerra. Del otro lado, tenemos a la princesa Zelda, la heredera de Hyrule, portadora de la trifuerza de la sabiduría y tu querida amiga-

-¿Qué pretendes?- preguntó el joven con fiereza

-Sencillamente, no puedes mantener a las dos con vida. Escoge a una- dijo Asnielo, en tono frío y seco, -Si salvas a una, la soga que las sostiene a ambas automáticamente se caerá y la otra morirá. Te advierto que no hagas nada estúpido e innecesario, si intentas salvar a ambas, las mataré yo mismo. Y ya sabes que eso me tomaría solo segundos-

Link no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Estaba realmente pasando? ¿O estaba soñando y debía despertar? Era sin duda el enigma más terrible que a sus 17 años se le había impuesto. ¿Escoger quién debe morir y quién debe vivir? Era demasiado.

Inmediatamente, el joven sintiose presionado y estresado. Su voluntad comenzaba a flaquear al ver a ambas llorar desconsoladamente.

-No tienes mucho tiempo- le dijo Asnielo con firmeza, -Si tardas en tomar tu decisión, el calor consumirá la soga y ellas morirán. Te recuerdo que si Iounn muere, los dioses serán mortales y si Zelda muere, la trifuerza se marchitará-

El joven comenzó a temblar y un sudor frío recorría su rostro. ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía salvarlas a ambas, pero ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

-¡Link!- gritó Iounn desde arriba, sacándole de su ensimismamiento, -Salva a Zelda- añadió, con voz quebrada

Link se impacientó aún más. ¿Acaso Iounn iba a sacrificarse? ¿Entonces, cómo quedarían los dioses? ¡Además, no podía dejarla morir!

-¡No!- gritó el muchacho desesperado, -¡No puedo dejar que usted muera! ¡Simplemente no puedo!- añadió

Al instante, la cuerda que sostenía las cruces se soltó un poco y los pies de ambas se acercaron más a la lava.

Las pupilas de Link, se volvieron tan pequeñas como una ranura. La increíble presión y estrés a las que estaba siendo sometido, no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.

-¡Hazlo!- gritó Iounn nuevamente

Link cerró los ojos para tratar de pensar, pero el agobiante estrés no se lo permitía. Era inconcebible dejar morir a Iounn, tenía que rescatar a ambas, buscar alguna solución rápida. Pero el muchacho abrió los ojos bruscamente, al escuchar los gritos de ambas, cuando las cruces de acercaron aún mas a la lava y el calor intenso comenzaba a quemarles la planta de los pies.

-Te recuerdo, que si no piensas rápido, estas mujeres se caerán a la lava- dijo el frívolo vordoj

-¡Link, apresúrate y sálvala!- gritó Iounn, -¡Te juro que todo estará bien!-

El miedo y el terror se habían apoderado del muchacho. Al escuchar aquellas palabras, su corazón quedó destrozado. Quería creer en ellas, ¡ciertamente quería!. El joven trató de contenerse, pero sin meditarlo un segundo, corrió hacia ellas y empezó a subir la pared rocosa, en el lado en donde Zelda estaba suspendida. Llegó hasta arriba y cortó la parte de la cuerda que sujetaba la cruz en donde estaba encadenada la princesa.

La soga fue cortada. Asnielo voló hacia Zelda y sujetó la cruz de metal en donde ella estaba, para que no cayera y la posó en tierra. Pero, Link se quedó inmóvil, al ver aquella triste escena: como la soga fue cortada, la cruz en donde estaba encadenada Iounn, cayó a la lava, haciendo un gran estruendo. El muchacho vio horrorizado como ésta se hundía lentamente en la lava.

Link bajó rápidamente y se acercó a la fosa, tomó su espada y se la tendió a Iounn. -¡Toma la espada!- gritó desesperado, pero Asnielo lo tomó de los cabellos y lo lanzó con fuerza. –Te dije que no hicieras estupideces- exclamó, -Ya tomaste tu decisión. Elegiste a la princesa y ahora Iounn debe morir.

El fuego de lava, consumía el cuerpo de la diosa y derretía la cruz, cual si fuesen juguetes. Link quedó petrificado del dolor. Inconscientemente, sabía que había tenido culpa. Había matado a una persona.

Asnielo le miró con desprecio. –Link, has matado y destruido la mayor ventaja de los dioses en esta guerra. Su sangre caerá sobre ti- añadió, y desapareció

El muchacho vio a Zelda y corrió ayudarle a zafarse de las cadenas como una posesa, por inercia. La muchacha se soltó y se dejó caer en el suelo. Lentamente se levantó y se acercó a Link, quien no quitaba los ojos de la fosa de lava. La expresión en su rostro causaba temor, por que no sabía como iba a reaccionar. –¿Link…?- balbuceó la muchacha, tocándole el hombro. Los ojos de la princesa se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que el joven cayó en seco al suelo, y que de los poros de la piel del muchacho, brotaba sangre.


	13. Capítulo 12: Una peligrosa suposición

**-¡Hola! Aún estoy viva, jejejeje y no los dejaré incompletos. Me disculpo por el largo periodo de ausencia, pasaron muchas cosas entre semestrales y la familia, que me había visto obligada a ponerle un stop al fic. Hubo un descenso en la familia, un tío muy querido y es algo bastante duro, porque era muy cercano. Pero viéndolo del lado positivo, me ha ayudado a tener más sensibilidad al escribir. Aquí está el cap 12, en donde se revelan nuevos secretos y una suposición, que quizá, le dé un giro a la historia- atte. Luna :)! **

Capítulo 12:

"Una peligrosa suposición"

Link abrió los ojos bruscamente. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación blanca en la que había estado antes. Pronto, como si fuese inmediato, lo aturdió un terrible dolor de cabeza; sentía su pecho oprimido y le ardía la nuca.

Sinceramente, hubiese querido que aquellos síntomas, fuesen de enfermedad, pero no era así. La escena de la muerte macabra de la diosa, no se había borrado de su memoria, sino que se reproducía una y otra y otra vez, castigándolo en silencio. La culpa era terrible. Nunca había experimentado dolor tal en su alma.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Link,- le dijo Farore, -¿Cómo te sientes? Has estado muy grave-

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- balbuceó el muchacho

-Fuiste directo a una trampa del enemigo- comenzó a explicarle la mujer, mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama, -Al llegar a la puerta del inframundo, se nos fue imposible cruzar. Estaba controlada por un fuerte conjuro. Estaba especialmente creado para que solamente tú pudieras entrar-

-No entiendo- exclamó Link, pasándose una mano por la ardiente nuca, -Ustedes son dioses, tienen el suficiente poder para purificar un conjuro maligno-

-Te equivocas. El conjuro no era maligno, era de origen divino- afirmó Farore, en tono muy serio, mirándole a los ojos

Link se quedó perplejo. Quien le había tendido una trampa para matar a Iounn o Zelda, era un…. ¿dios?

El joven no pudo articular palabra alguna

-Para nosotros también es algo difícil de creer. Pero, es cierto, hay un traidor entre nosotros- dijo la mujer, mirando a un punto inespecífico de la habitación

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?- preguntó Link, sin levantar el rostro

-Media hora. Rekiel, el ángel de Hades, te encontró desmayado y te trajo aquí junto con Zelda. Y… - añadió, arrastrando la voz, -Nos informó lo de Iounn-

El joven héroe sintió una terrible punzada en el corazón. Realmente ella había muerto, por su culpa.

Link levantó el rostro, mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas a montones. No podía ocultar tal tristeza y decepción consigo mismo; aquella muerte, sin duda, lo dejaría marcado para siempre.

-Link- susurró Farore, -Fuiste expuesto sin compasión a una terrible tensión y tu cuerpo lo manifestó por la hemorragia de la piel. Apolo tuvo que medicarte inmediatamente para evitar que te desangraras. Todos fuimos testigos de que hiciste lo que pudiste y…- la diosa no pudo seguir, por que el muchacho se echó a llorar a sus brazos a lágrima viva

-¡Soy un idiota!- replicaba Link, llorando amargamente, -¡Era mi obligación rescatarla y no lo hice! ¡Soy un incompetente!-

Lo único que pudo hacer Farore, era acariciarle los cabellos dorados, tratando de consolarlo. Pero era tal su agonía, que ella tampoco pudo contener sus lágrimas.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, que era interrumpido por el agudo llanto del muchacho. Hace mucho tiempo que no había llorado así.

-Link, deja de renegarte tanto. Aunque seas mi portador de la trifuerza y aunque tengas la bendición de los dioses, no siempre el destino te sonreirá. No siempre podrás con todo, ni siquiera nosotros los dioses, tenemos control completo de lo que pasa- le dijo la diosa, con dulzura

-¡Es que usted no entiende!- reprochó el joven, entre lágrimas, -Yo soy el portador del valor, debo siempre ayudar y mire como estoy ahora, llorando como un niño pequeño. Quizá no debería llevar la trifuerza, quizá yo no debería…-

Link no pudo seguir, al sentir ardor en la mejilla derecha. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y su mirada se cruzó con la de la diosa, que lo miraba con un semblante furioso.

-¡Deja de hablar estupideces! ¡Te lo ordeno!- le dijo, con voz firme y dura, -Yo te escogí, desde antes que nacieras. Tú eres un muchacho lleno de virtudes, no puedo creer que reniegues así, me has decepcionado. Si quieres, quédate aquí, sintiendo pena de ti mismo y no metas las narices en la batalla-

El joven sintió que aquellas palabras eran como vinagre sobre sus heridas y le lastimaban más que aquella bofetada.

-Si hay algo que detesto, es alguien que siente vergüenza de mostrar sus sentimientos y se trata con dureza. Nunca te sientas apenado por llorar, muchas veces necesitamos desahogarnos, el llanto no es síntoma de debilidad, sino un gesto muy humano de tristeza-

Link enjugó sus lágrimas y miró al techo. En verdad, la diosa tenía razón, pero era tanta la opresión en su alma, que se sentía devastado. Pero, por alguna razón, aquellas palabras sonaban familiares. Estaba seguro de que las había escuchado antes. Entonces sus recuerdos lo llevaron a aquella tarde en la cascada…

"_Recuerdo bien que esa tarde, Evin, Ángel y yo estábamos sentados a la orilla del río, charlando. Evin nos comentaba sobre su vecino, que se había peleado con su esposa y lo había visto llorar por ella. Nos dijo que ahora que pasa por allí, siempre trata de sonreírle, porque desde que ella lo dejó, el pobre hombre andaba muy deprimido y lloraba por cualquier cosa._

_Siempre había pensado que los hombres no deben llorar, que eso es algo muy femenino y debemos reprimirlo. Por ello dije: __**-Los hombres que lloran son débiles-**__ de forma despectiva. Evin se echó a reír de la broma, pero Ángel se mantuvo seria._

**-**_**Eso está bien-**__ dijo después de un silencio_

_**-¿Está bien llorar?-**__ exclamé yo, extrañado_

_**-Aunque no me lo creas, llorar es una buena forma de lavar nuestras penas. Si me permites decir- **__dijo Ángel pensativa, __**–A veces, cuando la angustia es grande y el estrés oprime el corazón, necesitamos llorar de vez en cuando y desahogarnos. Valentía no es aguantar todas las pruebas y absorber todo como una esponja, eso es imposible, por que todos tendemos a flaquear. Ser valiente es tomar a bien todo lo que nos pasa, seguir aunque sea dura la lucha y lo más importante de todo, hacer todo bien y lo mejor que podamos. Llorar no es síntoma de cobardía. Si éste llanto no es impulsado por la inconformidad o la rabia, yo lo veo de forma diferente. Las lágrimas sirven a veces para librarnos del dolor. Una vez conocí a un muchacho que tenía un amigo. A su amigo, desdichadamente, una enfermedad le mató a su madre. El día del adiós, aquel muchacho quiso consolar a su amigo, con alguna palabra de ánimo. Pero al verlo tan triste y adolorido, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, le temblaban los labios y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sólo pudo abrazar a su amigo y palparle la espalda, para confortarle. Todo esto quizá no era muy de hombre, pero a mis ojos me pareció precioso y estoy segura de que le ayudó a su amigo mejor que ríos de palabras de ánimo-**_

_Me quedé absorto, escuchando. Siempre me he maravillado de la manera tan amable y maternal en que Ángel da sus consejos, tanto, que me es imposible dejar de oírla. _

_**-Muchos grandes genios y hombres de éxito, lloraron en sus momentos angustiosos, pero lo más importante es no quedarse allí, sino seguir adelante, hasta ver la meta cumplida, a pesar de las lágrimas-**__ y me sonrió tan dulcemente que me tocó corazón_

_Sinceramente, lo que ella dijo era cierto."_

Link pestañeó muy fuerte, al revivir aquel momento. A pesar de que estaba confundido por todo aquel revuelo con Asnielo, se había dado cuenta de que extrañaba mucho aquel bonito y amable rostro. Y yo creo que aun más de lo que él pensaba.

-Usted tiene razón- dijo el muchacho, rompiendo el silencio que había precedido a las palabras de la diosa, -Aún no entiendo muchas cosas que están sucediendo, pero le juro que confiaré. Amo a Hyrule y no quiero que su gente sufra-

La diosa sonrió.

-Ésta batalla será difícil y hay una probabilidad muy alta de que posiblemente muera, pero quiero que mi país esté seguro y que sus habitantes vivan en paz. He sido muy egoísta poniendo mis angustias antes que el bienestar de los hylianos y todas las criaturas que conforman esta bella nación- añadió el joven, de manera humilde

-Qué bueno que lo haz entendido. Me siento orgullosa de ti Link. Mantén ese deseo como tu fortaleza y triunfarás- exclamó la mujer

Link de pronto rió. –Sí, ese es mi deseo, pero sospecho que mi principal motor es ver otra vez el rostro de ella. Aunque nos separe una densa cortina de humo, no puedo olvidarla. Se convirtió en parte de mí, y creo que lo será siempre-

Farore iba a decir algo, pero guardó silencio. Pensó que Link hablaba de Iounn, pero yo debo decir que estaba equivocada.

-¡Link!- se escuchó la voz de Odín

Ambos se voltearon y allí estaba de pie el dios, junto con Din.

-¡Señor!- contestó el joven, muy formalmente

-Es un alivio que estés bien. Rekiel nos dio la noticia de que pudiste salvar a la princesa Zelda y…- aquí su tono de voz se tornó algo quebradizo, -…de la muerte de Iounn-

Link bajó la cabeza, como señal de tristeza al ver que una gruesa lágrima se escapada del ojo derecho del dios. Ciertamente, los humanos no somos los únicos que sufrimos.

-Creo que Farore ya te ha informado lo del conjuro- dijo Odín, después de enjugarse la lágrima, en tono serio

-Sí- contestó el muchacho, levantando nuevamente el rostro

-Bien. Nuestro plan sigue en marcha. En unos minutos, el ejército partirá hacia Hyrule. Con ellos se encuentran Aureus y su legión de dragones. Además de eso, hay algo que debes saber- añadió, más serio aún

El rostro de Link gesticuló preguntando de qué se trataba.

-Creo que en nuestra primera conversación, no te expliqué a fondo sobre los vordoj. Ellos se dividen en tres clases: Clase baja, alta y suprema, que es la más difícil de encontrar- dijo el dios

-Así es- esta vez habló Din, -Los vordoj de clase baja son aquellos que no tienen control de sus instintos, no son muy inteligentes y son parecidos a los animales. Son la encarnación de personas cuyo nivel de maldad es muy bajo-

-Los vordoj de clase alta- le explicó Odín, -Son muy parecidos a los humanos. Son astutos, inteligentes y tienen dominio sobre sí mismos. Son aquellos que viste junto a Asnielo-

-Y están los de la clase suprema,- le dijo Farore, -Éstos son muy difíciles de encontrar. Los vordoj de clase baja poseen dos alas, los de clase alta cuatro y los de clase suprema seis-

Link meditó unos instantes. –Entonces eso quiere decir que Asnielo es un vordoj de clase suprema- dijo, después de unos segundos

-Así es,- contestó Odín, -Los vordoj supremos, como te dije, son muy difíciles de encontrar, puesto que concentran una maldad que va más allá de la imaginación. Es un alma tan corrupta, que se le considera a un paso de convertirse en demonio-

El joven quedó sorprendido. Entonces Ganondorf se había aliado con un ¿demonio?

-Por ello, tienes terminantemente prohibido enfrentarte a él- le dijo Din, severa

-Pero hay algo extraño en él. Asnielo es capaz de bloquear el aura de un dios, desaparecer su propia aura y sabe muchos secretos del Kalangitán. Creemos que debe tener algún aliado divino- exclamó Odín, frunciendo el ceño

-¿Por eso sabía dónde se encontraba la entrada al inframundo?- preguntó Link

-Exacto- contestó Din, -Asnielo es mucho más astuto de lo que pensamos-

-Hemos hablado con mi hermano Heimdall, quien es el guardián de los dioses y nos ha confirmado nuestras sospechas. Creemos que Rekiel, sirviente de mi hermano Hades, ha podido traicionarnos; por ello, hemos de cuidar lo que haga. Aún no se ha dado cuenta de que Hades le está vigilando y le sellará si realizara alguna acción que lo descubra como traidor- dijo Odín, un tanto preocupado

-Hermano- se oyó la voz de una mujer

Todos miraron a la puerta, en donde se hallaba una mujer de pie, vestida de una fina túnica chocolate. Su cabello estaba adornado con hojas doradas y recogido en una larguísima trenza.

-¡Démeter!- exclamó, -¿Qué sucede hermana?- le preguntó el dios

-Ya es hora,- contestó, -El ejército debe partir-

Minutos después, todo estaba preparado para que el ejército celestial ejecutara. Todos se encontraban reunidos: habían sobrevivientes de todas las razas, ángeles, criaturas mágicas y los miles y miles de dragones; cada uno de ellos había jurado lealtad y que pelearían por Hyrule a toda costa. Era una enorme multitud, cuyo final no se veía.

Link se encontraba de pie, junto a Heimdall y Farore, sus compañeros de misión. A nuestro héroe se le habían devuelto la espada maestra, su escudo y su uniforme. También iba armado con la espada de luz. Estaba atento, escuchando los últimos detalles que Odín estaba compartiendo con los soldados, pero se encontraba algo inquieto. Podía percibir el aura de Zelda entre la multitud. Después de lo que había pasado, ¿Iría también ella a la guerra?

Cuando Odín terminó de hablar, todos se organizaron en los escuadrones ya indicados. –Link,- se le acercó el dios, -Hemos incluido a tu grupo a Naboru. Ella conoce a la perfección el desierto y será su vuestro guía-

La mujer morena se acercó y se incluyó al grupo.

-Vaya, esto me recuerda viejos tiempos. Otra vez luchando juntos Link- le dijo al rubio y le hizo un guiño

El jovencito sonrió. _–Así es, otra vez todos juntos contra Ganondorf. ¿Pero, será él verdadero culpable de todo esto?-_

Cuando estuvieron organizados, apareció Hades, ataviado con su espesa piel de carnero negro, junto con Rekiel, un alto ángel de alas grises y vistiendo una capucha negra que le cubría todo el rostro y Hela, una mujer de largo cabello negro, vestida de una túnica púrpura con encajes brillantes en plata y un velo sobre su cabeza.

El dios de la muerte, extendió sus brazos y su piel, tanto como sus ojos se tornaron negros como el ébano. Todos percibieron su aura impresionante. Ésta los cubrió a todos, en forma de pequeños cristales de nieve color violeta y todo comenzó a desaparecer frente a sus ojos, como si estuviesen teletransportándose.

Odín se encontraba con el Rey Darunia y la princesa Zelda, quien a pesar de haber pasado por un horrible trance, había insistido con vehemencia luchar junto a ellos.

_**-"¡Estoy harta de ser siempre la víctima en apuros!, quiero luchar y ayudar a mi pueblo. No me pida que me quede de brazos cruzados por que no lo haré y no me importa si me matan, mi deber como líder de la nación es ir y pelear"-**_ Odín recordaba lo que hace unos minutos atrás le había dicho Zelda, con una gran determinación. No se sentía quién para obligarla a quedarse a salvo, después de ver aquella chispa de firmeza en sus ojos. Pero había algo que inquietaba mucho al dios. Mientras el panorama del Kalangitán desaparecía entre sus ojos y era suplantado por el asolador y terrible escenario de Hyrule, su mente divagaba en algo que prefería sólo fuera una suposición, una hipótesis. _–El verdadero significado de por qué Asnielo llama madre a Nayru, es por que… ¿Es su parte oscura? Estará transformándose Nayru en un… ¿Demonio?...- _pensaba el dios, a la vez que sus pies ya tocaban el suelo polvoriento y sufrido de la agonizante planicie de Hyrule.


	14. Capítulo 13: La manzana podrida

**-Hola chicos! Un capi un tanto impactante, pero revelador! :O - Luna**

Capítulo 13:

"La manzana podrida"

El corazón de todos latía al unísono. Describir la escena desplegada ante sus ojos, no puede ser explicada en su totalidad con palabras. Las huellas de los vordoj yacían por todos lados, ya que habían señales que así lo indicaban: las estructuras estaban totalmente destruidas y quemadas; el suelo estaba cenizo y sobre él, cual si fuesen adornos macabros, se hallaban cadáveres humanos y de animales, algunos completos, otros no; unos quemados, otros hollados, otros irreconocibles. Era una completa repugnancia el lugar, otrora alegre y lleno de vida.

El cielo negro, parecía llorar de impotencia sobre ellos, bañándolos con una ligera llovizna fría. El panorama de muerte era asolador y el olor de los cadáveres, simplemente insoportable. Ver tanta mortandad a su alrededor hería su corazón terriblemente y todavía aún peor, cuando nuestro joven héroe Link, se agachó para examinar a un cuerpo que tenía cerca, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de un inocente niño.

–Escuchen- la voz de Odín en sus cabezas los puso alerta nuevamente, -Recuerden sus objetivos: destruir los nidos de las criaturas y purificar a los vordoj. Estén muy alerta para encontrar sobrevivientes. A los dioses: recuerden su condición. Las manzanas de la inmortalidad ya no existen y si mueren, muy probablemente no revivirán. Que nuestros dioses padres nos guíen. En marcha-

Los diferentes escuadrones, fueron desapareciendo uno a uno.

-Es nuestro turno,- dijo Heimdall y conjuró un hechizo de teletranportación.

Al segundo, Link sintió arena en su rostro. Ya se encontraban en el Gran Desierto, cuyo horizonte inhóspito hacía que los viajeros viesen alucinaciones y se perdieran entre sus misteriosas dunas de arena.

-Según Hugin y Munin, el nido principal de los vordoj se encuentra a un kilómetro de aquí,- dijo Heimdall, -No puedo utilizar magia para acercarnos más, puesto que podrían darse cuenta de nuestra presencia. Escondan su aura, para poder avanzar-

Naboru, Farore y Link obedecieron. El joven recordó a Hugin y Munin, los "ojos de Odín", un par de cuervos quienes viajaban alrededor del mundo recogiendo noticias e información para Odín. Hugin es el "pensamiento" y Munin es la "memoria". Ambos eran enviados al alba y regresaban por la tarde. Se posaban en los hombros del dios y hablaban a sus oídos todas las noticias.

El grupo caminó silencioso entre las dunas de arena, escuchando el viento susurrar suavemente y viendo la inmensa luna, cuyo lado izquierdo estaba empezando a oscurecerse: señal del eclipse.

Al llegar a cierto punto, Naboru, quien iba frente al grupo, se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Link

-No podemos pasar por aquí. Debemos seguir por el este. Aquí hay arenas movedizas- contestó la mujer, apuntando a lo que parecía ser una especie de fosa, donde el suelo parecía ser inestable.

Link notó cierta preocupación en el rostro de ella.

-¿Naboru, qué sucede en realidad?- inquirió el joven, poniéndole una mano en el hombro

La morena le miró. –Vaya, te has dado cuenta. Es que, el desierto se ve muy extraño- dijo, con tono muy preocupante

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Heimdall

-No sé si me creerán loca, pero la arena se ve diferente; parece como si estuviese muerta- contestó, fijando sus ojos en el horizonte, -Además, añadió, -Hace mucho más frío de lo normal. Es como si el viento helado se hubiese vuelto más fuerte-

-Es verdad- concordó Farore, -Sentí esa brisa helada desde que llegamos a la planicie de Hyrule, es como si el clima hubiese cambiado. Sé que Hyrule se encuentra entrando en el invierno, pero hace más frío de lo normal-

-Hasta podría jurar- agregó Naboru, tocando la arena delicadamente, -Que el mismo desierto se ve congelado. Normalmente, la arena no parece de éste color- afirmó, mientras levantaba un puñado de arena en sus manos, para poder ver mejor con la luz de la luna.

Link quedó asombrado. ¿Qué estarían haciendo Ganondorf y los vordoj? ¿Era tal su poder que afectaba al mismo clima? Era cierto lo que decía Farore, el viento se había vuelto más helado.

-Lo que sea que estén haciendo, debemos de detenerlos,- dijo Link con firmeza, apretando los puños, -Debemos seguir, hay que rescatar a Ángel y averiguar qué están tramando-

Sus compañeros asintieron con la cabeza, y tomaron el camino indicado por Naboru.

Siguieron avanzando, hasta que comenzaron a notar cierta niebla. Cada vez que avanzaban, comenzaba a ser más evidente y a aumentar en espesor. Pero, a pesar de la niebla, lograron ver una especie de capullo gigantesco, que parecía unirse desde el suelo hacia el cielo.

-Parece que hemos llegado,- dijo Heimdall y en instantes, vieron como una nube negra llegó sobre ellos: vordoj que se abalanzaron sobre ellos con furia.

Así una fiera batalla comenzó. Los vordoj, al parecer, eran de clase baja, porque sus rostros estaban desfigurados y sólo emitían aullidos y quejidos; todos trataban de alejarlos, evitando utilizar magia, porque podían ser descubiertos por los vordoj más peligrosos.

-¡Link vete al nido!- gritó Farore, mientras enterraba una de sus dagas del viento en una de las bestias

-¡Debes infiltrarte y buscar a la !- le dijo Heimdall, luchando con dos que tenía encima, quienes le apuntaban casi certeros golpes en el cuello, -¡Nosotros te alcanzaremos!-

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y se escabulló de los vordoj entre la niebla, ya que del grupo, él era el de menor tamaño y las bestias no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia aún.

El muchacho esquivó a todos los que se interpusieron en su camino y al dejarlos atrás, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, en dirección al nido, que ya estaba enfrente.

Al llegar, notó que las paredes eran de un material raro, parecían venas rojas acumuladas y que formaban una pared. La forma del nido era más o menos cilíndrica y de una altura tremenda; Link miró hacia arriba y vio varios túneles, como de hormigas, en donde salían y entraban vordoj volando. Buscó a sus alrededores y no halló alguna entrada; la única forma de entrar era volando.

-¡_Demonios! ¿Ahora que diablos voy a hacer?-_ pensaba, cuando recordó a Aureus. Entonces, con la voz del corazón, llamó al dragón_. –Los dos estamos conectamos por medio de nuestra sangre, es muy probable que él pueda escu…- _y no pudo seguir, por que cerca de él escuchó un pesado revoloteo. El muchacho abrió los ojos bruscamente y se volteó. Sus ojos se toparon con los amarillos brillantes de uno de los dragones de Aureus, quien se había posado en el suelo, haciendo un gesto para que el joven se subiera a su lomo.

-¡Bien pensado Aureus!- susurró Link. _–Si venía el mismo, me hubiesen descubierto, ya que él es inmensamente grande-_

Rápidamente, Link se montó sobre el lomo del dragón y éste se elevó. Volaron hasta llegar cerca de uno de los túneles, que estaban del otro lado de donde estaban los otros, de donde habían salido el grupo de vordoj que habían atacado a Farore y los demás. –Gracias amigo, déjame aquí- dijo Link, mientras se incorporaba y ponía de pie sobre el dragón, -Acércame lo más que puedas- el animal obedeció y el joven dio un salto y clavó su espada su espada en la pared blanda. Como quedó un poco más debajo de la entrada, tomó una de sus flechas y las fue clavando, para ir subiendo poco a poco. Llegó a la entrada y se adentró sigilosamente. Guardó su espada y se cuidó de que su aura no fuera percibida.

El interior del nido era realmente aterrador, puesto que había restos de las víctimas de los vordoj por todos lados y aquellas paredes venosas parecían poseer vida, porque palpitaban ligeramente. El suelo parecía estar hecho con tierra y en él había manchas de sangre seca por todos lados. -¿Cómo ha podido Ángel sobrevivir a éste lugar por más de una semana?- pensaba el chico, mientras sus ojos veían horrorizados las calaveras y miembros humanos esparcidos por las esquinas, telarañas y demás cosas desagradables.

El muchacho fue avanzando lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido alguno. Al llegar al final del pasillo, vio a dos vordoj de clase alta que parecían estar conversando algo. Nuestro amigo se escondió en una esquina oscura a escuchar.

-Oye-, habló el que se veía más feroz, con voz bronca, -¿Crees que Asnielo haya hecho bien en traer a su madre al nido?-

-No lo sé, pero tú sabes que él siempre sabe lo que hace- contestó el otro, mientras se reía de forma sarcástica, -Asnielo la tiene bien custodiada en la galería de la punta de arriba, no vaya ser que uno de nosotros le haga daño…- y se echó a reír nuevamente

-Yo aún no la he visto- dijo el otro sonriendo, dejando ver sus afilados dientes carnívoros, -Pero he escuchado que es una chica blanca como la nieve y de cabellos rojos. Los que me contaron dicen que es una verdadera preciosidad; una mujer fina y delicada. Cuentan que se ve muy frágil y que su olor es muy atrayente-

-Nuestro líder Asnielo debe saber muy bien que si baja la guardia, van a ver muchos aquí que sin pensarlo dos veces la devorarían y quien sabe que otra cosa más le harían… como me has contado, es una mujer muy bella y atractiva…- exclamó el otro, haciendo gestos maliciosos

-¡Calla! Nosotros no podremos tocar si acaso una hebra del cabello de ella- dijo el otro, ya estando serio y algo alarmado por las palabras de su compañero, -Ella es muy importante en nuestros planes de supremacía y si le llegasen a hacer daño, Asnielo los aniquilaría por completo. Sabes que lo puede hacer sin esfuerzo. Además hemos jurado lealtad completa-

-¡Vaya que eres un pesado!- dijo el otro, poniéndole un brazo sobre el hombro, -Sólo bromeaba, no me atrevería a hacerle daño. Además, no podría meter las narices si quiera en esa galería, pues allí está ese tal Ganondorf, los generales y el mismísimo Asnielo. Vamos,- dijo, mientras se alejaban en dirección izquierda, -Tengo mucha hambre, toda esta plática me ha dado apetito. Vamos a buscar un par de buenas presas- y desaparecieron.

_-Parece que Asnielo ha resguardado a Ángel en la parte más alta del nido-_ pensaba Link, _-va a ser muy difícil llegar a ella sin que alguno de ellos se dé cuenta-_

El joven esperó unos minutos, hasta estar bien seguro de que aquellos vordoj ya se habían alejado. Entonces, salió de su escondite y siguió hacia delante, en donde encontró otro túnel arriba de una pared. Link vigiló que nadie estuviese allí y escaló rápidamente hasta la otra entrada. Al subir, inspeccionó el lugar y se escabulló rápidamente, pero unos gruñidos lo sorprendieron y se lanzó sin pensarlo a lo que parecía ser una especie de deshuesadero, donde había muchos cadáveres. Se tiró boca a bajo y se fingió muerto. Enseguida, sintió un vordoj cerca, que al oír el ruido, se asomó en aquel lugar e inspeccionó los muertos. El muchacho estaba muy quieto, pero no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al darse cuenta de que el vordoj estaba clavando sus dientes en los cadáveres, uno a uno, como cerciorándose de que todos estuviesen muertos. Cuando La criatura estuvo a punto de morder su pierna, se oyó un ruido fuerte y otro vordoj atacó al que había estado mordiendo los cadáveres.

Ambos comenzaron a pelearse, gruñendo y golpeándose, como si estuviesen contendiendo por el montón de carne. Link se dio cuenta de ello y empezó a arrastrarse lentamente, sin que las criaturas se diesen cuenta. El nivel de la pelea se volvió más sanguinario y ambos monstruos rodaron túnel abajo con gran fuerza. El muchacho vio esto como su oportunidad y se levantó de inmediato y escaló la pared para llegar al siguiente túnel.

Link siguió avanzando, hasta llegar a un espacio muy abierto. Frente a él, había una especie de puerta y las paredes tenían hoyos, como si fuesen ventanas. El joven se asomó y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una tremenda altura. _–Ésta quizá sea la galería principal. No está custodiada por nadie… es verdad, custodios no son necesarios si ningún vordoj tiene la valentía de llegar hasta aquí. Parece que todos le temen a Asnielo…-_

Con una mano en el pecho y los ojos cerrados, Link buscó con su aura alguna presencia dentro de la habitación, pero era como si no hubiera nadie. _–Hay algo muy extraño aquí… desde que entré al nido, no he sentido la presencia de Ángel, ni siquiera de Asnielo-_

Al acercarse, notó que la puerta estaba cerrada. Miró otra vez por los hoyos, ésta vez hacia el techo, buscando algún lugar por dónde entrar. Entonces halló un pequeño orificio, donde quizá podría infiltrarse.

Link tomó flechas en sus manos nuevamente y salió por uno de los hoyos, enterrándolas cuidadosamente a las suaves paredes para no caerse, ya que eso significaría la muerte instantánea. Así fue trepando, hasta llegar hasta el tope del techo. La capa obscura que les había dado Odín para resguardarse del frío, era perfecta camufladora y le hizo de mucha utilidad. Rápidamente, el muchacho se fue arrastrando, hasta llegar al hoyo, mientras la suave brisa del desierto mecía sus cabellos dorados y la luna le miraba desde el cielo, como única testigo. Cuando estuvo allí, se dio cuenta de que era una ventana, pues tenía vitrales de colores, algo muy inusual para aquel sombrío lugar.

Suavemente, nuestro joven héroe movió el vitral, abriendo la ventana. Inspeccionó otra vez el lugar y no encontró aura alguna. _–Debo tener cuidado, Asnielo es capaz de esconder su aura-_ pensó el chico cuando bajaba cuidadosamente y entraba a la habitación.

El lugar era bastante amplio. Aunque estaba un tanto obscuro, Link pudo ver que aquel lugar estaba lleno de lujos: una gran y suntuosa cama, una mesita con espejo y toda clase de cosméticos; en una esquina podía verse un armario abierto, y al verlo de cerca, vio una gran cantidad de hermosos vestidos blancos y los más finos y delicados zapatos; en el techo una preciosa lámpara y el suelo no estaba rústico y arenoso como afuera, sino, cubierto con una especie de tela o alfombra. Parecía la habitación de una princesa. Como había caído tratando de no poner los pies en el suelo, Link se quitó las botas, las cuales escondió bajo la cama con cuidado, con la esperanza de no dejar huellas que le delataran. El muchacho se acercó a la cama y tomó una prenda que estaba allí. –Esta habitación es de…- murmuró, mientras acariciaba el vestido con su rostro; ubicando el dulce aroma de Ángel en él. Pero, ¿En dónde estaría ella?

El joven se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, que estaba entre abierta y echó un vistazo.

Abajo había unas escaleras, que llegaban a algo que parecía ser un vestíbulo. Ese lugar se veía mucho más cuidado y fino, que las galerías en donde había estado antes; no se veían cadáveres en el suelo, ni manchas de sangre; más bien, parecía hasta limpio y cuidado. Entonces se puso en pie y abrió lentamente la puerta y salió, verificando que nadie estuviese allí. Bajó suavemente las escaleras, encontrándose en el vestíbulo, en donde había puesta una mesa con seis sillas y un candelabro que estaba apagado. Link miró a su izquierda y encontró otro túnel, pero que ésta vez estaba sellado. Siguió caminando y halló un pequeño pasillo. Avanzó lentamente, hasta dar con una pared; un camino sin salida, pero el joven notó que ésta pared palpitaba, pero de una manera diferente a las demás. Se acercó poco a poco y se echó hacia atrás como precaución cuando la pared se abrió de par en par.

El joven se acercó para echar un vistazo y vio otro túnel que se veía rojizo. Las paredes venosas parecían tener sangre y todo era grotesco, como lo había visto en las otras galerías. El muchacho entró paso a paso, anonadado por tan chocante e irrisorio lugar, pero no pudo avanzar mucho, ya que sus ojos captaron algo que lo dejó sin aliento: al lado derecho había una pequeña celda. Dentro, se encontraba una mujer encadenada; tenía muchas heridas y moretones. Estaba echada en el asqueroso suelo con las ropas desgarradas y las manos ensangrentadas.

Link se le acercó rápidamente, con la esperanza de que aún estuviese viva. Metió la mano entre los barrotes, intentando tocarla.

-¡Oiga!- le susurró, -¿Se encuentra usted con vida?-

La mujer sólo se estremeció. Levantó un poco la cabeza y le miró.

El joven quedó asombrado del gran parecido que tenía ésta mujer con Ángel. Su cabello era rojizo, su piel blanca; su rostro, labios rosas y perfil eran muy parecidos, a excepción de sus ojos que eran color café.

-¿Quién…eres…? No pareces un vordoj…- balbuceó, con una voz terriblemente débil y apagada

-Mi nombre es Link, no soy un vordoj, soy hylian- le contestó el joven, aún sorprendido

La mujer se incorporó con mucha dificultad y se acercó a los barrotes.

-Jovencito, por favor, salva a mi hija… eres el único que ayudarla…- dijo, en tono tembloroso, mientras lloraba, -Yo no puedo hacer nada por ella y aunque lo haga, no creo que ella lo desee…-

_-Será que ésta mujer es… ¿La madre de Ángel?-_ pensó el chico

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó después

-Estoy segura de que ese demonio le hizo algo a mi hija- contestó, -Ella, no es la misma…sé que me queda poco tiempo, pero quiero que me prometas que la salvarás…. por favor…-

Link observó con tristeza a la joven mujer. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de la madre de Ángel, pero, ¿Cómo la habían traído hasta allí?

El joven tomó delicadamente las manos de la mujer.

-Yo se lo juro, por los dioses y lo que me queda de vida que la salvaré- le dijo, con voz firme, mientras le miraba a los ojos

-Gracias…- susurró

_-Pero, ¿A qué se habrá referido con eso de que Ángel ya no es la misma?-_

Link le sonrió, pero éste gesto se esfumó de su rostro al sentir la enorme presencia de Asnielo acercarse, junto con unas cinco más; una de las cuales le pertenecía a Ángel y la otra a Ganondorf.

-Le prometo que regresaré- le dijo el muchacho, soltándole las manos suavemente

La mujer sonrió y el muchacho corrió rápidamente hacia la pared palpitante. Ésta se abrió y subió por el pasillo, las escaleras y entró al cuarto de Ángel, cerrando la puerta.

_-¡Demonios me han sorprendido! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?-_

El joven escuchó la puerta de abajo abrirse y murmullo de voces. La abrió un poco lentamente y miró hacia abajo. Pudo ver a Ganondorf, acompañado por tres vordoj de clase alta: uno de ellos era Kano, los otros dos nunca los había visto. Al igual que Asnielo, tenían apariencia humana, pero un poco más mayor y ostentaban un rostro más adulto. Asnielo, cuyo rostro frío e inexpresivo seguía igual, venía más atrás, tomando una mano blanca. Link abrió un poco más la puerta y sus ojos captaron a Ángel, que estaba de un color muy pálido; ataviada con un larguísimo vestido blanco con muchos encajes, llevaba el cabello suelto y un precioso collar de cristales coloridos. Sus ojos ya no estaban brillantes y risueños como antes, sino que se veían tristes y faltos de vida; opacos, apagados y desanimados. Estaba completamente diferente de cómo él la había conocido; su semblante ya no se veía brillante y sano, sino que se notaba enfermiza, sus mejillas sonrosadas habían sido reemplazadas por unas pálidas y sus labios, otrora rosas, eran de un color violeta, como si estuviese helada.

-La guerra ha comenzado,- dijo Ganondorf, a la vez que reía, -Al fin terminaremos con todo esto y podremos coronarnos como los reyes. Después de conquistar Hyrule, con ayuda de tu madre y nuestro querido colega en el Kalangitán, podremos adueñarnos de otras dimensiones-

-Éste plan a salido más que perfecto- exclamó otro de los vordoj, -Asnielo, has probado ser un verdadero líder. Estamos a un palmo de la victoria. Los dioses han caído en nuestra trampa, sólo falta que terminen de embarrarse. Hahahaha- rió, -Pobrecitos, no saben lo que les espera-

Link vio que Asnielo conducía a Ángel a la mesa, en donde le sacó con una silla con caballerosidad y la sentó; pero sus actos denotaban cierta manía idólatra hacia ella.

La joven se sentó en silencio con la mirada completamente perdida. El vordoj, después de ayudarla a acomodarse, se quedó de pie junto a ella, escuchando quizás lo que los otros decían.

-Muy pronto llegará el eclipse de luna. Sólo quedan unas cuantas horas para qué empiece- anunció Kano, serio como siempre

-Escuchen- irrumpió Asnielo, -Kano, Sambello, Simdam. Ustedes ya conocen éste acontecimiento muy bien. Eclipse de luna significa que quedaremos segados por nuestros instintos hasta el siguiente día y que sólo los más fuertes sobreviven. Ustedes han probado serlo; pues han logrado vivir hasta ahora, pero- y su semblante inexpresivo se tornó desafiante y agresivo, -Ahora es diferente, ya que mi madre está aquí. Si alguno toca a mi madre, ya saben lo que pasará- les recordó, con una mirada mezcla de seriedad y fiereza; -Ganondorf, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. No es mi responsabilidad si te pasa algo o mueres, estás por tu cuenta- siguió Asnielo, esta vez dirigiéndose al líder gerudo.

-Si, ya lo sé. Y te recomiendo que cuides mucho de tu madre, pues ella es la más vulnerable aquí y tú sabes bien porqué- exclamó el gerudo

-Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer. Sabes que estas en esto por que lo has querido. Me da igual si mueres o no, ése es tu problema- fue la fría y seca contestación de Asnielo

Ganondorf sonrió sarcásticamente ante el comentario.

-Vamos Asnielo, ¿Por qué la desconfianza?- le dijo el gerudo, -Ésta asociación también me beneficia-

Antes que el malvado líder terminase de hablar, aparecieron varios vordoj de la nada y emboscaron a Kano y los otros dos. Ganondorf lanzó un poderoso hechizo contra Asnielo y de las sombras salió otra criatura, quien sujetó a Ángel fuertemente.

A todo esto Link miraba sobresaltado, nunca se hubiese imaginado esto.

-Ay, ay, mi queridísimo Asnielo- dijo Ganondorf de forma burlona, -Te debo disculpas. Es que aún no me acostumbro a recibir órdenes. Lastimosamente, eres muy peligroso para mis intereses y muchos de los vordoj piensan que tu presencia es arriesgada para sus existencias- y se acercó a Ángel, -Creo que ésta benéfica asociación se ha roto- añadió, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos a la muchacha.

-¡Maldito Ganondorf!- dijo Sambello, a la vez que los otros vordoj le tenían apresado, -Eres un canalla, has llegado hasta lo más bajo. Dime, ¿acaso te has comprado a esos vordoj de clase baja?-

-Sólo son basura- se rió Sindam, -Vaya, eres peor de lo que pensaba-

Ganondorf sonrió. –Bueno, a veces hay que valerse de los peones para ganar la batalla-

-No me sorprende- exclamó Asnielo, frívolo

-No me guardes rencor- contestó el gerudo, -Me temo que el hechizo que te he impuesto te dejará inmovilizado mucho tiempo. Gracias a la ayuda de mi muy colaborador amigo- y en la puerta apareció Heimdall sonriente, llevando en los brazos a Farore, cuya piel estaba completamente negra.

Link no lo podía creer. Quedó estupefacto. ¿Heimdall era el traidor de los dioses?

-Gracias por la presentación Ganondorf- dijo, con una sonrisa maléfica dibujada en su rostro, -Nuestros planes marchan a la perfección. Tuve que deshacerme de esa gerudo y mira- le mostró a Farore y luego la lanzó al suelo, -Lamentablemente mi querida amiga Farore no quiso entender y me vi en la forzosa necesidad de dormirla. No la he matado, porque si su aura desaparece, estaremos en problemas- y se echó a reír

De repente, una niebla oscura apareció y se personificó en el mismísimo Hades.

-Hermano, todo está preparado. Fui al bosque Kokiri y destruí al Árbol Deku, como me pediste. Ahora, ya no podrá purificar nuestra aura maligna. Todo marchó a la perfección, nadie se dio cuenta de que lo hice y fingí mi muerte ante Saria y los demás Kokiris para que no sospecharan- exclamó, serio

-Excelente hermanito- dijo Heimdall, palmeándole la espalda, -Espléndido trabajo. Regresa ahora con Hela y Rekiel al inframundo, necesitamos que estén preparados para la siguiente fase-

El niño dios desapareció en el aire.

_-¡Hades y sus súbditos también son traidores! ¡Demonios!- _pensaba Link

Heimdall miró a Asnielo, quien parecía extrañamente tranquilo.

-Asnielo, lo lamento, pero ya has cumplido con tu parte del plan- dijo, acercándosele, -Hemos conjurado un potente hechizo que ni el vordoj de un semi dios podrá destruir-

-¿El vordoj de un semi dios?- el joven héroe escuchaba atónito

Como un reflejo, Link vio que todos realizaban el mismo gesto de confusión, al ver a Asnielo sonreír.

-¿Crees que puedes apresarme? ¡Pedazo de porquería!- exclamó y las cadenas invisibles que lo sujetaban se rompieron. Una horrible aura de maldad y crueldad se desató en el lugar. Los vordoj que sujetaban a Ángel y a los sirvientes de Asnielo, huyeron despavoridos; el líder de los vordoj se movió tan velozmente que nadie le vio tomar a Ganondorf del cuello y alzarlo.

Ganondorf trató de zafarse, pero su poderosa aura quedó opacada por la magnánima aura del vordoj. Nunca había sentido poder tal.

-¿Creíste que podías sellarme con tu hechizo?- dijo Asnielo, apretando su cuello con gran fuerza y la cara desfigurada por la rabia, -Me das asco. Muere de una vez- y dicho esto, con la otra mano, apretó fuertemente la cara de Ganondorf, tanto, que sus garras se clavaron en ésta y con violencia, Asnielo arrancó la cabeza del líder gerudo.

Todos quedaron en shock, nadie pudo moverse. Ni siquiera Heimdall. Fue hasta que el cuerpo el cuerpo sangrante y decapitado de Ganondorf cayó al suelo, que todos reaccionaron.

Link se levantó del suelo en donde estaba sentado, completamente alterado, al ver esta escena. Fue la cosa más terrible que había visto en su vida; la escena más horrorosa y sanguinaria que sus ojos adolescentes habían presenciado.

Asnielo se sacudió la sangre de las manos con frialdad, mientras observaba con odio a Heimdall, quien estaba de lo más calmado.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó irónico, -No era necesario. Pero bueno, qué he de hacer, ya lo mataste- dijo, sin ninguna importancia de lo que había pasado

Entonces rió. -¿Crees que puedes hacerme lo mismo a mí?- dijo Heimdall, -Me gustaría verte intentándolo. Pero, creo que antes, te interesaría saber quién nos está visitando- y miró fijamente a la puerta de la habitación de Ángel, -No es así, ¿querido Link?-


	15. Capítulo 14: La manzana podrida partII

Capítulo 14:

"La manzana podrida" - parte II

En realidad, Link no pudo reaccionar. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo moverse. Sólo sintió una violenta ráfaga que lo sacudió y el fuerte golpe que se dio en la cabeza al caer al suelo.

Lentamente, el joven abrió los ojos y se vio tirado en el suelo del vestíbulo, mientras todos le miraban con sorpresa.

-Creí que no podrías llegar hasta aquí, te he subestimado jovencito- rompió el hielo Heimdall, de manera sarcástica

Al ver la mueca en el rostro del dios, el corazón del jovencito se llenó de ira. Recordó lo que el espíritu de la espada maestra le había dicho, pero no pudo calmar tal sentimiento que se encendía como pólvora en su alma.

Link se levantó de golpe y sacó su arma.

-¡Eres un desgraciado! ¿Cómo pudiste engañarnos? ¡No te perdonaré que hayas matado a Naboru y lastimado a Farore!-gritó

Una carcajada irrumpió el silencio del lugar. –Eres un iluso. Contra mí, no podrás hacer nada. Confiesa estabas aquí para llevarte a Ángel, ¿verdad?- y el dios volvió a hacer mueca, mirando a Asnielo con un gesto imperioso

Los ojos azules del héroe del tiempo se fijaron en los ojos muertos y apagados de Ángel, que le miraba sin reacción alguna. La muchacha seguía inmóvil; su rostro no ostentaba ninguna expresión, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Aunque había presenciado la espantosa muerte de Ganondorf y parte de la sangre de éste había manchado el suelo cerca de ella, ni siquiera se había inmutado en moverse o hacer gesto alguno.

Asnielo observó a Link. Aquel trío de ojos se encontró, en un triángulo tenso. Los azules no dejaban de mirar con angustia a los tristes ojos verdes. Los ojos rojos notaron cierta chispa extraña en los azules, como si estuviesen rogando por los verdes; no, quizá un sentimiento más profundo que la pena y la lástima, era algo cálido sin duda; eso que los humanos se pavonean en nombrar: amor.

Los ojos rojos de Asnielo se encendieron coléricos al notar aquello. El amor para un vordoj era de lo peor, pues en sus endurecidas almas, aquello no podía aflorar. Sentían aberración por cualquier tipo de afecto, por ello Asnielo dirigió una mirada llena de furia hacia el muchacho, era tal la repugnancia que sentía por él, que se interpuso entre Ángel y el jovencito.

-Ya me hartaste- dijo, con rabia, -¡Ahora mismo te mataré!- y se acercó con una velocidad prodigiosa al joven, quien no pudo evadir el ataque con su escudo. Las garras de Asnielo cortaron parte del pecho del muchacho con tanta violencia que salió volando hacia el otro lado de la habitación, golpeándose con la pared. El vordoj nuevamente se abalanzó sobre él y le golpeó la mejilla y el estómago. Link cayó al suelo jadeando, mientras salía sangre de su boca. El muchacho levantó la vista y se fijó en Ángel, quien no hacía aún ademán alguno. Asnielo se dispuso nuevamente en atacar, pero ésta vez el joven héroe bloqueó su ataque con el escudo y aprovechó la reacción del vordoj, para con la otra mano cortarle en uno de sus brazos. Asnielo retrocedió. Miró su herida con indiferencia y a los segundos ésta se cicatrizó por completo.

-¡Maldito imbécil!- gruñó, y levantó su mano derecha lentamente, mirando fijamente a Link. Éste, comenzó a elevarse poco a poco, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por zafarse de aquel sortilegio. En los labios de Asnielo se dibujó una sonrisa de maldad; a pesar de haber sido traicionado por Heimdall, parecía estar disfrutando aquel momento, como si le fuese más importante matar al despreciable héroe del tiempo que ocuparse del dios. Algo muy dentro de ellos les hacía rivales a muerte y Asnielo se encontraba cegado por el odio.

Suavemente, el vordoj comenzó a cerrar el puño de su mano derecha. Link, suspendido en el aire, no comprendía aquel gesto; pero un agudo dolor en su cuerpo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era como si le estuviesen rompiendo y despedazando por dentro; sentía sus órganos aprisionados y retorciéndose, produciendo una tortura indescriptible. De su boca, oídos y ojos empezó a brotar sangre lentamente, mientras el joven se estremecía por tal brutal agonía.

-Parece que de ésta no te escapas Link- se mofó Heimdall, mirando con atención la escena

El joven no pudo seguir conteniéndose y dio un grito de aflicción terrible.

Los otros vordoj, Heimdall y Asnielo, contemplaban con maldad el sufrimiento del muchacho, pero una vocecita lúgubre y débil, les hizo voltear. Todos observaron con asombro a Ángel, quien se había puesto de pie y caminaba lentamente hacia Link.

-…Para…ya basta…- exclamó

Asnielo la miró desconcertado. El joven héroe dio otro alarido de dolor y ella se echó a correr y se cruzó entre el vordoj y el muchacho.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Déjalo en paz!- gritó, esta vez con voz firme y decidido

Era tal la confusión del vordoj que el hechizo cesó y Link descendió al suelo. Ángel, al verlo tan mal herido, se agachó y acarició el rostro del joven con ternura, lamentándose de que todo esto estuviese sucediendo.

Link tomó la fría mano de la pálida muchacha entre las suyas. -…Me…me alegra que estés bien. Te extrañé mucho- susurró, con una sonrisa

Ángel conmovida, empezó a llorar y sonrió también. Entonces, con sus manos, llevó la palma de la mano derecha de Link a su pecho, deslizándola con delicadeza. –Permíteme curarte- musitó, y su cuerpo se iluminó.

_-¡Ángel ya conoce la verdad! Ya sabe que es una diosa, pero, ¿Cómo se habrá enterado?-_ pensó

El joven sintió que sus lesiones no le dolían y el aura refrescante y puro de Ángel invadió su ser, cual agua reconfortante; aunque minutos antes el aura de la jovencita estaba algo sombrío, ahora podía sentirse claro, dulce y suave como antes. –Perdóname- profirió el muchacho, -Al principio estaba confundido. Aún tengo muchas dudas que aclarar, pero, te confesaré algo- y el joven se incorporó, arrodillado frente a la asombrada joven, -Te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mí-, le dijo, mirándola a los ojos y entonces rió, -¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? Eres muy difícil de olvidar, ¿lo sabías? No puedo apartarte de mi corazón-

Los ojos de Ángel brillaron de sorpresa. Era como si la chispa de alegría perdida, hubiese vuelto nuevamente a ella. Sus mejillas pálidas se colorearon de rosa otra vez y sus labios helados sonrieron lentamente.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, llenando de luz ese bello instante, a pesar de que el cuerpo de Ángel ya se encontraba iluminado. La felicidad de volverse a ver era muy evidente y los amigos estaban consientes del sentir del otro.

Aquel momento precioso, fue desgarrado por Asnielo, quien arrebató a la joven, tomándola entre sus brazos y alejándola del muchacho. Todos miraron con extrañeza al líder vordoj, quien desplegaba en su semblante una expresión completamente nueva en él; era una mezcla de asombro, odio y algo que quizás, nunca había sentido en su vida; el miedo de perder algo valioso.

Asnielo apretó el cuerpo de Ángel contra el suyo. –Madre, ¿cómo has podido?- le reprochó, -¡Yo soy parte de ti! ¡Ese idiota no es nada!- y la abrazó bruscamente, pero ella logró libarse de entre sus brazos y retrocedió. Asnielo le miró más que sorprendido. Era muy obvio el cambio de la muchacha, quien antes se mostró débil y sumisa, pero ahora se rebelaba y mostraba mucha fuerza. ¿Qué era lo que le había hecho transformarse?

La joven lo miraba fijamente. –No…- afirmó, -ya basta. No quiero seguir lastimando a nadie, por favor…-

¿Qué era aquello que le hacía sacar fortaleza de donde no la tenía? Sí; muy probablemente se trataba de eso llamado amor. Amor a la vida, a sus amigos, a Link.

El aspecto del vordoj tornóse completamente agresivo; era tal su indignación, que su ser se encendió de cólera, cual nunca se le había visto antes.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!- le gritó con furia a Link, -¡¿Qué es lo que le has hecho? ¡Ella es mía y de nadie más!-

-¡Tú no la amas!- respondió Link con firmeza, -¿No te das cuenta de que le haces daño?-

-¡Cállate!- contestó airado el vordoj, -Yo soy parte de su corazón, ella debe quedarse conmigo. ¡Es mi madre, mi hermana, mi amiga y mi mujer!- añadió Asnielo, casi histérico

Link le miró impresionado. -¡Estás enfermo!-

En ese intenso momento, apareció Hades, despidiendo una ligera niebla oscura, como si estuviese cerrando el telón de aquella acalorada discusión.

Heimdall comenzó a aplaudir. -¡Qué buen espectáculo!- dijo, reído, -Qué lástima que deba acabarse. No tengo tiempo de ver cómo quedará este enredo amoroso, aunque lo quisiera sinceramente- enunció, haciendo gestos burlescos, -Mi queridísima niña- y se puso al lado de Ángel, -Gracias a ti, tengo la victoria en mis manos. Me has sido de mucha utilidad- y la tomó por la barbilla

-¡¿A qué te refieres?- espetó Link, poniéndose en guardia

-Pequeño, esto está saliendo tal y como lo quise, a pesar de algunas cosillas no previstas- y miró a Asnielo haciéndole muecas, como si le recriminara por la violenta muerte de Ganondorf, -Pero bueno, cosas así suelen pasar. Ángel- y miró fijamente a los ojos de la jovencita, -O debería decir Nayru, gracias a que eres mitad diosa y mitad humana, pudiste crear un vordoj muy poderoso. Hay tanto odio y rencor bajo tu rostro de ángel, que simplemente me fascinas. Debo confesar, que esos sentimientos oscuros nunca hubiesen nacido en tu ser, sin mi minúscula, pero importante ayuda-

El semblante de la muchacha se oscureció otra vez. Link quedó un tanto confuso, pero pudo comprender que Asnielo era la parte oscura del corazón de Ángel.

El joven miró al vordoj, cuyo rostro aún reflejaba rabia y enojo. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan puro como lo era Ángel, hubiese creado en su fuero íntimo, aquel ser tan lleno de maldad y crueldad? ¡Era realmente inconcebible! No podía entenderlo. ¿Qué clase de profunda oscuridad albergaba el corazón de su amiga? Y, ¿por qué la albergaba?

Heimdall rió muy fuerte al ver la cara de confusión de la muchacha. –Ángel,- exclamó, acariciándole los suaves cabellos, -Te aseguro que hubieses sido muy feliz y nada de esto pasaría si no fuera por culpa de tu madre- y le hizo señas a Hades, quien se desvaneció en el aire y apareció nuevamente, agarrando fuertemente el brazo de una mujer blanca, de cabellos rojos; que estaba completamente magullada, golpeada y herida.

Los ojos de Ángel se abrieron de par en par. Sus labios balbucearon algo y entonces corrió hacia aquella mujer, llorando a lágrima viva. -¡Mamá!- gritó con angustia, abrazando el cuerpo mal herido de su joven madre.

_-¡Entonces sí se trataba de su madre!-_ pensó el joven héroe

-Qué conmovedor- exclamó Heimdall, irónico, -Les aseguro, que si no fuese por esta mujer, esto no se hubiera concretado. Te felicito Frigg- le habló, -Por tu grandiosa decisión de haberte unido a un humano, concebiste dioses híbridos que me fueron de muchísima utilidad. Con un poco de mi ingenio, pude empujarles a sentir odio- y sonrió con malicia

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Ángel con un tono de voz lleno de temor

-¿Acaso no recuerdas?- y Heimdall hizo un ademán de no comprender, -Todas aquellas cosas que pasaste. El desprecio de tu familia, las burlas de tus primos- en este punto su rostro tornóse completamente malicioso, -Aquel problemilla que tuviste con tu profesor…-

-¡Calla por favor!- gritó desesperada la madre de Ángel, mientras abrazaba a su hija con el último esfuerzo físico que podía dar

-¡Silencio estúpida!- vociferó Heimdall con desprecio, -¡Tú zorra! No tienes derecho de hablar aquí. ¿Para qué esconderlo? No puedes tapar el sol con un dedo. Desde que tomaste aquella decisión de casarte con ese humano, has condenado la vida de tus hijos. Por tu culpa,- y empezó a acercarse a ellas lentamente, -Ellos pasaron por toda clase de experiencias negativas; por tu culpa están enfermos, por que la divinidad no se mezcla con la inmundicia humana y sus cuerpos no soportan tal presión; por tu culpa tu marido y tu hijo mayor murieron en aquel accidente que presenciaste-

Ángel miró a su madre sorprendida. Link recordó que la muchacha le había comentado que su padre y hermano habían muerto en un accidente, del que ella no podía acordarse, por más que intentaba.

Heimdall, al ver a la muchacha, se mofó nuevamente. -¿Por qué no le dices cómo murieron?- le espetó con burla, -Ella estuvo allí también y vio todo-

-…Para por favor…- imploró la mujer, llorando de angustia

-¿Quieres saber la verdad?- siguió Heimdall, desatendiendo completamente el pedido de la madre, -Yo causé aquella explosión. Antes de que el avión causara ese fuerte estallido en el aeropuerto, yo estuve allí con el muy útil plebeyo de mi hermanito Hades, el ángel de la muerte: Rekiel. Me parece que el único que pudo notar nuestra presencia fue André, tu hijo mayor; aunque no le dimos importancia y matamos a tu marido frente a sus ojos. Fue divertido ver su cabeza volando en pedazos-

Aquella atroz declaración, creó una autentica borrasca en el rostro de la madre y la hija. Ambas quedaron perplejas; no podían pronunciar palabra.

Link quedó ensimismado. Sentía internamente que debía reaccionar; debía hacer algo para callarle de una buena vez, pero no sabía cómo tenía que llevarlo a cabo. Pero algo que llamó poderosamente su atención fue que el aspecto de Asnielo había cambiado completamente; el gesto que se dibujaba en su rostro era de asombro. ¿Ignoraba él aquello que había dicho Heimdall?

Al ver la expresión en la cara de ambas que estaba buscando, Heimdall prosiguió, -Creo que no había visto tanta sangre junta después de la última guerra; mi amigo Rekiel se dio gusto descuartizando uno a uno a los pasajeros, incluyendo a tu querido hijito, que fue el último. Y vaya que eso nos fue de gran beneficio; no esperaba que el alma de André o mas bien Baldur, dios de luz; fuera tan vengativa, al punto de perderse en el inframundo- añadió, como si la terrorífica hazaña fuese digna de admirar.

Link notó que el ceño de Asnielo volvió a fruncirse, pero ésta vez más fuerte. Era increíble la maldad de Heimdall y Hades. El joven miró con desprecio al dios de la muerte, que estaba de pie atento a la situación, pero para su sorpresa, con un aspecto decaído, como si haber hecho tales cosas le pesara terriblemente en la conciencia.

-Lo siento angelita- le dijo el dios, -Tenía que hacerlo. Tu madre me traicionó. Jugó con el corazón de Odin y el mío, para terminar allegándose a un asqueroso humano. Además, necesitaba que tu corazón creara a una criatura oscura poderosa y muy necesaria para mis planes-

Ángel miraba a Heimdall con los ojos anonadados e indignados. Entonces volteó hacia su madre, con un gesto de absoluta desconfianza y consternación. Suavemente, alejó los brazos que la tenían abrazada y se incorporó, alejándose lentamente sin dejar de mirarla con estupor.

-Hija….por favor… no…- balbuceó la madre, llorando con desesperación

-¡No escuches a éste maldito!- le gritó Link, al ver la actitud que asumió la joven

Heimdall se burló de él. -¿Para qué seguir ocultando la verdad? Además, ¿quién eres tú para meterte en lo que no te importa? Lo hecho, hecho está y no lo podrás cambiar. Y lo mejor de todo, es que antes de su padre y hermano irse en aquel viaje, ella tuvo una fuerte discusión con su hermano. ¿No es así Ángel?-y se dirigió a ella

La muchacha le miró con desconcierto

-Ese día le dijiste que estabas cansada de él y que era mejor que desapareciera. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?-

-Basta…- susurró ella con dolor y se tapó los oídos como para no escuchar

-Lastimosamente, tú fuiste la más afectada en cuanto a tu salud. Por ello, tu querido hermano mayor, como te "amaba mucho", se volvió sobre protector en extremo, convirtiéndose en un completo fastidio para ti. Y al ver consumado tu deseo por aquella ventana del aeropuerto, se produjo en ti tal ira y asco por ti misma que allí concebiste a Asnielo, quien es la mezcla de tus sentimientos oscuros. Lo curioso es que aunque es tu parte oscura, lo creaste con la imagen de tu hermano-

En ese momento todos miraron a Asnielo. Los vordoj son la parte oscura de la persona, es como su reflejo, por ello, comparten el mismo género. Sin embargo, Ángel era una mujer, pero había forjado a su vordoj como un varón.

_-¿Asnielo tiene el físico del hermano mayor de Ángel? ¡Con razón es el más humano de todos!-_ razonó Link

Ángel se quedó mirando perpleja al vordoj. -¿André?- blabuceó y de la nada, cerró sus ojos bruscamente y comenzó a gritar muy fuerte, producto de un ataque de histeria.

-¡Ya recordaste al fin!- aplaudió Heimdall, -¡Recordaste aquella explosión que destruyó casi todo el aeropuerto en donde te encontrabas! ¡Recordaste que en aquel incidente murieron casi 300 personas, incluyendo a tu padre y a tu hermano!-

-¡Ya cállate Heimdall!- irrumpió la voz de Hades, llena de ira, -¡Ya has causado mucho dolor y sufrimiento! ¿No te basta?-

Todos quedaron atónitos al escuchar al "supuesto" cómplice de Heimdall hablar así.

El dios quedó un tanto sorprendido ante el reproche de su hermano menor.

-¿Ahora te vas a poner en contra mía? ¡Los dos estamos hasta el cuello en esto!- gritó

-Acepto mi responsabilidad de lo que hice-, declaró Hades, con madurez -pero júrame que haz respetado nuestro convenio-

-Ah eso…- dijo Heimdall, con un tonillo poco importa

Hades se sobresaltó al ver el gesto de su hermano.

-¡¿En dónde está Démeter?- enunció, aterrado, -¿Qué le has hecho?-

-Déjame informarte, que eso salió de mis manos- Heimdall hizo una mueca de enojo, -La imbécil de mi hermana se enteró de todo y quiso contarle todo a Odín. Me tuve en la forzosa necesidad de callarla-

-¡En dónde está!- preguntó alterado el niño dios

Heimdall guardó un pequeño silencio. –La tuve cautiva en una celda cerca de la madre de ésta chiquilla, pero parece un pequeño grupo de vordoj de clase baja se atrevieron a entrar aquí y bueno, ya te imaginarás que pasó. Sí, los aniquilaron, pero ya era demasiado tarde-

Los ojos de Hades se encendieron completamente trastornados al comprender lo que había pasado con su querida media hermana.

-¡MALDITO! ¡ELLA ERA TU HERMANA DE SANGRE!- le gritó Hades, totalmente fuera de sí

-¡No me hables así!- le espetó con furia Heimdall, -¡Ella tuvo la culpa! Es una estupidez que me reniegues por ello. Además, era una inútil. A pesar de la hija mayor de TÚ PADRE, DEL PADRE DE ODÍN Y DEL MÍO, el muy egoísta coronó a Odín, el hijo de su amante, como líder del Kalangitán. ¡Y NOSOTROS QUÉ! Somos hijos de su legítima esposa, a quien él despreciaba. Por ello se juntó con la cualquiera de tu madre y te concibió a Odín y a ti, ¡hijos de perdición!-

-Pero somos hijos del mismo padre, ¡Somos hermanos!- le gritó Hades irritado

-¡Cállate!- y Heimdall enfureció aún más, -¡Lo peor de todo es que la estúpida de Démeter aceptó la decisión de nuestro padre-

-¡Ella amaba mucho a Odín, como si fuesen hijos de la misma madre y tú lo sabes! No era como tú, que albergas esos celos y esa furia interna-

-No me interesa en lo absoluto. Al fin, podré eliminar a Odín, a ti y a los demás dioses, gracias a la idiotez que hizo Frigg- y miró con antipatía a la madre de Ángel, -Por eso elaboré todo éste plan y obligué al corazón de ésta chica que aprendiera a odiar y despreciar a los que le habían hecho daño. Sólo falta la última fase y tendré el control de todo-

Toda aquella pelota creciente de horrendas confesiones y verdades, hizo que el corazón de muchacha, estallara en abominación y aversión.

-….ya….¡BASTA!- gritó Ángel, mientras se elevaba en el aire y comenzaba a brillar intensamente. Todo el lugar se estremeció con vehemencia y se percibía el fuerte aura de la muchacha crecer más y más, asfixiándoles violentamente.

Link, desesperado, intentó correr hacia ella, para calmar aquella monstruosa y desmesurada ira que podía sentir proveniente de su aura y avanzó hacia ella, intentando llamarla. Pero el poder tan increíblemente destructivo y catastrófico, hizo que un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el alma de ella absorbiera al joven sin dejar rastro.


	16. Capítulo 15: Dolor

**-Gracias muchachos por su comentarios, me interesa saber mucho sus opiniones. Cap 15, ¡enjoy!- Luna**

Capítulo 15:

"Dolor"

Aquel sentimiento, era difícil de describir. Era como si fuese arrastrado por un torbellino agridulce, que abatía su mente por la gran inestabilidad que desplegaba.

¿Cómo estaría un corazón que por fuera irradia dulzura y por dentro moría lentamente inundado por la oscuridad? En realidad, ¿se puede llegar a aquello? ¿Se puede fingir que estás perfectamente bien y en el interior quieres gritar? ¿Puedes guardar tanto rencor y dolor en tu corazón al punto de llegar a ser totalmente consumido por ello?

Sus pensamientos divagaban en aquellas interrogantes, mientras el increíblemente poderoso aura de la diosa de la sabiduría le absorbía.

Llegó un momento, en que no sintió nada. Ya no percibía aquella mezcla voluble de amargura, soledad y calma, que había palpado al principio. Link abrió los ojos paulatinamente, al sentir una suave brisilla acariciar su rostro. Al abrirlos completamente, vio hermosas nubes y un cielo claro y azul. Por un momento no recordaba qué había sucedido, pero al advertirlo, se levantó muy rápido, del césped en donde estaba acostado. Entonces, observó maravillado: Se encontraba en una gran planicie verdísima hierba, de la cual brotaban las más hermosas flores, en su mayoría gardenias blancas que perfumaban delicadamente el ambiente, junto con arbustos de rosales y fresas; árboles grandísimos, se mecían en un baile silencioso, ostentando las más suculentas frutas, como manzanas, melocotones, había parras de uvas, arbustos de moras y frambuesas; un poco más allá, se podía ver una cascada con hermosa agua cristalina y palmeras; y el cielo estaba tan bonito como para pintarlo en precioso cuadro.

_-¿Qué lugar es éste?-_ se preguntó nuestro amigo, _-Parece como si fuese el mismísimo paraíso-_

El chico empezó a caminar en dirección a la cascada, maravillado de toda aquella esplendidez que mostraba aquel paisaje de ensueño. Al llegar al lugar, quedó extasiado de tanta belleza: el agua se veía sumamente dócil y pura, la vegetación que crecía alrededor era muy colorida, los troncos de los árboles estaban robustos y sanos y sus hojas eran de un color rosa y un lila precioso. En el fondo del río donde caía el agua de la cascada, se podían apreciar toda clase de piedras de colores, cristales y piedras preciosas y el musgo era de un tono verde lima, muy concentrado, tanto, que parecía brillar. El lugar era simplemente mágico.

El clima del paraje era fresco, pero al ver el agua, a nuestro amigo se le antojó beber un poco. Se acercó e inclinó y al tomarla, notó que sabía diferente, pues estaba dulce como un caramelo.

-¿Qué clase de agua es ésta?- susurró, -Sabe como a fresa dulce-

-Es algodón de azúcar- le contestó una vocecita conocida

Link se volteó inmediatamente y se encontró con una chica muy parecida a Ángel, es mas, era idéntica. Estaba vestida con un largo vestido amarillo de tela suave con estampa floral y el pelo suelto, adornado con ramitas de flores de pachulí.

El joven quedose en silencio, tratando de analizar lo que pasaba. Esta Ángel se veía tranquila y normal; no estaba tan pálida y enfermiza como la había visto en la guarida de los vordoj.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó ella, con una expresión de sorpresa

El héroe del tiempo estaba tan confundido, que no pudo responder.

Ella sonrió. – ¡Tierra llamando! ¡Houston, tenemos un problema!- exclamó, mientras se acercaba al muchacho, -¿Por qué estás aquí?- inquirió de nuevo, poniendo su dedo índice en la punta de la nariz del jovencito

Los ojos azules parpadearon muy rápido. Ella se veía igual como la primera vez en que se habían encontrado, en el bosque de Farone. Su rostro era realmente precioso y sus mejillas rosas adornaban su bella sonrisa blanca. Su cabello rojizo era tan sedoso que le movía cualquier airecillo; su piel se notaba tersa y fina; y su aroma, la mezcla perfecta de frutas dulces y flores, era encantador; simplemente exquisito.

-Bueno, yo- balbuceó el muchacho, -En realidad no sé que hago aquí. Es mas, no sé ni siquiera donde estoy-

La chica se echó a reír. –No recuerdo que fueras tan distraído- exclamó, -Parece que algo ha sucedido afuera, para que tú pudieses estar aquí- añadió después, ya en un tono serio

-¿Afuera?- preguntó el muchacho sin comprender

-Así es- contestó ella, mirando al cielo, -Éste es el "Paraíso dulce", en otras palabras, el consiente-

Link la miró confuso. -¿De qué estás hablando?- exclamó después

-¿No lo sabes?- e hizo una mueca graciosa, -El alma humana se divide en tres partes esenciales: el consiente, el subconsciente y el inconsciente. Ahora tú te encuentras en el consiente-

-Entonces eso quiere decir que yo…- y Link abrió los ojos sorprendido

-¡Cooorreecto!- coreó la joven como un ruiseñor, -Bienvenido al alma de Ángel. Yo soy Angie, mucho gusto- y le tendió la mano

El joven quedó un tanto perplejo, pero no dijo nada y le estrechó la mano.

-Yo soy…- comenzó a presentarse, pero ella le puso un dedo sobre los labios

-No es necesario-, dijo, sonriéndole, -Yo sé perfectamente quien eres. Todas te conocemos-

-¿Todas?- balbuceó el chico

-Sip, las tres- respondió cantando

-¿Hay tres de ustedes aquí?-

-¡Coooreeectoo!- siguió cantando Angie con alegría

Link la observó detenidamente. Aunque su apariencia con Ángel era idéntica, su actitud era completamente diferente. Ésta parecía ser muy optimista e infantil, cosa que Ángel poseía, pero en un grado menor.

-¿Dónde están las demás?- preguntó el joven

El rostro de Angie se nubló un poco. –Bueno, creo que ellas viven más allá del lago, en el inconsciente. En realidad, no las conozco mucho- contestó, arrastrando la voz

_-¿Por qué su voz se opacó de pronto? ¿Acaso les teme?-_ pensó el muchacho, mirando en la dirección que ella le había mostrado

-¡Eso no importa ahora!- Angie irrumpió sus pensamientos con un grito alegre, -¡Ven, te invito a darte un chapuzón!- y comenzó a desvestirse

Angie se quitó los ramitos del cabello y se desabrochó el vestido, deslizando las mangas y dejando al descubierto sus blancos y atractivos hombros.

-¡Espera, espera!- gritó Link al verla, cubriéndose la vista y con la cara completamente colorada, -¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡No puedes desnudarte así como así!-

-Y ¿por qué no?- preguntó la joven, haciendo un gesto interrogante, -¿Acaso te bañas con ropa?-

-¡Pero esto es diferente!- le dijo el muchacho con firmeza, tapándose los ojos aún, -¡No puedes bañarte desnuda frente a un chico!-

Link escuchó a la muchacha reírse. -¿Por qué te alteras tanto? ¿Nunca has visto a una mujer desnuda?- le espetó, con una vocecita sumamente tierna y tentadora

Aquella pregunta hizo que el muchacho se ruborizara hasta la raíz del pelo. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que ella saldría con algo como eso.

-¿Tienes 17 años y no has visto a una chica desnuda?- y se echó a reír nuevamente

El jovencito se apenó un poco, aunque era algo cierto que a sus diecisiete primaveras era bastante inocente y no maliciaba tanto como los otros chicos de su edad.

-Parece que no…- dijo la chica, -Pero no te preocupes, yo puedo ayudarte con eso. No le contaré a nadie tu secreto. ¿No quieres aprovechar la oportunidad?- y murmuró una risita

Al pobre chico se le enrojecieron hasta las orejas, mientras peleaba internamente, por que aunque era conservador y respetuoso de las muchachas, las agujas punzantes de la curiosidad, innatas en todo hombre, estaban allí, molestándole y ésta vez con más fuerza. Ángel, sin duda, era una chica preciosísima y aquella insinuación era muy provocativa.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!- se escuchó un grito y Link se quitó las manos del rostro y se acercó más al agua, al escuchar un bullicio proveniente de allí

-¡Qué fue lo que sucedió!- preguntó, nervioso, mientras se asomaba al agua y de entre ellas, salió Angie, con la cara encendida de emoción. Lentamente, salió y se sentó en una de las enormes piedras que sobresalían del río.

Link se quedó mudo al verla

-Tú…tú…- comenzó a balbucear

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella

El muchacho siguió balbuceando algo incomprensible, mientras veía a la chica, que tenía puesto una especie de bañador rosa que le cubría el tronco, ajustado a la figura.

-Ahhh, ¿pensabas que estaba desnuda de verdad? ¡Eres un pervertido Link!- le gritó ella, mientras la risa la invadía

Link soltó la espada y el escudo. Se quitó las botas, la túnica, el gorro y la camiseta rápidamente, para después lanzarse al agua.

-¡Eres una tonta!- gritó, mientras se limpiaba el agua de los ojos, -¡Te voy a ahogar!- y nadó hacia la piedra en donde estaba sentada y le jaló los pies.

La joven cayó estrepitosamente al agua. Luego emergió, riendo todavía. -¡Lo siento, lo siento!- exclamaba entre risas, -¡No pude aguantar las ganas de hacerte una broma!-

-¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!- le ordenó el muchacho, sonrojado aún, con cara de pocos amigos,

Ambos chicos se pasaron toda la tarde nadando en el río y jugando. Angie era de un carácter extremadamente dócil y apacible al igual que Ángel, pero en una nota mayor, ya que era una dulzura rayana con lo pueril y cándido de la niñez.

Después del chapuzón, ambos se sentaron a ver el anochecer, debajo de un enorme árbol lila. Link se quedaba mirando las actitudes, respuestas, preguntas y comentarios de Angie y llegó a la conclusión de que era como una niña. Los chicos encendieron una bonita fogata y consiguieron toda clase de frutas para comer.

-Aún no puedo creer que estoy dentro de Ángel- expresó Link, mientras estaban sentados en la hierba comiendo, bañados por la luz de la enorme luna llena

-¡Qué alegría que estés aquí! A mi me da mucho gusto, porque te quiero amiguito- y la chica se acurrucó en su hombro derecho

Link sonrió al ver tal sinceridad en ella. Sí, sin duda era franca y pura como una niña.

-Tengo una pregunta aún- le dijo el muchacho, mientras Angie se estiraba para coger un ramo de sabrosas uvas

-¿Cuál?- preguntó ella

-Si estoy dentro de Ángel, entonces, ¿qué eres tú? ¿Eres parte de ella?- y la miró a los ojos

-¡Así es!- contestó, -Desde que nació, yo estoy aquí, en el consiente-

-Entonces, eso quiere decir, que las "otras" dos que viven en el inconsciente, también son parte de ella, ¿verdad?-

Angie asintió con la cabeza, mirándole curiosa con la boca llena de uvas.

-Ya veo- susurró el joven, mientras meditaba. Sus pensamientos se concentraron, mientras miraba con ojos perdidos el kiwi que se estaba comiendo. _–Ya que estoy aquí, debo averiguar aquello que esconde su corazón. Tal vez pueda ayudarla con ello. ¡No puedo perder más tiempo!-_

-Ya te entiendo- interrumpió Angie sus pensamientos, -¿Quieres encontrar la esencia de Ángel? ¿Quieres encontrarla?- y repitió nuevamente la misma frase, al puro estilo infantil

-¿Acaso ella está aquí?- preguntó el muchacho, sorprendido

-Si, Habemos varias, pero sólo una concentra la esencia de la verdadera Ángel- respondió la joven, mirando a la luna

Hubo un pequeño silencio, que Angie interrumpió otra vez para decir: -Tú estás aquí para ver _aquello_, ¿verdad?- y le miró con seriedad

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?- preguntó el joven sin comprender del todo

-Quieres saber la verdad sobre ella. Si es así, debes ir al subconsciente o al "Pozo de las estrellas", donde ella guarda todos sus recuerdos-

-¿Pozo de las estrellas?-

-Sí. Las aguas de ese pozo, tienen el poder de contestarte cualquier duda sobre ella y su pasado. ¿Quieres que te lleve? Conozco el camino- le propuso Angie, con una sonrisa

-Hazlo, por favor- contestó el muchacho de una vez

-Bien. Entonces partiremos en la mañana temprano- dijo muy contenta en poder ayudarlo

_-¡Perfecto!-_ pensaba Link, mientras su vista se fijaba nuevamente en la luna, _-¡Al fin sabré toda la verdad!-_

Se escuchó un leve suspiro

El joven volteó a mirar a Angie, quien lo miraba con una expresión de profunda admiración

-¿Qué sucede Angie?-

-Es que…- comenzó ella a hablar suavemente, -Siempre me ha gustado ver el aspecto de tu rostro cuando piensas. Tu cara parece brillar y tus ojos azules reflejar las estrellas, es realmente lindo. Me encanta mirarte. No lo puedo evitar- dijo, esbozando una sonrisa muy dulce

Link quedó sorprendido al escucharla. Sus mejillas tornáronse levemente rojas al oír tales cosas sobre él. Era la primera vez en su vida que recibía tales alabanzas.

_-Será que, ¿Ángel piensa eso de mí?-_ se preguntó

Aunque la noche estaba completamente tranquila, Link no pudo conciliar el sueño. Trató de acomodarse muchas veces, pero simplemente no podía dormir. Nuevamente, el muchacho se puso de lado y su cara se topó con la de Angie, quien dormía plácidamente, con el cabello alborotado. Link se quedó observándola fijamente, mientras meditaba en silencio y la cálida brisa producto de la respiración de ella, le besaba el rostro.

_-¿Qué terrible secreto me espera por descubrir? Ángel, ¿Qué será lo que escondes detrás de esa sonrisa?-_

-¡Buenos días Link!- un grito eufórico le levantó. Se había quedado dormido, a pesar de que estaba bastante inquieto por todo lo que estaba pasando y lo que habría de venir. ¿Qué estarían haciendo Heimdall y los demás en esos momentos? A pesar de estar nervioso y a la expectativa, trató de guardar la calma, como le había dicho el espíritu de su espada maestra.

El muchacho se restregó los ojos y miró a su derecha. Su rostro estaba serio y algo preocupado.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó ella, al verlo

-No es nada- contestó

Angie bajó la cabeza lentamente

-Lo siento- dijo después, algo apenada, -Creo que te he molestado. Pensé que si actuaba alegre, no estarías tan preocupado-

El muchacho levantó la vista

-Perdóname, estoy algo estresado, creo- exclamó, -No sé que me pasa. Algo me dice que las cosas van a empeorar, es como cierta inestabilidad en mí-

-Tienes miedo- le dijo la joven, viéndole a los ojos, -Yo también lo estaría si voy a presenciar _aquello_-

Minutos después, ambos caminaban por el bosque, en silencio. Link no dejaba de preguntarse a qué se estaría refiriendo Angie.

El tiempo siguió avanzando. Lograron cruzar del bosque, a un lugar árido, como si fuese un desierto. Poco a poco, veían como el verdor de la vegetación se iba apagando y pronto, desapareciendo, dejando el suelo seco y desnudo.

-Ya casi estamos allí- irrumpió el silencio Angie, apuntando en dirección norte

El cielo estaba obscurecido. Había mucho polvo y el suelo estaba agrietado por la erosión. Lo más intrigante de aquel lugar, era que no se sentía nada. Link podía observar el viento levantar polvaredas, pero no podía sentirlo. Su piel no captaba aquella sensación que se produce al tocarlo. Era extraño.

Siguieron caminando entre dunas de arena y grietas, hasta llegar a un enorme hoyo en el suelo. De él, salían dos pilastras de mármol, talladas con toda clase de símbolos, en su mayoría, referentes a la luna.

-Aquí es- anunció Angie, -En aquel hoyo se encuentra el Pozo de las estrellas. Sólo tienes que lanzarte y cuando quieras salir, sólo deséalo y estarás fuera- le indicó, mirándole a los ojos

Link contempló aquel pozo en silencio. Era increíble saber que sus aguas le sumergirían en el pasado de una persona; de aquella que cuyo nombre era Ángel Marie Mitchell Hudson.

El joven se acercó lentamente, hasta llegar a la boca del pozo. -¡Allá voy!- suspiró y se lanzó al agua, en donde cayó con estruendo.

Abrió sus ojos y salió a la superficie. Aquella agua no se sentía como el vital líquido normal, sino que era menos densa y liviana. Link miró hacia arriba, en donde veía la boca del pozo y se sorprendió de verlo pequeño y lejano. El pozo era sin duda, bastante profundo. Mientras el joven tenía la vista fija arriba, el agua del pozo empezó a brillar, sutilmente. Entonces, Link vio su vista nublada. Parpadeó varios instantes, pero las imágenes que captaban sus ojos eran cada vez más borrosas e inestables. Allí, fue cuando sintiose pesado; como si aquella agua mágica le adormeciera y cansara.

El cuerpo del chico cedió. Sus ojos se cerraron completamente, a la vez que su figura se sumergía más y más hacia el fondo de aquel pozo. Su mente seguía trabajando, pero era absorbida poco a poco por los recuerdos de la pelirroja…

_**-Ese día de lluvia, meditaba sentada en mi escritorio, frente a mi cuaderno de física…- **_Link podía escuchar la voz de Ángel en su mente, como si estuviese narrando alguna cosa. Pausadamente, veía como venían imágenes a su cabeza, hasta que todo se vio claro. Era una habitación femenina, pues habían muchas flores, muñecos y cortinas rosas. Allí, cerca de la ventana, está sentada una muchacha pelirroja. Tiene el pelo suelto y está descalza. Sus ojos verdes se pierden en el reflejo de la ventana y brillan cada vez que cae un relámpago. El joven siguió escuchando…-_**Sinceramente, aunque vaya bien en la escuela, no me gusta estudiar. Lo detesto en realidad. Odio este montón de fórmulas, teorías, operaciones y demás cosas sin sentido. Pero la verdad es que, aunque no me guste, debo hacerlo por mamá. Debo mantenerla sonriendo. No quiero que se angustie por mi culpa. Ella no puede sufrir más; no lo soportaría. Daría hasta mi vida, para que ella fuese feliz el resto de sus días. Haré hasta lo imposible y si tengo que desgastarme o perder toda mi sangre, lo haré. No dejaré que nadie más la lastime- **_Hubo un pequeño silencio y Ángel se levantó de la silla de su escritorio y puso sus manos en el frío cristal de la ventana. _**–Siempre me pregunto, cómo es que cosas terribles lastimen a gente inocente. Recuerdo que por años estuve rezando, para que todo esto acabara. Y así fue. No estoy segura de que si fue obra de Dios. Pero, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? A pesar de que todo se haya calmado, aún quedan las huellas de aquella tormenta. Aún escucho llorar a mamá por las noches. Aún me duele que ella tenga que forzar su sonrisa o mentir cuando le pregunto si ha estado llorando. No, definitivamente, él no me oyó. O tal vez, he rezado tanto, que ya no me quiere oír. O tal vez, él se alejó de aquí- **_

Ángel se separó de la ventana y miró con el rostro opacado su habitación. –_**Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer, todo, absolutamente todo. Dios, ¿porqué no borras aquellos recuerdos de mi mente? Siguen atormentándome, haciendo mofa de mí y restregándome en el rostro que no soy nada; nada en este insignificante mundo. Aunque llore, grite y reniegue, tú no cambiarás nada, ¿verdad? ¿lo hecho, hecho está? Dios, ¿por qué te olvidaste de mí? Tú, ¿nunca me amaste?-**_

Las imágenes cambiaron. La mente de Link fue alejada de aquellos pensamientos y llevada a recuerdos oscuros, guardados para siempre en el subconsciente de la muchacha…

_**-¡Ya déjalo!-**_ se escuchó una voz femenina

_**-¡No puedo!-**_ gritaba otra, esta vez masculina

Había dos personas discutiendo. El panorama de aquellas memorias se disipó y Link pudo observar una habitación parecida a una sala. Al parecer, eran Ángel y su hermano mayor. Ella tenía el aspecto de una niña, de unos 7 u 8 años y él, un chico de unos 14 o 15, alto y pelirrojo. Su piel era de un tono más canela que su hermana y sus ojos eran almendrados, como si madre. Ambos tenían la cara encendida de fastidio.

_**-Por favor hermano, ¡Déjalo ya! No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa, además, ¡ya es suficiente por favor! Yo sé que estoy enferma, ¡pero tú me haces sentir peor!-**_

_**-Y ¡que quieres que haga!-**_ respondía airado, _**-¡Eres mi hermana menor! Mi deber es cuidarte lo más que pueda- **_

_**-Ya lo sé, pero ¡mira lo que has hecho! Por tu culpa he perdido a los únicos amigos que tenía en la escuela. ¡No debiste haberte peleado con el tonto de Roy!-**_

_**-No seas necia, a Roy le encanta fastidiarte porque sabe que eres débil. Desde que entré al colegio, no me deja en paz y como eres mi hermanita, te molesta para molestarme a mí. ¡No tengo la culpa de que sea el hermano de tu mejor amiga!-**_ contestó él a su reproche,

_**-Ahora Irenne no quiere hablarme, por que le rompiste la nariz a Roy. Todos mis compañeros en el salón de clase te tienen miedo y por eso no quieren hablarme- **_se quejó ella, ya con lágrimas en los ojos

André no dijo nada. Sólo se acercó a su hermanita y la abrazó.

_**-Perdóname, pero no soporto que te lastimen. Eres lo que más amo en este mundo y por eso yo pierdo los estribos…-**_

En eso, a la sala llegaron dos personas más: la madre, una mujer blanca y delgada. Su cabello castaño rojizo, llegaba hasta sus caderas. Sus ojos, grandes y cafés, expelían amor y dulzura. Su rostro perfilado, era el marco de sus emociones, ésta vez, un tanto atribuladas. El otro, un hombre alto y moreno. Su cabello rizado era de un tono café oscuro y su complexión era fuerte. Era bastante alto, de ahí porqué su hijo era bastante largo para su edad.

_**-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-**_ preguntó la madre, al ver a su hija llorando en brazos de su hermano

_**-¿Han peleado otra vez?-**_ preguntó el padre, preocupado

Ángel se escabulló de los brazos de André bruscamente y corrió hacia su padre.

_**-¡Estoy cansada de lo mismo papá!-**_ gritó, _**-André se peleó hoy con Roy, le ha dejado la nariz rota y mis amigos ya no quieren hablarme-**_

_**-¿Qué?-**_ exclamó la madre, _**-¿Otra vez peleando en la escuela hijo?-**_

_**-¡Mamá!-**_ y André empezó a airarse de nuevo, _**-¡Roy empezó esta vez! ¡Se atrevió a abofetear a Ángel en mi cara!- **_

_**-¿Cómo que abofeteó?-**_ preguntó indignado el padre

_**-¡Eso no me dolió!- **_le reprochó nuevamente la niña, _**-¡Ya no tengo amigos por tu culpa otra vez!-**_

_**-¿Acaso no entiendes? ¡Tiene 14 años! ¡Cómo se atreve a pegarle a una**_ _**niña! ¡Es un cobarde!-**_ se defendió el chico, apretando los puños

_**-¡No tenías porqué golpearlo así! ¡Ahora el director te va a expulsar por romperle la nariz y la boca!- **_le gritó Ángel

_**-Pero, hijo ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan violento?- **_se sorprendió la madre, _**-Tú no eres así. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Cómo pudiste golpearlo así?-**_

_**-¡El golpeó a mi hermana!- **_

_**-Pero eso no es razón para atacarlo de esa manera. Estás castigado por un mes-**_ le dijo la madre, de manera severa, -_**Ya es hora de que te corrijas hijo porque…-**_ y no pudo seguir, por que André la interrumpió

_**-¡Tú nunca entiendes nada mamá!-**_ le gritó, _**-¡Me largo de aquí!-**_ e hizo un ademán para irse, pero su padre le tomó del brazo

_**-André, tú y yo tenemos que hablar. No puedes contestarle así a tu madre, le debes respeto-**_ le dijo

_**-¡Pero ella nunca me escucha!-**_ se quejó, _**-¿Es que acaso no hubieses hecho lo mismo papá?-**_

_**-¡Estoy segura de que mi papá no hubiese hecho esa tontería!-**_ le gritó Ángel

_**-Ah-**_ exclamó André, haciendo una mueca de disgusto, _**-Ahora soy tonto. ¿No ves que lo hice porque te quiero? ¡Por eso te protejo! Pero tú te buscas los problemas por andar buscando desesperadamente la aceptación de los otros niños-**_

Aquella aseveración hizo que la niña rompiera a llorar otra vez. -_**¡Cállate! ¡Eres malo y no te quiero! ¡Te odio!- **_vociferó con más furia, _**-¡No quiero saber nada de ti! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Ojalá desaparecieras! ¡Te odio!-**_

_**-Me arrepiento de todo corazón por ello…- **_las voces de las cuatro personas ya no se escuchaban, sino, la voz de Ángel, que parecía meditar en aquel recuerdo_**, -Estoy segura de que mi hermano no comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo, pero, yo no debí hablarle así. Tal vez no se había dado cuenta, que desde que entré al jardín de niños, ellos siempre me excluyeron. Tal vez les asustaba que tosiera sangre y les aburría jugar conmigo, porque no podía correr como ellos. Mis huesos eran frágiles y me era imposible jugar a las traes o a las escondidas. Sólo me quedaba allí mirándoles, sentada. Todos los días era lo mismo. Sí, seguramente André no lo sabía. Dos días después, papá nos dijo a mamá y a mí, que se iba con mi hermano a un viaje. Como mi padre es piloto, podía llevar gratis a un familiar a uno de sus vuelos, pero sólo una vez al año. Ésta vez tenía que viajar a Taiwán y le pidió permiso a mi madre de llevárselo, para pasar tiempo con él y hablarle. Me sentí feliz de que ellos pasaran tiempo juntos, porque aunque estaba muy enojada con mi hermano, sabía que él lo necesitaba…-**_

La escena cambió otra vez. En ésta oportunidad, Link se vio en un lugar amplio. Había mucha gente, pero todos tenían la misma expresión en el rostro. A pesar de verse todo claro, su mente captaba ciertos vacíos en aquel recuerdo. Era como si estuviese casi olvidado. El joven miró en dirección hacia donde todos miraban y advirtió una mancha negra en el cielo. Veía como ésta hacía explosión y reventaba las ventanas de aquel lugar. Todos corrían despavoridos, excepto dos: una mujer y una niña. Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la mujer y sus ojos no dejaban de ver aquella combustión en el aire. La niña tenía un gesto en el rostro, que no se puede explicar con palabras. Sólo estaba allí, inmóvil, viendo aquel aparato de metal carbonizarse.

_**-Creí haberlo olvidado…-**_ comenzó a hablar Ángel nuevamente, _**-El sentimiento que me invadió en aquel momento, era indescriptible. Si digo que era como si mi corazón fuera estrangulado, sólo lo explicaría vagamente. Cada día, me reniego a mi misma por ello. El día en que papá y André partieron, le di un beso a mi padre y a mi hermano, simplemente lo ignoré. Era tal mi orgullo, que ni siquiera le dije adiós. No pronuncié palabra alguna. Ahora que crecí, lo comprendo. Entiendo que fue un gran error y que era una niña malcriada y tonta. Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Cuando vi el avión explotar frente a mis ojos, mi alma murió. Simplemente, mi fe se desvaneció. Mis ganas de vivir me fueron arrebatadas, al ver que mi egoísta deseo se había consumado. No iba a volver a ver a mi padre, ni a mi querido hermano, nunca más…-**_

La mente del joven héroe, fue llevada hasta un hospital. Ángel estaba acostada en una camilla, mientras su madre le miraba triste y lloraba en silencio. Suavemente, acariciaba sus rizos rojizos y besaba sus mejillas.

Alguien entró a la habitación. Estaba vestido de blanco, quizá un doctor.

_**-Señora Mitchell-**_ enunció y le puso la mano en el hombro, _**-Tengo que hablar con usted-**_

_**-¿Cómo está?-**_ la boca de la madre pronunció ésas palabras rápidamente y con una voz muy apagada

El médico suspiró. _**-Su hija entró en estado de shock, pero logramos estabilizarla. Sufrió un fuerte ataque de histeria, producto de aquella emoción tan fuerte. Su presión se elevó mucho y estuvo a punto de tener un derrame cerebral. Aquel accidente la afectó mucho y debo agregar que su enfermedad agravó debido a ello-**_

La mujer se echó a llorar nuevamente, tomando la mano de su hija entre las suyas. Lentamente, sus ojos recorrieron por los aparatos que mantenían viva a su retoño.

_**-Venga,-**_ le dijo el médico, tomándola del brazo suavemente, _**-Su hija necesita reposo. Vamos a mi oficina a charlar. Tengo que ponerla al tanto del tratamiento que le aplicaremos a Ángel, para evitar que empeore-**_

Ambos salieron de la habitación. La sra. Mitchell miró a su hija con dolor por la ventanilla de la puerta. Luego, siguió conversando con el doctor, mientras caminaban hacia su oficina.

Otra figura apareció por allí. Era una dama de la tercera edad, ataviada con un vestido rojo y muchas prendas. Lo que llamaba la atención de ella, es que iba llorando, pero el gesto de su rostro, no era de tristeza o dolor, sino, de ira. Se acercó lentamente hacia la puerta de la habitación de la niña, cerciorándose de que nadie la veía y entró.

Caminó, tratando de no hacer ruido, hasta la camilla. Sus ojos miraron con sumo desprecio a la criatura.

_**-Ustedes- **_le susurró, _**-Me han quitado a lo que más quería. Deseo con todo mi corazón que se vayan de mi vida. ¿Por que no me haces un favor y te mueres de una vez? Ojalá y te murieses en éste momento-**_

La mujer, abandonó el cuarto con cautela. Una alarma chilló muy fuerte y el cuerpo de la niña comenzó a estremecerse violentamente en la camilla. Varias personas, incluidas la madre de la niña y su médico, corrieron a la habitación. La madre hizo un gesto de pánico, al cruzarse por el pasillo que conducía al cuarto, con aquella mujer vestida de rojo. Sus miradas se cruzaron, pero ninguna dijo nada. La madre le miró con terror y corrió con más fuerza. La anciana siguió su camino, sin importarle la reacción de la joven.

_**-¡Está convulsionando! ¡Hay que estabilizarla!-**_ gritaba un médico, mientras las enfermeras buscaban una inyección para aplicarle un sedante. La madre fue sacada de la habitación, a la vez que lloraba y gritaba de dolor en aquel pasillo. Fue desgarrador.

_**-Nunca pensé, que se podía odiar tanto-**_ otra vez la voz de Ángel, mientras corría la escena, _**-Siempre me pregunto porqué recuperé el conocimiento en el preciso momento en que mi abuela estaba allí. Aquellas palabras, rasgaron lo que había quedado de mí y mi cuerpo lo manifestó con esas convulsiones. Recuerdo que después de aquello, no quise hablar. Sentir tal asco y aborrecimiento de parte de mi abuela paterna, hizo que guardara silencio. No quería decir nada. No quería que me dijeran nada. No quería tener alguna clase de comunicación con nadie. Quería alejarme lo más posible de la gente, a quienes siempre les rogué aceptación y quienes siempre me devolvían la espalda. A pesar de ser familia, mis abuelos nunca nos quisieron, por ser hijos de la mujer que ellos odiaban. Llegaban a casa a insultarla y a renegarle. Abominaban cualquier cosa proveniente de ella, mientras que idolatraban a su hijo. Maldecían su matrimonio siempre que podían y le insinuaban a nuestro padre que la abandonara, sin importarles que estuviésemos allí presentes. El día del sepelio, mi abuela golpeó a mi madre en pleno sermón, totalmente, fuera de sí. Sentí, como si me hubiese golpeado a mí. Y lo más doloroso fue, que mi abuelo ni siquiera se movió. Se quedó sentado en su silla y podría jurar, que casi sonreía. Aunque me maltrataron física y emocionalmente, me obligaba a mi misma a no sentir rencor por ellos. Pero, verlo allí en ese momento; captar aquella sombra oscura en su mirada fue demasiado. No pude más. Comencé a odiarlo, como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida. Mi ser sintió tal repugnancia por él y mi abuela, que simplemente, no pude pelear conmigo misma. Mientras el predicador y los asistentes trataban de separar a mi abuela de mi madre, corrí hacia el púlpito de la iglesia y tomé un jarrón. En realidad, no sé que me pasó. Creo que podría decir que estaba poseída por la rabia. Mi rostro estaba completamente oscurecido y desfigurado por la ira. Poco a poco, me acerqué a mi abuela, quien no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia tras su espalda. Levanté el jarrón. En ese momento, sólo sentí que el jarrón se detuvo. Una de las personas que estaban allí, me lo quitó y comenzó a reñirme. Todos se dieron cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Mi abuela se levantó y me miró con asombro. Mi madre lloraba tirada en el suelo y con la blusa desgarrada. -¡Demonio!- ese calificativo retumbó en todo el lugar, mientras mi abuela hacía toda clase de gestos con las manos, -¡Ésta niña es un demonio!- Después de aquel incidente, lloré. Lo hice como nunca lo había hecho. Estuve lamentándome por una semana entera. No fui a la escuela. No me moví de mi cama. Sólo lloraba y lloraba sin consuelo. Unas semanas después, llegamos a casa y todas nuestras cosas estaban afuera. Los muebles, la ropa y demás posesiones, estaban tiradas en el jardín. En la puerta, había una nota de desalojo. Mis abuelos nos habían quitado la casa. Nuevamente, ese sentimiento se encendió en mí. Aunque sólo tenía ocho años, tenía la capacidad de entender todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. No sé si era una bendición o una maldición, lo cierto es que los odiaba. Cada vez que caminaba por el jardín y tropezaba con los muebles y la ropa desparramaba, los odiaba cada vez más-**_

Otra vez, la representación cambió. Ahora se encontraba en una escuela, donde los chicos corrían alrededor del gimnasio. Una de las chicas era Ángel, quien ya estaba mayor, como de unos trece años.

_**-¡Muy bien! ¡Es hora del descanso! ¡Tomen 10 minutos!-**_ les indicó un hombre alto y fornido, quien parecía ser el entrenador.

Los chicos se sentaron en el suelo. Algunos tomaban agua, otros charlaban y otros se quejaban por el ejercicio. Ángel estaba de pie, bebiendo agua de un termo lila, cuando el entrenador se le acercó.

_**-Ángel, estoy sorprendido-**_ le dijo, sonriendo, _**-Eres muy buena en los deportes, a pesar de tu enfermedad. Escuché que habías tenido una mejoría y por ello te animaste a tomar clases de gimnasia-**_

_**-Sí profesor-**_ contestó ella con alegría, _**-Al fin el doctor me ha dado permiso de hacer deporte. Aún no puedo con el béisbol o la natación, que son los que me gustaría practicar, pero gimnasia está bastante bien-**_

_**-Me alegro mucho-**_ y le puso la mano en el hombro, _**-He estado pensando en hacerte parte del equipo titular del colegio. Tu rendimiento ha sido muy bueno y creo que tienes potencial-**_

_**-¿En serio?-**_ exclamó la chica contenta, _**-¡Me encantaría señor!-**_

_**-¡Muy bien!- **_dijo el profesor sonriente, _**-Entonces comienzas a practicar mañana a las tres con el equipo. Sólo necesito tu récord médico y una carta con el permiso de tus padres-**_

_**-Recuerdo que estaba contentísima. Mamá lo estaba también…- **_seguía narrando Ángel_**, - Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía sonreír así. Pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Asistí puntualmente a las prácticas del equipo de gimnasia e hice nuevos amigos. Me divertía mucho. Era algo así como un escape para mí. Una vía de acceso a la felicidad, aunque fuera sólo momentánea…-**_

El panorama varió de nuevo. Esta vez, el gimnasio estaba obscuro y no había nadie a excepción de Ángel, quien iba vestida con su ropa de deportes y tenía puesta su mochila.

_**-¡Hola! ¡Buenas tardes!- **_decía, tratando de ver si había alguien allí

De las sombras salió el entrenador, sonriente como siempre.

_**-¡Hola Ángel! Bienvenida. Perdóname por llamarte tan encima, es que, como sabes, las olimpiadas escolares están cerca y necesitamos de mucha práctica. Por ello, he convocado esta reunión en fin de semana**_-

_**-No se preocupe profesor- **_respondió ella_**, -Yo estoy dispuesta a practicar los fines de semana-**_ agregó sonriéndole

_**-Gracias Ángel, sabría que no tendrías queja alguna-**_

La jovencita miró a su alrededor.

_**-¿No ha llegado nadie aún?-**_ preguntó

_**-Parece que a los otros chicos se les pegó las sábanas. Es normal, hoy es domingo-**_ dijo el profesor riéndose, _**-Tú eres la primera en llegar. No te preocupes, no tardarán-**_

Ángel sonrió nuevamente

_**-Mientras esperamos,-**_ dijo el profesor, -¿_**Quieres visitar mi oficina? Tengo guardados muchos trofeos que estoy seguro, te encantará ver-**_ le propuso el profesor, mirándola de manera un tanto rara

_**-De acuerdo-**_ contestó la niña sin advertir la mirada del hombre, _**-He oído que usted tiene muchos trofeos y nunca los he visto. Me gustaría apreciarlos. ¡Ésta escuela ha tenido muchos equipos ganadores!-**_

_**-Es cierto, -**_ concordó el profesor, _**-Hemos sido suertudos en tener muy buenos atletas. Ven, pasa-**_ y le indicó por donde ir

_**-Qué torpe fui.-**_ la voz de Ángel sonó nuevamente, mientras avanzaba la imagen, _**-Era una niña muy ingenua. Estaba tan contenta de ser aceptada en un grupo nuevamente, que no tuve precaución. Aquellos tres meses en que asistí al equipo de gimnasia de la escuela, el profesor no dejó de adularme. Me trataba muy bien y hasta me daba instrucción extra, por ser supuestamente "la mejor del grupo". Nunca tuve problemas con mis compañeros, es más, hasta me admiraban. Me sentía llena y feliz. Tanto, que no vi bien a quienes me rodeaban…-**_ en ese momento, la escena mostraba al profesor cerrando la puerta con llave, mientras Ángel miraba con admiración los trofeos, totalmente distraída. Lentamente, el hombre se acercó a ella y tocó sus piernas de manera atrevida, -_**Cuando descubrí realmente sus intenciones, era muy tarde. Me sentí traicionada. Como una completa tonta. Sólo podía gritar e intentar alejar a aquel malvado de mí. No sé cuánto tiempo forceje con él, pero de pronto, comencé a sentirme cansada. Una reacción totalmente normal, puesto que él era más fuerte que yo. Cuando me estrelló contra el escritorio, me imaginé lo peor. Ya no podía hacer nada. Pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Estaba aterrada. Tomé lo primero que vi y lo enterré en su brazo, con todas las fuerzas que aún me quedaban. El profesor gritó de dolor, mientras veía aquel bolígrafo clavado en su brazo. Si no fuese por el de mantenimiento, él me hubiese lastimado. Al final, fue despedido. Una noticia buena. Pero no opacó mi tristeza. En el colegio surgieron rumores. Decían que yo había provocado esa situación. Me sentí como una basura. Mi madre y yo, nuevamente, tuvimos que mudarnos a otra lejana ciudad. Otra vez estaba sola…- **_

La mente de Link fue trasladada nuevamente a la primera representación, en donde Ángel estaba en su cuarto y llovía. Pero ésta vez, estaba llorando.

_**-¡Cómo me odio a mi misma! ¡Cómo odio ésta soledad que se apodera de mí cada vez más! No sirvo para nada. Tengo que esconderme detrás de una sonrisa simpática y lindos consejos. No puedo hacer más nada. No quiero vivir, pero tengo que hacerlo por mamá. Lamento haber hecho esas tonterías antes. Intenté suicidarme dos veces. Mamá nunca se dio cuenta. Pensaba que estaba mal por lo de mi enfermedad, pero no era así. Los químicos que había tomado a propósito, tenían la culpa. Me siento de lo peor. Dios, ¿por qué me trajiste a sufrir aquí? Odio mi vida, pero tengo que sobrellevarla por ella. No puedo ser tan egoísta. La amo. No quiero perderla a ella también. Tendré que quedarme encerrada en ésta jaula y aguantar todo. Ahora, Hyrule sufre por mi culpa. Mucha sangre se ha derramado por mi causa. Y resulta ahora que soy una diosa. Eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Sólo quiero estar con mamá, hasta que mi enfermedad me mate. Quiero alejarme de todos, no quiero saber de nadie. Los odio a todos. La gente dice amarte, pero termina aprovechándose de ti y olvidándote. Por eso los detesto. No quiero saber de Heimdall o los demás dioses; no quiero saber de Asnielo ni nadie más, sólo quiero quedarme con mamita. Ah, creo que he cometido un error. Esto no debería haber pasado. No me lo hubiese imaginado. Pensaba que sólo me importaba mamá, pero no es así. Amo a alguien más. Me gusta su carácter; esto nunca me había pasado. Simplemente, ha capturado lo que queda de mi corazón. Pero seguramente, él también terminará dándome la espalda, como todos. Aunque, debo reconocer, que me gustaría estar con él por más tiempo, no puedo. Tengo que estar al lado de mamá. Lo prometí. Quisiera desaparecer, pero ella me retiene aquí. Vivo por ella. Respiro por ella. Para mí, no hay salvación. Quedaré navegando en éste desierto incierto llamado vida, sola, sufriendo, como siempre lo he estado y como siempre lo estaré…-**_

Link abrió los ojos bruscamente, mientras su cuerpo flotaba en las aguas del pozo de las estrellas. En silencio, miraba hacia arriba, a la boca del pozo. En ese momento, batallaba con él mismo. Sentía sus ojos ardiendo, por el profundo deseo de llorar. Pero, no quería. No debía. Tenía que abrirle los ojos a su amiga. ¡No podía seguir viviendo así como una marioneta, guardando odio y rencor en su corazón! Nadie podía. Era inconcebible. Ahora, había comprendido el verdadero dolor. La verdadera soledad. Link creía haber conocido el significado del dolor, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era. Había sido demasiado sufrimiento para ella. Y parecía no parar.

Con todas sus fuerzas, deseó salir de aquel lugar e inmediatamente sus pies se posaron en tierra. Angie estaba allí de pie, mirándole fijamente en silencio.

-¿En donde está la esencia de Ángel?- preguntó el joven, en tono firme

-En el inconsciente- contestó ella, -Cruzando el lago de la verdad. Estoy segura que se encuentra en el valle del corazón- añadió, sin dejar de mirarle. Angie advirtió el gesto completamente nuevo que ostentaba el rostro del joven. Ciertamente, había habido un cambio en él.

-Llévame- le pidió Link, -Ya es hora de terminar con su sufrimiento-


	17. Capítulo 16: Hija de la luna

**-Hola a todos! Adivinen quien regresó...:)**

**Bueno, me disculpo por este periodo de ausencia, la U ha estado muy pesada, porque como estamos terminando el semestre, hay mucho trabajo que hacer. Ésta semana es de fiestas patrias en Panamá, por ello estoy libre y les prometo aprovecharla para adelantar los capis. Cada vez más nos acercamos al final! wiii.. besitos- Luna**

Capítulo 16:

"Hija de la luna"

_(Fin del flash back)_

Ésta vida es muy incierta. Mientras hay personas que no aprecian las bendiciones que se les han otorgado, otras claman por tener aunque sea las migajas de lo que les llega a los otros. Es injusto que haya ricos despilfarrando su dinero en cosas materiales sin sentido, cuando otros mueren de hambre y sed. Es injusto que día tras día, inocentes, sean víctimas de la explotación, de los asesinatos, de guerras, de pestes, hambres y catástrofes naturales. Es terriblemente injusto que yo esté aquí disfrutando de mi cálido hogar, mientras un solitario niño de la calle está sufriendo allá afuera, en la fría noche, sin ninguna esperanza y deseando recibir el amor y el calor que yo recibo de mi familia.

Qué cruel es el mundo. ¿Te has sentido así alguna vez? ¿Por qué nosotros, que nos comportamos tan mal a veces, recibimos cosas que otros están soñando en tener? ¿Por qué, si a veces somos tan ingratos? Sí, es cierto. El planeta en donde vivimos está increíblemente desequilibrado, pero aunque no me lo creas, hay algo de luz en él aún.

Eso fue lo que comprendió Link en aquel momento. A pesar de haber conocido toda aquella sarta de verdades dolorosas y horribles sufrimientos, descubrió que aún hay luz. Aún se puede apreciar brillo y esperanza en éste mundo gris.

Pero, ¿en dónde está esa luz? Si miras alrededor, casi todas las noticias que llegan a tus oídos son tristes y negativas. ¿Estará esa luz en las cosas materiales que traen "felicidad"? ¿Estará en mi canción favorita? ¿O en la sonrisa inocente de un niño? La respuesta es bastante sencilla. Ese rayo luminoso, está en ti. Solo tú tomas la decisión de ayudar a alguien que lo necesite. Nadie más lo puede hacer por ti. Solo tú tienes la elección de hacer el bien, para darle un poco de luz a éste mundo lleno de tinieblas o también, puedes escoger seguir sepultándolo en la miseria con tus actos de maldad.

Si todos escogiésemos olvidarnos aunque sea un poco de nosotros mismos y ayudar al prójimo, imagínate, ¡qué diferente sería todo! Cada uno, haríamos que más rayos de luz y alegría iluminen nuestro alrededor y trayendo al menos un poco de amor a éste planeta, que tanto lo necesita.

Link volvió a sentir la gélida brisa en su piel. Era como si hubiese estado inerte, inconsciente, muerto. Había vivido sin duda, todas aquellas memorias de los últimos meses. Cómo su vida había cambiado por completo a causa de una triste muchacha llamada Ángel.

Poco a poco, fue moviendo sus dedos, palpando el suelo arenoso y frío de aquel lugar invernal. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, dejando ver en ellos cierto brillo especial. Ya no se encontraban débiles y confundidos, sino, que ahora reflejaban la chispa intensa de la determinación.

Suavemente, el joven se incorporó nuevamente, sintiendo nuevas y puras energías que llenaban su alma de esperanza. Empuñó con firmeza su espada y miró fijamente los ojos de su interlocutora, que estaba paralizada del asombro.

La muchacha carraspeó llena de ira

-¿Aún sigues con esa estúpida idea?- le rugió con enojo

Los ojos azules de Link se desviaron de ella y pusieron su atención en aquella criatura inmunda que se hallaba amarrada a la estaca de metal. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse hacia ella, manteniendo la vista fija.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?- le preguntó la joven, al ver su reacción

El muchacho no contestó, sino que siguió caminando. Al llegar frente a la vara de metal y con un fuerte sablazo horizontal, quebró la estaca; entonces saltó y atrapó con sus manos al asqueroso ser, cayendo del otro lado.

-¡Te he preguntado qué estás haciendo!- le gritó otra vez la aparición

Link miró al ser espantoso que tenía en sus manos. Estaba tan magullado, que su piel era marrón y roja, habían heridas abiertas que dejaban ver sus entrañas y expedía un olor simplemente insoportable, como a sangre y pus.

A pesar de tan horrible aspecto, la mirada de Link no era de repulsión. Era increíble. Su rostro ostentaba un gesto tranquilo y podría decir con seguridad, lleno de amor. El chico se despojó de su gorra y con ella, empezó a limpiar la sangre que brotaba de aquella inmunda bestia.

-¡Qué demonios crees que haces!- vociferó nuevamente la joven, -¿Crees que sintiendo lástima por nosotras podrás cambiar algo?- y corrió hacia él, -¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Tú nunca vas a poder…-

-¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!-aquel grito inesperado del muchacho, no sólo la interrumpió, sino que la dejó sin palabras

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Tú misma te estás haciendo daño! Y a pesar de lo que digas, estoy seguro que en el fondo de tu alma pides ayuda a gritos. ¡Nadie puede vivir sufriendo así! Aunque me grites y me reproches, yo no me rendiré- y a éste punto se levantó y se acercó a ella frente a frente, -¡Me importa un comino lo que pienses! yo…- y la tomó de la barbilla, -¡No me rendiré! Porque… ¡porque te quiero!-

Los ojos de la sorprendida muchacha se achicaron de la impresión. Aquel descubrimiento hizo que su cuerpo temblara. Como un impulso, comenzó a alejarse del muchacho, con el rostro horrorizado.

De repente, el suelo se estremeció con fuerza, mientras la muchacha aún se alejaba, -No, tu no puedes…. No…tu…. ¡NOOOOOO!- gritó de manera desgarradora y enseguida, una luz muy fuerte emergió del ser desfigurado y pronto, todo el lugar se llenó de una luz segadora. No se podía ver nada por la altísima intensidad de aquella lumbrera…

Los ojos del héroe del tiempo se abrieron bruscamente. Al levantar la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar diferente. Estaba nevando muy pesado. A su alrededor habían inmensas dunas de nieve blanquísima y el frío se metía hasta sus huesos. El cielo negro, parecía muerto, pues en el no tintileaba ninguna estrella. Aquella ventisca invernal no lo dejaba ver con claridad, y le lastimaba la vista. El muchacho se levantó a prisa, al divisar algo que lo estremeció. Aquel lugar estaba cubierto por espesa nieve blanca, pero una parte del suelo estaba enrojecida, como sangre. Parecía un río de éste líquido, que recorría lentamente la superficie de una alta colina. Al forzarse para ver mejor, Link pudo divisar una especie de cueva en lo alto de la colina, de donde procedía aquel rastro sangriento.

El joven caminó hacia la cueva, enganchando la espada maestra al suelo, mientras avanzaba, pues la brisa era tan fuerte que podía arrastrarle. Todo estaba cubierto de hielo, era como estar en una planicie blanca, inundada por el gélido viento y una niebla gris.

Link subió la empinada cuesta. Se encontró en la entrada de la cueva y caminó hacia dentro. Allí, en medio de ésta, se alzaba un gran trozo de hielo, que sostenía a una joven pelirroja, que estaba dormida. Lo más chocante de la escena era que su pecho estaba atravesado por varios aguijones de hielo, que causaban una herida profunda y le hacían brotar mucha sangre.

-Ya la encontraste…- se escuchó una voz

Link miró inmediatamente a su izquierda y se encontró con un alto muchacho. Su piel era blanca como la suya, largo cabello castaño rojizo y ojos marrones. Estaba ataviado con una espesa túnica negra e iba descalzo. Su expresión fría semejaba mucho a la de Asnielo, es más, al verlo bien era idéntico al vordoj, lo único que difería era su color de ojos y pelo.

El héroe quedose en silencio al ver quien le hablaba. Se trataba de André, el hermano mayor de Ángel. Su aspecto era mayor, como de un joven de veintitantos años. Se encontraba sentado en una enorme piedra y recostado en la pared rocosa de aquella oscura y húmeda cueva.

¿Pero qué hacía allí dentro?

-Encontraste la esencia de mi hermana. ¿Qué harás ahora niño héroe?- le espetó, con un tonillo un tanto irritado

-¿André?- balbuceó Link

El joven se levantó de donde estaba sentado.

-¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí?- le preguntó, -Te recuerdo que eres un completo extraño. No tienes nada que hacer aquí, no te metas en lo que no te importa-

-¡Sí me importa y mucho!- afirmó Link

-¿Por qué?- preguntó André iracundo

-¡Quiero ayudarla! No es posible que siga en ésta situación, no se lo merece-

En la cara del pelirrojo se dibujó una mueca de sarcasmo

-El alma de Ángel está muerta. ¿Cómo crees que puedes traerla nuevamente a la vida?- dijo, escéptico

-Los dioses me ayudarán y yo…-

-¿Los dioses?- exclamó de manera sarcástica, -Ni siquiera ellos pueden. Yo quise hacerlo, pero no pude. Es mejor estar así-

-¡No!- insistió Link, -¡No te rindas!-

André se echó a reír muy alto. –Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Qué te hizo mi hermanita para que quedaras tan prendado de ella?-

Link se sobresaltó

-Vamos, ¿O vas a decirme que no sientes nada? Para defenderla tanto…-

Aquella observación no se sintió muy bien avenida. Era como si André se estuviese burlando de él, de sus sentimientos…

-¿Qué insinúas?- le preguntó Link, molesto

-Mira idiota-, y se acercó hacia él, -Ten esto claro: no te acerques a mi hermana. Cuando acabe todo esto, por fin podré estar junto a ella por la eternidad… juntos… como uno solo. Así podré alejarla de esos malditos que la lastimaron tanto- y ante sus ojos André se transformó: aparecieron colmillos en su boca, sus ojos tornáronse rojos y su cabello negro como el cielo que se desplegaba afuera.

El muchacho quedó ensimismado ante tal confirmación.

-¿Eres Asnielo?- balbuceó

Éste se quedó en silencio y se transformó nuevamente, pero ésta vez en la figura de Ángel que había visto antes; la pálida como fantasma, que iba vestida con poca ropa.

Las pupilas de Link se volvieron tan pequeñas como una ranura.

Otra vez ocurrió el mismo suceso, pero volviendo a la figura de André.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?- dijo Link

-Sencillamente, que mi alma se fusionó con la parte oscura de Ángel. De ésta mezcla nació Asnielo.

No podía creerlo. El alma de su hermano se había compaginado con ella, engendrando a un vordoj sumamente poderoso.

-Entonces…¿Es tu deseo que ella se convierta en un demonio?- susurró Link, como si aquella frase desgarrara su interior

-Muy pronto, lo que queda de ella será absorbido por mí. Al fin seremos uno solo- exclamó André, sonriendo complacido

Aquella confesión hizo que Link se indignara. Era imposible creer que él, siendo su propio hermano deseara tan triste futuro para ella.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó

-Porque yo también odio a todos- afirmó André, mirándole fijamente

_-¡Esto no puede ser! Tengo que purificar el alma de Ángel. Su sólo ambiente es inquietante, hay una abrumadora fuerza maligna que se siente en ésta cueva. Pero no proviene de André, dónde…-_

Link interrumpió su pensar al mirar alto y darse cuenta de que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, las astas de hielo se incrustaban más y más en el pecho de la muchacha.

Con todas sus fuerzas empujó a André a un lado y echó a correr hacia ella.

Al adivinar las intenciones del joven, André le siguió con una velocidad tremenda y lo tumbó al suelo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le gritó, pero Link se levantó rápidamente y le atacó con la espada maestra, sorprendiéndole. Nuevamente corrió hacia la torre de hielo que sostenía el cuerpo de su amiga.

-¡Mientras yo viva no lo permitiré!- gritó con fuerza y rompió aquella prisión helada. El hielo se vino abajo causando un gran estruendo. Link saltó para atrapar a Ángel, pero André lo hizo primero, con una velocidad prodigiosa. La acostó en el suelo delicadamente, sin prestar atención a sus ropas que estaban ensangrentadas, a causa de las heridas de ella. Link miró el suelo asombrado, al notar que otros aguijones de hielo emergían de él y le atravesaban nuevamente el pecho a Ángel.

André se transfiguró en Asnielo

-¡Es inútil que pelees!- vociferó, -Mi madre es la reencarnación de la luna, es una diosa poderosa y dentro de poco estaremos unidos de una vez por todas-

-¿La reencarnación de la luna?- exclamó Link, empuñando su espada y escudo

-Así es- respondió el vordoj, -Los dioses están regidos por el ciclo del sol, la luna y la estrella. Cada 15,000 años, nacen tres dioses, cada uno de un ciclo, en quienes recaen los poderes de los dioses originales: Helios, Astraia y Selene. Y en ésta ocasión, Nayru, la diosa de la sabiduría, es la reencarnación de la diosa de la luna, Selene. Mi madre no se imagina cuánto inmenso poder posee. Su sólo aura es tan poderoso que puede alterar las cosas-

Link quedó abrumado. -_¿Hyrule se está congelando poco a poco a causa del aura congelado de Ángel?-_

Asnielo aprovechó su distracción y voló hacia él con rapidez, pero Link se puso alerta y esquivó el golpe del vordoj. Nuevamente inició su ataque, ésta vez golpeando a el joven en la mejilla. Link hizo una voltereta hacia atrás y rápidamente cortó el pecho de Asnielo, quien quedó muy asombrado. Ciertamente, Link se había vuelto mucho más fuerte y determinado.

El joven héroe emprendió su ofensiva, tratando de cortar al vordoj, que se movía velozmente, dejando que algunos de los ataques de Link golpearan en las rocas, destruyéndolas por completo y levantando una polvareda._ –Tengo que distraer a Asnielo para poder acercarme a Ángel y purificar esos trozos de hielo. Estoy seguro que de ellos emana ese aura putrefacto-_

Aprovechando el polvo, Link se escabulló detrás de un pilar de rocas. Asnielo se dio cuenta de su ubicación y se acercó, cuál no fue su sorpresa al recibir un golpe del escudo sagrado que salió volando de entre la niebla. El vordoj se dio cuenta de la treta y vio a Link, de pie, al lado del cuerpo de Ángel. Instintivamente, voló hacia ellos, pero el muchacho velozmente tomó la espada de luz de Odín y la enterró en el pecho de la muchacha. Súbitamente, la luz purificadora de la espada los dejó ciegos, haciendo desaparecer la cueva de sus ojos y haciendo ocupar la guarida de los vordoj en su lugar.

Link se sacudió al darse cuenta de donde estaba. Era como si se hubiese teletransportado.

Ya no se sentía el poderoso aura de Ángel, ya que ella estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

_-¿Estoy otra vez de vuelta? ¿Por qué todo…-_

No pudo seguir, al sentir su hombro izquierdo ser atravesado por las garras de un vordoj.

-¡Maldito!- se oyó la voz de Sindam tras él, -No te vas a escapar de nosotros..-

-¡Sindam!- le gritó Kano, -Empecemos la última fase. No tenemos tiempo que perder- y desapareció

Los otros dos también los hicieron

-¡NO!- gritó Hades, pero Heimdall le inmovilizó con un hechizo

-Hermanito, no te conviene meterte...- le dijo con burla

En ese momento, irrumpió un aura inmensamente fuerte, pero ya conocido.

Sindam se echó a reír. -Ten cuidado niño- le susurró y se desvaneció en el aire

La guarida comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, a causa de aquel poderoso poder. Aquella energía maligna hacía que se estremecieran cual si fueran muñecos. Estaba cargada de enojo, ira y toda una mezcla de sentimientos llenos de rencor y apatía.

Link quedó petrificado al darse cuenta de que el alma de Ángel, no había sido purificada aún. Pero, ¿porqué? ¿No había sido suficiente con la espada de luz de Odín? La simple presencia de ese ser maligno, significaba que su querida amiga aún albergaba oscuridad en su corazón.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara hijo?- se burló de él Heimdall, -Te dije que ésta vez yo ganaría. Ahora todos se tendrán que postrarse ante mí-

Los que estaban allí, vieron a Ángel elevarse nuevamente. Entonces, cual si fuera magia, Asnielo apareció de entre las sombras y se acercó a la silueta de la joven. El aura oscuro aumentó más, creando una fuertísima brisa. Las imágenes de ambos parpadeaban y se veían borrosas, a la vez que ambas empezaban a verse como una, como si estuviesen mezclándose una con la otra.

Heimdall rió como maníaco. -¡Al fin!- gritó, -Amigos presentes, ustedes admiraran algo nunca antes visto: ¡Como una diosa se convierte en un demonio!-


	18. Capítulo 17: La batalla por Hyrule

**-Hola! Nos estamos acercando más a la batalla final! :O! Gracias por seguir apoyándome! :D- Luna**

Capítulo 17:

"La batalla por Hyrule"

El bullicio de las rocas al caer, era incontrolable. El frío que se acrecentaba cada vez más, simplemente insoportable. Los quejidos y gritos de dolor, inquietantes.

La pelea por Hyrule había comenzado.

Muchos compañeros ya habían dado sus vidas, mientras los demás contendían fieramente contra aquellas bestias del infierno. Por más que trataba de mantenerse firme, aquel pensamiento no se lo permitía. Su aura había desaparecido. No…no podía ser… su adorada hermana…

El rugido de un vordoj cercano, le hizo volver a la realidad. Como un reflejo, sacó su espada y lo cortó.

-¡Rápido, entren a la villa!- la voz bronca del rey Darunia se oyó algo atemorizada, pero había allí una pequeña historia. La de un líder, que a pesar de sus miedos y temores, hacía todo lo que podía para salvar a su pueblo.

Odín sacudió aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza lo más pronto posible y siguió a los guerreros que se dispersaban por la Villa Goron, en la montaña Muerte. Muchos de los vordoj que se habían apoderado del hogar de los gorons, habían sido purificados con éxito. Todos ponían su mayor empeño en interceptar al enemigo y controlar la situación lo más pronto posible. Era sin duda una batalla muy fuerte, puesto que no se esperaban que el nido de vordoj que se encontraba en la cima de la montaña, fuese tan grande y sus inquilinos tan poderosos.

Como una nube que se esparce, los guerreros iniciaron batalla con cuanto vordoj se encontraron dentro de la villa. Odín, tomó su cetro luminoso e hizo un hechizo, que inmovilizó a todos los que había allí.

-¡Aprovechen para purificarlos!- gritó y los fieles soldados obedecieron su indicación, perforando el corazón de los vordoj con las espadas purificadoras que el dios les había facilitado.

Minutos después, ya estaba todo en orden. Los guerreros recogían a los heridos, otros apilaban los cadáveres de los inocentes que habían sido asesinados y los demás aseguraban el perímetro. Aunque habían vencido y neutralizado el nido de la montaña Muerte, había cierto gustillo amargo. Al ver la expresión en el rostro del dios, Zelda pudo notarlo.

-¿Señor Odín?- le preguntó, mirándole preocupada

Odín levantó la vista y vio a la muchacha rubia, cuya armadura estaba empañada de sangre.

-¿Te encuentras bien Zelda?- le preguntó

-Sí, ya estoy bien. Por un momento pensé que no seguiría…- dijo la joven, suspirando

Odín sonrió. -¿Nos ha dado un buen susto, verdad?- añadió después, sin dejar de sonreír

-Nunca en mi vida me había angustiado tanto. Estaba segura de que estaba muerto- profirió la princesa, de manera muy sincera, al recordar ese horrible momento durante la batalla en el cual no sintió el aura de Link. Estaba allí, pero de repente de esfumó, como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra. La alegría que sintió a la otra vez percibir el aura del muchacho, fue tan intensa que le dio más energía para luchar. Pero algo la inquietaba. Aunque podía sentir la corriente espiritual de su amigo nuevamente, se sentía diferente, como si hubiese cambiado.

_-¿Qué te ha ocurrido Link? ¿Acaso te ha pasado algo tan serio que te ha hecho cambiar?- _pensó, mientras miraba el triste escenario de la Villa Goron, con ojos angustiados

-El aura de mi hermana también ha desaparecido, pero no ha vuelto a aparecer- exclamó Odín, sacándola de su ensimismamiento

-¿La señora Démeter?- preguntó de inmediato la muchacha

En ese momento, llegó corriendo un hylian, sorprendiendo a todos allí.

-¡Señor Odín! ¡Señor Odín!- enunció, postrando su rostro en tierra al ver al dios

-Levántate hijo mío. ¿Qué sucede?-

-Soy un mensajero enviado por la señora Din- dijo, poniéndose en pie, -Parte de nuestro ejército tuvo que dirigirse al dominio Zora, a ayudar-

-¿Porqué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó el dios atribulado, deseando que sus sospechas no fuesen ciertas

-Hubo un fuerte enfrentamiento con los vordoj- explicó rápidamente el mensajero, - La señora Démeter desapareció misteriosamente. Algunos afirman que un vordoj de seis alas se la llevó secuestrada y su aura ha….-

-Desaparecido- terminó la frase Odín, pasándose una mano por el rostro

-Señor mío….- exclamó Zelda al verlo

-Por favor, termine- dijo Odín, con un tono de voz claramente alterado

-Creemos que la señora Démeter ha muerto. El rey Zora quedó gravemente herido, por lo que mandó a buscar ayuda a nuestra legión, en el bosque de Farone- siguió el hylian, - La señora Din acudió junto con el joven mago buwan al dominio Zora y se han hecho cargo de la situación. Tenemos guerreros custodiando el bosque de Farone, mientras nosotros estamos con los zoras. Mi más sentido pésame mi señor- y nuevamente hizo reverencia

Odín apretó los labios y miró hacia arriba, como si quisiese evitar que las lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos, pero fue imposible. Dos gruesas gotas recorrieron su rostro, evidenciando el terrible dolor que sentía por haber perdido a su querida hermana mayor.

-Lo lamento tanto…- le susurró Zelda, quien también comenzó a llorar al ver al dios del cielo lamentarse con tanta amargura.

-¿Cómo está Din?- preguntó el dios después de un silencio incómodo

-Nuestro ejército ha podido contra el nido que se hallaba en el bosque Farone, al parecer, no eran muy fuertes. Según la señora Din y el joven Lemurah, sólo eran vordoj de clase baja, al parecer sin ningún líder poderoso. Ellos deben estar ahora con el rey Zora, quien está bastante grave-

Zelda advirtió que cierta confusión en el rostro del dios.

-¿Sucede algo malo mi señor?- preguntó con timidez

Los ojos del dios se posaron en ella, mirándola con atención por aquella pregunta. Aquellos preciosos iris color aquamarina, eran realmente profundos e hicieron que la joven se ruborizara un poco.

-Eres una chica muy lista- exclamó Odín, desviando su mirada hacia la villa, -Tienes razón, sí sucede algo. No sé, esto me huele muy raro-

-¿A qué se refiere mi señor?- preguntó el mensajero

Zelda miró con escucha a Odín, quien seguía observando el panorama

-No era lo que me esperaba- fue la frase que salió de sus labios, -Ellos deben estar tramando algo… esto ha sido demasiado fácil-

_-¿Ha sido demasiado fácil?-_ pensó la princesa horrorizada, _-Iba esto a ser… ¿peor?- _

-¿Sabes algo de la situación en el bosque Kokiri?- Odín se dirigió al mensajero

-No mi señor- contestó el hombre, -Pero estoy seguro de que la señora Din lo sabe-

En ese preciso instante, hizo su aparición un ángel, que llegó volando por la entrada de la villa. Suavemente, se posó en el suelo rocoso. Era un joven alto, de piel blanquísima y ojos grises. Su largo cabello plata ligeramente azulado, estaba recogido en una trenza y un mechón cubría la parte izquierda de su rostro, dándole un aire de misterio. Por las marcas rojas debajo de sus ojos, se dieron cuenta de que se trataba del ángel sirviente de Din.

-¡Tuisya!- exclamó Odín al verlo, -¿Qué haces aquí?-

El joven ángel hizo una reverencia, -Señor Odín,- dijo después, -Mi diosa Din me ha pedido que por favor venga aquí a suplantarle-

Zelda y el mensajero pusieron cara de incomprensión.

-¿Cómo?-

-Mi señora quiere que usted y la princesa se dirijan al dominio Zora. Yo me quedaré y vigilaré éste lugar por ustedes- respondió el ángel, cuya expresión severa contrastaba con su voz aflautada y suave

Odín hizo un gesto dubitativo, pero la joven princesa le tomó del brazo izquierdo con fuerza.

-Vamos- dijo, con una sonrisa de determinación, -Debemos terminar de una vez por todas con todo esto. No importa lo que pase, siempre estaremos unidos peleando. Estoy segura y tengo fe de que esto se va a acabar y que Hyrule tendrá paz. Eso es lo que hubiese querido su hermana- y luego se ruborizó nuevamente, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho por impulso

-Ah, perdone, yo, bueno yo no quise…- balbuceó y le soltó

El rostro del dios pasó de dibujar un gesto de sorpresa a una amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias…- exclamó y acarició su cabeza como quien arrulla la cabeza de un niño pequeño

Minutos después, informaron de todo al rey Darunia quien rápidamente puso a Tuisya al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido allí.

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos- dijo el dios y luego hizo un fuerte silbido. Segundos después, todos vieron aparecer a un hermoso corsel negro, grande y de apariencia sana. Tenía ocho patas y sobre su lomo ya estaba preparada una silla de montar. Odín acarició al animal y luego se subió a su lomo, -Venga princesa- y le tendió la mano a Zelda. Ésta la tomó y se subió al lomo del fiel caballo de Odín: Sleipnir.

-Quédate con Tuisya y el rey Darunia- le pidió Odín al hombre y metió su mano derecha en su túnica y sacó una reluciente espada de luz. –Tómala y ayuda en lo que puedas-

El hombre asintió y les deseó suerte.

Zelda se aferró con fuerza a la cintura de Odín. -¡Magmadali Sleipinir!- y el caballo comenzó a correr, saliendo por la entrada de la cueva volando, como si estuviese cabalgando por los aires.

Sleipnir avanzó corriendo entre los riscos del valle en donde estaba la montaña Muerte, hasta llegar a la hermosa cascada: la entrada al dominio Zora. Allí abajo, vieron apostados alrededor de ella a mucha gente, como si estuviesen descansando.

El corsel bajó de altura, hasta llegar a posarse en tierra. Odín y Zelda bajaron de su lomo y se apresuraron a dirigirse a Din, quien estaba hablando con un grupo de guerreros, a un costado.

-¡Din!-

La rubia se volteó y sonrió. –Odín, que bueno que has llegado. Necesito hablar algo contigo- dijo, ya recobrando seriedad

La princesa Zelda se acercó también a escuchar. –Princesa- exclamó Din al verla, -Qué bueno que se encuentra usted a salvo-

La joven hizo una reverencia

-¿Me hace un favor?- le preguntó la diosa

-Lo que mande mi señora-

-¿Podrías ayudar a Lemurah? Ahora mismo él se encuentra dentro del dominio curando al rey Zora, como ya sabes, está bastante grave. Tienes dominio de la magia medicinal, sé que le serás de gran utilidad- le pidió la mujer

-Enseguida- y la muchacha se dirigió a la cascada

_-¿Será tan serio lo que le va a decir?-_ pensó, mientras miraba hacia atrás y veía a la diosa con un semblante triste y el rostro opacado de Odín

El ambiente estaba tan frío, que el agua casi no fluía. Parecía como si poco a poco, se estuviera congelando. La princesa miró al cielo con tristeza, notando que la parte oscura de la luna ya se hallaba un poco más de la mitad.

_-¿Cómo estarás Link? ¿Estarán tú y Ángel bien?- _

La joven se acercó lo suficiente para que la cascada se abriera cual si fuese una cortina. Lentamente, caminó por el pasadizo, hasta llegar a un espacio abierto, en donde había una especie de gran estanque. A su derecha, había un camino, que se dividía en dos senderos. Cerca del estante, había muchos zoras, algunos estaban heridos. Unos cuantos que estaban sanos, curaban a sus compañeros con pociones y ungüentos mágicos.

-Han de ser creación de Lemurah- susurró la princesa

Allí se quedó mirando con atención, y un zora se le acercó sin darse cuenta.

-Su alteza, ¿Qué la trae por aquí?- le preguntó

-¡Ah!, vengo a ver al rey Zora- contestó

-El joven Lemurah lo está atendiendo- dijo e hizo un gesto triste

La princesa suspiró

-No te preocupes- le dijo y le puso la mano sobre el hombro, -Todo va a salir bien-

El zora sonrió esperanzado y la dirigió a la habitación del rey. La puerta estaba cerrada y Zelda tocó. El zora regresó nuevamente al estanque, dejándola sola.

-Pase- se oyó una voz masculina ya conocida

Zelda abrió lentamente la finísima puerta de cristal reluciente. La habitación era amplia y hermosa. Había toda clase de muebles lujosos, hechos con un material extraño, pero de increíble belleza. Allí, en el centro, yacía el rey Zora acostado en su cama, cubierto por una manta. A su lado izquierdo, estaba sentado un joven de piel canela, vestido con el peculiar pantalón ajustado en negro, las botas altas con hebillas plateadas por todos lados y los guantes con costuras de metal. Ya no tenía puesto el poncho blanco, en su lugar lucía una camisilla sencilla color crema; su cabello liso y negro estaba suelto, cortó en la parte de arriba y cerca de la nuca, varios mechones largos llegaban a la mitad de su espalda. Su rostro ostentaba una expresión entre tranquila y llena de congoja. Era la primera vez que se la veía.

-¿Lemurah?- profirió la princesa

Al escuchar su voz, el joven levantó inmediatamente la cabeza y sonrió.

La princesa miró con curiosidad la cara del joven, era también la primera vez que la observaba con cuidado. Sus ojos color miel eran muy expresivos y había cierto atractivo en ellos, al igual que en sus mejillas tostadas, ya que aunque era hombre, su piel se veía tersa y brillante. Sus cejas tupidas, típicamente masculinas y las puntas de cabello que formaban una especie de fleco de medio lado, hacían un buen marco de su rostro, que aunque lo reconociera o no, lucía un tanto atrayente.

La fémina se acercó a la cama y miró con tristeza al rey.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?- preguntó después al muchacho

-Ha sido envenenado con un conjuro muy fuerte- dijo el joven en tono serio, -Había leído antes sobre éste maleficio, pero nunca lo había atendido realmente. Se trata del "uod kumakain ng isip"-

Cuando Zelda escuchó aquella frase en idioma antiguo, su rostro se desfiguró de horror.

-¿Sabes de qué se trata, no?-

-Sí. La persona que hace el sortilegio conjura a un gusano que habita en el inframundo, para que invada a la víctima. Éste la posee y poco a poco va acabando con su mente y sus recuerdos, como si se lo estuviese devorando por dentro. Pronto la persona olvida su pasado, hasta se olvida de cómo caminar o respirar y allí muere. Pero, ¿Es eso posible?- dijo, mirando fijamente al rey, quien estaba muy pálido y jadeaba, como si le costara respirar

-Estoy seguro- afirmó Lemurah, -Este zora tiene todos los síntomas. Su respiración poco a poco está debilitando, ya casi no se puede mover y sufre de alucinaciones-

-¿Alucinaciones?- exclamó Zelda, recordando que las alucinaciones eran la fase terminal para quien estaba embrujado por este hechizo

-He purificado su mente con magia blanca, está surtiendo efecto, pero demasiado lento. A éste paso, él va a morir. No sabía que esos vordoj podían hacer tales conjuros. Seguramente fue el maldito de Asnielo o el tal Ganondorf-

Los ojos de Zelda se entristecieron aún más.

-Zelda, ¿Quién es Ruto?- preguntó Lemurah, segundos después

-Ruto era la única hija y heredera del rey Zora- contestó, -¿Porqué preguntas?-

-Hace un par de horas- decía Lemurah, sin dejar de ver al moribundo, -El había estado llamándola desesperado, sus gritos eran desgarradores-

_-Pobre rey… su hija y ahora esto-_ meditó la princesa, mientras sin querer, de sus ojos se escapaban dos lágrimas. Recorrió lentamente la habitación con la vista y vio el poncho de Lemurah, totalmente ensangrentado, puesto sobre un mueble.

Sus pies se acercaron al mueble en donde estaba la prenda y se quitó los brazales que cubrían sus brazos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó el joven al verla

-¡Voy a extraer ese gusano!- afirmó la joven

-¿Vas a usar cirugía? ¡Estás loca! Él está en un nivel crítico, ¡No lo soportará!-

Zelda sacó su espada purificadora y se aproximó a la cama. -¡No puedo dejarlo morir! ¡No me rendiré! ¡Ya me cansé de ver a la gente morir!-

Lemurah miró la expresión en el rostro de la princesa y no encontró en ella pizca alguna de duda. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ya entiendo, piensas purificar al gusano usando la espada de Odín- dijo Lemurah, meditando, -Bien, te ayudaré. No dejaré que hagas esa locura sola, además, debemos intentar salvarlo hasta el final-

-Gracias por creer en mí- dijo la princesa agradecida, sonriendo

Lemurah se acercó a ella y con su mano, enjugó las lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos azules.

-Lo que sea para que dejes de llorar. Te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes- le susurró con dulzura al oído

Pronto, debido a aquella inesperada aproximación con el muchacho, la sangre se amontonó en las mejillas de la joven haciendo que éstas se colorearan de rojo.

-¡Ponte serio, por favor! ¡Vamos!- dijo la muchacha abruptamente, moviendo con nerviosismo sus manos, alejándolo, como para que Lemurah no se diera cuenta de su reacción

Ambos se pusieron en marcha. Lemurah conjuró un hechizo de energía, para evitar que la herida que debían hacerle le fuera a matar. Zelda, arrodillada en la cama, a la cabeza del zora, hizo una incisión, mientras rezaba un conjuro de purificación, utilizando magia blanca.

El rey empezó a sacudirse violentamente, como si estuviese convulsionando.

-¡El gusano se dio cuenta de nuestras intenciones!- gritó Lemurah, -¡Ahora!-

Zelda tomó la espada de Odín y la hundió en la herida. Al hacerlo, la incisión empezó a expedir un vapor, como si estuvieran atravesando algo frío en algo sumamente caliente.

Los minutos avanzaron, mientras el rey seguía estremeciéndose y ambos chicos recitaban en voz alta los encantamientos. Pronto, poco a poco, el rey comenzó a tranquilizarse, hasta quedarse quieto.

-¿Ha funcionado?- preguntó Zelda un tanto temerosa, bajándose de la cama

-Ya vere…- iba a decir Lemurah, pero ambos quedaron sorprendidos, cuando el rey abrió los ojos. Lentamente se incorporó, hasta quedar sentado en la cama.

-¿Qué me ha sucedido?- preguntó, entonces vio a los jóvenes a su lado

-¿Ustedes me han salvado?-

-¡Bien hecho jóvenes!- exclamó una voz femenina

Todos vieron hacia la puerta y se toparon con Din.

-Sabía que ustedes podrían con la situación. Son unos excelentes magos- siguió diciendo, mientras caminaba hacia ellos

Zelda, al no ver a Odín, se preocupó

-¿En dónde está el señor Odín?- preguntó

-Odín se fue al nido principal- contestó la diosa, -No se los negaré. Algo muy extraño está sucediendo. El aura de Naboru ha desaparecido por completo, al igual que el de Démeter. El de Farore y Nayru se encuentran muy débiles y a demás, el de Link que había estado fuerte, de pronto se esfumó y luego apareció nuevamente-

-Es verdad- dijo Lemurah, -Hehe, por un momento ese idiota me asustó-

-Además, También hemos sentido un aura muy extraño, pues no parece el de un dios o un vordoj. No sabemos qué significa. No hemos recibido reporte alguno de la situación en el bosque Kokiri. Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco se siente el aura de Hades-

Los jóvenes se miraron uno al otro. Era verdad que el aura fría del rey de los muertos no se percibía.

-Esto me da muy mala espina- siguió diciendo Din, -El aura de Nayru está muy inestable, pareciera como si estuviera convirtiendo en…- pero una fuerte sacudida del suelo la interrumpió. Seguido de aquello, se escuchó una fuerte explosión.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- gritó Lemurah

-¡Se siente una presencia muy poderosa afuera!- añadió Zelda

-¡Zelda esconde tu aura y quédate aquí a proteger al rey Zora!- le indicó Din y corrió junto con Lemurah, a ver lo que había sucedido

-¡Qué está pasando!- preguntó asustado el rey

-¡No se preocupe su alteza, yo lo protegeré!- le afirmó la princesa, ajustándose nuevamente el casco y poniéndose en guardia

A medida que se acercaban a la salida, Din y Lemurah pudieron notar una humareda y un olor a sangre en el aire. Apresuraron su paso y salieron a la cascada.

Al ver hacia abajo, se encontraron con un enorme hoyo en el suelo, producto de la explosión. En él, había cientos de cuerpos carbonizados y el pequeño lago, que estaba allí antes, había desaparecido, como si el agua fuese tragada por el fuego.

-¡Diiiiiin!- una voz bronca se oyó arriba en el cielo. Ambos, como un impulso, miraron hacia allí y vieron a un vordoj, que estaba de brazos cruzados, mirándoles con malicia.

-¿Quién es ése?- preguntó Din sorprendida

-¡Ya sé! ¡Es uno de los malditos que aparecieron junto con Asnielo y Ganondorf aquella vez!- contestó Lemurah

-Vaya, vaya, te acuerdas de mí mocoso- rió el vordoj, -Mi nombre es Sindam-

-¡Qué es lo que quieres!- le gritó el muchacho

El ser maligno rió. –Bueno, si quieres saber… Ahora que los poderes de los dioses se han reducido a la mitad y son mortales, nuestro deber es ¡eliminarlos!- y dicho esto, abrió su palma derecha y sobre ella apareció una gigantesca bola de fuego que lanzó contra ellos.

-¡Espirituwal na hadlang!- conjuró Lemurah con rapidez, extendiendo sus manos

Al acercarse más la bola de fuego, Din contraatacó con otra.

Ambos ataques chocaron, causando una magnánima explosión y un estridente bullicio. La barrera que había conjurado Lemurah, evitó que las virutas de fuego les quemaran. Al disiparse la nube, vieron que el vordoj seguía en el mismo lugar.

-¡Estás bien Lemurah?- le preguntó Din

-¡Estoy bien!- contestó, a pesar de sentir un agudo dolor en la espalda, _-¡Demonios! ¡Este tipo es muy poderoso!-_

-¡Me tienen sorprendido!- dijo Sindam, mientras aplaudía, -Pensaba que dos pedazos de basura como ustedes eran débiles, pero me han dejado sin palabras. ¡Din!- y se dirigió a la diosa, -¡Llegó la hora de tu muerte!-

-Protege a Zelda y a los zoras- le dijo ella a Lemurah, mirándole fijamente, -Tendré que pelear con él. Le obligaré a ir a otro lado, para evitar más muertes-

Lemurah miró los ojos furiosos de Din y asintió con la cabeza.

-Suerte- le dijo, ya que estaba seguro, se avecinaba otra cruenta batalla

Los labios rojos de ella, esbozaron una sonrisa. Lentamente, se elevó hasta llegar a la altura en dónde Sindam estaba.

-Vas a pagar por haber matado a éstos inocentes- le dijo la diosa, mirándole fijamente

-HAHAHAHA! No me hagas reír. ¡Te voy a hacer cenizas!- y voló velozmente hacia ella, atacándola con sus garras. Din se movió vertiginosamente, esquivando los golpes de la criatura. Segundos después, realizó un conjuro con sus manos y al instante se convirtió en una especie de rayo dorado que hizo tronar al cielo y que se alejó rápidamente al este, hacia la región de Farone.

-¡No te vas a escapar de mí!- gritó el vordoj con rabia y la siguió con rapidez

Al irse Sindam, un grupo de vordoj de clase baja apareció y se abalanzaron contra el joven que aún estaba de pie a la entrada del dominio Zora.

-¡No van a entrar aquí ineptos!- gritó, -¡kulay ng asupre trial!- e invocó un hechizo que hizo que el cielo se abriera y escupiera una gran ráfaga de fuego y azufre que consumió al instante a las criaturas.

Lemurah se apoyó en la pared y su rostro se veía un tanto agobiado. _-¡Maldición! ¡Ésta condenada herida aún está abierta!-_ se quejó internamente, mientras notaba que su espalda comenzaba a sangrar de nuevo

-¿Ya te cansaste?- se escuchó una voz

El joven miró hacia adelante rápidamente y una ráfaga invisible lo arrastró hacia adentro, lanzándolo al estanque casi congelado

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- preguntó el joven, levantándose con dificultad

-¿Quién crees?- y apareció Sindam frente a sus ojos

Lemurah se quedó inmóvil

-¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿No me extrañaste?- se burló de él

-¡Qué hiciste con Din!- le gritó

-No te preocupes, ella ha de estar peleando contra mi hermano Sambello- dijo éste, mirándose las garras con sarcástica atención, -Cambiamos lugares. Él decidió pelear contra la diosa y bueno, yo, tendré que matarte- y le miró fijamente

_-¡Bien! ¡Éste imbécil no sea dado cuenta de la presencia de Zelda!-_ pensó el muchacho

-Bahhh tienes cara de cansancio…- volvió a decir Sindam en tono de burla

-¿Cansado yo? No me hagas reír- y Lemurah rió, -Esto… ¡está a punto de comenzar!-


	19. Capítulo 18: La luz del alma

**-Hola chicos! Creo que éste es uno de los caps más largos que he escrito, pero hay muchas cosas de las que se deben enterar! :O Espero les guste tanto como me gustó a mi escribirlo!- Luna xD**

Capítulo 18:

"La luz del alma"

-¡Excelente!- la voz gruesa y chillona del vordoj retumbó por todo el lugar, -Me encanta tu energía-

-¡Banal na blade!- conjuró Lemurah, haciendo un movimiento con las manos y de ellas aparecieron miles de cuchillas que fueron lanzadas hacia el vordoj con gran velocidad

Sindam esquivó el ataque con rapidez aún mayor, dejando que las cuchillas se estrellaran con las paredes de la gran cueva, haciendo que ésta se sacudiera. Los zoras que estaban allí, huyeron despavoridos, dejando solos al buwan y al vordoj.

-Tus ataques mágicos son muy poderosos, ¡pero no lo suficientes para matarme!- gritó la bestia y avanzó hacia el muchacho, quien no pudo defenderse y recibió tal golpe que lo mandó volando, estrellándole en una pared.

Lemurah se levantó del suelo y puso su mano derecha en el muro, para apoyarse. –Eres más fuerte de lo que esperaba- dijo, con una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras escupía sangre, -Tu cara de afeminado por un momento me hizo dudar de que fueses un buen contrincante-

-¡Qué has dicho!- gritó el vordoj con rabia, -Sólo eres un charlatán, ¡ya veremos quién es el afeminado!-

El vordoj nuevamente se lanzó a la ofensiva y Lemurah contraatacó también. Ambos realizaban hechizos de ataque, causando un gran estruendo en el lugar. Sindam trataba con todas sus fuerzas de desgarrar el pecho del joven con sus zarpas filosas y Lemurah buscaba en sus ataques, encontrar el punto flaco de la criatura.

_-Éste monstruo es bastante fuerte… pero ¡debe tener un punto débil!-_

En uno de las emboscadas, Lemurah consiguió lanzarlo con fuerza al estanque. Sindam salió del agua y el muchacho arremetió contra él con tal patada que lo dejó sin aire.

-¡Eres un insolente!- dijo el vordoj, mientras se quejaba, -¡Te juro que te voy a matar!- y cuando terminó de hablar abrió más su boca y de ella salió una especie de gusano gigantesco hecho de fuego.

_-¿Qué rayos es esa cosa asquerosa?- _

-Hehehe- se rió, -Te presento a mi mascota Imphierno. ¡Mátalo y vuélvelo cenizas!- le ordenó a la bestia que inmediatamente empezó a escupir bolas de fuego contra Lemurah, quien con prodigiosa sincronización comenzó a evadirlas, pero le resultaba muy difícil contraatacar. Los ataques continuaron, hasta que el joven vio una oportunidad.

-¡Metalikong kurap!- gritó y de sus manos salieron varias flechas de hierro, que cayeron sobre la bestia.

_-¡Bien! Esa cosa debe estar muerta-_ pensó, pero al disiparse la nubecilla que se había formado, sus pupilas se rasgaron al ver al gusano, sin ningún rasguño.

-¡HA!- gritó Sindam, -Mi Imphierno tiene la piel tan dura como el titanio, nada puede cortarlo. ¡Mátalo de una vez!- le dijo al animal y éste avanzó hacia Lemurah rápidamente.

-¡Espirituwal na hadlang!- conjuró el muchacho, justo antes de que el gusano clavase sus dientes sobre él.

_-¡Diablos! ¡Tengo que hacer algo y rápido! No puedo dejar que éste idiota se acerque más al interior del dominio… Zelda y los zoras corren peligro-_ pensó el joven, mientras el dolor en su espalda se acrecentaba. Entonces, fijó su vista a las destruidas paredes de la enorme cueva y notó cierto brillo en ellas.

-Eso parece ser…-

Lemurah terminó el hechizo e inmediatamente esquivó la embestida del animal, cayendo a un costado.

-¡HA!- profirió, -Ahora me toca reír a mí. ¡Dile adiós a tu maldita mascota!- y levantó sus brazos hacia arriba, -"Pinagpala lupain, upang tumahan sa loob ko, ang iyong lingkod ay nagbibigay sa katigasan, ¡oros damo royalty!- al terminar de recitar el encantamiento, la tierra comenzó a temblar con violencia y de ella emergieron impotentes astas de diamantes, que atravesaron al gusano de fuego, causándole la muerte instantánea.

-A ver dime, ¿Qué es más fuerte que el diamante? ¡Nada!- se burló el muchacho

Sindam dibujó un gesto de odio al ver a su mascota infernal muerta.

-¡Te maldigo!- gritó con furia, -Te he subestimado, pero, ¡ahora pelearé en serio!-

Sus alas se movieron rápidamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente a Lemurah, quien sólo pudo bloquear el ataque con sus brazos y recibió un zarpazo que le desgarró el brazo derecho. Entonces, rápidamente, utilizando un conjuro, se desvaneció y apareció lejos del vordoj.

_-¡Arg! ¡Cómo hizo eso!-_ pensó, mirando su herida sangrante

La criatura maligna nuevamente inició su ataque y Lemurah se movió como pudo, evadiendo una gran bola de fuego.

-¡Lemurah!- aquella voz femenina hizo que el muchacho se sobresaltara enormemente.

Sindam miró hacia donde provenía el grito e inmediatamente se dibujó una mueca de malicia en su cara.

El muchacho miró la expresión maligna del vordoj y luego sus ojos se toparon con la figura de Zelda, quien tenía en sus manos un cetro de madera, que tenía una especie de atrapa pesadillas en la punta de arriba.

-¡TONTA!- le gritó el muchacho muy enojado, -¡Para qué saliste!- al Lemurah pronunciar ésta frase, Sindam se acercó volando a Zelda con extrema rapidez y le atacó escupiendo fuego de su boca.

-¡Zeldaa!- gritó Lemurah desesperado, -¡Ahas kills kaluluwa!- vociferó y en segundos, en su boca aparecieron grandes colmillos, sus ojos se pusieron amarillos como los de una serpiente y su lengua se volvió bípeda. El muchacho corrió hacia Sindam y aprovechando su distracción, le escupió veneno en los oídos. El vordoj comenzó a quejarse y gritar, ya que el potente tóxico comenzó a quemarle la piel interna de la oreja.

-¡Qué me hiciste desgraciado!- chillaba el vordoj, quien se lanzó al estanque, tratando de que el agua le diera alivio, ya que aquella sustancia le estaba corroyendo la piel.

El fuego se evaporó y apareció Zelda, sana y salva, pues conjuró el hechizo de barrera justo a tiempo.

-¡En qué estás pensando tonta!- le gritó Lemurah al verla

Zelda le lanzó el báculo al muchacho, quien lo atrapó con la mano izquierda. La joven miró el brazo desgarrado del chico y su ceño se frunció aún más.

-¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados!- le gritó ella, -¡Es mi deber también el proteger éste lugar! Mírate como éstas… ¡Estoy harta de nunca hacer nada!-

El joven quedose en silencio, observando la expresión alterada de la muchacha.

-¿Ese báculo es un amplificador de magia verdad?- siguió hablando la joven, -¡Te será de ayuda!-

El rostro ofídico de Lemurah, volvió a la normalidad, haciendo ver que el hechizo había terminado. El joven se acercó a la muchacha.

-¿En dónde está el rey Zora?- le preguntó en voz baja, como para que Sindam no escuchase

-Se está dirigiendo a la fuente sagrada, junto con los otros zora sobrevivientes; ésta batalla está destruyendo el dominio, por lo que les dije que huyeran. Realicé un hechizo de camuflaje sobre el grupo, para que los vordoj no les viesen, pero, tu sabes que esos hechizos sólo duran cierto tiempo. ¡Debemos alcanzarles pronto!- le explicó la joven

Lemurah sonrió. Internamente se sintió algo arrepentido por haber sido tan duro con ella. _–Zelda es una mujer fuerte y capaz en verdad-_

-Bien hecho nena, por eso me encantas- le dijo con una sonrisa y le palmeó la espalda, -¡Esa es mi chica!- y le guiñó el ojo

-¡Idiota!- , le gritó la joven, -¡Deja de decir tonterías y ponte serio!-

-Idiota es una palabra muy fea para usted princesa- exclamó él, ciertamente a Lemurah le encantaba provocar a Zelda, pues por la mueca que ponía, se notaba que disfrutaba mucho con ello.

-¿Pero es que tu nunca…- empezó a decir Zelda, pero Lemurah abrió su casco interrumpiéndola. Por un segundo se quedó en silencio, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando el joven se acercó aún más y le besó la frente.

-Perdóname. Pero es que estaba tan preocupado por ti... La verdad es que, no quiero que nada te pase. Mi misión es protegerte aún a costa de mi propia vida- le dijo el joven, con una mirada tan profunda que le llegó al corazón.

Zelda, comenzó a sentirse agitada y nerviosa. Era la primera vez que recibía tal gesto de parte de un muchacho en su vida y aquella innovación hizo que la muchacha temblase y se asustase. Sin embargo, no podría dejar de decir que, aunque en un grado muy menor, se sentía un tanto halagada y a gusto con aquello.

-¡Deja de actuar como tonto! ¿Por qué tengo que perdonarte?- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar y cerró bruscamente su casco, tratando de esconder su confusión con un reproche.

_-¿Quién se cree Lemurah para jugar así conmigo? ¡De verdad que es un completo engreído!- _

El estruendo de aguas hizo que los jóvenes se pusiesen en alerta nuevamente.

-Ustedes….- se escuchó la voz de Sindam cargada de enojo, -¡USTEDES SE ESTÁN BURLANDO DE MÍ!- y luego empezó a gritar histérico por la ira, haciendo que su poder aumentara. El aura del vordoj se elevó por los aires, haciendo estremecer todo allí. Zelda y Lemurah sentían que aquel increíble poder les iba asfixiando poco a poco. Era como si les estuviesen arrebatando el aire y fracturando sus sentidos.

La princesa no pudo soportar más y cayó de rodillas al suelo, con una expresión lánguida y aterradora.

-¡Zelda!- balbuceó Lemurah como pudo y entonces se dio cuenta de algo terrible. _-¡Ese vordoj está tratando de usar magia del espíritu!- _y sus sospechas se confirmaron, cuando al ver nuevamente a Zelda, vio que su boca estaba entreabierta y de ella salía una especie de vaho azul.

_-¡Si es magia del espíritu!- _

Lemurah se aproximó a la joven tan rápido como pudo y la tomó por la cintura. Luego, alzó el cetro de madera. -¡Bloke espiritual puse!- pronunció y del atrapa pesadillas salió una luz tan potente, que llenó cada rincón de la cueva. Aquella lumbrera repelió el aura del vordoj, dejándola al nivel en que estaba antes.

Lemurah terminó el hechizo con un gran suspiro, indicando que se había debilitado por haber utilizado tal sortilegio. Segundos después, Zelda recobró el conocimiento, parpadeando muy fuerte. Al abrir completamente los ojos y verse siendo abrazada por Lemurah, se sorprendió mucho.

-¿Qué… fue lo que sucedió?- balbuceó la joven

Lemurah la soltó lentamente y se incorporó en silencio, ante la mirada de desconcierto de la muchacha. Sindam apareció de pronto frente al muchacho y le propinó un certero golpe en la mejilla, a lo que Lemurah le correspondió con otro fuerte golpe en la cara.

El vordoj cayó al suelo con estruendo. –Tú si que me sorprendes muchacho- dijo después, mientras se incorporaba otra vez y se limpiaba la gota de sangre que se asomaba en su boca debido al golpe recibido, -Es la primera vez que encuentro a alguien que conoce también la magia del espíritu-

Los ojos de Zelda se achicaron de la consternación. _–Entonces, aquel hechizo fue… ¿magia prohibida?- _

El joven buwan siguió guardando silencio. Suavemente y en voz baja, comenzó a recitar algo, que hizo ser visible su aura: una especie de fuego violeta crispiante alrededor de su cuerpo. De un momento a otro, ésta se elevó al máximo, haciendo estremecer la cueva como lo había hecho Sindam antes. Su potencia era tal, que terminó de rasgar la camisilla crema que cubría su pecho, dejando ver un tatuaje que cubría casi toda su espalda, con toda clase de ecuaciones mágicas. En el centro del dibujo, se hallaba trazada un águila, que en idioma mágico, significaba la liberación de poder.

La princesa quedose mirando aquel tatuaje con perplejidad. Aquella magia era prohibida y tenía serias repercusiones para quienes la utilizaban. ¿Cómo era posible que Lemurah pudiese invocar aquel poder antiguo y milenario?

-Zelda- la voz del joven la sacó de su ensimismamiento, -Necesito de tu ayuda. Vamos a acabar esto de una vez por todas- y el muchacho se lanzó al ataque en contra del vordoj, con una velocidad claramente mayor a la que había mostrado antes. Era como si sus poderes se hubiesen incrementado notablemente.

Sindam se protegió cerrando sus alas, pero esto fue en vano, ya que no pudo bloquear el golpe que le dio el joven en el estómago. Acto seguido, al ver que el vordoj se quejaba del dolor, Lemurah posicionó los dedos de su mano izquierda de manera recta, como si fuese una espada y con una increíble demostración de fuerza, atravesó el pecho de la criatura, haciendo que éste chirriara de manera horrible.

El cuerpo de Zelda se incorporó de inmediato al ver aquella escena. Era realmente sorprendente el poder del joven, a tal punto, que le asustaba un poco.

Mientras el vordoj se retorcía en el suelo, Lemurah levantó su cetro de madera y éste adquirió un color carmesí.

–"Inaayos ang oras umiiral,  
ubusin ang aking kaluluwa para makakuha,  
sapat na kapangyarihan upang sirain,  
ang kaaway ay sa harap ng akin"-

Al enunciar aquel encantamiento, los símbolos que se estaban dibujados en la espalda de Lemurah, comenzaron a brillar con una intensa luz roja, al igual que el cetro. Frente al joven, aquel fulgor trazó la forma de una especie de círculo, el cual cayó sobre Sindam, dejándolo inmóvil. Era como si se hubiese detenido el tiempo sobre el vordoj.

Por el gran esfuerzo que realizaba, Lemurah cayó de rodillas apoyándose en el cetro.

-¡Lemuraaah!- de los labios de la princesa se escapó un grito al verlo en tal estado y corrió hacia él. Pero al ver la mirada del joven, se detuvo, tratando de intuir lo que estaba pensando. _-¡Quiere que lo ataque!-_ meditó después de unos segundos. Acto seguido, tomó su arco y una de sus flechas luminosas. Apuntó y tensó, disparando un diestro proyectil que se clavó en el pecho del vordoj. Entonces sacó la espada de luz purificadora que le facilitara Odín y echó a correr hacia el vordoj, lanzándole con también perfecta puntería la corta espada, asestándole también en el pecho.

Aquella acción, hizo que la luz depuradora proveniente de la espada de Odín, refulgiera intensamente dejándolos ciegos y quemando el cuerpo del vordoj por completo. Al recuperar la vista nuevamente, ambos notaron que el vordoj había sido purificado completamente. Habían vencido.

-Bien hecho cariño- dijo Lemurah rompiendo el silencio y dejándose caer de lleno al suelo, completamente agotado.

-¡Lemurah!- y Zelda corrió a socorrerle. Suavemente, lo ayudó a levantarse, apoyado en ella.

-No recuerdo que fueses tan condescendiente conmigo- la picó Lemurah, con una sonrisa

-¡Cállate! Necesitas reposar, ¡Mira como estás!- fue la respuesta alterada de la princesa, aunque en su fuero interno sabía que su preocupación por el bienestar del muchacho, ciertamente se había vuelto más fuerte.

Ambos avanzaron lentamente, hasta llegar a la Fuente Sagrada. A su encuentro estaba el rey Zora, quien habiéndose asegurado de que la presencia maligna se había ido, se dirigió a ayudar. Gracias a su corpulenta figura, el rey cargó al muchacho hasta una cueva, en donde estaban escondidos los demás zora.

Minutos después, Zelda procedió inmediatamente a curar las heridas del joven, quien estaba acostado en el suelo.

-¿Estará bien?- preguntó preocupado el rey, ya que se hallaba muy agradecido por el gran esfuerzo realizado por Lemurah, en proteger a todos allí

-Lemurah tiene mucha fiebre, pero le aseguro que estará bien. Es muy fuerte y resistirá- le respondió Zelda, con una sonrisa llena de esperanza

-Este joven dio su vida por protegernos. Los zoras estamos en deuda con él- profirió el rey, con un tono de rebosante de humildad.

Pronto, el rey dejó sola a Zelda para que se hiciese cargo de Lemurah y se dirigió hacia en donde estaba su gente, para seguir vigilando a que ningún vordoj apareciese por allí.

La princesa se arrodilló al lado derecho del joven y realizó un hechizo de curación sobre el brazo destrozado. Poco a poco, el musculo desgarrado comenzó a regenerarse y volverse a su lugar. A todo esto, Lemurah permanecía con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese durmiendo. Zelda miró el rostro del joven.

_-Lemurah ¿como es que sabes tanto de magia del espíritu?-_ meditaba, mientras en su cabeza se reproducían una y otra ves las imágenes de la batalla que acaba de presenciar. Pero, lo que más intrigaba a la princesa era el hecho de que Lemurah estuviese dispuesto a dar su vida por ella, cosa que encontraba un tanto absurda, ya que hace poco se conocían y no había mérito alguno para realizar algo así. Pero las constantes indirectas del joven, sembraron en ella duda y deseos de saber el porqué de aquello. Sin embargo, conociendo la naturaleza sarcástica y burlona del muchacho, casi estaba segura de que lo decía para fastidiarla y reírse a costa de sus reacciones.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que la muchacha se enfadara e inmediatamente esto causó que su aura se elevara un poco, haciendo que el hechizo que realizaba se hiciera un tanto brusco, causando molestia al enfermo.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le preguntó Lemurah, abriendo los ojos y viéndola con una expresión confusa

-No es nada- respondió contrariada, -Quédate en silencio-

Debo decir, que lo que más molestaba a Zelda era el hecho de que a pesar de saber que el joven decía todos esos comentarios para sacarla de quicio, ella se mostraba sumisa y era presa fácil para él. En realidad no comprendía aquello, ya que se consideraba una persona mentalmente fuerte y madura, pero Lemurah parecía tener un don innato para hacerla estremecer y sucumbir ante sus bromas, cosa que la disgustaba enormemente. Lo cierto es que, debía reconocer que había algo en el muchacho que le causaba cierta inestabilidad. El joven le inspiraba un sentimiento de familiaridad, como si lo conociese o visto antes, hace mucho tiempo. Por ello también, pese a que la mayoría de las veces se molestaba con él, sentía un deseo extraño de estar cerca, como si el muchacho le atrajera. De ello se había enterado mientras Lemurah se quedó junto con ella y su padre en el castillo de Hyrule, por varias semanas, como representante de los Buwan y colaborador.

Lemurah se dio cuenta del enfado de su interlocutora y le tomó de una de las manos.

-¿Por qué eres tan brusca conmigo?- canturreó, con voz de melodrama, -Cariño mío, no me merezco tal trato de tu parte-

La intención de relajar a Zelda con una broma fue fallida, ya que lo que causó fue que la joven se enojara aún más, haciéndolo reflejar su rostro.

-¡Cállate y deja de jugar conmigo! ¿Quién te crees que eres?- contestó, -Tu y yo somos personas muy diferentes, es más, casi no nos conocemos y nos debemos respeto mutuo. No soy una de esas personas con las que puedes jugar como te gusta hacer, así que ya basta-

Hubo un silencio después del reproche de la princesa. Lemurah recobró la seriedad y sus ojos de miel se fijaron en un punto inespecífico de la húmeda cueva.

-Lo siento…- habló, -Creo que te he causado molestias hasta ahora-

Zelda se mantuvo en silencio, denotando aún su enojo.

-¿Sabes?... si el yo de hace unos doce años se encontrase conmigo ahora, se sentiría terriblemente chasqueado- siguió hablando el muchacho, haciendo que en éste punto, Zelda sintiera un poco de interés por la plática, -Nunca me hubiese imaginado ser como soy ahora, un tipo tan relajado y bromista-

La ceja izquierda de Zelda se arqueó, como signo de confusión al escuchar aquello. ¿Relajado? Bueno, en realidad sólo se mostraba bromista con ciertas personas, incluida ella, pero con los demás era totalmente diferente. Siempre se mostraba como un chico iracundo, cuyo ceño está fruncido casi todo el día, dándole un aspecto algo severo.

Lemurah miró la expresión que puso Zelda y sonrió al adivinar en qué estaba pensando.

-Aún me falta mucho por cambiar, pero, créeme, antes no era así- le dijo con serenidad

-¿Y a qué se debe que me cuentes tus confidencias?- profirió la princesa, tratando de sonar irónica

El joven sonrió de nuevo

-Hace exactamente doce años, conocí a alguien que me cambió la vida. Aunque estoy seguro que ya no me recuerda- comenzó otra vez a relatar el joven, -En ese momento estaba en un punto muy negro de mi vida. La muerte de mi abuelo me afectó mucho, creo que siempre andaba pegado a él- y se echó a reír levemente, -Durante su entierro, me aguanté las ganas de llorar. Solamente tenía diez años por aquel entonces, pero tenía un carácter muy fuerte. Pero cuando ya empezaban a cubrir el féretro con tierra, no pude soportarlo más y me eché a llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Pero era tal mi orgullo que no quería que nadie me viese derramando lágrimas, así que me escabullí entre la multitud y me escondí, sin darme cuenta de que me había metido en el campamento real del rey de Hyrule-

Zelda, al escuchar el relato, puso sus ojos azules en los castaños con extrema sorpresa e incertidumbre.

-Cuando caí en cuenta de dónde me había escondido, traté de huir, pero me topé con ésta persona. Rápidamente, traté de limpiar mis lágrimas, pero fue en vano, porque ella se dio cuenta. Por ello, para animarme, me regaló una gran sonrisa, tan pura, que aún la recuerdo como si fuese ayer. En realidad no sé que me pasó en ese momento, pues mis piernas querían huir, pero seguía allí parado mirándola, totalmente embobado.

-Lemurah tú eras…- balbuceó Zelda, con la misma expresión de sorpresa en el rostro

El joven otra vez fijó su mirada en su acompañante y sonrió.

-"Lo mejor de la vida es que siempre hay otra oportunidad. Aunque las cosas vayan mal, siempre sale nuevamente el sol, viene otro día y con él, otro chance de cambiar, hacer las cosas para mejor; otra oportunidad para sonreír; otra para…-

-olvidar"…- terminó la frase la princesa, completamente asombrada.

Lemurah sonrió ampliamente. –En ese momento, no lo niego, era tal mi orgullo que te odié por haberme mostrado compasión, sin ni siquiera conocerme. Por eso salí corriendo como un cobarde. Estaba convencido de que tus palabras eran ciertas, pero mi corazón estaba tan duro que no lo quería aceptar. Mi alma estaba tan llena de rencor y odio hacia mi padre, que no me permitía ver todo lo bueno que tiene la vida-

-Entonces… ¿Tú eras ese niño?- le preguntó Zelda, mientras recordaba aquella tarde gris en Bundock, lugar donde los buwan entierran a sus reyes. Como Hyrule ha mantenido siempre una buena relación con los magos nómadas, el rey Ivannov, soberano de Hyrule y los respectivos representantes de la raza zora y goron, fueron invitados a la ceremonia de despedida al rey Yessiah, monarca de los buwan, quien había muerto a la avanzada edad de noventa y cinco años. Ese día, Zelda había acudido junto a su padre a hacerle compañía, pero en el momento en que la caravana se dirigió al cementerio real, su padre insistió en que se quedara en el campamento que habían instalado allí, para quedarse los días de luto.

-¿El rey Yessiah es tu abuelo?- inquirió la princesa, todavía muy sorprendida. ¡Lemurah era aquel niño triste!

-Sé que es difícil de creer, pero así es- afirmó Lemurah, poniendo otra vez su vista fija al techo rocoso de la cueva

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- exclamó Zelda, confundida, -¿Eso quiere decir que tú eres…?-

-¿Un príncipe?- terminó de decir Lemurah, con un tono algo cínico. Su semblante claramente dejó de estar relajado; ahora estaba un tanto oscuro y serio. Zelda lo notó; era como si le molestase decir que era un príncipe.

-Te equivocas, yo no soy más un príncipe- siguió diciendo el joven, -Mi padre murió para mí; en realidad, no tengo padre-

_-Pero, ¿por qué dice eso? Que yo sepa, el rey Ikka es aún monarca de los buwan-_ pensó la princesa

-La vida es bastante cruel… de eso me di cuenta hace tiempo. Aún siendo niño, odié tanto a mi padre, como nunca lo había hecho. Mi abuelo y mi abuela, sólo pudieron procrear un hijo y él era mi padre. Cuando él tenía unos veinticuatro años, se enamoró de una chica pobre llamada Langit, proveniente de mi clan, que es uno de los más pequeños. La enamoró y dejó embarazada. Cuando la familia de él se dio cuenta de aquello, los separaron y mantuvieron en secreto el "desliz" del príncipe para evitar manchar el honor de la familia. Mi abuelo se sintió avergonzado por lo que había hecho su hijo, pero aceptó al niño como su nieto. Rápidamente, los hermanos de mi abuelo y demás familia, se opusieron a su decisión y buscaron a la joven a sus espaldas, para matarla a ella y a la criatura. Mi abuelo advirtió aquello y localizó a la madre antes que ellos y la escondió durante varios años. Un buen día, Langit no resistió más y fue en busca de su "amado" con el niño, ya entonces con ocho años. Cuando se reencontraron, ella le presentó a su hijo, cosa que él…- en este punto, Lemurah frunció el ceño abruptamente, -Negó por completo. Dijo que el haber estado con ella era un error de un pasado, que no quería que regresase. Por ello, le pidió que se fuera,pues corría riesgo de morir y no regresara nunca más-

Zelda se estremeció al oír aquella historia. Era terrible.

-Mi abuelo nos cuidó hasta que murió. Él me enseñó mucho sobre la magia y me habló también sobre la del espíritu. Poco después, mi madre también murió. Y quedé completamente solo. Odiaba tanto a mi padre, que quise vengarme de él, quedé obsesionado con esa idea. Aprendí todo sobre magia del espíritu en secreto y la utilicé para convertirme en mago. Pero, nunca la utilicé contra nadie, respetando siempre el código de los magos, quienes debemos cuidar el flujo de la vida. Me nombraron Alaga o guardián, cuando tan sólo tenía quince años. Todos pensaban que era un genio, pero yo debo decir que mis verdaderas intenciones eran acercarme al rey. Quería ver su maldita cara, verlo a los ojos otra vez y vengarme por lo que nos había hecho. Quizá fue ese mi principal motivo por aprender magia del espíritu. Pero…- y miró nuevamente a Zelda, -El rostro y las palabras de aquella niña seguían torturándome, hasta que finalmente desistí. Ya tengo seis años trabajando como guardia del rey. Él me ve todos los días, pero no me reconoce. Yo tampoco he querido revelarle que soy su hijo. Bueno, mi hermano, el hijo que tuvo mi padre con su otra mujer, su "legítima esposa", ya casi tiene dieciséis años, pronto será rey, así que se lo dejo a él- Lemurah guardó silencio y cerró los ojos. Pero Zelda pudo ver que temblaba un poco, entonces, una pequeña lágrima se escapó del ojo izquierdo del joven.

-Por lo menos…- dijo él, entre un sollozo, -He tenido la bendición de ver a mi hermano crecer y me he ganado su amistad, aunque él ignore que somos familia. Ver su sonrisa, hace que me olvide de todo el mal que he sufrido. Por ello, quiero terminar con esta guerra de una vez por todas… ¡tengo que salvarle!-

Aquella declaración, hizo que el corazón de la princesa se conmoviera profundamente. No se imaginaba que dentro del corazón de Lemurah hubiese tal carga y al ver al joven en ésta faceta tan diferente, hizo la muchacha se asombrase mucho.

-Yo… ¡lo siento tanto!- gimió la princesa y se echó a llorar, -Yo no sabía… si pudiese hacer algo…-

Lemurah, sin darse cuenta la muchacha, se incorporó y luego se arrodilló a su lado.

-Tonta, tú hiciste mucho. Aquello que me dijiste purificó mi corazón, fue como luz para mi alma, que alejó la oscuridad. Aún no puedo creer como una sonrisa u algún gesto amable, puede hacer un gran cambio en otra persona- y Zelda levantó la vista hacia el joven, -Me salvaste la vida. Y estaré eternamente agradecido- y la abrazó

-Perdóname Lemurah, creo que no te he tratado bien- dijo ella, minutos después, mientras él la soltaba

-Bah, no seas idiota. No sientas compasión por lo que te he dicho, lo hice porque tenía miedo de que no me recordaras- dijo el joven

Zelda le miró confundida.

-¿Miedo de que no te recordara? ¿Por qué?- preguntó

-Pues porque, en realidad…- empezó a decir Lemurah, mientras tomaba delicadamente la barbilla de la joven, -…te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi- y la besó.


	20. Capítulo 19: La lucha del corazón

**Hola! Hola! Hola! xD**

**Espero les guste este cap! Ya estamos bien cerca del final ;( Enjoy! -Luna-**

Capítulo 19:

"La lucha del corazón"

Parece increíble, el hecho de que, cuando conoces el amor, cambias por completo. Tus ojos sólo captan la hermosura de vivir, aunque ésta belleza brille en medio de las más sucias inmundicias y crueldades que la vida tenga. Nuestras actitudes, pueden marcar a las demás personas. Sean para bien, sean para mal. Desde que nacemos, hasta que cerramos los ojos al morir, no importa que seamos ricos o pobres, o blancos, amarillos o morenos… siempre estaremos en busca de algo. Y es aquello se llama amor. La innata necesidad de amar a alguien y ser amado. Porque cuando conoces el amor… _ya no puedes vivir sin él._

Al separarse sus rostros, Zelda parpadeó muy fuerte. Sus manos temblaban, su corazón estaba agitado y su rostro encendido. Aún no podía creer que había pasado. No… ¿en realidad había ocurrido? Antes, fantaseaba con este momento como cualquier chica de su edad, pero en realidad, con otra persona. Pero tal vez, aquellos casi cuatro años en que no se veían, habían enfriado un poco aquel sentimiento. Se sentía confundida y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Recordó entonces algo que le había comentado una amiga respecto al tema, en una de esas conversaciones triviales que a veces se tienen: _**-"Si quieres saber si un chico te interesa, bésalo. Si no sientes nada, sólo es amistad; pero si al besarlo, sientes un cosquilleo y un aleteo en tu estómago… uff… querida amiga…significa que estamos bien mal…"-**_

El rostro de Zelda se ruborizó aún más al percatarse de aquello.

_-Significa eso que yo…-_ pensó, con la mente confusa

-¿Qué te sucede?- le preguntó Lemurah, sonriendo, como lo solía hacer cuando iba a decir alguna broma, -¿Acaso nunca habías besado a nadie?-

Aquella pregunta inquisitiva hizo que la joven se sobresaltara aún más.

-¡Claro que no idiota!- le espetó, -¿Qué clase de chica crees que soy? Y tú, ¿acaso habías besado antes a otra mujer?- al hacer esa pregunta, se sintió un tanto temerosa de que la respuesta del muchacho fuese afirmativa.

_-¡Pero porqué!... ¿Porqué me siento de ésta manera?-_

Lemurah hizo una mueca digna de un personaje manga y miró hacia un lado.

-Bueno, la verdad es que…- y miró a Zelda, quien seguía roja como un tomate, -yo…- y empezó a arrastrar la voz, al darse cuenta de la expresión de la princesa, como si la estuviese torturando con su respuesta, - la verdad es que…yo…...no-

La princesa sintió un extraño sentimiento de liviandad en el corazón.

-Mi primer beso estaba reservado para cierta persona hace mucho tiempo- añadió Lemurah y sonrió pícaramente a la joven

El rubor de las mejillas recorrió la cara de Zelda, hasta llegar a la raíz del pelo.

-Vamos- continuó el joven molestándola, -Acepta que también te ha gustado-

_-¿Qué? ¿Me ha gustado? Bueno…ese beso fue…- _

-Tú…eres… ¡un grandísimo ENGREÍDO!- gritó al fin la muchacha completamente nerviosa y le dio un golpazo con tal fuerza al pobre muchacho, que lo dejó en el suelo.

Zelda se asustó al ver lo que había hecho. -¡Lemurah perdóname! ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, mientras le recogía del piso y el joven mantenía una mueca graciosa de dolor en la cara.

Minutos después, ya más calmada la situación, Zelda le aplicaba nuevamente el hechizo de curación a Lemurah, ésta vez en la herida que tenía en la espalda, que por culpa suya, se había abierto nuevamente.

-¡Auch!- se quejó Lemurah, -Vaya Zelda, eres bastante fuerte…-

Las mejillas de Zelda se colorearon nuevamente, -¡Cállate! Ha sido por tu culpa…además, ¿En dónde dejaste tu armadura?-

Lemurah volvió a hacer mueca. –Bueno es que… esa cosa pesaba mucho y me estorbaba…así que la dejé por ahí…-

Zelda también hizo el gesto antes mencionado (como personaje de manga xD)

-¿La dejaste por ahí? ¡Eres un irresponsable! ¡Se suponía que eso era para tu protección!-

El joven volteó la cabeza hacia ella y le sonrió.

-Me alegra que estés así de contenta- exclamó

La princesa le miró y dedicó una sonrisa leve. En su interior, ciertamente, algo se había sacudido. Ese sentimiento, había habitado en su corazón todo ese tiempo y ¿No se había dado cuenta de ello? ¿Cómo era posible?

_-Pero en verdad… Lemurah, tú…¡Por las diosas! ¿Qué significa éste fogaje en mi pecho? ¿En realidad siento algo por ti Lemurah?- _pensaba la muchacha, mientras miraba el rostro sereno del joven. No podía negar que Lemurah era un muchacho muy atractivo y aquel ambiente maduro y calculador, mezclado con ese toque de frialdad que reflejaban sus ojos, hacía que fuese más interesante aún. Esa seriedad, esos ojos, en verdad… le hacían lucir muy bien…

Una fuerte ráfaga mágica, irrumpió sus pensamientos. En ese momento, sintieron un horrible aura, tan grande y tan destructivo, cual nunca se había sentido antes. Aquella energía maligna parecía hasta alterar sus propias auras; era como sentir la muerte cerca, cara a cara.

Lemurah se paró del suelo en donde estaba sentado inmediatamente.

-¿Qué…qué es ése aura tan espantoso…?- balbuceó Zelda con la voz entre cortada, sintiendo una horrible presión en la cabeza.

-Eso no pertenece a un dios o a un vordoj…- murmuró Lemurah, mirando hacia afuera de la cueva, totalmente estupefacto

No…no podía ser la situación peor.

¿Todo aquel esfuerzo para nada?

¿Estaría soñando? No… allí estaba…aquel horrible aura….el aura de un verdadero…

-¡Demonio!- el grito eufórico de Heimdall retumbó por el lugar.

Si no hubiese sido por Katoha y Riyad, que aparecieron a buen tiempo, seguramente hubiesen muerto. Y era por el hecho de que todo el nido principal, en donde se encontraban, se había desmoronado como un castillo de arena. Link no hubiese tenido el tiempo suficiente para sacar de allí a Farore y a Frigg, la madre de Ángel.

El joven héroe, quien estaba echado en el suelo arenoso del Gran Desierto, miraba totalmente paralizado la transformación ante sus ojos. Hace unos minutos atrás, había intentado acercarse a la joven, desesperadamente, tratando de hacerla reaccionar. Pero aquel aura demoníaco lo había repelido y lanzado muy lejos.

Los ojos de Link, se pasearon por sus alrededores. Era como ver todo en cámara lenta. Farore estaba en el suelo, con la piel totalmente ennegrecida y sin ninguna luz de reaccionar. Katoha, totalmente agobiado, trataba de curar a su dueña, con toda clase de conjuros mágicos. El dios de los muertos seguía inmóvil, a causa del sello mágico del que había sido víctima. A su lado derecho, la madre de Ángel lloraba histérica y con una expresión desgarradora en el rostro. Justo a su lado, estaba Riyad, tratando de hablarle, como si quisiera decirle algo. Pero, no podía escucharle. Estaba tan ensimismado, que no oía absolutamente nada.

No fue hasta que una intensa luz blanca le cegó. Parpadeó lentamente. Su respiración se aceleró. Y entonces levantó el rostro…

Allí, frente a sus ojos, apareció una figura, muy familiar para él. Su cabello larguísimo ondeaba suavemente en el aire. Su tono color fuego, había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar un negro tan lúgubre, como el gris que se apoderó de su piel, haciéndola ver como un cadáver. Alrededor de sus ojos, unas profundas ojeras negras la hacían ver siniestra, acompañado de seis alas de un púrpura profundo y labios pálidos, casi helados. Una gruesa capa de plumas negras y piel de animal, se extendía desde su pecho hasta el inicio de sus piernas, dejando desnudas la espalda y los brazos, sus muslos y pies descalzos.

Lentamente, abrió los ojos dejando ver un profundo color escarlata en ellos. Y súbitamente, aquella sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios, era realmente aterradora y llena de maldad, cual nunca había visto en su vida.

Link estaba petrificado. El dolor de su corazón era tal, que no podía pronunciar palabra, ni moverse si quiera. Había prometido salvarla y había fallado.

Fue la irritante voz de Heimdall la primera que se escuchó, lanzando unas grandes carcajadas que eran como dagas que se introducían en los oídos de héroe, causando una increíble molestia.

-¡Bienvenida mi lady!- gritó el ojiaqua, -Es un placer que se nos haya unido a la fiesta. No cabe más que decir… que ¡Acabes con ellos inmediatamente!- y al decir esto, aquella aparición del infierno, voló con extremada rapidez hacia Link, quien seguía incapaz de moverse.

La sangre brilló a la luz de la ya casi ocultada luna. Los ojos azules se dilataron al notar que el líquido vital había salpicado su rostro y se escurría lentamente por su cuello. Entonces, vio las garras sangrantes de Ángel frente a él, que atravesaban sin piedad la espalda de alguien. Y ese alguien era Riyad, quien se había interpuesto para salvarle la vida.

El ángel cayó al suelo vomitando, mientras la criatura retrocedía unos cuantos pasos.

-¡Joven Link!- balbuceaba Riyad, -¿Se encuentra usted bien?-

El rostro de pánico que tenía Link, era sumamente preocupante para el ángel.

-¡No se rinda señor!- le gritó, haciendo su último esfuerzo para reanimar al muchacho, pero aquel intento fue interrumpido por una tremenda patada, que hizo que el ángel saliese volando un poco más lejos.

Link levantó su rostro lentamente y sus fanales azules se toparon con los rojos sanguinarios de Ángel, que lo miraba con una expresión sádica en el rostro.

El muchacho vio como ella se acercaba a Riyad, al punto de tenerlo frente a frente. Entonces, cual si fuese un animal arrebatado, comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, como si fuese un juguete sin vida.

A su lado, sintió una fuerte ráfaga de aire que pasó de prisa. Era Katoha, quien acudía desesperadamente a rescatar a su amigo, pero fue recibido con una poderosa llama, proveniente de la mano derecha de Ángel, que lo dejó sumamente herido en segundos. Nuevamente, ella posó su mirada en Link y le sonrió con malicia, mientras tomaba a Riyad por el cuello.

-¡Lupain nova!- una voz femenina se oyó y tras ella apareció un enorme meteoro en llamas que cayó sobre Ángel, causando un horrible estallido.

Heimdall miró hacia su izquierda sorprendido al ver a Farore de pie, aún con la piel negra por el sello.

-¡Insolente!- le gritó, -¿Aún puedes moverte?- pero fue cortado por el sonido de un aleteo cerca. Era Ángel, quien ya tenía tomada del cuello a Farore. El monstruo miró a su señor, esperando órdenes.

-¡Mátala!- fue la palabra que salió de los labios de Heimdall y la criatura apuntó sus garras al pecho de la diosa inmediatamente, pero un –NOOO- muy fuerte impidió que siguiera.

Aún llorando a mares y con dificultad para incorporarse, estaba Frigg, tratando de evitar que su hija hiciese algo horrible.

-¡Basta ya!- dijo después alterada, -¡Ángel, André perdónenme!- y se dirigió al ser oscuro que la miraba con frialdad, -Yo sé que esto ha sido mi culpa…¡Pero podemos remediarlo! Pídanme cualquier cosa y lo haré, no importa lo que sea. Con tal de aliviar su dolor, ¡Haré lo que me pidan!-

Ángel se quedó en silencio, contemplando a su madre. La mano con la que sujetaba con fuerza el cuello de la diosa se abrió, dejando que ésta cayera al suelo, mientras tomaba aire de manera desesperada.

Heimdall, al escuchar el pedido de la madre, se echó a reír de manera muy burlona.

-¡Estúpida! ¿No crees que ya es demasiado tarde para eso?-

-Hijos míos, por favor ¡perdónenme! ¡Pídanme lo que quieran!- seguía gritando la madre, a pesar de los insultos del dios.

El rostro de Ángel se tornó agresivo.

-¡Desaparece!- gritó y le dio una fuerte bofetada a su madre, que la dejó tirada en el suelo.

Al ver aquella acción, Heimdall siguió riéndose muy fuerte, como si estuviese disfrutando de un espectáculo.

Link comenzó a temblar. Si no hacía algo, los que estaban allí iban a ser asesinados seguramente. Su corazón estaba muy atemorizado, cual nunca había estado, pero aún así, hizo acopio de valor y se levantó. Empuñó su espada con fuerza y tomó su escudo.

-¡Ángel!- gritó, -¡No puedo dejar que sigas con esto!-

Aquel grito hizo que ella se volteara y quedara mirando con curiosidad. Paulatinamente, empezó a caminar hacia el muchacho, sin dejar de sonreírle de manera despiadada. Cuando ya estuvo frente a él, se quedó inmóvil.

-¿Qué estás esperando?- rugió Heimdall, -¡Mátalo de una buena vez!-

Ella hizo caso omiso de las órdenes que le daba el dios y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho, quien estaba perplejo por aquella acción de la muchacha.

-¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!- se quejó Heimdall al verla

El cuerpo frío de Ángel le hacía sacudirse y aquella peligrosa proximidad de sus rostros, le ponía tremendamente nervioso. Sus pensamientos estaban bloqueados. No tenía idea de cómo actuar o que hacer, mientras se perdía en la profundidad de los ojos rojos que lo miraban fijamente. Fue entonces cuando sintió un cosquilleo en los labios. Abrió sus ojos y se vio siendo besado por ella.

De manera repentina, comenzó a sentirse mareado. Era como si sus energías, esperanzas y deseos estuviesen siendo absorbidos por ella. Aquel beso mortal, hacía que sus sentidos se congelasen, su mente se quedara en blanco y su cuerpo totalmente estático, convirtiéndolo en presa fácil de aquel magistral embrujo.

_-Yo…yo…Ángel…. ¿qué me estás haciendo?-_ su juicio divagaba de aquí para ya, como un torbellino confuso, _-Llévatela…ya no quiero sufrir…llévate mi alma contigo…-_ su mente comenzaba a ceder y sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se volvieron blancos como los de un muñeco.

-¡Link reacciona!- gritó Farore histérica al verlo, -¡Ella te está devorando por dentro!-

Los labios de ambos siguieron unidos en aquel ósculo fatal. La conciencia de Link ya estaba casi muerta, y, si no fuese por el fuerte trueno que cayó, nuestro héroe hubiese sucumbido completamente a aquella trampa. Rápidamente, sus iris volvieron a colorearse de azul y se alejó de la joven.

_-¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó?-_

El autor del trueno era Odín, que había llegado volando en su caballo. El dios se posó en tierra, mientras miraba estupefacto a su hermano y a la criatura oscura.

-¿Heimdall?- balbuceó

El mencionado comenzó a aplaudir de manera burlona.

-¡Hermano!- dijo, con sarcasmo, -Que bueno que éstas aquí. Aunque a mi parecer, llegas un poco tarde-

-¿Tú eres el que ha hecho todo esto?-

Heimdall hizo una mueca de impaciencia.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?- preguntó nuevamente Odín.

-No sé, tal vez, me aburrí de que me dieras órdenes-

-¿Acaso no sabes lo que has hecho? ¡Traición y eso significa muerte!-

-¡Me importa un comino morir!- gritó Heimdall a su hermano, -¡Me siento satisfecho son sólo ver tu cara de sufrimiento!-

-Si tenías problemas conmigo, ¿por qué involucraste a los demás? ¡Ellos no tenían nada que ver!-

-¡Cierra la boca! TODOS eran piezas útiles para alcanzar mi éxito hermanito- exclamó con cara de odio.

Odín recorrió con la mirada a los que estaban allí y al mirar el rostro horrorizado de la madre de Ángel, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una lágrima de su ojo derecho.

-¡Miren todos!- gritó Heimdall como un loco al verlo, -¡El gran dios líder está llorando!- y se echó a reír de su hermano

-¡IMBÉCIL!- se escuchó la voz airada de Link, haciendo que los dos dioses se voltearan, -¿Hiciste todo esto sólo para molestar a tu hermano?-

-¡Tú no tienes derecho de hablar!- empezó a decir Heimdall, -Yo merezco todo lo que él tiene, porque en un principio, ¡era todo mío! Démeter debía ser coronada como la diosa principal y yo ser su heredero, pero la muy tonta se dejó convencer por nuestro padre y darle ese título a Odín, quien es menor que nosotros-

-Tú sabes que las reglas del Kalangitan son estrictas y los dioses líderes deben ser…- respondió Odín el reproche, pero la voz enrarecida de Heimdall le cayó.

-¡Deben ser del ciclo del sol! Ya lo sé, ¡pero es una regla absurda! Además, eso no es lo único. Nuestro padre siempre los prefirió a ustedes y a su madre fornicaria, ¡en vez de amar a sus reales hijos y a su legítima esposa!-

Odín guardó silencio y mientras miraba al suelo.

-Entonces, ¡tienes el descaro de darme órdenes! ¡No sabes cómo te odio a ti y a Hades! Estoy harto de que me consideres poca cosa, por eso hice todo esto, ¡mira lo que una "basura" puede llegar a hacer! ¡Ángel!- y llamó a la criatura, -¡Mátalo!-

En ese momento, el monstruo se transfiguró. Todos quedaron perplejos que en vez de ser Ángel, apareció la figura de André. Ésta vez, su pecho estaba descubierto, al igual que sus brazos y espalda. Las plumas y piel de animal cubrían la parte inferior de su cuerpo y las piernas. Su cabello estaba largo hasta sus rodillas y al igual que Ángel estaba negro y poseía ojeras pronunciadas y oscuras.

-¿Qué significa…?- pero Link no pudo seguir analizando, cuando vio la casi desaparecida sombra de André. Él, que era un varón, tenía una sombra con forma de ¿mujer? ¡Era la sombra de Ángel!

El ser oscuro voló frente a Heimdall. El dios se quedó asombrado, ante la reacción de su sirviente.

-Ahhh, que tristeza lo que he escuchado- dijo André, haciendo que todos se quedaran extrañados, -¿Verdad que es triste? Sentir el rechazo de los que más quieres, sus burlas, su silencio, su frialdad…Por eso hiciste de mí y mi hermana seres completamente infelices, porque tú mismo lo sufriste en carne propia-

-¡No te permito que me hables a mí!- gritó Heimdall enfurecido

André se rió en voz alta con mofa.

-¿Ahora te avergüenza?- y se volvió a reír, -¿Porqué no pruebas de tu propia medicina?- y acto seguido, lo tomó fuertemente por el cuello con las dos manos.

-¡Baldur ya basta!- gritó Odín, pero al ver la serpiente blanca que salió de la boca del demonio, guardó silencio, estupefacto.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- le preguntó Link a Odín, que estaba de pie paralizado.

-Es el "Balka skata" o "juicio blanco"- respondió Odín, sin despegar sus ojos de la escena, -Hades es el único que pude ejercer ese poder...-

_-¿Cómo ha podido André hacerlo?-_ pensó el muchacho, con la mirada petrificada de terror

La serpiente blanca, una cobra rey, que emergió de la boca de André, se enrolló en el brazo derecho de Heimdall, que estaba horrorizado al ver que su "fiel siervo" estaba a punto de eliminarle.

-¿Por qué el miedo jefecito?- se burló André, -¿Sorprendido?-

Debido al terror que sentía Heimdall, su aura se volvió inestable, por lo que el conjuro que detenía a Hades se debilitó y éste empezó a recobrar el movimiento otra vez.

-¡Hades!- gritó Odín al ver a su hermano caer de rodillas al suelo.

El niño dios comenzó a tomar aire y exhalar con fuerza, mientras se apretaba el pecho.

-¿Cómo…ah ahah…cómo ese demonio ha podido…ah…conjurar el juicio blanco?- preguntó Hades, agitado

-No tengo idea…- dijo Odín, ayudándole a levantarse, -Tal vez estamos juzgando mal y no se haya convertido en un simple demonio, seguramente, algo peor que eso-

_-¿Algo peor que un demonio?- _y Link le miró perplejo

André soltó a Heimdall, quien se quedó de pie inmóvil, mirando con pánico a la serpiente que se deslizaba por su pecho y se empezaba a enrollar en su cuello.

-¿Qué es el juicio blanco?- preguntó Link a Hades

-Es un fuerte sello milenario- contestó éste, -Se le aplicaba a los dioses traidores o que habían desviado su corazón del bien al mal, como castigo. La serpiente blanca que ves, comenzará en unos segundos a comerse el aura de Heimdall poco a poco. Cuando ésta empieza, ya nada puede detenerla-

Al terminar de hablar Hades, la serpiente abrió su boca y empezó a aspirar algo invisible.

La risa de André rompió el silencio.

-La venganza es dulce, ¿sabes?- y se volteó mirando con fiereza a los demás espectadores, -Al final, yo y mi querida hermana estaremos juntos para siempre. No necesitamos de ninguno de ustedes-

-¡Espera!- gritó el héroe del tiempo, caminando unos tres pasos adelante, -Sé que tu deseo fue siempre el de proteger a Ángel, pero no te estás dando cuenta de que le haces daño tú mismo-

-¿Qué rayos estás hablando? ¿Qué sabes tú de nosotros inepto?- preguntó con rabia

-¡Yo sé muchas cosas y tengo derecho hablar!- dijo el joven rubio con firmeza, haciendo que el ser oscuro se sorprendiese, -¿Y sabes por qué? Porque ella también es importante para mí, ¡yo también la quiero! Es mi amiga-

-¡Cállate!-

-Ángel, yo sé que aún puedes escucharme- siguió Link, -Tu vida fue muy difícil y no sabes cuánto lo siento. La gente puede ser cruel y despiadada, pero, ¡no te olvides de que hay gente como yo que te ama y aprecia!-

-¡HA! Pierdes tu tiempo idiota, la conciencia de Ángel está….- comenzó a burlarse André, pero Link le interrumpió

-En la vida debemos ser fuertes y no dejar que esas cosas negativas nos afecten. ¡Hay que aprender a ver la belleza de vivir! Hay que rodearse de personas positivas, aprender a sonreír, a ser agradecido y a dar hasta que duela-

-¡Así es!- la voz de otro joven se escuchó. Todos miraron hacia el cielo y se sorprendieron de ver a Lemurah, quien estaba volando sobre una especie de sábana blanca y a la princesa Zelda, subida a su espalda. Ambos se posaron en tierra y el joven mago sacudió la sábana y ésta desapareció como por arte de magia.

-¡Zelda! ¡Lemurah!- exclamó Link al verlos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. ¡Qué alegría contar con los amigos en momentos difíciles!

Los dos jóvenes le sonrieron a link.

-¡Ángel!- le dijo Lemurah a la criatura, -Yo sé que aún no tengo el placer de conocerte a fondo, pero puedo decir con seguridad que eres una gran persona. Tu sola presencia hace que los demás nos sintamos felices-

-¡Así es!- concordó Zelda, -Puedo decir personalmente que te admiro. Link me contó tanto sobre ti en las cartas que me enviaba, que en mí creció el deseo de conocerte y ser tu amiga. ¡Quiero aprender tantas cosas de ti!-

La cara de André se endureció. -¡Tontos!- gritó, -¡Ustedes nunca…..- pero no terminó de hablar, al sentir un horrible dolor en el pecho. Enseguida, producto de esto, comenzó a quejarse y se transfiguró. Apareció la figura de Ángel, quien quedó arrodillada en el suelo y la sombra que proyectaba era la de André.

-¡Ángel!- y los tres jóvenes corrieron hacia ella. La criatura estaba temblando, y al levantar el rostro, los tres amigos pudieron ver que estaba llorando.

Mientras esto ocurría, Odín y Hades curaban a los heridos con conjuros mágicos lo más rápido posible.

Al ver la escena, los jóvenes se acongojaron. ¿Quién iba a decir que los demonios lloraran de tristeza?

Los tres, se arrodillaron ante el ser oscuro y le rodearon con sus brazos, mientras de sus ojos se escapan lágrimas que caían sobre el rostro del arrepentido monstruo.

-No me importa lo que hayas hecho- empezó a decir Zelda, entre sollozos, -Yo… te perdono-

-No importa cuán bajo hayas caído- siguió Lemurah, sonriente, pues era el único que había podido aguantar las lágrimas aunque sus ojos estaban vidriosos, al pensar en lo similares que eran él y Ángel, -Yo también te perdono-

-No me interesa tu pasado. Quiero que a partir de ahora seas feliz y pondré todo mi empeño en ello. Te lo juro por mi vida- terminó Link,-Yo te perdono-

-Yo también- dijo Farore sonriendo, ya completamente curada, mientras se acercaba a los jóvenes y en ése momento, apareció también Din, cuya ropa estaba desgarrada, pero su rostro iluminado con una sonrisa.

-Yo también los perdono-

-Yo igual- dijeron Riyad y Katoha al unísono

-Lo mismo digo yo- concordó Hades

-Siempre te vi como mi propia hija y siempre lo haré. Yo te perdono- también Odín

-A pesar de las cosas, yo siempre los amaré a ambos- dijo la madre, -Ustedes son una extensión de mí. Empecé a amarlos desde antes de nacer y siempre estaré a su lado- y se acercó al grupo. Link, Lemurah y Zelda le dieron permiso y ella se arrodilló.

-Te amo Ángel. Te amo André- y abrazó a la criatura

Es muy difícil tratar de describir aquel momento. El sólo perdonar hace que tu corazón se purifique y brille por sí mismo. Allí es cuando tu alma se libera y se deshace de todo lo malo, abrazando lo que realmente importa en éste mundo, por encima de cualquier cosa: el amor.

Pero la atmósfera pacífica que se abría creado, fue quebrada por el aura del monstruo.

-¡HAHAHAHAHA!- se rió Heimdall, y todos voltearon hacia allí, -¡Me dan asco! ¿Creen que con sus palabritas amorosas pueden calmar mi ira? ¡MUERAN!-

Y el aura de Heimdall se elevó por los cielos. Éste extendió su mano hacia el demonio y éste volvió a cargarse con energía negativa.

-¡NOOO!- gritó Link y separó bruscamente a la criatura de la madre, evitando que el increíble poder de éste la desintegrara.

-¡Heimdall los está controlando!- afirmó Odín

Todos retrocedieron.

-¡Canalla! ¡Tanto los hiciste sufrir y aún no acabas!- le gritó con furia Farore

El grito de dolor que emitió el ser fue tal, que ocasionó un terremoto que empezó a sacudir todo con vehemencia. La tierra se resquebrajó y quedó abierta. De ella emergieron toda de clase espíritus y criaturas espantosas.

-¡Está llamando a las criaturas del inframundo!- balbuceó Hades, completamente estupefacto.

De la tierra, también salió un horrible adefesio. Tenía la figura de un gigantesco perro horroroso de tres cabezas, que poseían grandes y temibles dientes. Aquella bestia arremetió contra el grupo, pero Lemurah le detuvo con el conjuro de barrera.

-¡Ésta lucha aún no acaba!- gritó, mientras realizaba el hechizo, -¡No dejaremos de luchar hasta que el corazón de Ángel sea liberado!- Los demás asintieron con la cabeza y se dispersaron. Así empezó otra cruenta batalla entre las huestes celestiales y las del mal. Todos traban de eliminar aquellos seres y hacerse cargo del control de la situación.

Lemurah y Zelda peleaban contra la bestia fieramente, pero ésta parecía ser más fuerte. Mientras peleaban, el monstruo logró herir a ambos, quemándole la espalda a Zelda y el brazo izquierdo a Lemurah, con un poderoso ataque de fuego.

_-¡Es demasiado fuerte!- _pensó Lemurah, _-A éste paso, ¡nos matará a los dos! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!-_

El joven hizo unas señas con las manos e inmediatamente de ellas emergió una luz quedó ciega a Zelda. Aprovechando aquello, Lemurah utilizó su báculo para hacer que la princesa volara por los aires, alejándola del peligro. La princesa se levantó inmediatamente del suelo y comenzó a correr en dirección de Lemurah y Cerberos, el guardián del inframundo.

-¡NO!- gritó éste al verla, -¡Ve a ayudar a Link!-

En ese momento, el perro dio un gran zarpazo contra el suelo y éste se derrumbó.

-¡LEEMURAHHHHH!- gritó la princesa mientras corría hacia él

-¡VETE! ¡Te juro que estaré bien!- le gritó el joven, mientras él y la bestia caían al infierno.

…


	21. Capítulo 20: Perdón

**Hola! Disculpen el largo período de ausencia u.u, estaba en uno de esos "estancamientos de inspiración" pensaba en algunas nuevas ideas para agregarle a la historia, que seguro les gustarán. Ya casi en el final! T-T enjoy! **Luna****

Capítulo 20:

"Perdón"

-¡Lemurah! ¡Lemurah!- gritaba Zelda desesperada, al darse cuenta en qué lugar había caído el joven.

_-Pero, ¿porqué las puertas del inframundo están abiertas?- _

La princesa estaba distraída y un monstruo casi la hiere, si Link no se hubiese interpuesto y cortado con la espada maestra.

-¡Zelda! ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, mientras la tomaba del brazo para alejarla del gigantesco hoyo, -No te preocupes por él, ¡recuerda nuestra promesa! Estoy seguro que te vio en peligro y te alejó-

-¡Pero es mi deber ayudar!- contestó la princesa

-Ya lo sé- dijo Link, mientras ambos destruían a las criaturas que se acercaban a lastimarles, -¡Pero estoy seguro que él no soportaría que te pasara algo! Y lo mismo ocurre conmigo- y la miró a los ojos, muy serio.

El corazón de la joven se acongojó al escuchar aquello.

-Gracias Link- susurró, dibujando una delicada sonrisa en el rostro

En ese momento, del hueco en donde habían caído el mago y Cerberos, salió una especie de humo morado que se dispersó por el cielo.

-¡Hela!- gritó Hades al ver la niebla violeta, -¡Lleva a estas ánimas a donde tienen que estar!-

-¡Si, mi amo!- se oyó la voz de una mujer retumbar el firmamento

Enseguida, aquella nube se unió en un punto, formando la silueta de una mujer envuelta en un velo. Ésta, levantó ambos brazos y comenzó a entonar una melodía hermosa, pero a la vez muy triste.

Los espíritus que se habían dispersado, comenzaron a agruparse alrededor de ella, como si fuesen atraídos por su precioso y sepulcral canto. Entonces, Hela voló en dirección al Helheim, y aquel conjunto inmenso de almas le siguieron, desapareciendo de la planicie de guerra.

-¡Rekiel!- gritó Hades nuevamente, -¡Cierra las puertas del Helheim!-

Obedeciendo la orden de su amo, el ángel emergió de las sombras y se posó sobre el hoyo del infierno. De sus vestiduras oscuras, sacó una inmensa hoz, la que alzó con las dos manos y agitó, cortando el mismo aire. De aquello, una fuerte luz verde empezó a brillar y se produjo una fuerte ventisca que arrastró a todas las criaturas infernales a la abertura y cuando los hubo absorbido a todos, ésta se cerró.

Pero súbitamente, el aura de Lemurah desapareció también.

Los rostros de Link y Zelda hicieron un gesto de pánico al mismo tiempo, al sentir que la presencia de su amigo se había esfumado. Entonces, el héroe del tiempo recordó que en el momento en que Zelda e Iounn fueron llevadas allí por Asnielo, sus auras también habían desaparecido.

-Zelda-, le dijo, de una vez a la muchacha para no asustarla, -No te preocupes. Al entrar al inframundo, el aura no puede percibirse. Es como si te tele transportaras a otro lugar. Lo supe cuando fuiste secuestrada-

La joven suspiró, aliviada.

Sin perder más tiempo, Din y Farore se aproximaron al demonio, que aún seguía haciendo quejidos lastimeros y con la ayuda de un poderoso hechizo, lograron sujetarlo.

Odín, al ver ya controlada la situación, procedió inmediatamente a sellar a su hermano Heimdall, para evitar repetir nuevamente el desastre.

Éste comenzó a reírse.

-Ahora puedo morir en paz- dijo sarcásticamente, tirado aún en el suelo y con la serpiente blanca encima.

-¿Satisfecho hermano?- le preguntó Odín, deseando que por lo menos las últimas palabras de su hermano fuesen de arrepentimiento.

Como el sello comenzaba a surtir efecto, Heimdall empezaba a quedarse inconsciente.

-Hahaha…me…divertí bastante… y aún… falta…- y sus ojos se cerraron. La cobra aún seguía engullendo su aura, por lo que ya se encontraba bastante debilitado.

_-¿Aún falta?-_ pensó Odín, cuando el porqué se le plantó de inmediato y miró al cielo.

¡La luna estaba a punto de ser cubierta por el eclipse!

-¡Link rápido!- y le gritó al muchacho, -¡Llama a Aureus!-

El muchacho obedeció. _–Es verdad…¡Aureus! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!- _lo llamó con la voz del corazón.

A los segundos apareció el enorme y poderoso dragón surcando los cielos. Link pudo notar que estaba bastante herido, pues tenía varias cortadas en su lomo, como si hubiese estado peleando fuertemente. Rápidamente, el dragón se posó en tierra, cerca del joven.

-¡Aureus! ¿En dónde habías estado?- le preguntó.

-Estuve siempre al tanto de la situación- contestó el dragón con su voz imperial, -Pero había sido encomendado a una misión importante fuera de los límites de éste mundo-

-Mandé a Aureus a cuidar la puerta hacia otras dimensiones- dijo Odín, mientras se acercaba, -Nos dimos cuenta a tiempo de que los vordoj tenían la intención de conquistar otros lugares además de Hyrule-

-¡Rápido Odín!- exclamó Din, mientras sujetaba a Ángel con fuerza, -¡Tenemos que purificarles antes de que se concrete de lleno el eclipse!-

-Escucha Link, ve hacia donde están Din y Farore. Éste es nuestra última oportunidad, para purificar a Nayru y Baldur, necesitamos tu ayuda y la de Zelda. Princesa, vaya también con Link- le habló a Zelda, que estaba detrás del muchacho

-Sí, Señor- contestó y asintió con la cabeza, pero, instintivamente miró hacia donde se había abierto el hoyo del inframundo, con preocupación. Link le miró e hizo el mismo gesto.

-Ese muchacho va a estar bien- les dijo Hades, mientras se acercaba, junto con Katoha y Riyad, quien habían estado protegiendo a la madre de Ángel y André, -Hela y Rekiel ya han restaurado el orden en el Helheim-

_-No sé… pero algo me inquieta-_ pensaba la princesa

-Nosotros detendremos el tiempo, para darles oportunidad de purificar a los hermanos, -¡Vayan y sigan las indicaciones de las diosas!- les dijo Odín con premura, pues ya tenían los segundos encima.

Los chicos corrieron hacia las diosas y éstas enseguida les dieron instrucciones.

-Necesitamos gran cantidad de energía celestial y canalizarla hasta el cuerpo de éste demonio- dijo Din, -Link tú serás quien lo hará. Levanta tu espada y apunta al pecho de Ángel-

El joven hizo lo que la diosa le pidió.

Pero una fuertísima ráfaga que irrumpió de repente, hizo que los cuatro cayeran al suelo, arrastrados por el viento. Al irse la polvareda, todos vieron al demonio que se había soltado y comenzaba a gritar otra vez.

-¡Ayúdenlo!- se escuchaba la voz de Ángel, -¡Ayuden a mi hermano por favor!- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se transfiguró, apareciendo André y Ángel volvió a ser sombra.

-¡No necesito que nadie me ayude!- gritó éste, totalmente fuera de sí. Su aura volvió a elevarse nuevamente, sacudiendo todo.

Pero ésta vez, se sintió extraño ése poder. Link lo notó. Miró los rostros que tenía a su alrededor y parecía que nadie lo había advertido excepto él.

Había una gran angustia y tristeza emanando de aquel aura. Era como si André estuviese llorando por dentro.

-¿Qué acaso no comprendes?- le empezó a decir el rubio, -¡Éste esfuerzo lo hacemos por ustedes!-

-¡Silencio!- gritó el demonio y avanzó hacia Link, sorprendiendo a todos y aún más al ver el pecho de el joven cortado y las garras de la criatura con sangre. Ese ataque fue mucho más rápido que los anteriores.

El joven héroe comenzó a quejarse por tan terrible herida y André aprovechó para golpearle como quien maltrata un saco de arena. Rápidamente, Farore y Din corrieron hacia ellos para ayudar a Link, pero el joven monstruo se volteó y éstas se pararon en seco, al ver que de los ojos sádicos y enfurecidos de André, se derramaban lágrimas a montones.

-¡Déjenme en paz! ¡No quiero nada de ustedes!- gritaba histérico, -¡DÉJENME SOLO!

Y al vociferar con tanta furia hizo que la tierra se estremeciera otra vez y empezara a resquebrajarse.

Zelda miró horrorizada nuevamente al lugar en donde había estado el hoyo del infierno, notando que éste comenzaba a abrirse nuevamente.

La tierra árida y seca, ya no daba para más. Era tal el sufrimiento de la naturaleza, que los ambientes de Hyrule se veían tristes, opacados y sin color. La chispa de la vida había desaparecido de ellos, dejando bosques negros, cielo escarlata y suelo erosionado. Los estallidos que daba el aura del demonio, hacían que la tierra se revolcase y temblara, destruyendo lo poco que quedaba de ella.

Gracias a ello, hubo un fuerte terremoto. El piso se resquebrajó nuevamente, pero ésta vez fue más profundo, puesto que empezó a sentirse inestable. Entonces, todos vieron que emergía agua de él, como si las corrientes subterráneas hubiesen sido avasalladas y obligadas a subir a la superficie. Ésta agua estaba caliente y todos comenzaron a agruparse, asustados. André aún sujetaba a Link, por lo que las diosas de la trifuerza estaban a la expectativa, tratando de pensar en un buen plan para salvar a Link, sin tener que eliminar a los hermanos.

Riyad tenía sostenida a la princesa Zelda en sus brazos, para evitar que el agua hirviente la quemara, a su vez que Katoha realizaba la misma acción, pero con la madre de los jóvenes. Ambos ángeles estaban flotando en el aire, debajo de ellos estaban Din y Farore y aún parados en el suelo, Link y André.

Odín y Aureus estaban lejos, ambos se encontraban lo más cerca posible de la luna, realizando un poderoso y exigente hechizo con magia del espíritu, para tratar de detener el tiempo. Pero no podían aguantar por mucho tiempo.

Todo parecía estar contra ellos. ¿Salvarían realmente a los hermanos?

Fue entonces, cuando un aura desconocida interrumpió. Se acercó volando por los aires y lanzó un hechizo contra André y éste lo esquivó, empujando a Link a un lado.

Todos miraron a su izquierda y vieron a Kano, el vordoj que había engañado a todos. Pero, ¿por qué había atacado a su aliado?

-Al fin te has dignado en mostrar la cara- dijo André, rompiendo el silencio

Kano guardó silencio y puso sus pies en la sufrida tierra.

-¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta?- siguió diciendo el demonio, -Ya sabía que nos traicionarías. Te dejaste convencer por esa mujer-

Link se levantó del suelo lentamente, mientras escuchaba atento. Con mucha valentía y amor había resistido los golpes de la criatura, puesto que su interés estaba en salvarle, no eliminarle.

_-¿Mujer? ¿Habla de Malón?-_ pensó, al escuchar lo que André había dicho

-Yo…- comenzó a decir Kano, pero un fuerte ataque de André le detuvo.

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escuchar tus excusas! ¡Mata a Link de una buena vez!

El vordoj miró al joven rubio y esbozó una sonrisa, haciendo que éste se extrañara.

-No puedo hacerlo- dijo, con tranquilidad

-¡Eres un canalla!- gritó el enfurecido André, mientras volaba hacia él, dándole un certero golpe en la cara

-¡Basura!- gritó nuevamente, -¿Cómo te atreviste a albergar amor en tu ser?

Kano limpió la sangre de su herida y contestó:

-No me arrepiento de ello. Amo a Malón y a nuestro hijo

-¿Cómo es posible que un vordoj como tú ame?

-No tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta- le respondió, -Ni yo mismo lo comprendo. Pero el amor que siento por ellos es muy fuerte, tanto, que me ha hecho cambiar y entender que lo que estamos haciendo está mal. ¡Debes dejar esto de una buena vez!

El rubio miró la expresión del rostro que se dibujaba en la cara del vordoj. No era la frívola que tenían los demás; algo en ella denotaba cambio, por ello creyó en las palabras que decía. Ciertamente, para afectar a tal grado su aura y su actitud, tenía que ser verdad.

André, al escuchar las razones de su excompañero, se sintió traicionado y chasqueado. Le miró con desprecio y asco.

-Entonces…¡púdrete tu también!- e hizo un hechizo de flama con las manos el cual le lanzó sin piedad. Kano se movió rápidamente para evadirlo, pero no lo suficiente para que el fuego alcanzara sus alas, las cuales carbonizó y dejó muy heridas. El vordoj cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras daba quejidos de dolor.

-¡Mírate ahora!- vociferó nuevamente el demonio, -¡Te has convertido en un perdedor y todo por sentir amor! ¡Muere con ellos!- y se dispuso a atacarle otra vez, pero el escudo real de Hyrule impidió que el fuego consumiera el cuerpo de Kano.

-Si amar es un pecado para ti- empezó a decirle Link, -Entonces yo soy el primero que debe morir-

André carraspeó.

-Eres un completo imbécil en verdad, ¡te voy a matar!- e inició su ataque otra vez.

Rápidamente Kano levantó sus manos, mientras conjuraba un hechizo que hizo que André se detuviera en el aire.

-¡Mis ojos!- gritó éste, quejándose, mientras se restregaba la cara con desesperación, -¡Desgraciado! ¿Qué le hiciste a mis ojos?-

Link quedó ensimismado porque ni siquiera él pudo ver lo que Kano había hecho.

-Lo he dejado ciego temporalmente- le explicó Kano, mientras se incorporaba con dificultad, -Tampoco puede oírnos-

El estruendo de la tierra destrozándose les atrajo la atención, hacia un lado y vieron una enorme duna de arena desaparecer completamente en una grieta que se había abierto en el suelo.

Din y Farore se acercaron a ambos.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo rápidamente Link!- le dijo Farore, -La tierra no aguanta otra sacudida más-

-Me temo decirles que Link, al nivel que ésta ahora, no es capaz de ganarle al demonio- afirmó Kano

Los tres le miraron con incertidumbre.

-Si Link lucha contra él, terminará muerto. Además, la espada maestra no soportará el canalizar energía celestial como ustedes habían propuesto antes-

-¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó Link a las diosas

Ambas se miraron un tanto sorprendidas.

-Es verdad…me temía eso…- susurró Farore.

-La espada maestra es de origen divino y Link es un humano. Aunque tenga la bendición de los dioses, el héroe del tiempo sigue siendo un ser humano, por ello, la espada maestra no puede usar todo su poder. Para ello, Link debería ser un dios-

-Entonces…- exclamó Din, mirando a Farore, -Tendremos que hacerlo hermana-

-Me temo que sí- respondió ésta

-¿A qué se refieren?- preguntó el joven al ver las miradas de ambas

-Link, no queríamos realizar esto, pero no hay otro plan mejor. Pero te advierto, tu vida estará en altísimo riesgo- y Din se le acercó más hasta estar cara a cara, -Te pregunto, ¿Estarías dispuesto a dar tu vida por Ángel, su hermano y Hyrule?-

Link miró el rostro grave de Din con detenimiento. Era primera vez que veía ese gesto expuesto en la cara de la preciosa mujer. En verdad que era sumamente importante lo que preguntaba. ¿Era capaz de sacrificarse por todos?

Su mente divagó brevemente en profundos recuerdos, unos felices, otros no tanto…

-¡Lo haré!- dijo firmemente después de unos instantes.

La diosa del poder suspiró.

-Bien Link, no será fácil, pero es la única posibilidad que nos queda. Ven hermana- y le pidió a Farore que se acercara.

-Esto nunca se había probado…- comenzó a decir Farore en tono pesaroso.

Din miró el rostro de la diosa y se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante opacado. Seguramente Farore estaba triste o tal vez preocupada. Y sabía muy bien el porqué.

-Link- dijo después la rubia, -Te prestaremos nuestro poder. La observación que hizo Kano es muy cierta, por ello, tendremos que llevar a cabo una fusión-

El jovencito se quedó ensimismado.

-¿¡Qué?¡- balbuceó. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Era posible tal cosa?

-Escucha Link, lo único que debes hacer es mantenerte fuerte y nunca flaquear- le dijo Din severa, -No puedes dejar que tu mente esté débil, ya que eso significaría tu muerte instantánea-

Link escuchó con atención lo que decía la hermosa mujer. Era la primera vez que veía tal severidad en sus ojos y expresión. Ciertamente, se trataba de algo muy delicado. No fue hasta que oyó un sollozo, que miró a un lado.

El rostro de Farore estaba empañado en lágrimas.

El muchacho quedó en shock. No era la primera diosa que había visto llorar, pero ver a su diosa regente tan triste, le hizo sentir muy dolorido y acongojado.

-Link, ¡escúchame!- pronunció ella, entre lágrimas, -Quiero que me jures ahora mismo que no morirás- y tomó la mano derecha del joven entre las suyas.

Los ojos azules de Link miraban con asombro los de la diosa.

_-Y yo que pensaba que las diosas nos habían elegido sólo por nuestras cualidades…¿La diosa del valor se preocupa tanto así por mí? ¿En verdad me quiere?-_

-Lo juro- exclamó el muchacho, cuya voz juvenil se escuchó un tanto quebrada; el llanto de la diosa le había conmovido en demasía.

_-Ya estoy cansado de ver llorar a todos….de mirar su sufrimiento…es hora de acabar con esto de una vez por todas-_

He instintivamente, su mirada se fijó hacia arriba, en donde Katoha y Riyad flotaban, y éste aún sostenía en sus brazos a la princesa. Los ojos de ambos se toparon.

_-Link…¿En qué piensas? No sé cuál sea tu plan, pero… confío en ti. Creo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón en que tú podrás lograrlo. Siempre lo has hecho. Y hoy, sin duda, será así…-_ pensó la princesa, mientras observaba el gesto esperanzado en la cara del muchacho. Su rostro estaba completamente relajado.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió la expresión de su amigo.

_-Link tiene miedo….pero pone sus esperanzas en que todo va a salir bien-_

Los ojos de Zelda se llenaron de lágrimas y acurrucó en el pecho del ángel, tratando de esconder su rostro.

-No se preocupe princesa,- le dijo el joven ángel dulcemente al oído, -Tenga fe. Todo saldrá bien- y rozó la mejilla húmeda de la muchacha contra la suya, como si fuese una caricia.

-Sí- balbuceó la joven, -Confío en el con mi vida-

La creciente ola de frío, ya estaba alcanzando su máximo. Todos podían sentir que el gélido viento se metía en sus huesos, les hacía temblar y les secaba los labios. El héroe del tiempo, al mirar nuevamente a Din, se percató de sus cejas, se estaban congelando. Y no solo eso, sino que la punta de sus orejas le ardía, como si se la estuviesen quemando con fuego.

-Bien Link, ya es la hora, es…- pero Farore no pudo continuar, ya que André, quien en aquellos momentos había estado ciego y sordo, ya se había recobrado y lanzado una ráfaga eléctrica.

Todos esquivaron el ataque y al chocar éste con el suelo, causó un gran estallido y levantó una polvareda.

-¡Yo pelearé con él por mientras!- les dijo Kano, -¡Apresúrense!- y voló hacia el demonio.

Din y Farore miraron con seriedad al joven.

-¿Listo?- preguntaron

-Sí- contestó sin vacilar

Las diosas rápidamente se tomaron de las manos y pusieron las libres sobre el pecho de Link. Ambas cerraron sus ojos y a los segundos, alrededor sus cuerpos apareció una especie de fuego crispiante. El de Din era rojo y el de Farore verde. El tamaño de éstos era sorprendente, tanto, que llegaba al cielo. Entonces, vio también alrededor de su cuerpo el mismo fuego, pero ésta vez era blanco.

-Esas son…nuestras ¿auras?-

El pecho, en donde estaban posadas las manos de las mujeres, comenzó a arderle intensamente. No pudo evitar quejarse, pero apretó los dientes, tratando de aguantar. En ese momento, la espada maestra comenzó a brillar con mucha intensidad.

-Nuestras auras se están canalizando a través de la espada maestra- dijo Din, pausadamente, como si le faltara el aire.

Ambas quitaron las manos del tórax del joven y sacaron la espada maestra. -¡Ahora!- gritaron y enterraron la espada en el corazón del muchacho.

Fue inexplicable el dolor que sintió Link. Sus ojos se nublaron, su cuerpo le ardía, sus piernas temblaban y su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Era demasiado poder corriendo por sus venas. Su corazón latía a mil y sus sentidos estaban súper sensibles, pues podía escuchar a la perfección el crujir de cada grano de arena que era arrebatado por el viento desértico. Su cuerpo se hizo lumbrera, desplegando una explosión de luces de colores por todos lados.

-¡Link cálmate!- se escuchó la voz de Din en su cabeza, -Ya eres capaz de purificar a ese demonio. ¡No cuentas con mucho tiempo!-

-¡Se fuerte Link!- le dijo Farore, -¡Debes apresurarte!-

Sinceramente, le costaba respirar. Se sentía sumamente agitado. Se llevó una mano a la cara y cayó de rodillas, cogiendo pesadamente bocanadas de aire. Su vista volvió, y captó el cielo oscuro. El eclipse, estaba detenido, gracias al poder y esfuerzo de Odín y Aureus, pero no podrían proseguir por mucho tiempo.

Lentamente se levantó, sacó la espada de su pecho y dejó de brillar. El hoyo, producto de la herida de ésta, se cerró de una vez. Era increíble.

La princesa Zelda miraba estupefacta desde arriba. El cambio en el muchacho se notaba a leguas. Sus ojos azules se tornaron dorados como fuego brillante, su piel se veía iluminada y su aura era la mezcla de una humana, con otras dos poderosas presencias, creando un sentimiento de fogaje.

Mientras todos miraban anonadados, el rápido aleteo de André les sorprendió. Éste se acercó rápidamente a Link y realizó un hechizo que provocó una horrible explosión, creando una especie hongo radioactivo en el cielo.

Un – ¡Liiinnnkkkkk!- retumbó por el lugar después del estallido. La joven princesa, alteraba se sacudía en los brazos de Riyad, en un intento desesperado por llegar a su amigo. El ángel la sostuvo fuertemente.

-¡Princesa cálmese!- y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

La rubia le clavó la mirada.

-¡Hay que ayudar a Link!- reclamó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Riyad enjugó aquellas cristalinas gotitas de agua, que reflejaban miedo y preocupación.

-Confíe- fue la única palabra que salió de los labios del ángel.

La joven guardó silencio. Instintivamente, apretó los puños y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Riyad, tratando de ahogar el llanto. Ahora se encontraban en el punto medular del asunto. ¿Sería Link capaz de resistir? Aunque confiaba en él con toda su alma, tenía temor. No quería perderlo. Ya eran demasiadas muertes y si se sumaba la de su amado amigo de infancia, no podría soportarlo más.

La explosión hizo que la tierra se abriera más y fluyeran más abundantes las corrientes subterráneas, conformadas por agua hirviente. La espesa nube negra comenzó a disiparse, dejando ver todo con más claridad. Un quejido de rabia se escuchó y todos posaron sus ojos con atención a la escena.

-¡Eres un hijo de perra!- se oyó la voz de André, chirriando con furia descontrolada.

El humo se desvaneció del todo y apareció la imagen de Link. Estaba de pie con una expresión seria, pero sin ningún rasguño. Zelda al verlo, dio un suspiro de alivio. Seguramente, si no hubiese hecho la fusión con las diosas, estaría muerto.

El joven héroe levantó la vista y miró con detenimiento a su adversario. Lentamente, levantó la mano derecha en posición recta.

-¿Qué diablos vas a hacer ahora?- le espetó André, poniéndose en guardia.

El rubio no contestó y se quedó con la vista fija al demonio.

Segundos después, una ráfaga de luz intensa salió de la extremidad del muchacho y cayó como un rayo sobre André. Éste se quejó y quedó de rodillas ante él.

-¡QUEMA! ¡QUEMA!- los chillidos de André eran desgarradores, mientras la luz que le había lanzado Link se concentraba en su cuello.

Los espectadores pudieron notar que André se estremecía de manera frenética. Entonces, como quien desgarra un papel, su sombra se separó de él y tomó la forma de Ángel.

El nombre de la joven se escuchó en cada una de las bocas de los que miraban con asombro la escena.

André, quien estaba tirado en el suelo junto a su hermana, se incorporó como pudo, posando su mano izquierda en su pecho sangrante.

-¡Qué demonios hiciste!- le gritó a Link, al ver a su hermana a su lado.

Ésta empezó a moverse poco a poco, intentando levantarse. Como un relámpago Link acudió a ayudar a la joven.

-¡No la toques!- y André hizo un ademán de querer atacar, pero su herida era tan profunda que no se lo permitió. En ese momento, se dio cuenta. Lo que colgaba en el cuello de Ángel, fue lo causante de purificar parte de su cuerpo, obligando a anular la fusión con su hermana.

Lentamente, aparecieron nuevamente las facciones de Asnielo. El cabello largo y negro, los colmillos y las seis alas; los ojos rojos, que se encendieron coléricos al advertir aquello.

-¡TRAIDORA!- aquel calificativo salió de los labios del vordoj con enojo e indignación.

Link procedió a alejar a la pelirroja de su hermano, quien estaba fuera de sí.

-No…- la voz apagada de Ángel comenzó a escucharse más fuerte, -No..digas eso hermano…- mientras tocaba con fervor y esperanza el dije de la trifuerza que Link le había regalado, antes de lo ocurrido. El sentimiento de amor con el que fue dado, fue lo suficiente para canalizar el rayo luminoso y amplificar su poder.

-¡Todo esto es tú culpa!- le gritó André a Link, -¿Por qué te ensañas contra nosotros? ¡Déjanos en paz!-

-¡Él no nos está haciendo daño! ¡Sólo quiere ayudarnos!- le inquirió su hermana, quien aunque estaba bastante debilitada, aún mantenía la fe.

-¡No me digas nada traidora!- le respondió André airado, -¿Acaso no comprendes que sólo quiero que estemos juntos? ¿No has apreciado mis esfuerzos para ser felices juntos? Mira todo lo que hice y como me pagas. ¡Abrazándote de ese idiota!- y apuntó a Link con fiereza, -¡Por qué sólo no dos dejan! ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Sólo quiero ser feliz con la persona a quien más amo y la única que necesito para vivir!-

Las justificaciones enfermizas de André, sonaron en los oídos de Link, causándole sentirse enojado y a la vez compungido.

Ángel, quien estaba suspendida en los brazos de él, posó su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho del muchacho. Se estrechó más a él y varias lágrimas cayeron sobre los atuendos del héroe del tiempo. Su voz temblorosa y llena de temor, impidió que al principio el joven escuchara lo que ella estaba intentado decirle. Pero al final, su voz clareó y escuchó nuevamente la razón de su batalla. "Sálvalo….por favor…"

Al ella pronunciar aquellas palabras, una luz intensa salió de su pecho y su cuerpo empezó a volverse transparente, hasta hacerse completamente en una pelota brillante que se introdujo en el cuerpo del joven.

Link sintió las energías de la diosa de la sabiduría correr por sus venas. Era como un estallido de bondad y amor que hubiese inundado todo su cuerpo. Sus poderes se multiplicaron y su aura se volvió visible: un fuego dorado y crispiante alrededor de su cuerpo, consecuencia de albergar las tres entidades de la trifuerza dentro de él.

André quedó tambaleando al ver aquello. La loca idea de que su hermana lo había traicionado se acrecentó en él. La indignación y el enojo hicieron que estallara a llorar, al ver que el que más amaba le daba la espalda.

Link se acercó lentamente.

-¡Maldición!- André golpeaba el suelo con sus puños de manera colérica, -No…no puedo creerlo…. Ángel…tú…-

La figura del joven llegó hasta donde estaba André arrodillado. Cuando éste le vio, le agarró las piernas con el rostro bañado por el llanto.

-¡Mátame!- gritó desesperado, -¡Quiero morir!-

Al verlo en ese estado, los ojos dorados de Link empezaron a ponerse vidriosos. Sin aún decir nada, se arrodilló frente al vordoj y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

André quedó ensimismado.

-¡Estúpido!- se escuchó la voz de Link mientras lo apretaba con fuerza, -Yo no te odio. No tengo ninguna razón ni derecho de matarte. Lo único que puedo hacer por ti es abrir tus ojos a la verdad. Yo… no quiero que te pierdas. Por las cosas que me contaba Ángel, sé que eres bueno. Pero tú debes darte cuenta. Yo solo puedo decirte, te perdono-

Aquellas palabras llenas de amor y sinceridad, fueron como espadas que perforaron el duro corazón del vordoj. El aura de Link crispió más fuerte, como cuando la brisa azota el fuego. Una lumbrera cegadora empezó a brillar, mientras, al lado de ambos aparecían las figuras de Ángel, Din y Farore, sonrientes y con su verdadera forma de diosas. Sus cuerpos brillaban y sus cabellos ondeaban en el aire mágicamente. Éstas, desplegaron sus auras coloridas por los cielos, creando una especie de aurora boreal, que se posaba sobre la cabeza de André.

Link aflojó poco a poco y Ángel se acercó más.

-Querido hermano- empezó a decir, -Quiero decirte que te amo, con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón- y se agachó, junto a él, empezando a acariciarle las mejillas húmedas, -Perdóname. Hay cosas que no debí decir. Otras, que no debí callar. Pero..- y en este punto comenzó a llorar, -Yo siempre te he amado, te amo y te amaré. Eres una bendición que Dios dejó en mi vida… eres como mi mitad. Y aunque pase el tiempo, tú siempre vivirás en mi alma. Porque eres parte de mí y yo parte de ti. Yo siempre estaré contigo y tú conmigo. Te llevo como a mi segunda piel y así será por la eternidad-

El llanto de André sonó más profuso. El conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de su hermana, fue para él como ungüento fresco para sus heridas.

-¡Perdóname!- exclamó, ahogado por el llanto, -¡Tenía miedo de estar sin ti! ¡Pero por favor no me olvides! Te amo como no tienes idea, por eso, ¡Perdóname por favor!-

El corazón del vordoj estaba realmente destrozado por dentro. No por alguna herida o dolor… sino por el deseo sincero de ser perdonado.

Ángel, aunque su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas, puso su cabeza con delicadeza sobre la de André, como una niña pequeña lo hace con su padre.

-Yo…- empezó a decir y, no sabría asegurar si fue por el momento hermoso, pero su voz sonó más dulce y melodiosa que antes, como si un ángel estuviese susurrando, -Yo… te perdono- y en su rostro, se dibujó una profunda y melancólica sonrisa. En ese preciso momento, la espada maestra, estalló en una potente energía, que atravesó el corazón de André, purificándolo por completo.

Lo siguiente que pasó, es un tanto complicado de explicar. La luz purificadora cegó a todos, convirtiendo todo en una cortina blanca. El poder del amor es tan intenso, que no se puede medir con palabras. La fe mueve montañas, pero el amor, cambia el mundo.

Cuando hubo mermado la luz, todos apreciaron tres destellos de colores, que flotaban en el centro de la escena. Éstos, en un pestañeo, tomaron la forma de las tres diosas de la trifuerza: Din, Farore y Nayru. Éstas, sonriendo, se esparcieron por el cielo, regando chispas coloridas por el firmamento. Éstas, al caer al suelo, comenzaban a regenerar todo: la hierba comenzó a brotar otra vez, aparecieron los árboles, el desierto volvió a la normalidad. Era como si fuese alimento y medicina para la sufrida tierra.

Un sentimiento de grata alegría, invadió a los espectadores, al ver que el Hyrule que conocían, regresaba a la vista de sus ojos. La hermosura de su naturaleza, la tranquilidad de su cielo y la magia de sus paisajes fueron restaurados, a su cien por ciento.

Las lágrimas de gozo corrieron por el rostro de Link. Tanto esfuerzo, tanta amargura, tanta tristeza… al fin… llegó a su final. La frescura que da el sentimiento de ver la meta cumplida, era un alivio para sus heridas corporales, las cuales a pesar de que dolían, no opacaban, ni en lo más mínimo la felicidad. Era como si no existieran.

Las diosas, al terminar su tarea, se posaron delicadamente sobre el suelo, mirando los ojos del rubio con extrema candidez. Era un gesto profundo de agradecimiento el que expelían sus ojos. En ese momento, Ángel se transfiguró volviendo a su figura humana. Caminó hacia donde estaba Link, pero sus ojos, a medida de que se acercaba, se llenaban de lágrimas. El muchacho quedó un tanto sorprendido y se volteó al notar que la joven miraba algo atrás de él.

Cuando su cabeza se volteó, se topó con un pelirrojo de unos veinte años, piel amarilla y ojos cafés. Estaba de pie sonriente, con una túnica blanca brillante.

Un grito de alegría se escuchó, a la vez que la joven corría a los brazos de su hermano. Ambos se estrecharon muy fuerte, conmoviendo a todos allí. André, acarició con delicadeza los suaves cabellos de su hermana, mientras besaba su frente. Luego, miró hacia adelante, en donde estaba Link poniéndose de pie.

El alma sonrió y le tendió la mano. El héroe del tiempo no titubeó en estrecharla y sonreír de manera complacida.

André le correspondió y miró los ya brillantes ojos verdes de su hermana.

-Te amo- susurró, con una voz llena de bondad.

Ella le sonrió también, mientras lloraba.

Los ojos café recorrieron por el lugar, topándose con las caras de todos los que estaban allí. De aquellos que habían peleado firmemente para salvar su alma. Por último, volvió a posarse en Link.

-Gracias…- pronunció, a la vez que comenzaba a desaparecer. Y se fue, en un sutil destello, como un ser libre, gracias al perdón.

…


	22. Capítulo 21: Sacrificio

**-Hola amigos!**

**Bueno, me disculpo por las demoras, xD pero les prometí q no los dejaría incompletos! Aquí está el penúltimo capítulo de ésta historia, gracias a todos por su apoyo y por haberse detenido a leer. Espero que ésta aventura haya sido de su agrado! Este capítulo es muy emotivo y está lleno de sentimientos encontrados, que le darán un giro a ésta historia.**

**Atte. Luna  
**

Capítulo 21:

"Sacrificio"

Sólo quedó una estela de lucecillas después de que André desapareciera. La luna, que había estado opacada a causa del eclipse, volvió a brillar en todo su esplendor. El frió sepulcral que había inundado Hyrule, había sido erradicado, ya se sentía el clima acostumbrado.

Los que estaban suspendidos en el aire, bajaron a tierra, mientras los ángeles procedían a curar a los que estaban heridos, entre ellos Link.

La luz de la luna, evidenció también a otro ser. Aunque al principio no era parte de ellos, su esfuerzo por salvar a su familia, habían logrado purificar su corazón. Ya no tenía la misma apariencia fiera y sombría de antes, sino que se mostraba como un hombre de tez morena, alto y con gafas. Estaba recostado en una duna de arena, mirando hacia el cielo.

Los ojos verdes de Ángel le advirtieron. La joven caminó hacia él y cuando estuvo al frente, se arrodilló, rasgó su vestido blanco e hizo una venda para curar sus heridas.

El hombre la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Porqué hace esto señorita?- le preguntó.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura.

-Por que eres mi amigo- contestó.

Kano no dijo nada, sólo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al ver la bondad con la que estaba siendo tratado, ya que él pensaba que no la merecía.

Ángel puso sus manos sobre la herida y ésta se cerró mágicamente.

-Listo. Ya estás bien- y volvió a sonreírle. –Ahora, quiero que me prometas algo-

Aquella inesperada proposición hizo que Kano se asustara un poco.

-Lo que sea- dijo, un tanto temeroso.

-No tengas miedo- le dijo la muchacha con candor, mientras acariciaba el rostro del hombre como una niña, -Sé feliz con tu esposa y tu hijo-

Al escuchar el pedido de la joven, el hombre no pudo contenerse más y cayó en el regazo de ésta, llorando a mares.

-¡Muchas gracias!- decía entre lágrimas, -¡Le juro por mi vida que lo haré!-

La chica acarició sonriendo la cabeza de Kano, dejando que su aura purísima le reconfortase. Una onda de felicidad y armonía invadió al hombre, haciendo que éste levantara la cabeza otra vez y le sonriera a la pelirroja. Ambos se levantaron del suelo y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-Vamos- le susurró la joven con su voz melódica y lo tomó de la mano.

Kano estrechó la suave manita de Ángel y dejó que ella lo guiase hacia donde estaban los demás.

-¡Ángel!- el grito de alegría de Zelda retumbó por el lugar, mientras corría y la estrechaba en sus brazos.

-¡Qué alegría que estés bien!- y la voz de la princesa se quebró, al recordar que hace unos cuantos instantes atrás había corrido el riesgo de perderla para siempre.

Ángel enjugó las lágrimas de su amiga y le sonrió.

-Gracias princesa, por toda su ayuda- y volvió a abrazarle. La diosa de la sabiduría comenzó a brillar sutilmente, purificando del miedo y la inseguridad, el aura de Zelda. Aquel abrazo la hizo sentir segura y contenta; además de que curó sus heridas. Era como una corriente de agua fresca que recorría su interior.

Al terminar el gesto, Ángel tomó la mano derecha de la princesa y la estrechó con la mano derecha de Kano.

-Princesa- dijo, mirándola a los ojos, -¿Aceptaría a éste humilde historiador de Hyrule en su reino otra vez?-

Los ojos de Zelda parecieron sonreírle a la joven y luego se posaron en Kano, que la miraba expectante.

-Eres bienvenido- dijo la princesa firmemente, -Espero que tomes nuevamente tu puesto como historiador y colabores a enriquecer la cultura en Hyrule-

Kano solo pudo estrechar la mano de la princesa en señal afirmativa, ya que la emoción no le permitía pronunciar palabra alguna.

Los tres caminaron hacia donde estaban Din, Farore y los ángeles, quienes estaban curando al héroe del tiempo.

Al acercarse Ángel, las diosas se echaron sobre ella llorando.

-¡Nayru!- decían entre sollozos, -Hermana, ¡no nos vuelvas a asustar así!- le reprochó Farore, mientras lloraba en el cuello de la pelirroja de forma muy conmovedora.

-¡Ya basta Farore!- la regañó Din, con lágrimas en los ojos también, -Gracias al esfuerzo de todos, en especial del tuyo, hemos terminado con ésta pesadilla- le dijo a Ángel, -Tu alma fue lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar todo ese dolor. A pesar de que casi la oscuridad te aleja de nosotros para siempre, pudiste reaccionar a tiempo. Gracias hermana- y la abrazó.

Katoha y Riyad le sonrieron a la niña diosa y le hicieron reverencias.

Los ojos verdes de Ángel, quedaron vidriosos ante aquellos gestos de amor y cariño de los demás. Después de todo ese sufrimiento que les hizo pasar, ¿Podían ellos aún demostrarle que la amaban?

Las lágrimas brotaron a montones, mientras la muchacha se sumergía en un ahogado llanto.

-¡Gracias por perdonarme!- decía, -¡No me lo merezco!-

-Te mereces esto y mucho más- la voz de un joven hizo que a la chica se le paralizara el corazón. Lentamente, quitó las manos que cubrían su rostro y sus ojos verdes se toparon con los azules de Link, que la miraba sonriente y ya completamente restablecido.

El muchacho se puso frente a ella y deslizó su mano derecha entre los cabellos rojizos de la muchacha. Se acercó uno de los rizos a la nariz y cerró los ojos, como si estuviese disfrutando de la suavidad de sus cabellos, -Te extrañé mucho- le dijo con dulzura mientras abría sus faroles azules nuevamente, los cuales brillaban de la felicidad.

El corazón de Ángel se conmovió en gran manera. Sollozando aún, se echó en los brazos del muchacho rubio.

-¡Gracias Link! ¡Muchas gracias!-

En ese momento, bajaron a tierra el dios Odín y el dragón Aureus.

-¡Bien hecho!- exclamó el dios, aplaudiendo sonriente, -Detrás de las tormentas siempre sale el sol. Gracias Link, por todo el esfuerzo demostrado y por tu gran valentía. Gracias Ángel, porque a pesar de todo no te rendiste y demostraste una fuerza interna muy grande-

Ambos jóvenes sonreían complacidos por ver la batalla acabada. El sufrimiento, la tristeza, la amargura y la angustia, ya habían terminado. Ahora podían estar en paz. Gracias a su valiente demostración de perseverancia y amor, habían llegado a un final feliz.

Ángela, la madre de la muchacha tomó en sus brazos a su hija, mientras lloraba de la emoción.

-¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Gracias al cielo!- era lo único que podía decir la mujer, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija con tanta suavidad y amor como a un tesoro.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, hija- exclamó segundos después, -Te amo más que a nada en el mundo-

La pelirroja sonrió a su madre y besó su mejilla.

-Te amo mamá y André te ama también- le dijo con amor

Al escuchar aquello, la mujer se echó a llorar nuevamente sobre su hija.

-Nada de lo que ha ocurrido es tu culpa- la voz de Odín hizo que Ángela levantara la cabeza, -Tus hijos siempre te amaron y siempre lo harán. Todo esto no fue más que un infortunio, pero una clara lección sobre el amor y la resistencia. El amor que hay en tu familia es muy fuerte, porque pudo soportar esta dura prueba- y el dios se acercó a ellas y las abrazó a ambas.

-Gracias por ayudar a mi hija- le agradeció la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Fue un placer- y los ojos de Odín brillaron al ver el rostro iluminado de la mujer. Para él no hubo mejor paga que aquello.

-Bueno, es tiempo de irme- la voz bronca del dragón retumbó en sus oídos.

Link caminó hacia el enorme dragón y al llegar frente a él, puso su puño cerrado sobre su pecho, como un gesto militar.

-Fue un privilegio haber peleado contigo- le dijo Link agradecido.

-Es mi deber niño- contestó el gigante, -También debo decir que me siento satisfecho de haber conocido a alguien con tanta fuerza de voluntad. Mantén siempre esa virtud en tu corazón-

Los ojos del muchachito brillaron de emoción.

El dragón hizo una reverencia muy sublime. Entonces emprendió vuelo y desapareció entre las nubes que cubrían el cielo nocturno de Hyrule.

Al irse Aureus, apareció un aura que conocían muy bien.

-¡Hades!- exclamó Link y se volteó.

Todos miraron al niño dios quien apareció atrás de ellos al lado del ángel Rekiel. Éste, llevaba en sus brazos a un joven de cabello negro y piel morena, cuyas ropas estaban desgarradas.

-¡Lemurah!- dijo Zelda al verle y se apresuró a acercarse al dios de la muerte. Como un impulso, Link y Ángel hicieron lo mismo, para ver a su amigo.

Rekiel recostó delicadamente al joven en el suelo. En verdad, las ropas del muchacho estaban completamente desechas y ensangrentadas, como si hubiese batallado fuertemente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su aspecto se veía pálido.

Los tres chicos estaban arrodillados alrededor del buwan. Los dioses, ángeles y la madre de Ángel también se acercaron a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- se aventuró en preguntar Link primero.

-¡Lemurah!- exclamó la princesa, -Miren el estado en que está. ¡Hay que curarle inmediatamente!- e hizo un gesto de hacer un hechizo de curación, pero un gemido de Ángel la interrumpió.

-No…- sollozó la muchacha, con los ojos abiertos de pánico. Una lágrima salió de su ojo derecho.

_-¿Qué está pasando?-_ pensó Zelda, _-¿Por qué Ángel está llorando…..?-_

Ciertamente, la respuesta estaba frente a sus ojos, pero no la quería ver.

-Es inútil que lo cures- le dijo Hades, cuya frialdad había desparecido, hasta el punto de evidenciar tristeza, -Está…. muerto-

Aquella oración hizo que el corazón de los tres jovencitos se estremeciera.

-¿Qué…..? ¿Qué dijiste?- balbuceó Link, mientras miraba incrédulo a Hades.

Zelda miraba el cuerpo del pelinegro en shock.

Odín se arrodilló y puso su mano derecha sobre el rostro del muchacho que yacía inerte en el suelo.

-No…no siento vida en él. Ni siquiera su alma- exclamó Odín, angustiado, -¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?- y se dirigió a Hades.

-Mi señor- contestó Rekiel haciendo reverencia, -Cuando lo encontramos estaba ya sin vida, al lado del cadáver de Cerberos. Estamos seguros que antes de morir, Cerberos empezó a comerse su alma-

Al escuchar aquello, el alma de la princesa se quebró, como quien rompe un vidrio frágil.

Eso significa que, ¿Ni siquiera iba a poder disfrutar si acaso del paraíso después de la muerte? ¿Sólo tenían frente a sus ojos a un envase vacío?

-No….no….- sollozó Zelda, llena de aflicción mientras se arrastraba para acercarse al cadáver y tomar su mano.-¡Lemurah tu lo prometiste!- gritó y se echó a llorar completamente desesperada. Link la abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos, -¡Tú lo prometiste!- vociferó nuevamente la muchacha, completamente ahogada en un terrible llanto. Ángel se acercó al muchacho muerto y acurrucó su cabeza pelirroja sobre el pecho de él, mientras lloraba a lágrima viva.

-¡Lemurah!- otro grito desgarrador desvaneció la alegría que hacía unos momentos atrás había inundado el desierto. Otra vez, la sombra de la muerte se cernía sobre los amigos.

Las siguientes semanas, fueron muy arduas. Si bien habían vencido, muchos entregaron sus vidas en el proceso. Se hizo un conteo de sobrevivientes, a los cuales se les atendió y curó. Los que estaban fuertes, ayudaban a los dioses a reconstruir Hyrule; levantar sus edificios caídos, cultivar sus sembradíos, edificar sus aldeas y traer nuevamente la vida a su amado país. La construcción iba a paso rápido gracias la magia de los dioses y la fortaleza de los ángeles, quienes también participaban.

Una noche estrellada, Ángel caminaba silenciosa por los pasillos del ya renovado castillo de Hyrule. Iba vestida con hermoso traje rosa de encajes, que la princesa le había dado. Su cabello estaba suelto, revoloteando con la brisa nocturna y su rostro esbozaba seriedad. En sus manos llevaba una preciosa rosa blanca, cuyo perfume se impregnaba en el ambiente.

La jovencita caminó hasta llegar a un espacio abierto del jardín real. Había hermosas rosas rojas, claveles y gardenias; dos hermosos árboles de almendro y uno de cerezos que se mecían silenciosos con la brisa.

En aquella parte del jardín, había una catacumba, cuya puerta de cristal era exquisitamente hermosa. Ángel se acercó y atravesó la puerta, dando en un lugar lúgubre, pero a la vez hermoso: había flores por todos lados y preciosos vitrales de colores. Una alfombra azul cubría el suelo y la luz de la luna se filtraba en los vitrales, creando un ambiente mágico. Allí, al fondo estaba un féretro transparente, como de diamantes que brillaban. La joven caminó hasta tenerlo en frente. Adentro, estaba acostado un joven de mejillas tostadas con las manos sobre el pecho, vestido como un caballero real de Hyrule. Alrededor del féretro había velas encendidas, como guardianes silenciosos que resguardaban su memoria.

Los ojos de Ángel se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar que días atrás había visto a la princesa frecuentar la tumba y llorar amargamente sobre el cajón de diamante mágico que contenía el cuerpo sin vida de Lemurah.

A pesar de haber transcurrido semanas de su muerte, el cadáver seguía igual, sin ninguna seña de deterioro, gracias la magia del féretro. Se veía igual que siempre, igual a como lo recordaba.

La semidiosa besó la rosa blanca que llevaba y la dejó sobre el cajón cristalino.

La joven salió del lugar en silencio, meditando sobre lo que había pasado, cuando al regresar por el pasillo, escuchó una discusión al pasar por una puerta.

Se escuchaban las voces de Odín, Hades y las diosas de la trifuerza. Ángel vio la puerta entre abierta y muy discretamente se acercó a escuchar.

-La cantidad de muertos es mucho mayor a la que me imaginaba- decía Odín, -Esto ha sido una verdadera tragedia. Tenemos que elaborar un plan para contrarrestar éstos efectos colaterales que ha tenido esta batalla-

-¿Cómo acabó el asunto con Nayru?- preguntó Hades.

-Su madre y yo viajamos a su dimensión y en efecto, varios fueron los que se dieron cuenta de la desaparición de Ángel; como su madre entonces no sabía de su paradero y en el accidente que tuvo en el mar nunca la hallaron, la dieron por muerta y su madre hizo las honras fúnebres sin el cuerpo. Así que, Ángel ya no existe en aquella dimensión, por lo que debe vivir aquí-

-Me imagino que su madre también se quedará aquí- dijo Din, pensativa.

-Así es,- conestó Odín, -Ya hablé con la princesa Zelda y ella les dará asilo en Hyrule. Hace unos días atrás viajé junto con Frigg a su dimensión, como les dije antes y recogimos sus pertenencias. Ella renunció a su trabajo diciendo que se iba a vivir a otro país, así que ya no queda ningún pendiente allá- al pronunciar "Frigg", la voz de Odín sonó arrastrada y acongojada.

-¿Ella aún no te recuerda verdad hermano?- preguntó el dios de la muerte, mientras miraba a su hermano mayor.

Odín sonrió de manera nostálgica y negó con la cabeza.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Hermanos- empezó a hablar Odín otra vez, -Debemos compensar éstas pérdidas, Hyrule quedó muy mal parado de ésta. Por lo que….- y comenzó a hablar más lento, -He decidido utilizar la daga de las ánimas-

Al escuchar "daga de las ánimas", Hades se levantó bruscamente de su asiento.

-¡No me digas que tú…..- exclamó, pero su hermano le interrumpió.

-Sí, así lo he decidido- contestó tranquilamente el dios, mientras miraba por la ventana, -Ya he hablado con Link y Zelda. Me rogaron que no lo hiciese, pero no hay otra forma. Les he explicado los términos y hemos acordado-

-¿Y Ángel?- preguntó Din.

Odín le miró con tristeza.

-Ángel está en un estado delicado emocionalmente- contestó, -No sería una buena idea decirle, podría reaccionar mal. La amo como a una hija y no quiero que sufra más-

Los otros dioses guardaron silencio, mientras miraban aflijidos a Odín.

_-¿Qué es la daga de las ánimas?-_ pensó Ángel.

-¿Vas a sacrificarte entonces?- exclamó Hades.

Odín se mantuvo callado unos instantes, pero luego contestó.

-Así es hermano- y miró a los ojos plateados del dios de la muerte, -Mañana a primera hora iré a visitar el oráculo del inframundo, para renunciar mi inmortalidad. Ése es el único pago que puede pagar la vida humana-

El pelinegro miró el rostro de su hermano. En serio quería entender sus razones, pero un fuego agudo en el pecho se lo impidió. A pesar de poseer un rostro inexpresivo, el niño muerte logró dibujar un gesto en su rostro que Ángel comprendió muy bien: estaba triste y enojado. Seguramente, no iba a volver a ver a su hermano, ya que Odín siendo mortal, no podría entrar al Kalangitán.

Hades se levantó de la mesa y sin decir nada salió de la habitación. Ángel escondió su aura y se puso detrás de una pilastra, para evitar que el dios la viera. Pero éste salió tan apresuradamente de la habitación, con el rostro hacia el suelo, que ni siquiera la notó.

Era verdad. Hasta el implacable dios de la muerte sentía tristeza.

Ángel sollozó y quitó la vista de allí.

¿Odín iba a sacrificarse para salvar a los humanos? ¿Estaría Hades sufriendo por su culpa?

Aquella noche, la jovencita no pudo dormir. Pensaba y pensaba. Se sentía culpable por todo lo que pasaba y de que el dios principal del Kalangitán tenga que sacrificarse por las consecuencias que había traído aquella situación de la que ella se sentía completamente responsable. Se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación. Llegó al jardín y se sentó sobre la suave hierba a admirar la luna y las estrellas.

_-Todos se preocupan por mí-_ se dijo a sus adentros, _-Yo no lo merezco…-_ y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- una voz masculina la sorprendió e hizo que volteara.

-¡Link!- exclamó la chica al verle.

El joven se sentó a su lado sonriendo.

_-Estoy segura de que Link no está contento con la decisión de Odín-_ se dijo para sí.

-¿No puedes dormir?- le preguntó el muchacho, de manera cariñosa.

-Me siento un poco ansiosa, es todo- contestó ella disimulando su preocupación.

-Ya veo- dijo él, mirando la luna fijamente, -Debes tratar de descansar. No es bueno para tu salud que te estés trasnochando-

-¿Por qué…..- empezó a decir la chica.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el joven con un gesto chistoso de confusión.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?- dijo la chica.

Link le sonrió.

-¿Aún sigues con eso?- contestó el chico con otra pegunta, -Vaya que eres necia. Ya te he dicho muchas veces- e hizo un gesto cómico de despreocupación. Se cruzó los brazos y se recostó en la hierba.

Los ojos de Ángel se llenaron de lágrimas y sonrió.

-Está bien- dijo Link al verla, -Cuando quieres a un amigo con todo tu corazón, estás dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por él, ¿no? Eso fue lo que pasó conmigo-

Las mejillas de la muchacha se colorearon de rojo.

-Gracias…- susurró y se acurrucó a su lado.

Ambos quedaron en silencio un tiempo, admirando el precioso cielo. Ciertamente habían vivido muchas cosas juntas y su lazo se había vuelto irrompible.

Ángel se acercó más al muchacho, dejando que sus labios rozaran la mejilla derecha de Link. Debo decir que el corazón del joven le aleteó por dentro un instante al sentirla tan cerca, pero no dijo nada. Se sentía tan bien acogido, que no quería que ese momento terminara nunca. La ternura que le inspiraba Ángel era incomparable, siempre se sentía en paz y tranquilidad al estar con ella. La dulzura que expelían sus ojos, su tierna sonrisa, su amabilidad, su suavidad, su aroma…. Aquella luz en su mirada, hacían de ella una criatura muy especial y exótica. Nunca había conocido una persona así; era como un ser de otro planeta. Tan hermosa, tan perfecta… como la luna preciosa que les sonreía desde el cielo.

_-Ángel, me has enseñado muchas cosas…-_ pensaba el joven, _-Gracias… te has vuelto irremplazable en mi vida amiga…-_

Link, al ver que ella se le arrimaba más, extendió su brazo derecho y la rodeó con él. Las mejillas de la joven volvieron a colorearse, pero sin que él se diese cuenta, pues escondió su rostro en el pecho de él. Link era tan fuerte, tan alegre y amable, que la hacía sentir segura. Como si fuese su mástil, su fortaleza; la plenitud y la felicidad la rodeaban si estaba cerca de él. Su piel amarillenta, sus brillantes y soñadores ojos azules y sus cabellos rubios desordenados, eran dignos de admirar para ella. Su sonrisa franca, su cuerpo tan fuerte y trabajador; en verdad, no quería desprenderse de él. Ojalá pudiese estar siempre a su lado.

_-¿Cómo fue que llegué hasta este punto Link…?-_ pensaba ella, mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía_, -Yo ya no puedo…y ojalá nunca…me separe de ti…-_

Pero, ya había tomado una decisión. Y si lo hacía, seguramente, ya no lo volvería a ver.

Aquel recuerdo hizo que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos, pero Link no lo advirtió.

_-No quiero separarme de ti, pero…debo hacerlo, por el bien de Hyrule, el de Zelda, el de Lemurah y…- _sollozó otra vez_, -El tuyo…-_

Allí se quedaron un tiempo más, sin decirse nada, sólo hablando cada quien con sus corazones. En verdad, las palabras no se necesitaban, para sentir el alma del otro, como si estuviesen conectados en una corriente pura que los unía a ambos más y más. Llegó en que Link convino que debían ir a dormir por era muy tarde.

Ambos caminaron juntos por el pasillo, hasta que llegaron al punto en que debían separarse, ya que el cuarto de Link quedaba de un lado del castillo y el de Ángel en otro.

-Bueno, hasta mañana- le dijo Link sonriente, -Que descanses-

Ángel intentó sonreír, pero una lágrima se le escapó de un ojo.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le preguntó el joven inmediatamente, al verla llorar. Se acercó a ella y le limpió la lágrima, -¿Acaso te sientes mal?- inquirió de nuevo en tono preocupado.

-No es nada…- contestó ella, -Es que… estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido- y se echó sobre él a llorar.

Link la rodeó con sus brazos y le acarició la cabeza con delicadeza, tratando de consolarla.

-Yo también digo lo mismo- le susurró, con ternura.

-Gracias por siempre escucharme y darme todos esos consejos, es la primera vez que tengo un amigo como tú-

El rubio sonrió al escuchar a la chica.

-Adiós…- susurró la joven, -Descansa y cuídate-

Link se quedó un poco confuso con lo que dijo ella, pero no dijo nada. Asumió que estaba cansada y prefirió no comentar.

_-Cuídate Link…Dios por favor, aunque sea, permíteme verlo una vez más…- _pensaba, mientras ambos caminaban a sus respectivas habitaciones, sonriéndose uno a otro.

La mañana llegó, reluciente. La naturaleza respiraba tranquila y lucía fresca gracias al rocío que llegaba por la misericordia de los dioses.

Link abrió los ojos y vio los rayos de luz colarse en su ventana.

El muchacho se restregó los ojos y bajó de su cama. Se acercó a la ventana y miró afuera. Allí estaba el jardín. Inmediatamente recordó la catacumba en donde yacía su amigo y su corazón se aceleró. Hablando sinceramente, extrañaba las "tonterías" que decía Lemurah más de lo que sospechaba.

Un montón de pasos apresurados afuera de su habitación, despertaron su atención. Caminó a la puerta y salió y vio a Zelda correr tras Hades, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Zelda!- la llamó y la joven se paró en seco.

El muchacho se acercó.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó, asombrado al verla llorar.

-Ha ocurrido algo terrible…- dijo la muchacha, entre sollozos, -Ángel…Ángel ha….-

-¡Ángel!- la voz alterada de Link retumbó por la habitación en donde estaban los dioses alrededor de una cama. Ángel yacía en ella, arropada con sábanas blancas. Los inmortales la miraban con expresión de dolor. La madre de Ángel, estaba sentada a un lado de la cama de su hija llorando.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó el joven con miedo.

-Ángel fue atravesada por la daga de las ánimas- contestó Odín en tono lastimero, -Ya no es una semidiosa, es completamente mortal-

-La encontramos desmayada en el oráculo del inframundo. Valiéndose de sus poderes de diosa, pudo entrar y sacrificar su divinidad en lugar de Odín- explicó Farore, con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Ángel se había sacrificado ella en vez de Odín?

-Eso significa que…-balbuceó Link

-Así es- le afirmó Odín, mientras empezaba a llorar de dolor -Como la divinidad que había en ella era la que le daba fuerza en su enfermedad, ahora sin ésta, Ángel ha quedado solamente con su parte mortal, la que está completamente deteriorada- y estaba muy alterado, como si se recriminara así mismo por su descuido. ¿Cómo pudo dejar que esto pasara?

-¿Pueden curarla?- preguntó Zelda, acercándose a la cama donde estaba la muchacha recostada inconsciente.

-Me temo que está en un estado tan grave, que utilizar nuestra magia podría alterarla- contestó Odín, mientras acariciaba la mejilla derecha de Ángel y se reprochaba internamente.

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste niña?-_ le reclamaba con dolor en sus adentros.

-¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer?- preguntó Link, asustado.

Din hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-Con suerte- dijo, con voz quebrada, - Ángel tiene al menos una semana más de vida-


	23. Capítulo 22: Resurección

**-Holaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Ya se que dije que el anterior cap era el penúltimo, pero he agregado uno mas! :D, éste SI es el penúltimo XDDD **

**Muchas más sorpresas vienen! Disfruten!-**

**-Luminia-**

Capítulo 22:

"Resurrección"

Cuando Din pronunció aquella frase, el corazón del héroe del tiempo se resquebrajó. La princesa, quien estaba a su lado, abrió los ojos sorprendida e inmediatamente, sintió un horrible dolor en la nuca. Las lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos, como cristales líquidos brillantes, que comenzaron a correr sobre las blancas mejillas.

¿Una semana de vida? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Los ojos desorbitados de Link cayeron sobre la silueta de Ángel, recostada en aquella cama con un aspecto terrible. Se veía pálida, su rostro estaba demacrado, tenía grandes ojeras azules y sus labios estaban tan claros como la misma nieve. Era como si la sombra de la enfermedad hubiese caído de verdad en ella; como si ahora de verdad estuviesen palpando aquella horrible dolencia que ella padecía hace ya tantos años. Gracias a su parte divina, su apariencia no se veía tan desmejorada y ésta era su soporte, lo que la mantenía viva. Pero ahora que su sangre divina se había esfumado de su ser, ya siendo una completa humana, se veían los efectos desastrosos de aquella espantosa enfermedad.

-Link….- la voz llorosa de Zelda a su lado lo trajo a la realidad, -Ella ya no…su aura…-

El joven miró a la princesa desconcertado. Odín advirtió esto y explicó.

-Como Ángel ya no es una diosa, su aura mágica ha desaparecido-

El muchacho volteó a mirar otra vez a la moribunda, y cerró sus ojos y trató de concentrarse en buscar el aura de la chica. Nada. Aquel aura lleno de luz, amor y bondad había desaparecido. Sólo sentía la débil presencia de una persona corriente, cuya enfermedad iba apagando la luz de su vida poco a poco.

Todos se sobresaltaron al ver a Link caer de rodillas al lado de la cama de Ángel.

El joven, escondiendo el rostro entre las sábanas y tomando la mano de la pelirroja entre las suyas, comenzó a sollozar un llanto ahogado.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- balbuceaba entre lágrimas, -No…no…¡porqué!-

Zelda se puso de rodillas ante la cama y rodeó con sus brazos al joven, mientras lloraba.

-No… Link…basta- decía, tratando de calmarlo, -Ésta fue su decisión. Duele, pero tenemos que aceptarla porque….-

-¡No la acepto!- la interrumpió el muchacho furioso, -¿Por qué tenía todo que acabar así? ¡Eso fue egoísta de su parte! ¡No pensó las cosas!- y miró a Ángel con ojos encolerizados, -¡Es una tonta si pensaba que no nos íbamos a preocupar!- y se levantó del suelo bruscamente, corriendo hacia la puerta y salió, tirando un fuerte portazo para ir a refugiarse en su cuarto.

Los que estaban allí quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver al joven. Su aura estaba completamente alterada, había un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados que provenían del chico. Era la primera vez que el tranquilo y amable Link estallaba de aquella manera.

Zelda se apresuró a seguirle, pero Odín la retuvo.

-¡Pero señor Odín!- rogó, mientras aún lloraba.

El dios hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, con un gesto profundamente lastimero.

-Hija, déjalo solo. Hablar con él en este momento sería en vano, no está en condiciones de prestar atención a tus razones- y levantó la cabeza, haciendo ver que también estaba llorando.

Al ver al dios en tal estado, el corazón de la jovencita se estremeció. Durante ésta dura prueba, había creado en su interior una gran admiración por Odín. El verlo llorar amargamente, hizo que la muchacha terminara de estallar en llanto.

La princesa cayó en los brazos del dios completamente desecha. Estaba cansada de tanto sufrir. Su padre, su país, Lemurah y ahora Ángel. Era demasiado.

Pasaron las horas lentamente. Otra vez la sombra de la amargura y la infelicidad invadían a nuestros amigos. Con tanto esfuerzo habían ganado la guerra contra la oscuridad, pero el dolor y la tristeza parecían no tener fin.

Link estaba recostado en su cama, mirando fijamente hacia el techo. La ventana de la habitación estaba abierta y la brisa suave inundaba la habitación, refrescando sus ardientes mejillas. Estaba confundido, molesto y dolorido. ¿Por qué Ángel había tomado aquella decisión tan desbocada?

Inconscientemente, apretó los puños y crujió los dientes.

_-Si hubiese destruido más rápido a esos vordoj, nada de esto habría pasado. No hubiese muerto tanta gente y ni Odín ni Ángel hubiesen tenido que sacrificarse-_ pensaba, renegándose a sí mismo.

Otra vez las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.

_-No Ángel…tú no puedes irte… yo te necesito…-_

En aquel momento, su corazón dio un salto. ¿Cómo alguien se había convertido tan necesario en su vida? No podía explicarlo. Alguien que había sido un completo extraño y que de un momento a otro se ha vuelto irremplazable.

Unos ruidos en los pasillos y gritos de júbilo se escucharon. Link abrió los ojos y miró hacia la ventana. El cielo, estaba completamente despejado y emitía unas preciosas luces de colores. Un aura muy especial llenó todo a su alrededor. Se sentía puro, fresco y renovador; definitivamente ya lo conocía.

El joven se levantó de inmediato de la cama y se paró frente a la ventana. De repente, sintió una fuerte ráfaga de brisa y una luz de colores alumbró la habitación. Link volteó y se encontró con una nubecilla de fino humo de color. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquella humareda tomó forma: la de una joven de larguísimo cabello azul, piel blanca como la nieve y expresivos ojos verdes. Estaba ataviada con una bellísima túnica blanca, en sus sienes lucía una exquisita corona de laureles y en su mano derecha portaba un cetro de plata, cuya punta de arriba tenía un búho, con sus alas desplegadas.

El rubio quedó ensimismado al ver tanta belleza. Y algo que le llamó mucho la atención era que esa aparición poseía el mismo aura de diosa de Ángel y ambas eran idénticas, lo único que difería era el color de sus cabellos.

La dama estaba flotando en el aire y se acercó al muchacho cara a cara. En silencio, enjugó las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Link y sonrió.

-Link, no llores- dijo, con una voz angelical; la misma que poseía Ángel.

-¿Quién….?- balbuceó el joven sin poder terminar la pregunta.

-Soy Nayru. La parte divina de Ángel- contestó sonriente.

Link quedó aún más sorprendido.

-Ésta podría decirse que es la verdadera forma de Ángel. Recuerda que fuimos separadas por la daga de las ánimas- explicó la diosa

-Por favor…- comenzó a decir el joven y se arrodilló ante ella, -Por favor… vuelve a ser una con Ángel…sino ella… morirá-

Los ruegos del muchacho conmovieron a la diosa. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras sonreía.

-Lo siento Link- y se inclinó y levantó el rostro del chico, -Me temo que eso es imposible. Ambas hemos tomado nuestra decisión-

Link frunció el ceño.

-¡Pero porqué!- reclamó confundido, -¿No ven que si lo hacen sólo nos traerán más dolor? ¡No puedo aceptar que hagan eso!-

Nayru se arrodilló en el suelo ante Link. Suavemente, dejó su cetro en el piso y con sus dos manos acarició el rostro del rubio, mientras las lágrimas caían sobre sus túnicas celestiales.

-Yo sé que…- empezó a decir y lo rodeó con sus brazos, -Yo se que tu la amas mucho, al igual que Zelda y los demás. No pienses que ha sido una egoísta, lo ha hecho porque los ama a todos y puedo asegurarte que muy especial a ti-

Los ojos azules de Link se abrieron de par en par.

-Ángel quiere que sean felices. No podía ver que Hades sufriera a causa de que Odín tendría que ser mortal. Eso significaría que tendrían que separarse para siempre. Ella sentía que era demasiado para Hades, ha perdido a dos de sus hermanos y ahora tendría que separarse del único que le quedaba. Eso lo hallaba injusto-

Aquella declaración hizo que Link meditara en sus sentimientos. Entonces lo entendió. Quien estaba actuando como un egoísta era él, pues había llegado a pensar que prefería que Odín se sacrificara mil veces antes que Ángel. Y eso estaba muy mal. Empezó a sentirse muy culpable por ello.

-Pero… no quiero que ella se valla, no quiero…- dijo, con voz quebrada.

La diosa le soltó y le dio una gran sonrisa.

-Link, ¿quién mencionó que ella se iría?- exclamó, -¿Quién dice que la muerte es el final? Te aseguro que Ángel nunca se separará de ustedes. El lazo que han creado es tan profundo, que ni la misma muerte podrá borrar aquellos momentos felices que han compartido. Recuerda que la muerte, aunque el principio parezca dura, no es el final, sino, un nuevo comienzo-

Link miró a la diosa con asombro. Sus palabras eran como ungüento para su alma afligida y denotaban grandes verdades. La muerte es una triste parte de la vida, que todo ser humano deberá afrontar algún día. No sabemos que nos traiga el futuro, pero todos los vivos que habitamos en la tierra, sabemos que algún día, habremos de morir. Nos duele, porque no fuimos creados para ello, pero después de la muerte, aún hay esperanza. Si cultivaste tu vida para servir a los demás, si te olvidaste del yo y serviste a tu prójimo con alegría, si honraste a tus padres, si bendijiste a los demás con tus palabras y actos; te espera una gran recompensa en el gran día del Señor que cada día, aunque algunos no lo quieran ver, se acerca más y más.

Nayru le tendió la mano a Link y éste la tomó. Ambos se levantaron y se dieron un gran abrazo. El joven sentía que se le había quitado un peso de encima. Su alma se sentía ligera, su corazón había recobrado la esperanza y sus ánimos habían regresado.

-Bueno, ésta es mi despedida- dijo la diosa con una sonrisa, -Debo cumplir con mi deber. Salúdame por favor a mis hermanas y a Odín y a los demás-

-¿Por qué no vas y te despides?- le preguntó Link

-Como sabes, voy a dejar de existir- dijo Nayru, -Voy a sacrificarme para resucitar a todos aquellos que murieron durante ésta batalla. Uno de los requerimientos es que sólo puedo despedirme de una sola persona y te elegí a ti. Por eso no puedo ir con ellos-

Link la miró con tristeza. No sabía que decirle.

-No te sientas mal Link- exclamó ella mientras le sonreía, -Yo viviré dentro de todos aquellos que resuciten. Así que, no me iré del todo…-

-Pero, ¿eso afectará de alguna manera a la trifuerza?-

-Mi poder está sellado en ella- contestó, -Pero no te preocupes, el ciclo de la luna será pronto y volveré a nacer. Nada puede alterar el ciclo divino-

La chispa de la alegría volvió a los ojos del chico. -¿Eso significa que Ángel volverá a nacer también?-

La diosa hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-Recuerda que Ángel es humana. Yo naceré como un ser completamente divino, por ello Ángel no existirá. Pero no te preocupes, aunque muera, dejó semillas aquí en la tierra, por eso su esencia no se esfumará-

Link suspiró, con resignación.

-Bueno Link, por favor, sigue cuidando de Hyrule y sus habitantes. Yo desde el cielo, te seguiré cuidando y dando fortalezas. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho- y le besó la frente, -Adiós- y de un momento a otro, volvió a ser humo colorido que se elevó a los cielos y se esparció como lucecillas por todo Hyrule. Pasados unos minutos, el cielo volvió a pintarse de azul y el aura de la diosa de la sabiduría, desapareció.

La brisilla meció los cabellos de Link, mientras miraba el cielo con detenimiento. Su corazón estaba más aliviado gracias a la visita de la diosa, pero aún mantenía un gustillo amargo.

_-Porqué esto tenía que acabar así…-_

Los gritos de júbilo y celebración se escucharon nuevamente por los pasillos, llamando otra vez la atención de Link.

El muchacho salió de la habitación y corrió por los pasillos, angustiado de saber qué pasaba. A su paso, se topaba con las mucamas y los mayordomos, quienes se abrazaban unos a otros y lloraban de felicidad.

_-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-_

Link entró corriendo a la habitación donde estaba Ángel recostada, pero no vio a nadie, sólo a una enfermera.

-¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?- preguntó el joven a la mujer que estaba sentada al lado de la cama de la enferma, que aún seguía inconsciente.

-¡Joven Link!- exclamó ella, -¡El Rey! ¡El Rey! ¡Diosas mías, es un milagro!- exclamó la mujer en éxtasis

El rubio salió corriendo por los pasillos nuevamente, como si su vida dependiese de ello. Avanzó hasta llegar a la habitación de Zelda y vió allí un tumulto de personas curiosas. El joven se abrió paso entre el grupo y entró a la habitación.

Allí estaban reunidos Odín, Hades y las diosas de la trifuerza con sus respectivos ángeles; Impa y Zelda de pie a un lado de la habitación y junto a ellas un hombre alto de unos cincuenta años vestido muy elegante. En su cabeza canosa se encontraba la corona real de Hyrule.

Los ojos de Link se abrieron de par en par y cayó al suelo arrodillado por instinto.

-Su….su… majestad…- balbuceó, mientras un sudor frío recorría por su espalda. ¡Era la primera vez que veía a alguien resucitar!

Por un momento el Rey no profirió palabra, pero luego comenzó a reírse de una manera tan contagiosa por la reacción de Link, que todos se unieron.

-¡Levántate hijo!- exclamó aún reído, -No te preocupes, sí soy yo- y caminó hacia el muchacho. Link se levantó y miró los ojos grises que tenía en frente.

-Gracias Link- dijo el Rey muy formalmente, -Sin tu ayuda esto no se hubiese podido realizar. Puedo decir con seguridad que eres un hijo meritorio de Hyrule, pues no te acobardaste, sino hiciste lo posible por ayudar y salir adelante- y le sonrió. Luego de decir aquellas palabras, el Rey se arrodilló de manera muy sublime ante el confundido joven. Al ver el gesto del Rey, todos los que estaban allí fueron arrodillándose poco a poco.

El corazón de Link se estremeció por dentro, cuando vio tal elogio. Su corazón se llenó de regocijo al ver a todas aquellas personas agradecidas con él y su esfuerzo. Pero tenía muy en cuenta de que sin la ayuda y amor que ellos le habían brindado, seguramente habría fracasado en la dura prueba.

Todos se levantaron y sonrieron al Héroe del Tiempo. El Rey se acercó más y le dio un abrazo reconfortante, que tocó su corazón.

-Si su excelencia a resucitado, eso significa que Le….- y Link no pudo seguir al ver el cuerpo del moreno tendido en la cama de Zelda, con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Al escuchar de la noticia sobre el milagro de las resurrecciones en Hyrule, pedí que lo sacaran de la catacumba- dijo Zelda, mientras se acercaba a su cama y se sentaba al lado de Lemurah, -Pero parece que aún no ha reaccionado- añadió

-Cerberos es una criatura mítica que devora almas- comenzó a decir Hades, -Como Cerberos comenzó a comerse el hálito de vida de éste joven, no sabemos como pueda reaccionar-

-¿A qué se refiere mi señor?- preguntó Impa sin comprender.

-El hálito de vida, como dijo mi hermano- explicó Odín, -Es aquello que proporciona a los humanos los cinco sentidos. Por eso, cuando el alma desaparece, el cuerpo muere-

-Aún tenemos la esperanza de que Cerberos no se halla comido completamente el alma de Lemurah y ….- empezó Farore

Farore aún no terminaba de hablar, cuando de un momento a otro, la mano izquierda de Lemurah se movió y agarró la de Zelda, que estaba a su lado.

-¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?- los labios del pelinegro se movieron ante la mirada insólita de los que estaban allí.

El joven abrió los ojos y se incorporó lentamente, hasta quedar sentado en la cama.

Zelda fue la primera en reaccionar.

-¿Lemurah?- balbuceó con nerviosismo, a pesar de que en sus labios se esbozaba una gran sonrisa y en sus ojos brillaban las lágrimas de alegría.

-¡Pero si aquí está mi bombón favorito!- la frase que soltó Lemurah hizo que más de uno allí abriera los ojos de manera cómica.

El almohadazo que le dio la princesa al muchacho hizo vibrar casi toda la habitación.

Aunque su cabeza estaba llena de reproches, Zelda no dijo nada, sino que suspiró llena de felicidad. _–Gracias….gracias….-_ se dijo para sus adentros.

La frase era tan característica de Lemurah, que Link se sintió aliviado, eso era prueba de que la resurrección si había funcionado en él.

-Vaya mago de segunda- le dijo Link para picarlo, mientras se acercaba, -Ni la muerte te cambió en nada- añadió con sarcasmo

-Ah pero si es Link- dijo Lemurah, mirando hacia arriba, -Esa voz chillona de niño no se puede confundir con nada-

-¡¿Qué dijiste!- le reprochó el joven, -Ponte de pie a ver quién es el chiquillo- e hizo un ademán gracioso de pelea.

-Créeme que si pudiera hacerlo te ganaría enano- le contestó el moreno.

Los ceños de Link y Zelda se fruncieron de preocupación.

-¿No puedes mover las piernas?- le preguntó Zelda de nueva vez, muy angustiada.

-No, no es eso- contestó él serenamente, -Es que no veo nada-

Los siguientes dos días, fueron intensos para los tres amigos. Ángel no reaccionaba aún y por culpa de Cerberos, Lemurah había quedado completamente ciego.

El dios Apolo, a pedido de sus hermanos los otros dioses, creó una medicina la cuál ayudaría al joven a maximizar sus otros sentidos, para compensar la pérdida de los ojos.

Una tarde tranquila, mientras la nieve caía silenciosa sobre Hyrule, Zelda se encontraba platicando en la biblioteca real con Odín, quien había bajado del Kalangitán a pasar un rato con la princesa, ya que ella se lo había pedido. Ahora que la situación en Hyrule se había normalizado, los dioses habían regresado a sus deberes, aunque siempre trataban de visitar a Ángel.

-¿Cómo ha seguido Lemurah después del medicamento que se le administró?- preguntó el dios, que estaba de pie ante la hermosa ventana, con una lámpara en la mano. Vestía un señorial traje púrpura y su acostumbrado cetro.

Allí a su derecha, recostada en una butaca, estaba sentada Zelda, de manera pensativa, mirando un punto inespecífico de la masa de nieve que caía afuera. La princesa estaba muy bonita con un traje de piqué rosa, con un precioso cuello tejido en encajes y el largo cabello rubio suelto. Cubierta con un espeso abrigo de piel, la joven divagaba entre sus pensamientos, cuando aquella pregunta la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Él….- susurró, -Se encuentra mucho mejor. Sus sentidos se han agudizado tanto que ya me reconoce hasta por mis pasos y el ritmo de mi respiración- contestó, -Aunque lo he visto algo triste y apagado-

-Eso es normal- dijo Odín aún mirando afuera, -Lemurah nació pudiendo ver y de un momento a otro esa facultad se le fue arrebatada. Debe sentirse extraño y confundido-

-Mi Señor eso significa que Cerberos….- dijo Zelda, pero el dios terminó la frase, -Si se comió algo de su alma-

Zelda miró con tristeza a Odín al escuchar aquello.

Sin darse cuenta, el dios se acercó a ella y empezó a acariciarle los suaves y brillantes cabellos.

-No te preocupes por él princesa. Usted le conoce, tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad y seguramente lo superará-

Los labios rojos de Zelda esbozaron una tierna sonrisa. ¡Qué ganas tenía que abrazarlo y confortarlo! Pero, ¡quién iba a pensar que eso iba a pasar en ella! No podía explicarlo, se sentía como una estúpida. El deseo de estar con él crecía como la espuma, era como si fuese atraída por una fuerte corriente de la que no podía escapar. En el momento cuando Lemurah resucitó, la princesa sintió un irresistible deseo de lanzarse en los brazos del joven, por lo que con una fuerza de voluntad magnánima, tuvo que retenerse, porque hubiese sido muy inapropiado y peor aún, después de él haberla llamado su "bombón favorito".

Al recordar aquello la chica se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo y sintió sus mejillas arder. No era de rabia, sino de vergüenza y debía aceptar que también ardían de cierto placer, al ser referida como la "cosa favorita de Lemurah".

La princesa sacudió la cabeza al verse pensando en cosas tan "febriles y estúpidas" como ésa. ¿Cómo era posible si quiera que llegara a ése punto? No lo podía comprender, pero aquella atracción que sentía por todo referido al joven, se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte.

_-¿Será que yo…me estaré enamorando de él?-_

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron muy temprano y estaban reunidos alrededor de la cama donde estaba Ángel.

La muchacha estaba sentada y sonriente.

-¿Cómo te sientes Ángel?- le preguntó la princesa, mientras lloraba de alegría.

-¡Estoy muy bien!- contestó ella, con alegría y con su voz dulce de siempre. Se veía mucho mejor, estaba casi igual que cuando aún poseía su parte divina, esto gracias a un medicamento que también creó Apolo.

-El fármaco que te hemos dado ha funcionado muy bien- dijo Odín sonriente.

-¿Qué fue lo que le inyectaron?- preguntó Link

-Es un potenciador multivitamínico- contestó el dios, -Aliviará temporalmente los malestares de Ángel y le ayudará a sentirse mejor-

-¡Vas a estar mejor que yo!- le dijo Lemurah para alentarla, -Los "menjunjes" que hacen los dioses sí sirven, no como la poción "curativa" que me intentó dar Zelda-

Al escuchar eso, los oídos de Zelda quedaron de puntitas y arrugó la cara.

-¿Crees que soy idiota o qué?- le reprochó el joven, -La porquería esa que me querías dar tenía un hechizo para dejarme dormido-

La palabra "porquería" hizo que se encendiera la mecha en la princesa.

-¡Cómo que porquería!- exclamó molesta, haciendo un gesto de rabia muy gracioso, -¡Le añadí esas hierbas porque estás enfermo y no quieres reposar!- y Link miró con una mueca a Lemurah, arguyendo que Zelda estaba en lo cierto. ¡Lemurah no puede quedarse quieto nunca!

-¡No soy un gato para quedarme quieto y dormir todo el día!- se quejó el buwan, quien estaba sentado en el piso a un costado de la cama de Zelda.

La princesa le arrebató la carpeta del expediente de Ángel a la enfermera que miraba la escena riéndose y con ella golpeó la "cabeza hueca" de Lemurah.

-¡Dios me vas a matar idiota!- gimió el muchacho, sin levantar la cabeza del suelo.

Zelda, asustada de que su reacción pudiese lastimar al joven, se apresuró a hincarse frente a él.

-¡Lo lamento!- dijo con voz atemorizada, -¿Te he lastimado?-

La cara de Zelda se acercó más a la cabeza de Lemurah y de un momento a otro ¡zap! El chico levantó el rostro y besó la nariz de la muchacha.

-Chejejeje- exclamó el muchacho complacido al ver que su engaño había resultado, -¡Te tengo! Vaya Zelda, sí que eres ingenua-

La sangre se amontonó en la cara de la princesa al ver que había caído en la trampa tan fácil…. como siempre.

-¡AH! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- y era tal su nerviosismo y frustración que le dio un puñetazo en la boca, dejándolo knock out en el suelo con una mueca muy chistosa.

La enfermera, quien era la que más disfrutaba de la escena, estaba que se retorcía de la risa.

Link, que estaba parado a su lado veía a sus amigos confundido completamente. La naturaleza tranquila e inocente de nuestro amigo hizo que no captara ni "ostia" de lo que se estaba cocinando en sus narices.

Ese mismo día en la tarde, los cuatro estaban en la biblioteca frente a la enorme chimenea, gozando del calorcito del fuego y de los interesantes libros que había allí.

A Ángel ya le habían dado permiso de levantarse de la cama, ya que había respondido bien al medicamento y se veía bien repuesta. Nuestra amiga estaba sentada en una mecedora, cubierta con una manta y leyendo en silencio.

Link, estaba sentado a su lado en una silla, intentando leer una novela de aventuras, pero los muchos pensamientos que llegaban a su cabeza le atribulaban.

_-Entonces ahora qué sigue…. ¿Sólo esperar su muerte?-_ pensaba mientras la miraba.

Zelda rebuscaba entre los libros uno de historia, su materia preferida y Lemurah estaba recostado en la alfombra, cerca del fuego.

-Cielos, me siento como un viejo- exclamó, rompiendo el silencio en la habitación.

Zelda le tiró una mirada de "no comiences" aunque disfrutaba discutir con Lemurah a causa de las sandeces que decía. La princesa se quedó pensando unos segundos, mientras sus ojos recorrían la habitación y trataba de archivar en su memoria aquel momento. Sus ojos se toparon con Ángel y una lágrima se escapó de su ojo izquierdo.

-Muy pronto ella se irá de aquí- susurró con tristeza.

Entonces, una idea muy descabellada se le coló en la mente.

-¡Ya sé!- gritó, haciendo que los otros se escandalizaran.

-¿Qué sabe princesa?- preguntó Ángel curiosa.

-Desembucha cariño- añadió Lemurah.

-Ángel, ¿No conoces todo Hyrule verdad?- le preguntó la princesa con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

-No, en realidad no- contestó la jovencita, haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-¿En qué estas pensando Zelda?- inquirió Link, creyendo adivinar lo que su amiga pensaba.

-¡Haremos un viaje por Hyrule!-


	24. Capítulo 23: El descenso del ángel I

Capítulo 23 (Parte I):

"El descenso del Ángel: Viaje por Hyrule"

Paz, paz, cuán dulce paz….

Hyrule al fin respiraba tranquilidad, después del horrible trance pasado. Gracias a la valentía y amor de nuestro grupo de héroes, la felicidad otra vez reinaba en el país. La gente se veía alegre y contenta; la vistosidad y el esplendor de la naturaleza había vuelto; los escenarios de Hyrule habían vuelto a la vida.

La estación de invierno ya se estaba acabando. Ya podían verse los hermosos brotes de flor en los árboles, la hierba verdecita y las hojas volver a nacer. La suave brisa de primavera ya inundaba todo, trayendo los exquisitos olores de flor. Los animalillos corrían felices de aquí para allá, celebrando el término del frío implacable y sonriéndole al sol tibio que volvía a brillar.

¡Qué alegría cuando la nube de nuestros problemas se disipa! Sientes una indescriptible calma y regocijo. Recuerda que sólo se puede hallar la verdadera paz cuando has tomado la decisión correcta, no la que ofrecía la vía más fácil, sino, la justa y necesaria.

Esa linda mañana, todo estaba igual que siempre en el castillo de Hyrule. Todos estaban ocupados en sus quehaceres diarios, contentos de que todo estuviese otra vez como debería estar. ¡Qué sentimiento de dicha inundaba su corazón! Todos los habitantes de Hyrule compartían el mismo sentimiento de agradecimiento y el ambiente se había vuelto tan dulce como nidito de pájaros. Las horas mañaneras transcurrían en completa calma, bueno, hasta que la servidumbre y demás habitantes del castillo sintieron un peculiar aroma a quemado en el aire.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?- la queja de Lemurah fue la primera en escucharse al palpar y oler un objeto quemado no identificado en el plato que tenía en frente.

Era una escena muy cómica la que estaba en la cocina del castillo real. Link, Lemurah y Ángel estaban sentados en el amplio desayunador blanco con sus pijamas aún puestas y la princesa Zelda, presidía el desayuno con un vestido marinero gris y un delantal. Aunque su cara era de alegría, también denotaba cierto alivio, como si se hubiese enfrascado en una tarea imposible.

La rubia sacudió la espátula que tenía en la mano y la puso en la punta de la nariz de Lemurah como advertencia.

-¡Es tu desayuno!- le espetó molesta, -Me costó mucho prepararlo, cómetelo-

-¿Qué es princesa?- preguntó Ángel con su vocecita tímida y dulce.

-Es una cacerola de queso- le contestó la princesa cambiando el tono de voz completamente, a uno más sereno y simpático.

La boca de Lemurah se arqueó nuevamente y comenzó a pinchar la plasta quemada que tenía en el plato con ayuda de un tenedor.

Link, quien estaba sentado a su derecha, miraba el platillo, tratando de imaginarse un estofado de carne y poder comérselo. _–Es cuestión de psicología- _pensaba nuestro amigo y cortó un pedazo con su cubierto.

Zelda al verlo, se puso muy contenta.

-¿Ves? Link si aprecia mi comida- le reprochó a Lemurah que aún tenía cara de duda.

El moreno inclinó su cabeza hacia donde estaba Link, como para escuchar si realmente se lo comía o no. El rubio se llevó el pedazo a la boca lentamente y cuando estaba por comerlo, el olor a quemado golpeó su nariz y se dispersó como humo por su cerebro hasta penetrar cada una de sus neuronas. Esto le causó un fuerte escalofrío que hizo que todos sus vellos se erizaran.

Las carcajadas de Lemurah comenzaron a sonar muy fuerte y el pobre Link se sonrojó y dejó el pedazo en el plato.

Misión fallida.

Lemurah se retorcía de la risa a su lado y a Zelda se le dibujó una mueca de rabia en la cara.

-¡Ni siquiera Link pudo con enemigo tal!- se le escuchó al buwan entre risas.

La princesa infló los cachetes de manera infantil y la cara se le puso muy roja como tomate.

-¡Guarda silencio tonto!- le dijo enojada, -¡Son unos malagradecidos! Hoy emprenderemos un largo viaje y necesitan desayunar bien… y con todo el esfuerzo que me tomó hacerlo- y la joven princesa miró hacia atrás y vio el desastre que había hecho en la cocina. El fregadero reventaba de platos sucios, los cubiertos empegotados de queso y la olla negra como carbón.

_-Qué lástima-_ pensó, _-Creí que la cocina era cosa sencilla- _

Los ruidos de cubiertos llamaron la atención de los tres chicos, haciendo que voltearan sus cabezas a su izquierda, vieron a Ángel comiendo tranquilamente la cacerola de queso quemada.

-¡Hermanita!- exclamó Lemurah al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, -No te comas eso, ¡vas a empeorar seguramente!-

Zelda y Link se quedaron en shock.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la niña con timidez al ver que todos la miraban.

-Increíble- murmuró Link.

-¡Ángeeeel!- gritó la princesa y se lanzó a los brazos de la sorprendida muchacha, -¡Tú si eres tan amable!- y comenzó a restregar su mejilla contra la de Ángel, -¡Eres un primor!-

Después del tortuoso desayuno, nuestros amigos se alistaron y vistieron para iniciar el viaje por Hyrule. Los amigos estaban consientes de que Ángel partiría muy pronto y querían pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella.

El Rey Ivannov dio su consentimiento muy contento y estaba seguro de que las chicas quedarían en buenas manos. Impa también dio el visto bueno y ayudó a los chicos a preparar la carreta y las maletas. Los monarcas de cada región ya habían recibido una carta del Rey de Hyrule, diciendo que recibirían la visita de su hija y sus amigos. Zelda habló con Odín y éste le dio permiso de salir a Ángel, siempre y cuando la mantuvieran siempre abrigada, no hiciera movimientos bruscos y se alimentara bien, con la dieta específica que se le había dado. Ángela, la madre de Ángel estaba muy contenta de aquel gesto tan bonito que tenían los jóvenes con su hija.

Un par de horas más y la carreta estuvo casi lista con todo el equipaje.

-A ver… ¿ya tienen los medicamentos de Ángel?- preguntó Impa, mientras hacía una inspección de las maletas.

-Sí- contestó Link, que estaba subiendo la última valija a la carreta.

Ambos estaban afuera en el inmenso portal del castillo, listos para salir. El día estaba soleado y hacía una brisa deliciosa. Se respiraba tranquilidad y la nieve había casi desaparecido del suelo. ¡Un día perfecto!

-¿Ya está aquí tu mochila? ¿Y la de los demás?

-Sí, aquí están- y se las mostró, -Aquí también tenemos la medicina que le hizo el señor Apolo- y sacó una botella dorada de una valija, -Le pedimos a Odín ración extra por si pasa algo- y luego se mostró algo preocupado.

-¿Qué te pasa hijo?- le preguntó Impa con cariño.

-Es que no sé, estoy muy contento por hacer éste viaje, pero Ángel me preocupa. Como está tan delicada…- contestó, cabizbajo

-No te preocupes Link, ella estará bien. La medicina que le hicieron los dioses debe ser milagrosa, le alivia todos sus síntomas. Además la has visto muy animada y contenta por éste viaje. Sé que ella anhelaba hacer algo así-

-¡Así es!- la voz alegre de Ángel se escuchó detrás de él y allí estaba ella, tan bella y radiante como siempre. Estaba vestida con un traje verde liviano y vaporoso, perfecto para esa clase de viajes. En su cabello estaba una gardenia blanca y sobre el vestido un chal lila.

Link sonrió al verla y la ayudó a subirse a la carreta con cuidado.

-¿Dónde están Lemurah y Zelda?- le preguntó después.

-Creo que Lemurah está ayudando a la princesa a bajar una última maleta de su habitación-

Y allí aparecieron los dos por el portón, Zelda llevando una cajita roja en sus manos y el alto moreno cargando una maleta de cuero café. Ambos empezaron a bajar los escalones que seguían de la puerta, pero Lemurah tropezó y se cayó, haciendo que la maleta se abriera y se regara su contenido encima de él y por todo el suelo.

Link corrió hacia donde estaba su amigo para ayudarle, ya que estaba seguro de que Lemurah aún no memorizaba cuántos escalones había allí.

El estar ciego debía serle un gran problema.

Cuando el rubio se acercó a ayudarle, vio lo que estaba regado en el suelo y enseguida se ruborizó.

-¡No, no!- gritaba Zelda histérica al darse cuenta y comenzó a recoger todo muy rápido. Impa comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y fue a socorrer a la princesa.

-¿Pero qué pasa?- preguntó el pelinegro, mientras se sentaba dolorido en el suelo y se dio cuenta de que tenía algo colgando de la cabeza, enseguida lo tomó y arqueó una ceja. Luego se lo puso en la nariz.

-¿Qué es esto?- y comenzó a apretarlo

Al verlo, la princesa se sonrojó tanto que las mejillas comenzaron a arderle. Rápidamente, le arrebató la prenda interior a Lemurah.

-¡Cállate y ven!- le dijo nerviosa y le ayudó levantarse.

-¿Y ahora qué hice?- exclamó el muchacho, mientras Link a su lado estaba que no se aguantaba la risa.

_-Este va a ser un largo viaje…-_ pensó el rubio, mientras sonreía y cruzaba los brazos detrás de la espalda. _–Y sería grandioso que nunca acabara…-_

Los chicos fueron despedidos por todo el personal del castillo, que salió al portal a darles la despedida. El sol brilló más y el viento silbó de alegría cuando los jóvenes iniciaron el viaje por Hyrule. ¿Qué aventuras encontrarían?

_El concurso de Villa Kakariko_

Nuestros amigos iniciaron el viaje y como primer lugar a visitar irían a Villa Kakariko, el pueblo natal de Impa, el cual quedaba subiendo el camino a la Montaña Muerte.

Al llegar al pueblo, se encontraron la sorpresa de que estaban en medio de una celebración.

-¡Vaya que hermoso!- exclamó Ángel, quien estaba sentada en la silla del copiloto, al lado de Link quien conducía.

El pueblo estaba adornado con papeles de colores, flores y pinturas características de la villa. Había mucha gente caminando de aquí para allá, visitando los puestos de comidas, artesanías, juegos y demás cosas que había allí. Todos lucían felices y había un ambiente mágico de felicidad familiar.

Los chicos se bajaron de la carreta.

-¿Oigan que les parece si vamos a comer algo?- propuso Link y los otros tres sonrieron de manera afirmativa.

-He escuchado que aquí en Villa Kakariko se hace un Bachu muy sabroso, uno de los mejores de Hyrule-

-¿Qué es Bachu Zel?- preguntó Lemurah

-¡Oh es verdad! Como tú y Ángel no son de por aquí, no conocen el término. Bachu es una sopa roja de tomates, cebada y carne de cordero- contestó la princesa muy amablemente.

-Woa eso suena muy bien- exclamó el moreno, -¿Quieres un poco de Bachu hermanita?- y le preguntó a la pelirroja que estaba a su lado.

-¡Me encantaría!- contestó, muy contenta.

Lemurah, hacía un par de días atrás, había tomado por costumbre llamar a Ángel "hermanita" ya que se sentía totalmente identificado con ella. Y puedo añadir, que de los tres, Lemurah era quien entendía mejor a la muchacha, ya que él había pasado por el mismo infierno. El joven la trataba como a una niña pequeña, como su protegida.

El moreno acarició la cabeza de la chica con suavidad y le tomó la mano.

-Vamos pues, que estoy que me como una vaca entera- dijo el chico, haciendo que los otros se echaran a reír.

Los jóvenes caminaron entre la muchedumbre gozosa, tratando de buscar un puesto de comida tradicional y no tardaron en encontrar uno. Mientras se acercaban, muchos de los que estaban allí los saludaban contentos, al identificar a Zelda entre ellos. Los cuatro se sentaron y pidieron la sopa, mientras miraban un concurso de baile que se estaba celebrando cerca del puesto de comidas.

Zelda miraba con curiosidad todo a su alrededor, tratando de retener todo aquello en su memoria, ya que sus muchas ocupaciones le impedían salir a pasear. En el puesto de comida había mucha gente, pero un grupito en especial le llamó la atención y bueno, no precisamente para bien.

Allá en la mesa de la esquina, estaban sentadas tres chicas que no dejaban de mirarlos. Tal vez estaban emocionadas de ver a la princesa, pero ella sospechaba que no era así.

-¿Oye Zelda vas a pedir otra cosa con tu sopa?- le preguntó Lemurah, quien estaba haciendo el pedido, mientras Link y Ángel aún estaban de espaldas mirando con cara de diversión el concurso.

Cuando Lemurah se volteó y le hizo la pregunta, las chicas de aquella mesa se estremecieron y ruborizaron.

Zelda comprendió lo que sucedía de inmediato y no pudo evitar sentirse celosa.

-Solamente un jugo de naranja- contestó de forma algo seca.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó el muchacho sin entender, -¿Acaso estás molesta conmigo?-

-No es nada Lemurah, enfócate en pedir la comida- dijo la rubia, a quien ya le salían humos de los oídos.

Lemurah hizo mueca de confusión pero no dijo nada e hizo el pedido al mesero.

Mientras comían, Zelda no dejaba de mirar a las chicas y éstas no perdían de vista a Lemurah. Ángel estaba sentada a su lado algo confundida y un poco incómoda porque se había formado una nubecilla de mala vibra alrededor de la princesa.

Hubo un momento en que reaccionó.

_-No Zelda, te estás comportando como una tonta ¿Qué te pasa?- _se regañó ella misma y luego miró a Lemurah, que charlaba con Link al otro lado de la mesa.

Aunque estaba ciego, el muchacho aún seguía siendo muy atractivo. Los pendientes sheikav que le había regalado Impa le sentaban muy bien e iba vestido de manera informal, pero elegante. Aunque sus ojos ya no eran miel, sino unos grises a causa de su ceguera, eran preciosos y brillantes como los de siempre.

Cuando se levantaron de la mesa, Zelda pudo notar que las jovencitas lo hicieron también y esto hizo que su "yo" celosa emergiera de vuelta. Los chicos caminaban por ciertos lados y las chicas los seguían a todas partes, ninguno se daba cuenta, pero Zelda sí.

Los chicos se detuvieron en una enorme mesa llena de panes y agua, lugar donde se iba a realizar un concurso de comilones. Los premios eran muy surtidos, desde rupias hasta muñecos de felpa.

-Si no hubiese comido ya, me hubiese gustado participar- dijo Link

-Admite que eres un niñito y que no te aguantas eso- le contestó Lemurah para picarlo.

-¡Cállate tonto!- rugió Link, -¿Quieres averiguarlo?-

-¿Es un reto lo que estoy oyendo?- y Lemurah hizo una mueca graciosa.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Link y jaló la chaqueta de Lemurah. Ambos se acercaron a los encargados y se inscribieron en el concurso.

-¿Ellos van a participar?- dijo Zelda con incertidumbre, -¿Acaso piensan explotar de comida?-

Ángel se echó a reír al escuchar a su amiga.

Zelda sonrió y la estrechó entre sus brazos de manera tierna, -Amiga, los hombres son criaturas demasiado simples- le dijo, haciendo su mueca manga. - (-_-")

Un murmullo de voces alegres se escuchó a su lado y ambas vieron a un grupo de chicas muy emocionadas.

-¡Son ellas!- y los ojos de Zelda crispearon de rabia y apareció un aura de fuego a su alrededor.

Un signo de interrogación se dibujó en la cabeza de Ángel.

-El chico rubio no se queda atrás, ¡también es muy guapo!- les escucharon decir, -Pero al moreno nunca lo había visto por aquí. ¿Será extranjero?- decía otra, -¡Miren, miren! ¡Ya va a empezar el concurso!-

Ángel y Zelda miraron hacia el frente y vieron que los participantes ya se estaban ubicando en sus asientos. Lemurah vio a sus amigas y las saludó, guillando un ojo.

Zelda inmediatamente miró a su lado y vio a las chicas palidecer y derretirse como mantequilla al sol.

-Parece que Link y Lemurah son muy populares entre las chicas- exclamó la inocente Ángel mientras sonreía y el aura bélico de la princesa se elevó más.

El pitazo sonó y los participantes comenzaron a comer, mientras los jueces hacían el conteo. La gente alrededor gritaba y animaba a su competidor favorito, haciendo un bullicio alegre.

Casi una hora después, uno a uno los participantes empezaron a rendirse, excepto cuatro, entre ellos nuestros dos amigos. A Link parecía costarle un poco, pero Lemurah se veía extremadamente tranquilo comiendo sus panes y su agua.

_-¡Demonios! ¿Porqué está tan tranquilo?-_ pensaba Link, _-¡Éste debe tener un truco bajo la manga!-_

Pronto, otro de los comensales se rindió, dejando a Lemurah, Link y el ex campeón sentados en la mesa.

Pasaron otros veinte minutos más, hasta que Link tiró la toalla.

Zelda y Ángel se acercaron corriendo.

-¡Felicidades Link quedaste de tercer lugar!- le animó la pelirroja.

-¡Increíble! No sabía que comías tanto- dijo Zelda muy impresionada.

El muchacho estaba tan lleno que no podía hablar e hizo unas muecas muy graciosas para intentar decir algo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó la princesa, mientras Link ponía una mueca muy graciosa y la cara empezó a vérsele rara.

-¡Te estás poniendo verde!-

Link echó a correr como un loco hacia los baños y se encerró a vomitar.

La princesa hizo un gesto de asco y Ángel se echo a reír.

-Bueno, al parecer aún queda Lemurah- dijo la rubia, segundos después, mientras se acercaban nuevamente al puesto del concurso, -¿Es que ese hombre es un tanque sin fondo?-

Ángel se echó a reír nuevamente de Zelda.

El narrador del concurso daba brillantes comentarios de ambos competidores. Minutos después, el enorme ex campeón, que estaba gordo como un toro, comenzó a dar indicios de que iba a dejar el concurso. Lemurah aún estaba como si nada comiendo pan tras pan.

-¡Me rindo!- gritó el hombre, sacudiendo su pañuelo blanco, -¡Éste joven me ha vencido!-

Los aplausos sonaron y todos felicitaron a Lemurah, quien tenía una sonrisa pícara en la cara. Los jueces premiaron a los tres primeros lugares con lo que ellos pidieron. Link pidió una pulsera de oro y Lemurah un oso de felpa gigantesco.

Los chicos se acercaron a sus amigas, pero Lemurah tropezó con alguien y el osito se le cayó de las manos. Una de las chicas que los habían estado observando, se apresuró en recogerle el muñeco.

-T…tt..toma- dijo la chica tímidamente, completamente ruborizada.

Lemurah tomó el muñeco y le sonrió.

-Gracias- y se acercó a donde estaban sus demás amigos.

El corazón de la chica aleteó como nunca, mientras Zelda la miraba de reojo.

-Oye, toma- Lemurah la sorprendió entregándole el muñeco de felpa.

-¿Es para mí?- dijo la chica asombrada.

-Si no lo quieres se lo regalo a Ángel- le dijo el chico haciendo mueca de amargado, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Zelda aceptó el obsequio, complacida.

-¿Acaso ese chico es el novio de la princesa?- aquella pregunta que hizo una de las chicas, creo en Zelda una reacción poderosa.

-¡Claro que no!- gritó completamente sonrojada.

Todas las personas que estaban allí se le quedaron mirando de manera rara.

_-¡Diosas mías! ¡Qué vergüenza!-_ pensó inmediatamente, mientras trataba de sonreír para aliviar tensión.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso estás enferma?- le preguntó Lemurah cruzando los brazos, -Has estado actuando muy raro hoy-

-¡Cállate y vámonos!- le dijo la princesa por lo bajo, completamente colorada.

-¿Oye qué le pasa a Zelda?- le preguntó Link al moreno, acercándosele al oído.

-Ni idea. Mujeres, ¿quién las entiende?- contestó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

Un rato después, los chicos subieron la carreta para continuar su viaje.

-Toma Ángel, esta pulsera es para ti- dijo Link y le la extendió, hace juego con el collar que te regalé- y miró el collar de la trifuerza que le había dado tiempo atrás. Estaba contento de que ella lo conservara aún.

Ángel tomó muy contenta el regalo y se lo puso en la mano derecha.

Mientras seguían subiendo a la Montaña Muerte, Link comenzó a reprocharle a Lemurah.

-¡Confiesa mago de segunda! ¿Qué trampas hiciste para ganar?-

Lemurah hizo mueca.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso herí tanto tu orgullo chiquillo?- le contestó, -Cuando uno posee ventaja, debe utilizarla- y sus ojos brillaron de perspicacia de manera muy graciosa.

-¿Entonces hiciste trampas?- inquirió la princesa.

-No hice trampa, usé mi inteligencia- contestó, -Wind Espiritu, alters item na ito na maaaring bilang liwanag na gaya ng hangin-

Cuando Lemurah dijo eso, Zelda inmediatamente le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Qué significa eso princesa?- preguntó Ángel

-Lemurah alteró el pan y el agua por medio de un hechizo. Los hizo tan ligeros como plumas, por eso comía y comía y no se llenaba-

-¡Lo sabía eres un tramposo!- la voz de Link retumbó por la Montaña Muerte, augurando ya su llegada a la Ciudad Goron.

_Una terrible equivocación_

Dos días después, los chicos cruzaban el Gran Valle dirigiéndose al Gran Desierto de Hyrule.

Todos iban en silencio, meditando en lo que había ocurrido con el Rey Darunia. Cada vez que se acordaban, sentían que les dolía el cuerpo.

Cuando llegaron a la Ciudad Goron, el Rey los recibió con una gran fiesta, en donde bailaron toda la noche. Habían terminado agotadísimos de tanto bailar.

-Recuérdenme no visitar más ese lugar- dijo Lemurah en tono cómico, -Atenta contra mi salud-

-Nunca había bailado tanto como lo hice en esos días- siguió Zelda, que se frotaba los pies con árnica y hacía una mueca de dolor.

La única que estaba tranquila era Ángel, ya que debido a su enfermedad no pudo participar del jolgorio.

-De la que te salvaste Ángel- le dijo Link con una expresión chistosa, -Se te hubiesen reventado los pies-

Ángel rió por lo bajo.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?- preguntó después.

-Visitaremos a mi amiga Naboru- contestó Link, -¿La recuerdas verdad?-

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien. Ella está muy ansiosa de conocerte-

Un rato después, ya se encontraban cruzando el puente que dirigía al fuerte del clan gerudo, la tribu de ladronas que vivían en el Valle Gerudo, que antelaba al Gran Desierto.

Al llegar al otro lado, se encontraron con un escuadrón de gerudos con sus caballos, comandadas por Naboru. Eran mujeres de tez morena y cuerpos esbeltos; ataviadas con toda clase de joyas y piedras preciosas, blusones de lino fino y pantalones de tela árabe.

-¡Bienvenidos al desierto!- les dijo Naboru, muy contenta, -¡Esperemos que su estadía sea placentera!-

Los muchachos fueron conducidos al fuerte en donde se les indicó sus habitaciones y se pusieron cómodos.

-¡Nunca había visitado un desierto! ¡Qué calor hace!- exclamó Ángel, mientras miraba el desierto desde el mirador que estaba en la azotea del fuerte.

-¿Hace calor? Yo no siento nada- dijo Naboru, que la acompañaba, -Bueno, creo que estoy acostumbrada-

Las enormes dunas de arena yacían silenciosas por todo el desierto y el viento arrastraba sus granos por todos lados. El fuerte, se encontraba asentado sobre gruesa roca y era increíblemente grande. Arriba se obtenía una hermosa vista del desierto y del precioso atardecer.

-Qué bueno conocerte Ángel- dijo Naboru, rompiendo el silencio.

-Lo mismo digo- contestó la muchacha y le sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Qué hacen los demás? No los he visto

-La princesa Zelda está tomando un baño y creo que los chicos están durmiendo una siesta, deben estar cansados de tanto bailar- y se echó a reír.

-¿Bailar?- y Naboru hizo un gesto de confusión.

Naboru le enseñó las instalaciones gerudo a la jovencita, quien estaba maravillada y se mostraba muy amable con las mujeres que lo habitaban.

-¿Aquí solo viven mujeres verdad?- preguntó la muchacha, mientras se encontraban dentro del centro de entrenamiento gerudo.

-Así es- contestó Naboru, -En nuestro clan sólo nacen mujeres. La leyenda dice que cada cien años nace un varón que se convertirá en el líder del clan-

-¡Impresionante! ¿Son como las amazonas de la mitología griega?

-¿Amazonas? ¿Qué es eso?

La tarde transcurrió hasta que llegó la noche. Los chicos se reunieron a comer algo en una taberna que tenían las gerudo allí. El lugar era un tanto oscuro, pero alumbrado con unas velas de colores intensos. Había una mesa de apuestas y algunos otros juegos de azar.

Zelda miraba todo con detenimiento, mientras sonreía. Nunca había entrado a una taberna o un bar y se sentía como pez fuera del agua.

-¿Cómo se siente princesa?- le preguntó Ángel, sentada a su lado, cubierta con una manta celeste.

-¡Muy bien!- contestó la rubia muy contenta, -El baño me quitó el dolor de los pies y me dio energía- y sacudió el vaso de leche que tenía en la mano. Como el Valle Gerudo no era un sitio turístico, no tenían restaurantes, sólo aquel bar para diversión de sus habitantes. La cartilla de bebidas era larga, pero en su mayoría licores, por lo que Naboru les ofreció leche a los chicos, para no ser irresponsable y darle alcohol a menores de edad. El único mayor era Lemurah, pero éste estaba más interesado en descansar que en beber algo.

Las chicas se sonrieron y voltearon a ver a los varones, que estaban recostados en la mesa con una cara muy rara.

-¿Qué les sucede?- preguntó Zelda al verlos.

-Me siento demasiado cansado… no sé porqué- contestó Link y se veía algo pálido.

Lemurah no contestó, sino que se rascó la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Vaya, esa fiesta debió dejarlos muy agotados- dijo Naboru, -¡Tengo la bebida perfecta para ustedes!- y le hizo señas a la gerudo que hacía de cantinera.

Un par de minutos después, la mujer trajo dos vasos que contenían una bebida verde rojiza, bien helada.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Link

-Es muz, una bebida energética hecha de cactus. Tiene proteínas y es muy refrescante. La tribu nómada que vive en el desierto lo bebe mucho. Nosotras no nos mezclamos mucho con ellos, son gente de lo peor, pero llegó hasta nuestras manos la receta de esa bebida- contestó Naboru, -Bébanlo y se sentirán mejor-

La gerudo no terminaba de poner los vasos en la mesa, cuando Lemurah agarró uno rápidamente y se lo bebió. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. ¡El pobre debía haberse sentido muy agotado!

-Vamos a ver si funciona- exclamó Link mientras bebía el muz, -Siento como si me hubiesen arrastrado diez carretas-

Las chicas se echaron a reír del comentario y esperaron a ver si surtía efecto la bebida.

Unos quince minutos después, Zelda y Ángel se miraban las caras sorprendidas completamente. Inconscientemente, las chicas se acercaron más y más, hasta quedar hombro a hombro. Sus rostros expresaban sorpresa y miedo.

Del otro lado de la mesa estaban los chicos con sonrisas de oreja a oreja, hablando tonterías y rodeados por un grupo de chicas gerudo bastante alegres.

Naboru estaba de pie a un lado de la mesa, totalmente extrañada.

-¿Éstos son los efectos del muz?- dijo Zelda aterrada, con la frente azul.

-No… esto es muy raro…- balbuceó la gerudo, -¡Nelit!- y llamó a la cantinera, -¿Qué fue lo que les diste?-

-Muz como me dijiste- contestó la mujer.

Naboru se quedó mirando a los chicos y se dio cuenta de que sus caras estaban rojas, al igual que sus ojos y parecía como si estuviesen mareados.

-¡Están borrachos!- dijo después, golpeando su mano derecha con el puño izquierdo, -¡Les has dado de la ración de muz que contenía alcohol!-

-¡Oye!- gritó Lemurah, mientras se levantaba de la mesa de un brinco, -¡Yo no estoy ebrio mujercita!-

Link a su lado, se echó a reír de manera histérica.

-¿Mujercita?- balbuceó Naboru y empezó a palpitarle una venita de la cien.

¡Esa iba a ser una intensa noche! xD

-¿Qué vamos a hacer princesa?- preguntó Ángel

La princesa suspiró.

-Tenemos que esperar que se les pase la embriaguez- contestó mirando seria a los chicos, -Espero que se comporten mientras tanto-

Al tiempo que la princesa hablaba, Lemurah la miraba y le cuchicheaba cosas al oído a Link y éste estallaba en risas. Al principio la joven trataba de ignorarlos, pero no pudo más.

-¡De qué te ríes tanto Lemurah!- le espetó

-Nada Zely, nada- contestó el chico con un acento muy gracioso, -Es que cuando me tropecé con tu valija de ropa interior, me sorprendió el tamaño de la copa de tu sostén. ¿Usas aumento?-

La taberna quedó en silencio.

La sangre caliente subió rápidamente por la cabeza de la princesa Zelda, y comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste…?- balbuceó y segundos después Naboru, Ángel y cinco gerudos más sostenían fuertemente a la rubia, que gritaba histérica: -¡LO VOY A MATAR! ¡LO VOY A MATAR!-

La noche avanzó, hasta hacer las diez de la noche. Ángel y Zelda se habían cambiado de mesa (para seguridad de los varones xD) y los chicos jugaban vencidas con el grupo de gerudos que los rodeaban, el cual había aumentado de tamaño, ya que más mujeres gerudos se les habían unido.

Como aquel fuerte era habitado solamente por mujeres, los varones eran muy atractivos en el lugar y considerados algo raro y exótico. Llamaban mucho la atención.

-Lo lamento princesa- dijo Naboru arrepentida, -Perdone ésta equivocación y las molestias que les pueda causar- aunque debo añadir que la gerudo estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para aguantarse la risa.

-No te preocupes Naboru- contestó la princesa, tratando de recobrar la compostura, -Ya se les pasará. Vámonos a dormir Ángel- le dijo a la chica pelirroja que miraba divertida a los varones, -Se hará tarde y tú debes descansar-

Ambas jovencitas subieron las escaleras hacia su habitación.

-¿Vas a darte un baño Ángel?- le preguntó la princesa, mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto.

-¡Sí!- contestó la niña

Las chicas se metieron en la bañera juntas y se dieron un baño de burbujas. Conversaban, jugaban y se reían. Zelda le lavó el cabello a su amiga y viceversa, ambas se sentían muy cómodas una con la otra, como si fuesen hermanas.

La madrugada se abrió paso. Las jóvenes ya se encontraban durmiendo en sus respectivas camas, cuando afuera, en la ventana, se escuchó un ruido.

Zelda se levantó medio dormida y como no vio nada se volvió a dormir.

Pero otra vez se escuchó un golpe.

La rubia se levantó otra vez y fue a despertar a su amiga.

-¿Oíste eso Ángel?

-¿Qué cosa princesa?- dijo la chica restregándose los ojos

-El ruido- dijo y volvió a escucharse

-¡Allí está otra vez!

-¿Serán ladrones?- preguntó Ángel temerosa

-Pero qué extraño, que yo sepa aquí solo están las gerudos. ¿Serán la gente del desierto de las que nos habló Naboru? No lo sé, pero si lo son, ¡vamos a darles su merecido!-

Zelda le dijo cosas al oído a Ángel y ambas se pusieron en guardia. La princesa estaba al lado derecho de la ventana y Ángel en el izquierdo, ambas armadas con dos pesadas maletas para moler a golpes a los ladrones.

Las chicas sintieron como la ventana se abría lentamente desde afuera y cuando sintieron algo pesado caer al suelo, ¡zas! Empezaron a golpear a los intrusos como podían.

-¡Paren, paren!- una voz masculina familiar hizo que pararan en seco.

Zelda corrió y encendió una lámpara de vela.

¡Eran Link y Lemurah!

-¡Dios mío!- exclamó Ángel y soltó la maleta, -¿Están bien?- y se acercó a ayudarles.

Los pies de la princesa se apresuraron a acercarse a la ventana abierta y cuando miró abajo, su cara se puso azul del vértigo. ¡Los chicos habían escalado una altura tremenda para llegar allí!

-¡Pero es que ustedes están locos!- los regañó la princesa, -¡Cómo van a entrar así a la habitación de dos chicas!-

-Lo lamento Zelda- contestó Lemurah sobándose la quijada, -El idiota éste perdió la llave de nuestro cuarto y no podemos entrar-

Al parecer a Lemurah se le había pasado la borrachera, pero Link seguía ebrio aún y estaba muy mareado.

-¡Cállate! Se me extravió… lo siento Zelda- dijo el rubio, completamente apenado.

-Bueno, bueno, qué se le va a hacer- dijo la princesa, -Pueden quedarse, pero tendrán que dormir en el piso-

Las chicas acomodaron a sus amigos con unas cobijas y almohadas. Ambos se durmieron rápidamente.

-Parecen unos niños- expresó Zelda, mientras los miraba dormir.

-Sí, se ven tiernos- concordó Ángel, quien disfrutaba con todo aquello.

La luz del sol se asomó por la ventana de la habitación. La mañana llegó brillante y prometiendo un excelente día.

Las jovencitas se levantaron con cuidado, para no despertar a los chicos que aún dormían profundamente.

Las horas pasaban y los varones no reaccionaban. Ángel y Zelda se encontraban en el cuarto de entrenamientos de las gerudo junto con Naboru, practicando tiro al blanco.

-Ya son las doce y media, y ninguno se levanta- suspiró Zelda, después de disparar una flecha con increíble puntería hacia un blanco que estaba a unos 800 metros de ellas.

-Al parecer el muz tenía mucho alcohol- dijo Ángel, mientras aplaudía y sus ojitos brillaban de admiración mientras miraba la hazaña de la princesa.

-Es que la ración de muz que les dio Nelit por error, tiene alcohol de caña en grandes cantidades- explicó Naboru algo apenada.

-Bueno, qué se le va a hacer. Tenemos que esperar que Link se levante para emprender el viaje, así que, Ángel- y la miró sonriente, -Nosotras sigamos disfrutando el paseo-

La pelirroja sonrió, pero segundos después su semblante se opacó y empezó a toser muy fuerte.

Zelda, conociendo los ataques que causaba la enfermedad de su amiga, corrió y tomó de su bolso la botella que contenía la medicina.

-¡Rápido Naboru!- le dijo a la mujer, que estaba de pie mirando extrañada a la niña, -Ayúdame a recostarle y darle ésta medicina-

La gerudo reaccionó velozmente y recostó a la pelirroja sobre una silla que había allí. La princesa Zelda dosificó la medicina en una cucharita y la introdujo en la boca rosa de la pálida muchacha.

Ésta se tragó la medicina y volvió a recostar la cabeza.

-¿Qué le pasa a Ángel?- preguntó Naboru minutos después.

-Ella está…. desahuciada- contestó Zelda, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Naboru abrió los ojos del asombro al escuchar la respuesta y su rostro se tornó serio. Sus ojos pardos volvieron a colocarse sobre Ángel, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

_-Pobre niña… no es justo…-_

Un rato después, Ángel abrió los ojos y se levantó. A su lado estaban sentadas Zelda y Naboru conversando.

-¡Hola Ángel!- le sonrió Naboru, -¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-¡Sí! ¡Perdonen haberlas hecho preocupar!- contestó la joven y le sonrió de una manera tan alegre y tan pura, que les acongojó el corazón.

Era increíble pensar que alguien así iba a morir.

-¡Ángel!- dijo Zelda, mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que se le había escapado, -Naboru me ha comentado que cerca de aquí hay un hermoso llano en donde podemos cabalgar. ¿Vamos?-

Ángel volvió a sonreír de manera afirmativa.

La tarde acompañó con un festín de preciosos colores el paseo de las muchachas. Cabalgaron largo rato por el amplio llano, el cual estaba cubierto de hierba y cáctus en ciertos lados y al cual llegaba una deliciosa brisa. Después de su paseo, las jovencitas fueron convidadas a la habitación de Naboru, en donde recibieron unas clases de danza del vientre, jugaron a las cartas y pasaron un rato ameno y cordial entre chicas.

A eso de las siete de la noche, las jóvenes subieron a su habitación a checar si los muchachos "seguían con vida". Cuando ellas abrieron la puerta, una cabeza rubia salió de entre las sábanas y les sonrió.

-¡Link!- exclamó Ángel, -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¡Mejor que nunca!- dijo, muy contento.

La princesa Zelda se arrodilló al lado de Lemurah, quien aún seguía recostado y empezó a picarlo con su dedo índice.

-Ya estoy despierto- dijo y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, -Me siento bastante bien, pero no recuerdo nada- añadió, rascándose la cabeza, -Primeramente, ¿qué hacemos aquí?- y giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba Zelda con una expresión de desconfianza en el rostro.

-Link extravió las llaves de su habitación y no podían entrar, pero la princesa y yo le pedimos una copia a Naboru- le contestó Ángel amablemente, mientras agitaba una llavecita de hierro en sus manos.

-¿No recuerdas nada de verdad? – le preguntó la princesa al moreno.

-No nada… sólo que estábamos bebiendo leche en la taberna y luego…no se…

_-¡Gracias diosas!-_ se dijo Zelda para sus adentros. El episodio vergonzoso en la taberna había sido borrado de la memoria de ambos gracias al muz.

-¿Qué han estado haciendo todo este tiempo?- les preguntó Link

-¡La pregunta debería ser que no hemos hecho!- y ambas se echaron a reír.

_Un concierto bajo las estrellas_

Dos días más se fueron volando, mientras nuestros amigos recorrían Hyrule y vivían toda clase de momentos felices. Visitaron el Dominio Zora, después de dejar a las gerudos en el desierto. Allí se dieron un buen chapuzón en la catarata, convidados por Ruto, la princesa zora. Comieron pescado frito y saludaron al Rey, quien les dio una gran acogida.

Las siguientes paradas en el viaje fueron en el bosque Kokiri, el pico nevado, entre otros lugares importantes en el vasto Hyrule. El clima acompañó a los chicos en la travesía, parecía que el sol les sonreía desde arriba y la brisa les refrescaba; todos los días había hecho un clima excelente.

-Ya lleguemos- la voz alegre de Link fue la que rompió el silencio en la carreta, ya que sus ocupantes estaban sumidos en una pequeña siesta, para recuperar energías.

El vehículo entró por dos portones de pesado metal y siguió un caminillo de tierra, algo polvoriento, hasta entrar a un lugar abierto, en donde habían caballos corriendo tranquilamente de aquí para allá; pasto verdusco y brillante; un gallinero lleno de pollitos que piaban felices mientras seguían a sus mamitas quienes picaban los granos de maíz que yacían esparcidas por el suelo. A su izquierda estaba una casa de dos pisos, bastante modesta, con una pared cubierta de enredaderas que ostentaban unas peculiares florecillas azules que contrastaban con la pared de un color crema.

Link buscó un lugar en donde estacionar la carreta y los chicos bajaron.

-¿En dónde estamos?- preguntó Lemurah, de manera curiosa

-¿Es la casa de Malón verdad?- le preguntó Zelda a Link

-Si, así es- contestó el joven, y fijó la vista hacia el frente, sonriendo, mientras veía a una joven mujer acercarse con una sonrisa y un niño pelinegroy regordete en los brazos.

-¡Chicos bienvenidos al Rancho Lon lon!- y Malón les dio una cálida bienvenida a su hogar, mientras agitaba su mano muy contenta.


End file.
